Była jego prawą ręką
by Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Moja droga…" - zaczął, ale przerwała mu: ,,Nie jestem twoja, odkąd podniosłeś na mnie różdżkę." – wycedziła. Powrót do Hogwartu, Huncwoci, pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem, utworzenie Zakonu Feniksa, manipulacyjne plany Albusa, Minerwa rozpaczliwie próbująca zataić swoje sekrety i ich przyjaźń, zagrożona jak nigdy dotąd. Tom 4 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie!

Oto czwarta część przygód Minerwy McGonagall i Albusa Dumbledore - kontynuacja historii opisywanej wcześniej w ,,Była jego uczennicą", ,,Była jego przyjaciółką", ,,Była jego jedyną słabością", do których przeczytania serdecznie zachęcam.

Przepraszam tych, którzy z niecierpliwością czekali na tą część - wasze ostatnie komentarze dały mi wiele do myślenia i postanowiłam zmienić kilka rzeczy w już napisanych rozdziałach, dlatego to tak długo zajęło. Niemniej jednak ostrzegam, nie róbcie sobie nadziei, że teraz, po wojnie z Grindelwaldem wszystko się ułoży i będzie cukierkowo-kolorowo. Apeluję o cierpliwość, bo pewne kwestie rozwiążą się dopiero w finałowej części, dodatkowo proszę, zaufajcie mi, że przemyślałam to wszystko dość gruntownie. Ta seria jest moją pierwszą przygodą z dłuższym pisaniem, dlatego nie jest idealnie, ale wciąż nad tym pracuję.

Dla wyjaśnienia, tom ten jest najbardziej chaotyczny, ze względu na dość duże przeskoki chronologiczne, ale uwierzcie, ta historia nie miałaby końca, gdybym chciała opisywać każdy rok życia naszych głównych bohaterów. Zaczynamy w 1952 r., gdy Minerwa dojrzewa do decyzji opuszczenia Ameryki po siedmiu latach badań transmutacyjnych. I choć uwielbiam opisywać magiczny świat, jego funkcjonowanie i problemy targające magiczne społeczności, uznałam, że amerykańska społeczność czarodziejów jest dość dokładnie ukazana w ,,Fantastycznych zwierzętach", a że sama kultura USA to nie jest coś, w opisywaniu czego czułabym się pewnie, wolałam to sobie odpuścić. Tak więc wrócimy do Wielkiej Brytanii, która jednak jest już zupełnie inna, bo wojna zmieniła porządek społeczny znany Minnie z jej dzieciństwa. W tomie tym nie zabraknie starych znajomych, jak Moody, Poppy czy Augusta, pojawią się też kolejne, znane z kanonu postacie (Huncwoci, Lily, Severus, rodzina Weasley i inni). Chronologicznie starałam się trzymać kanonu, aczkolwiek trochę zmieniłam lata życia Franka Longbottoma, Nimfadory Tonks i starszych dzieci Weasleyów żeby bardziej pasowały do mojej koncepcji. Ostatnie rozdziały tego tomu to 1981 r i sytuacje związane z tym, co wydarzyło się na Privet Drive. Niektóre dialogi będą dla was znajome, bo są zaczerpnięte wprost z kanonu, który oczywiście należy do JK Rowling.

Fascynujące, jak odmiennie czasem widzicie całą tą historię, wasze opinie są ogromną inspiracją i zmuszają mnie do patrzenia na to wszystko z wielu perspektyw, co jest szalenie pasjonujące, dlatego cokolwiek sądzicie i myślicie nie wahajcie się napisać.

Ach, za bardzo się rozpisałam, a chyba nie podkreśliłam najważniejszego - Albus i Minerwa będą tutaj głównie walczyć o utrzymanie swojej przyjaźni, bo obydwoje są zaślepieni przez swoje poczucie winy i wierzą, że nie są dość dobrzy dla siebie nawzajem, że to drugie zasługuje na kogoś lepszego i na zupełnie nowy początek. Fluffy w moim wykonaniu nie są najwyższej, ba, nawet dobrej jakości - wybaczcie, pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że znajdziecie tu coś co wam się jednak spodoba.

Emeraldina

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**1952**

Minerwa McGonagall z rezygnacją odłożyła futro na wieszak przy drzwiach i z cichym westchnieniem ulgi zrzuciła wysokie kozaki ze stóp.

Był luty 1952 r. Wiedźma, znana niegdyś w Wielkiej Brytanii pod tytułem lady Minerwy Aurelii McGonagall, była teraz prawie trzydziestoletnią badaczką tajemnic magii. Zamieszkiwała niewielki domek na obrzeżach miasta niedaleko Instytutu Czarownic z Salem.

Szybkim ruchem różdżki włączyła stojące na parapecie w salonie radio. Dostała ten mugolski wynalazek od swoich sąsiadów siedem lat temu, gdy odwiedzili ją z wielkim ciastem, chcąc powitać nową mieszkankę swojej ulicy. To był miły gest z ich strony, a Minerwa szybko przyzwyczaiła się do szumu muzyki – dzięki mugolskiemu wynalazkowi miała też pojęcie o tym, co działo się na świecie. Najważniejsze jednak, że nie czuła się tak samotna.

Teraz, przy dźwiękach jakiejś smutnej, a jednocześnie pompatycznej melodii, Minerwa powlokła się do kuchni, by przygotować jakiś posiłek. Dochodziła dziesiąta w nocy, a ona była zbyt zmęczona, by wymyślić coś wyrafinowanego, więc wstawiła mały kociołek wody na makaron. Szybkim zaklęciem posiekała kupione wczoraj pomidory i paprykę. Wrzuciła je do innego kociołka i zaczęła dodawać zioła. Kuchnia Minerwy przypominała raczej laboratorium czarownicy – prawdę powiedziawszy, Minerwa czasem prowadziła tu badania, a posiłki jadła w Instytucie. Dziś jednak była tak pochłonięta pracą, że zapomniała o jedzeniu. Skutki tego były oczywiste – padała z nóg, a jej brzuch głośno domagał się posiłku.

Wykonała dwa koliste ruchy różdżką, wprawiając w ruch dwie łyżki – jedna mieszała makaron, druga sos. Minerwa skinęła głową z zadowoleniem, gdy wyczuła kuszący, pomidorowy zapach. Dla dopełnienia dzisiejszego grzechu poszła do salonu, by z kredensu wydobyć butelkę wyśmienitego czerwonego wina. Nalała sobie obficie w kryształowy kieliszek z wygrawerowanym orłem Roweny. Upiła łyk, częściowo skupiając się na smaku trunku, a częściowo na słowach radiowego spikera:

\- … BBC dzisiaj poinformowało o śmierci brytyjskiego króla, Jego Królewskiej Mości, Jerzego VI.

Minerwa o mało nie zakrztusiła się winem, gdy dotarł do niej sens usłyszanych słów. Odłożyła kieliszek i pośpieszyła do radia, by lepiej słyszeć.

Król zmarł spokojnie, we śnie, w ukochanej rezydencji Sandringham w Norfolk. Jego następczyni, księżniczka Elżbieta, jest w drodze powrotnej do Zjednoczonego Królestwa z Afryki, gdzie odbywała oficjalną podróż w interesie Korony.

Myśli Minerwy nie popłynęły jednak ku nowej królowej, ani ku jej pogrążonej w żalu matce, wdowie po zmarłym. Przede wszystkim Minerwa pomyślała o królowej Marii, matce Jerzego VI, która właśnie przeżyła trzecie z sześciorga swoich dzieci.

Minerwa utrzymywała kontakt z królową Marią przez te siedem lat od zakończenia wojny. W pierwszych latach pisywały do siebie bardzo często, potem korespondencja ewoluowała w serdeczne życzenia wysyłane na święta i urodziny. Ostatni list od królowej Minerwa otrzymała dwa miesiące temu, z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Młoda czarownica była tak zdumiona tragicznymi wiadomościami, że zapomniała o swojej kolacji. Z marazmu wybił ją swąd spalenizny. Pobiegła do kuchni, by ugasić wybujałe płomienie pod kociołkami. Z niesmakiem polała rozgotowany makaron przypalonym sosem.

Szybko pochłaniając przygotowany posiłek, w myślach układała treść noty kondolencyjnej, którą zamierzała wysłać królowej Marii. Starsza dama pewnie była załamana. Śmierć zabrała jej już trzecie dziecko…

Minerwa kończyła kolację, gdy w cichym mieszkaniu rozległo się ciche skrobanie. Znała ten dźwięk dobrze, więc czym prędzej podeszła do okna w swoim gabinecie. Kocie zmysły jej nie myliły – na parapecie siedziała sowa, pokryta płatkami śniegu. Minerwa nakarmiła ptaka ziarnami z specjalnego woreczka i sięgnęła po list.

Na kopercie napisano jej pełny tytuł, co nieco ją zdziwiło. Szybko rozerwała papier.

Nie tylko mugolski wojenny przywódca wyszedł na spotkanie śmierci. Na jej łożu był także minister magii z czasów wojny – Spencer-Moon. List napisała jego córka. Podobno stary lis bardzo pragnął zobaczyć się z lady McGonagall. ,,Oczywiście rozumiemy, że nie ma pani nawet na kontynencie, milady, dlatego nie powinna czuć się pani zobligowana…" – Minerwa prawie zapomniała o tego typu staromodnych, uniżonych frazesach. List jednak zaintrygował ją – bo w końcu czego mógł od niej chcieć Spencer-Moon, po tylu latach? Jaką strunę poruszyła w nim świadomość nadchodzącej śmierci?

Minerwa ogarnęła wzrokiem sterty papierów walające się na potężnym biurku. W Ameryce zaczynała od zera, gdyż niewielu pamiętało o jej ojcu, ambasadorze, jej wojenne dokonania rozpłynęły się w splendorze chwały, jakim jaśniał Albus, a Amerykanie nie dbali o arystokratyczne tytuły. Zbudowała sobie jednak silną pozycję. Jej prace na temat magii patronusów okazały się przełomowe – gdyż Minerwa jako pierwsza czarownica w historii udowodniła, że zmiana formy patronusa może być świadoma, niekoniecznie spowodowana szokiem czy silnym przeżyciem. Dowiodła Amerykanom, że jej zwyczajowy, koci patronus może stać się lwem czy smokiem. Zadziwiające, że nie dostrzegali związanego z tym niebezpieczeństwa, że nie powiązali tego z jej szpiegowską naturą. Amerykańscy magowie wielbili naukę dla samej wiedzy. Nienauczeni wojennymi przeżyciami, nie wiedzieli w wiedzy zagrożenia czy władzy.

Minerwa zasłynęła tu także jako odkrywca zaawansowanych mikstur usypiających. Z perspektywy czasu żałowała upublicznienia tych odkryć – badania nad snem i ludzkim umysłem prowadziła w tajemnicy, równolegle do oficjalnych.

Pierwszy rok w Ameryce był dla niej bardzo trudny. Koszmary i brak snu doprowadziły jej organizm do granic wyczerpania. Wiedziała, że jeśli czegoś nie wymyśli, skutki okrutnego zaklęcia Grindelwalda ją zabiją. Próbowała wszystkiego – zaklęć, mikstur, run. Jakkolwiek silne nie były jej mikstury dla innych, na nią nie działały. Nadal budziła się z krzykiem, zlana potem, po zaledwie dwóch, trzech godzinach snu. Ostatecznie zrozumiała, że problem tkwi w niej, więc _ona _musi sobie z tym poradzić.

Lekarstwem okazał się jej własny umysł. A raczej jego zdolność do budowania myślowych murów. Minerwa przez ponad dwa lata ćwiczyła zamykanie koszmarów za myślowymi murami. Straszliwe wizje były silniejsze niż jakikolwiek myślowy atak, jaki przeżyła, a przecież przechodziła ich wiele. Obrazy torturowanych i zabijanych drogich jej ludzi były jak ogień, wypalający dziurę w jej murach, niszczący wszystko wokół – jej dobre wspomnienia, jej pozytywne cechy. Najpierw próbowała bazować właśnie na pozytywnych, szczęśliwych wspomnieniach, ale o ile były one wystarczająco silne, by wyczarować patronusa, o tyle nie chroniły jej przed koszmarami. Dlatego ostatecznie Minerwa sięgała po coś, co nigdy nie zawodziło – czystą magię. Z niej budowała klatkę, w której zamykała koszmar. Klatka wytrzymywała od czterech do pięciu godzin. Były to jednak godziny spokojnego snu, tak cennego, że Minerwa była wdzięczna za każdą minutę.

Dzięki temu stopniowo odbudowywała swoje braki w energii. Po czterech latach jej moc wróciła do stanu z początku wojny. Wtedy Minerwa zabrała się za główny cel swoich badań – przemiany animagiczne.

Jej czterystustronicowa rozprawa na temat animagów była prawie gotowa. Minerwa z rozrzewnieniem pogładziła plik pergaminów. Potrzebowała jeszcze tylko kilku miesięcy, by móc przedstawić swoje dzieło komisji oraz poprzeć swoje odkrycia namacalnymi dowodami. Zerknęła za okno, na uśpione obrzeża Salem. Ameryka dała jej bardzo wiele, ale z naukowego punktu widzenia Minerwa wystarczająco się odwdzięczyła. Być może nadszedł czas, by wrócić do Europy, udowodnić zasuszonym starcom z oksfordzkiego ośrodka badań, jaki skarb wypuścili z rąk, znów zadziwić świat. Być może chęć odwiedzenia królowej Marii, prośba córki Spencer- Moona nadeszły w idealnym momencie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa, obciążona jedynie elegancką walizką w tartanowy wzór, do której zapakowała prawie całą zawartość swojego amerykańskiego mieszkania, weszła sprężystym krokiem do Woolworth Building w Nowym Jorku. Bywała już w siedzibie Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki wielokrotnie, dlatego wiedziała, gdzie powinna się skierować. Z wysoko uniesioną głową mijała pędzących w różne strony czarodziejów. Wielu z nich oglądało się za nią i szeptało między sobą. Minerwa, dzięki wyczulonym, kocim zmysłom, wiedziała, że są to raczej wyrazy ciekawości i podziwu, niż nieufności. Magiczni naukowcy byli bardzo poważani w Ameryce, bez względu na wiek i płeć.

Po przejściu kilku kontroli przeprowadzonych przez uprzejme urzędniczki, Minerwę skierowano do hali przypominającej poczekalnię wiktoriańskiego dworca. Usiadła na jednej z wielu drewnianych ławek i z spokojem wpatrywała się w ciemną tablicę, na której czerwone litery wskazywały pomieszczenia, w których znajdowały się kominki mające jedno ustalone połączenie z jakąś zagraniczną lokalizacją.

\- Pani smoków, cóż za spotkanie!

Minerwa oderwała wzrok od tablicy. Zbliżał się do niej piegowaty, uśmiechnięty czarodziej o zmierzwionych włosach. Jej oblicze rozjaśniło się na chwilę, gdy rozpoznała człowieka, którego nie widziała od prawie dwudziestu lat – przed nią zatrzymał się Newt Skamander we własnej osobie.

\- Miło mi pana znów widzieć, panie Skamander. – Minerwa uprzejmie podała mu rękę.

\- Czytałem pani rozprawy na temat patronusów. Fascynujące, choć przyznam, że dla większości z nas zupełnie nieosiągalne. – Newt opadł na ławkę naprzeciw Minerwy. Obok położył prostą, skórzaną walizkę.

\- Z tego powodu niezwykle trudno było obronić tę tezę przed komisją ośrodka w Salem. Spotkałam się jednak z zrozumieniem i zachętą, dlatego te badania okazały się sukcesem. Ja z kolei śledziłam działania utworzonego przez pana Rejestru Wilkołaków. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że to poprawi nieco bezpieczeństwo naszej ukochanej ojczyzny. Szczerzę mówiąc, to zawsze nieco żałowałem, że nie zajęła się pani smokologią. A może właśnie to jest przedmiotem pani obecnych badań?

\- Nie, aktualnie zajmuję się animagami. Lecz wracam na stałe do Wielkiej Brytanii, więc może potem poświęcę się pracy w naszym rodzimym Instytucie, jeszcze nie wiem. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Oczy Newta zalśniły.

\- Dobrze, że pani wraca. W kraju brakuje naukowców – oksfordzkie ośrodki podupadają, odkąd Dumbledore przestał roztaczać nad nimi swój patronat.

Minerwa poczuła ukłucie w sercu na wzmiankę o Albusie. Przywołała na twarz wyraz lekkiego zainteresowania.

\- A dlaczegoż to profesor Dumbledore porzucił najświetniejsze brytyjskie ośrodki badawcze?

\- Podobno konflikt narastał od paru lat. Dumbledore nie znosi uprzedzeń i stereotypów, a w Oksfordzie odrzucano wszelkie prośby o przyznanie badań nadesłane przez ambitne czarownice. Świat się zmienia, nie możemy zamykać utalentowanych wiedźm w domach. Zresztą po co to mówię, pani wie o tym najlepiej , milady. – wyjaśnił Newt.

\- Tak, z tego względu jestem wdzięczna Ameryce, że dała mi takie możliwości rozwoju. A pan również wraca do kraju, jeśli można spytać?

\- Nie, wybieram się do Argentyny, na wyprawę badawczą. Muszę złapać trochę oddechu od naszego kochanego ministerstwa. – Skamander teatralnie wywrócił oczami. Minerwa parsknęła śmiechem.

\- W takim razie życzę powodzenia, panie Skamander. Jeśli będzie pan w Szkocji, zapraszam do rezydencji McGonagallów. Ja muszę już iść, właśnie otworzyli moje połączenie. – Minerwa wstała i z przepraszającą miną wyciągnęła rękę do Newta. Chętnie porozmawiałaby z nim dłużej, ale na tablicy wyświetlił się napis ,,Hogsmeade – sala 39".

\- Pani również życzę wszystkiego dobrego oraz kolejnych zdumiewających odkryć, milady. – Newt delikatnie potrząsnął jej dłonią.

Minerwa posłała mu ostatni uśmiech, zabrała swoją walizkę i skierowała się do drzwi oznaczonych numerem 39. W środku znajdował się tylko jeden kominek, do którego ustawiła się kolejka złożona z około tuzina osób. Minerwa stanęła na jej końcu, posłusznie czekając na swoją kolej.

Gdy wreszcie między nią, a kominkiem nie było już nikogo, wzięła głęboki oddech. Wracała do domu po siedmiu długich latach. Nie miała pojęcia, co tak naprawdę może tam zastać.

Otworzyła oczy, gdy zielone płomienie u jej stóp już dogasały. Znajdowała się w pełnym kominków pokoju w gospodzie ,,Trzy miotły" . Otrzepała ciemnofioletową suknię i wyszła do głównej sali gospody, tętniącej życiem – w Nowym Jorku było późne popołudnie, ale w Szkocji już był wieczór. Minerwa jedynie skinęła głową barmance i ruszyła do drzwi – większość gości gospody nawet jej nie zauważyła.

Był koniec lutego, dlatego powietrze na zewnątrz było mroźne i ostre. Minerwa żałowała, że nie wyciągnęła z walizki swojego futra. Główna ulica Hogsmeade była opustoszała- każdy tylko uciekał przed przejmującym zimnem. Rozejrzała się – jej oblicze rozjaśniło się nieco na widok zaparkowanego w bocznej uliczce znajomego powozu zaprzęgniętego w dwa siwe konie. Podeszła bliżej – na koźle cicho chrapał otulony pledem Ferenc – ostatni charłak służący w jej rodzinie. Żal jej było go budzić, ale cicho klasnęła w dłonie. Mężczyzna podskoczył i zarumienił się na jej widok:

\- Milady! Przepraszam najmocniej, już zaczynałem się martwić, że panienka nie przyjedzie… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Minerwa machnęła ręką.

\- Spokojnie, nie zsiadaj. Mam tylko jedną walizkę, sama dam radę wejść. Zawieź mnie po prostu do domu. – uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Ferenc, obrzuciwszy ją przeciągłym, badawczym spojrzeniem kiwnął głową. Nie tracąc czasu, Minerwa wdrapała się do wnętrza powozu. Z wzruszeniem odnotowała stos ciepłych koców i kilka termoforów z ciepłą wodą. Usadowiła się wygodnie i pozwoliła swoim myślom wędrować – tylko Auguście i Poppy zdradziła informację o swoim powrocie, a skoro Ferenc czekał w Hogsmeade, któraś z nich musiała być w rezydencji.

Po paru godzinach jazdy powóz zatrzymał się.

Minerwa chwyciła walizkę, rzuciła Ferencowi parę galeonów i kilka słów podziękowania i stanęła pod bramą swojej rezydencji. Było już ciemno, dlatego odnotowała jedynie, że drzewa i krzewy wydają się większe, bardziej okazałe. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i zaczęła ściągać zaklęcia ochronne – co zadziwiające, Augusta nie zmieniła haseł od czasu jej wyjazdu, choć zaklęć było wyraźnie mniej – pocieszający znak spokojniejszych czasów. Brama otworzyła się z głośnym skrzypieniem – Minerwa zapisała w myślach by poprosić później Ferenca o naoliwienie zawiasów.

Powolnym krokiem ruszyła żwirowaną ścieżką, z zadowoleniem odnotowując brak chwastów i dobrze przycięte gałęzie drzew. Za zakrętem zobaczyła budynek rodzinnego mauzoleum - ślicznie podświetlony lampami pełnymi zielonych świetlików. Przez dobre parę minut podziwiała ten widok, obiecując sobie, że jutro zajrzy do środka. Ruszyła dalej, aż jej oczom ukazała się majestatyczna bryła rezydencji. Ten budynek też był podświetlony – to była główna zmiana. Oprócz tego Minerwa odnotowała sporych rozmiarów bluszcz pnący się pod oknami z lewej strony wejścia.

Oto była w domu.

Ze wzruszeniem podeszła do drzwi, które otworzyły się, zanim zdołała zapukać.

\- Serdecznie witamy! – rozległ się głośny okrzyk.

Minerwa z wrażenia szeroko otworzyła oczy – na progu stłoczyło się około pół tuzina osób – Augusta, Poppy, Amelia, Pomona, Rolanda, Moody i Frank uśmiechali się serdecznie, czekając na jej słowa.

\- Na Merlina, nie spodziewałam się tak miłego powitania. – wyznała Minerwa.

\- Dobra, po kolei. Każdy ma prawo do jednego objęcia, a potem idziemy zjeść. – zarządziła Rolanda.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i rozchyliła ramiona. Jej przyjaciele zasadniczo się nie zmienili – wyglądali może nieco poważniej, ale wesołe błyski w ich oczach były takie same jak w czasach Hogwartu. Może Pomona nieco się zaokrągliła, a Moody wyglądał dużo lepiej z stylową, drewnianą protezą nogi. Najbardziej zmienił się Frank – miał już prawie osiem lat i wyglądał jak dziecięca kopia Lucasa Longbottoma – te same przenikliwe oczy, przyglądające jej się z zaciekawieniem. Frank zapewne jej nie pamiętał – Minerwa oczywiście otrzymywała jego fotografie w listach od Augusty, regularnie słała mu różne prezenty na święta i urodziny. To jednak nie mogło zastąpić zwykłego kontaktu, dlatego teraz Frank po prostu usiłował ją rozgryźć, łącząc jej wizerunek z opowieściami o cudownej, niesamowitej ciotce Minerwie.

\- No, przywitaj się z ciocią Minerwą, Frank. – Augusta z niecierpliwością popchnęła syna w stronę Minerwy.

\- Dobry wieczór, ciociu Minerwo. – Frank z wahaniem wyciągnął formalnie dłoń do Minerwy. Ta ujęła ją delikatnie i odpowiedziała drżącym głosem:

\- Witaj, Frank. Wspaniale wyrosłeś.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Minerwa żałowała, że straciła tak wiele lat z jego życia – przecież niedługo, za parę lat, Frank powinien otrzymać swój list z Hogwartu.

Przyjaciele zaprowadzili ją do jadalni, obficie udekorowanej ostrokrzewem i świerkowymi gałęziami. Stół był suto zastawiony – Minerwa nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało jej szkockich potraw.

Rozmawiali godzinami, wypytując Minerwę o jej doświadczenia i badania oraz opowiadając o wszystkim, co działo się w magicznej społeczności pod jej nieobecność.

\- Co zatem sprawiło, że postanowiłaś wrócić? Już myśleliśmy że poznałaś jakiegoś Amerykanina i nigdy nie wrócisz! – mrugnęła do niej Pomona.

\- Chciałam opublikować moje prace dotyczące animagów w ojczyźnie, poza tym to był najwyższy czas by wracać. – Minerwa nie dała się sprowokować.

\- Oj tak, zbyt długo cię tu nie było. – odezwała się Amelia.

\- Dlatego teraz muszę być na bieżąco. Szykują się jakieś ciekawe wydarzenia? Któreś z was staje na ślubnym kobiercu? Zaczynacie nowe prace? Rolanda, startujesz na ministra w tym roku? – Minerwa dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze jak w gronie tych wszystkich znajomych, przychylnych jej ludzi.

\- Fala pośpiesznych ślubów była zaraz po wojnie, Min. Pracy też nie ma co zmieniać, bo wcale nie tak łatwo ją znaleźć. A Rolanda, nic tylko romansuje z naszą narodową drużyną quidditcha. – oznajmił Moody. Minerwa spojrzała na niego badawczo – czy wychwyciła w jego głosie nutkę żalu?

\- To nie jest dobry okres dla naszej społeczności. Są głosy, że stoimy w miejscu, że wojna odebrała nam pozycję najpotężniejszego magicznego narodu. Nikt nie odkrywa nic nowego, ludzie się nie wychylają, jakby czekali na lepsze czasy. – wyjaśniła Poppy.

\- Spotkałam dziś Newta Skamander, podobno oksfordzki ośrodek badań podupada. – powiedziała Minerwa.

\- Tak, sporo stracili, gdy Dumbledore wycofał dla nich swoje poparcie. – odezwała się Pomona.

\- Właśnie, co słychać w Hogwarcie? Oprócz świątecznych kartek nie miałam ostatnio kontaktu ani z Albusem, ani z Armando. – zapytała Minerwa. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Dumbledore nie pisał do ciebie? Byłem pewien że nieustannie wymieniacie się pomysłami na kolejne transmutacyjne badania. – rzekł Moody napastliwie. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego.

\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że moje badania nie były w pełni samodzielne… - zaczęła, ale Poppy jej przerwała:

\- Chodzi o to, że ostatnio rzadko widuje się profesora Dumbledore. Dippet choruje, kierowanie Hogwartem spadło całkowicie na jego zastępcę. Do tego jeszcze ta prasa… ty uciekłaś przed tym, ale Dumbledore, jako pogromca Grindelwalda jest nieustannie na świeczniku. Jest ścigany na ulicy przez reporterów ,,Proroka" i zapatrzone w niego wiedźmy. Dodatkowo wszyscy żądają, by zgodził się przyjąć stanowisko ministra magii.

Minerwa powoli chłonęła te wszystkie informacje. Tymczasem Amelia podała jej jakąś gazetę. Była to ,,Czarownica". Na okładce było zdjęcie zdumionego Albusa, a pod spodem tytuł: ,,Dumbledore krytykuje ośrodki badawcze za dyskryminowanie kobiet – nie może znaleźć dostatecznie mądrej kandydatki na żonę?" Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz – jak okropne to wszystko musiało być dla Albusa…

Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, stół w jadalni zatrząsł się, a w powietrzu rozległ się potężny ryk. Minerwa i Moody odruchowo zerwali się na nogi i wyciągnęli różdżki. Frank wtulił się w ramię matki i zapytał cichutko:

\- Co to było? – zadziwiające, że w tym pytaniu było więcej ciekawości, niż strachu.

Minerwa jednak rozpoznała ten odgłos, który znów rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, teraz jednak dalej. Czuła, jak krew w jej żyłach burzy się, jak jej magia wyrywa się z ryzów, a na twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

\- To, Frank, są smoki cioci Minerwy. – odpowiedziała.

Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, zebrała suknię w dłoniach i pobiegła do salonu, skąd wydostała się na balkon.

Tak jak podejrzewała, na ciemnym, zimowym niebie smoki urządziły sobie zapierający dech w piersiach spektakl. Były to czarne hebrydzkie i jeśli dobrze je rozpoznawała, największe osobniki były jeszcze ze stada, którym opiekowała się tu jako dziecko. Minerwa od siedmiu lat nie widziała smoka – w Ameryce wszystkie wybito wiele lat temu, a potem nie utworzono tam żadnego Instytutu. Już prawie zapomniała, jak piękny i majestatyczny jest to widok.

Jej przyjaciele przybiegli za nią i teraz mogła słyszeć ich okrzyki zachwytu. Sama tymczasem sięgnęła do budzącej się w niej mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki i sięgnęła ku smokom swoim umysłem. Zalała ją fala radości i entuzjazmu – o wiele silniejszego, niż mogłaby się spodziewać – smoki witały ją w domu. Odetchnęła pełną piersią – to była jej ukochana Szkocja, to był jej azyl.

Wtem poczuła jak czyjaś mała dłoń chwyta ją za łokieć. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Franka, wpatrzonego w smoki oczami wielkimi jak spodki, ale mocno trzymającego jej rękę.

\- Frank, chciałbyś polatać z ciocią Minerwą na smoku? – zapytała z błyskiem w oczach. Malec uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Augustę, która zapytała poważnie:

\- To bezpieczne?

\- Zaufaj jej, jest specjalistką od smoków. – odezwała się Rolanda z tyłu.

Minerwa gwizdnęła przeciągle. Największy z smoków wypuścił z nozdrzy pióropusz dymu i zaczął kołować coraz niżej. Obserwowała jego lądowanie z nostalgią. Zaczynała powoli dostrzegać, że z pewnych punktów widzenia, jej pobyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych mógł być odebrany jako czas zmarnowany.

Odsunęła się od przyjaciół. Porzuciła smoki. Nie była obecna w życiu Franka. Nie zajęła się odbudową ich społeczności. Odrzuciła to wszystko, w samolubnej pogoni za spokojem.

Sadzając Franka na naprędce przywołanym siodle, Minerwa zrozumiała coś jeszcze – w samym środku tego wszystkiego porzuciła Albusa.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerwa, ubrana w proste, czarne szaty, czekała spokojnie przed masywnymi drzwiami londyńskiej kamienicy należącej do rodziny byłego ministra, Spencer- Moona. Minęły cztery dni, odkąd wróciła do Wielkiej Brytanii- jej przyjaciele zdążyli już porozjeżdżać się do swoich zajęć, jedynie Augusta z Frankiem zostali – chłopiec był zachwycony przejażdżkami na smoku z ,,ciocią Minnie".

Nadszedł jednak czas, by uporządkować parę spraw, zatem Minerwa była teraz w Londynie. Po paru minutach drzwi się otworzyły. Stała w nich kobieta niewiele starsza od Minerwy. Musiała to być córka Spencer- Moona, choć niezbyt była do niego podobna. Minerwa widziała ją pierwszy raz – jeśli dobrze pamiętała, córka dawnego ministra ukończyła szkołę Beauxbatons.

\- Lady McGonagall. Przepraszam, ale lokaj akurat wyjechał… - zaczęła kobieta. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała – doskonale wiedziała, że wiedźma kłamie – w tym domu nie było lokaja, a wymyślenie go miało jedynie podnieść status rodziny Spencer-Moona.

\- Zapraszam. Napije się pani czegoś? Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, dlaczego mój ojciec tak bardzo chce się z panią zobaczyć.- ciągnęła dalej.

\- Dziękuję, proszę mnie do niego zaprowadzić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa chłodno, oddając jej wierzchni płaszcz i parasolkę.

\- Tędy. Milady wybaczy, ale ojciec już nie rusza się z łóżka… - mówiła przepraszającym tonem córka człowieka, który niegdyś groził Minerwie.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Minerwa z obojętną miną podążała za kobietą przez dość ubogo urządzone wnętrza. Z zdumieniem odnotowywała puste ramy po obrazach czy gabloty na antyki. Jeśli dobrze to wszystko odbierała – dzieci ministra jeszcze za jego życia dzieliły jego majątek. Przypomniała sobie jego twarz, gdy mówił jej, że ma raka – żył jeszcze siedem lat, ale czy należycie wykorzystał dany mu czas?

Wreszcie Minerwa weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia z wielkim łóżkiem. Okna były zasłonięte kotarami, a kilka świec stanowiło jedyne światło. Zbliżyła się do łóżka – ujrzała jedynie głowę Spencer- Moona. Zmienił się. Choroba go wyniszczyła. Był zupełnie łysy i pomarszczony, oddychał z trudem, a jego oczy wydawały się matowe i zgaszone. W niczym nie przypominał tego niegdyś budzącego strach mężczyzny, stojącego na czele najpotężniejszej społeczności czarodziejów.

Były minister ją rozpoznał, bo usiłował unieść się lekko. Minerwa machnęła ręką. Córka ministra przestawiła dla niej krzesło.

\- Cheryl, zostaw nas. – zaskrzeczał cienkim głosem Spencer-Moon. Jego córka zawahała się nieco, ale Minerwa posłała jej jedno ze swoich lodowatych spojrzeń. Kobieta już się nie zastanawiała, dygnęła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Mimo to Minerwa i tak rzuciła zaklęcie uniemożliwiające podsłuchiwanie.

\- Trochę się zmieniłaś. – zaczął Spencer- Moon. Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Minęło siedem lat. – stwierdziła.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa nie mogła już dłużej znieść napiętej atmosfery. Zapytała bezpośrednio:

\- Dlaczego chciałeś mnie zobaczyć?

\- Nasza umowa… obowiązuje również po mojej śmierci. Chcę, żeby moje dzieci żyły w spokoju.

\- Oczywiście. Myślałeś, że ujawnię to wszystko gdy tylko wyzioniesz ducha? Prawda jest o wiele bardziej niewygodna dla mnie, niż dla ciebie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, choć na dźwięk swoich słów czuła mdłości – gdzie podziała się jej szlachetność?

\- Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć. Zacznie szukać, jeśli ktoś nagłośni sprawę zaginionych tysięcy czarodziejów. – podkreślił minister.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nigdy nie odważy się oskarżyć mnie o kłamstwo. – odrzekła z udawaną pewnością siebie.

\- Nie, ale wie, że jesteś do niego zdolna. To ty pokonałaś Grindelwalda, prawda? – minister zmrużył oczy.

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz. Skąd wiedział? Przecież ustaliła z Albusem, że to miał być sekret! Czy prawda była tak łatwa do zauważenia?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Nawet jeśli ja jestem zdolna do kłamstwa, to Dumbledore? – Minerwa wiedziała, że jej linia obrony jest raczej słaba, ale musiała toczyć tę grę. Ceną był jej spokój. Ostatnie lata pokazały, że to była dla niej nadrzędna wartość.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy hipokrytami. Ja kłamałem, wy kłamaliście, Jusupow być może też kłamał. Z tym, że to ty będziesz tkwić w tej sieci kłamstw przez długie lata. Chcę wiedzieć, czy to wytrzymasz. – Spencer-Moon po raz pierwszy użył tonu, z jakim najbardziej kojarzyła go Minerwa.

Jego pytanie było kluczowe. To Minerwa była najbardziej zaplątana w sieć wojennych kłamstw. Do tych podanych przez byłego ministra mogła jeszcze doliczyć swoją ciążę, tortury i koszmary. Wytrzymała siedem lat. Nie miała zresztą wyboru – te wszystkie sekrety musiała zabrać ze sobą do grobu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, ile jestem w stanie znieść. – wycedziła, przez moment wspominając tortury, zadawane jej przez Grindelwalda.

\- Zatem rozumiem, że moje dzieci mają spokojną przyszłość? – zapytał Spencer-Moon, ewidentnie zmęczony.

\- Tak. To wszystko, czy coś jeszcze? – zapytała Minerwa z niecierpliwością – ta wizyta kosztowała ją więcej nerwów, niż mogłaby się spodziewać.

\- Potrzebowałem twojego zapewnienia. Bez niego nie mógłbym odejść w spokoju. O nic więcej nie śmiałbym prosić. – odpowiedział ze szczerością, która zaskoczyła Minerwę.

\- W pewnym sensie powinnam ci zazdrościć, prawda? – odpowiedziała, obrzucając przeciągłym spojrzeniem jego postać.

Spencer- Moon zachichotał. To był dźwięk raczej przerażający. Minerwa uznała, że jej wizyta powinna już dobiegać do końca. Wstała, prostując się na pełną wysokość.

\- Dziękuję. – odezwał się minister, tym razem poważnym tonem. Skinęła głową.

\- Żegnam, panie ministrze. – powiedziała, mając świadomość, że widzą się po raz ostatni.

\- Lady McGonagall. – odpowiedział, w jego głosie wyraźnie wyczuwalny smutek.

Minerwa ostrożnie wycofała się. Na korytarzu już czekała na nią córka umierającego.

\- Na pewno nie zechce się pani napić herbaty, milady? – zapytała. Minerwa doskonale widziała ciekawość wypisaną na twarzy kobiety.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Muszę już iść. – odpowiedziała, doskonale dobierając chłodny ton do obojętnej miny.

Gdy już drzwi apartamentu byłego ministra zamknęły się za nią, Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnienie. To był dopiero początek spraw do załatwienia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilka dni później Minerwa maszerowała przez lodowato zimne, kamienne korytarze oksfordzkiego ośrodka badań transmutacyjnych. Miała spotkać się z dyrektorem tego ośrodka, Johannesem Paulmanem.

Johaness Paulman urodził się w mugolskiej rodzinie, ale dzięki polityce równości udało mu się wybić ze swoją rewolucyjną teorią transmutacji żywiołowej. Nie można mu było odmówić znajomości tematu czy intelektu – bez wątpienia był jednym z najwybitniejszych znawców transmutacji w kraju. Niemniej jednak we wszystkich pozostałych kwestiach był zaprzysięgłym konserwatystą – do kwestii tych należała również rola czarownicy w nauce. Minerwa wiedziała, że przekonanie go do publikacji jej rozprawy dotyczącej animagów będzie bardzo trudne, szczególnie że naukowiec miał ogromne uprzedzenia do wszelkich arystokratycznych tytułów. Doskonale pamiętał posyłane mu z góry spojrzenia swoich lepiej urodzonych rówieśników.

Pomna na to wszystko, Minerwa wybrała na to spotkanie skromne, szarobiałe szaty, a włosy upięła w surowy, ale poważny kok. Na nosie miała też ulubione prostokątne okulary, wybrane jeszcze ze swoim ojcem. Rodowy sygnet wsunęła do kieszeni szat. Jedynym wyznacznikiem jej pochodzenia była idealnie prosta sylwetka oraz wysadzana klejnotami różdżka.

Na chwilę zatrzymała się przed prostymi drewnianymi wrotami. Wiedziała, że za nimi znajduje się gabinet Paulmana. Mocniej zacisnęła lewą dłoń na rączce torby, w której miała egzemplarz swojej rozprawy, a prawą ręką zapukała. Głuchy odgłos poniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu za jej plecami.

\- Proszę. – odezwał się mocny, głęboki baryton.

Minerwa nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła potężne skrzydło drzwi, wkładając w to nieco magii. Nie mogła wydawać się słaba, nawet jeśli chodziło o zwykłe wejście do gabinetu.

Gabinet urządzony był spartańsko, co natychmiast zauważyła. Nie było tu żadnych antyków, żadnych sentymentalnych pamiątek. Nawet imponujące, wysokie, książkowe regały, wykonane z solidnego, ciemnego drewna, były pozbawione wszelkich zdobień. Jedynymi rzeczami, które można by uznać za ,,piękne" były same książki.

Minerwa skierowała się do prostego biurka, pełnego stosów pergaminów – przepełnionego, ale doskonale zorganizowanego. Za nim, na bardzo prostym krześle, siedział Johannes Paulman.

Był to człowiek pamiętający początki panowania królowej Wiktorii. Miał rzadkie siwe włosy i o wiele bardziej imponujące bokobrody. Jego oczy były szaroniebieskie, lecz zaskakująco przenikliwe. Minerwa wyczuwała silną magiczną aurę – mimo wieku, Paulman nadal był potężnym czarodziejem.

\- Witam, lady McGonagall. – tytuł Minerwy w jego ustach brzmiał niezwykle ironicznie, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że ją to ubodło. Z gracją zajęła miejsce na krześle przed biurkiem i odpowiedziała:

\- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Paulman.

\- Czytałem pani listy polecające – Dumbledore, Flammelowie oraz władze ośrodka w Salem. Do tego tytuł najmłodszego animaga w historii oraz odkrycie świadomych zmian w postaci patronusów. Imponujące, można by rzec.

\- Owszem, lecz nie tak przełomowe jak moje najnowsze odkrycia. – odezwała się Minerwa. Oczy naukowca rozbłysły, ale jego oblicze pozostawało niewzruszone.

\- To bardzo odważne stwierdzenie. – uznał.

\- Jest poparte niepodważalnymi dowodami. Opracowałam rozprawę na temat postaci animagów, którą chciałabym przedstawić przed komisją z pańskiego ośrodka, by móc opublikować te odkrycia z poparciem ministerialnej instytucji.

\- Komisja zajmuje się jedynie _poważnymi _badaniami. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wróciła pani z Ameryki, gdzie pani prace cieszyły się tak dużą _popularnością. _– wycedził Paulman – jego uprzedzenia wreszcie doszły do głosu.

\- Chciałabym przysłużyć się _brytyjskiej _nauce. Mam głęboką nadzieję, że _pan _mi w tym pomoże. – odpowiedziała słodko Minerwa, wyciągając dwa asy z rękawa – zagrała równocześnie na patriotyzmie i dumie Paulmana.

\- Czego konkretnie dotyczą pani odkrycia? – jej wybieg zadziałał – Paulman połknął haczyk.

\- Tutaj mam całą rozprawę. W wielkim skrócie moja praca dotoczy możliwości podsiadania różnych postaci animagicznych. – Minerwa wyjęła z torby swoje dzieło i położyła na biurku, przed Paulmanem.

\- Rozumiem, że to coś podobnego do pani badań nad patronusami. Jest pani oczywiście świadoma, że jeśli chce pani udowodnić, że jeden czarodziej może mieć różne postacie animagiczne, będzie pani musiała to poprzeć przypadkiem takiego czarodzieja?

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli przeczyta pan moją pracę, znajdzie pan tam dokładny opis takiego przypadku, a podczas przedstawienia przed komisją zaprezentuję go na żywo. –Minerwa cały czas mówiła z pewnością siebie, ale nie ze zbytnią wyższością – stąpała po wyjątkowo kruchym lodzie.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza. Paulman rozmyślał nad czymś intensywnie, wpatrując się w czubki swoich splecionych palców. Minerwa wiedziała, że poganianie go nie leżało w jej interesie, zatem milczała, ukradkiem studiując twarz czarodzieja.

W jego postawie zaszła zmiana. Paulman wyraźnie skurczył się w sobie, gdy uniósł wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć – jego twarz była obliczem zmęczonego człowieka, zapędzonego w kozi róg. Gdy przemówił, Minerwa zrozumiała, że gra dobiegła końca:

\- Czy jest pani świadoma, że nasz ośrodek niedawno stracił swój naukowy autorytet, milady?

\- Jeśli mówi pan o wycofaniu swojego poparcia przez profesora Dumbledore, to słyszałam o tym. – odpowiedziała szczerze.

Paulman kiwnął głową. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, aż w końcu, z błyskiem determinacji w oczach, zaczął mówić:

\- Gdyby nie chęć ratowania ośrodka i pozycji brytyjskiej nauki w świecie, na pewno nie zrobiłbym tego, co zamierzam. I choć napawa mnie to odrazą, jestem zmuszony do podjęcia odpowiednich kroków. Przyjmę pani pracę. Zwołam odpowiednią komisję. Zaproszę dziesiątki reporterów i dziennikarzy. Pani zaprezentuje swoje przełomowe odkrycia. My uznamy je przed całym światem. Za to jako najbardziej utytułowana czarownica w dziedzinie transmutacji zgodzi się pani zostać naszą patronką w miejsce profesora Dumbledore. Zdobędzie pani należne uznanie, a brytyjska nauka i nasz ośrodek odzyskają swój prestiż. Co pani na to?

Minerwa wiedziała, że jej oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Nie panowała jednak nad tym. Propozycja Paulmana była zupełnie nieoczekiwana, zaskakująca. Minerwa nie spodziewała się z jego strony takiego przywiązania do prestiżu swojej instytucji, takiej zdolności do poświęcenia swoich uprzedzeń i poglądów. Spodziewała się raczej twardej batalii i negocjacji niż wręcz biznesowej oferty. Niemniej jednak takie rozwiązanie głęboko ją satysfakcjonowało.

\- To dobra oferta, panie Paulman. Tylko gdzie jest haczyk? – zapytała, przezornie nie odkrywając wszystkich kart.

\- Honorowy patronat obejmuje bywanie na wydarzeniach wspieranych przez ośrodek oraz prowadzenie badań jedynie na jego rachunek. Jednocześnie patron nie powinien mieszać się w wewnętrzne sprawy ośrodka. – przyznał Paulman, przyciśnięty do muru.

\- Mogę wziąć udział w kilku balach i nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać za granicę w najbliższym czasie. Nie zgadzam się jednak z ostatnią kwestią. Nawet jeśli chwilowo poprawi pan notowania ośrodka przyznając honorowy patronat _kobiecie _, opinia publiczna będzie oczekiwać dalszych zmian w tym kierunku, pod moim kierownictwem. W tej kwestii nie uda się panu wypracować kompromisu – nauka _musi _być dostępna również dla kobiet. – podkreśliła Minerwa. Paulman zarumienił się wyraźnie z gniewu – dotarła jednak do niego żelazna logika jej słów. Tej kwestii nie mógł zamieść pod dywan jednym propagandowym posunięciem.

\- Rozumiem. Dobrze. Będziemy przyjmować kobiety. Jeśli naszym najlepszym aurorem była kobieta, to równie dobrze może być i naukowcem. – mruknął z rezygnacją. Minerwa uniosła ze zdumieniem brwi. Mag na widok jej zdumionej miny uśmiechnął się:

\- Tak, lady McGonagall. Minęło siedem lat od końca wojny, ale w Biurze Aurorów nadal nie było tak utalentowanej wojowniczki jak pani.

\- Dziękuję. – Minerwa lekko skłoniła głowę.

\- Rozumiem, że przyjmuje pani moją propozycję? – Paulman wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Minerwa uścisnęła ją.

\- Dla chwały brytyjskiej nauki o magii. – powiedziała.

\- Cieszę się. Postaram się szybko przeczytać pani dzieło i przekazać kolegom. Jak najszybciej zbiorę komisję i zorganizuję konferencję. O szczegółach poinformuję panią listownie, lecz uprzedzam, że to wszystko może zająć nawet kilka tygodni.

\- Dobrze, będę czekać na sowę z ośrodka. Do zobaczenia, panie Paulman. – Minerwa wstała, zadowolona z osiągniętego porozumienia.

\- Do widzenia, lady McGonagall.

Minerwa odwróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Na progu obejrzała się – Paulman z widocznym zainteresowaniem czytał jej pracę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Hahahaha! Wyżej! Jeszcze wyżej! – krzyczał uradowany Frank.

Minerwa objęła go mocniej w pasie i poleciła smokowi, by wzniósł się wyżej w niebo.

Był ciepły, letni dzień. Minerwa razem z Frankiem dosiadała ogromnego czarnego smoka, lecącego dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Wiatr muskał ich roześmiane twarze, a ryki smoka rozbrzmiewały w uszach. Rezydencja McGonagallów z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem smoczych skrzydeł stawała się coraz mniejszym punktem.

Minerwa cieszyła się każdym dniem słonecznego lata. Starała się wynagrodzić Frankowi te wszystkie lata, gdy jego matka chrzestna była jedynie odległą postacią z opowieści matki. Razem latali na smokach – Minerwa sporo czasu poświęcała brytyjskiemu Instytutowi, który nieco podupadł po wojnie. Czarownica zabierała Franka na wędrówki po szkockich wrzosowiskach, gdzie uczyła go historii magii i zielarstwa. W ramach rozrywki łowili ryby w zimnych strumieniach. Podarowała też Frankowi pierwszą, dziecięcą miotłę, na której poczynał sobie coraz śmielej. Nowy aparat fotograficzny też był prezentem od niej – chłopiec z zaskakującą cierpliwością fotografował florę i faunę Szkocji.

Minerwa nie zaniedbywała swoich badań – komisja Paulmana już przeczytała jej pracę, a za dwa tygodnie, na początku września miała się odbyć oficjalna konferencja podsumowująca jej odkrycia. Minerwa wytrwale ćwiczyła przemiany, mające być dowodem na poparcie jej odkryć. Wiedziała, że tysiące napisanych przez nią słów są niczym bez widocznych efektów jej badań. Dlatego zamierzała zrobić wszystko, by pokazowe przemiany przebiegły bez zarzutu.

W wolnym czasie odwiedzała przyjaciół – Poppy odbywała staż w św. Mungu, Amelia przygotowywała się do objęcia stanowiska członka Wizengamotu, Moody zajmował się reorganizacją Biura Aurorów, Pomona badała plantacje magicznych ziół w Walii, a Rolanda była rezerwową ścigającą w angielskiej drużynie narodowej, jako jedna z niewielu kobiet.

\- Ciociu Minnie, poprosisz go by zionął ogniem? Proszę! – Frank odwrócił się do niej, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Minerwa mrugnęła do niego i sięgnęła do smoczego umysłu. Chwilę później z pyska smoka wystrzelił jęzor pomarańczowo złotych płomieni.

\- Tak! Pięknie! – Frank zaklaskał z uciechy. Minerwa, nie przejmując się różdżką, schowaną głęboko w kieszeni, wyszeptała inkantację - płomienie nagle zmieniły kolor na błękitno niebieski, a potem na butelkowozielony.

\- Wow! Niesamowite! – krzyknął Frank.

Minerwa zachichotała – dawno nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa. Wtem jednak jej uwagę przykuł snop czerwonych iskier w dole. To musiała być Augusta – coś się wydarzyło. Zaniepokojona Minerwa poleciła smokowi zanurkować i wylądować.

\- Szzzz. – smok ze świstem obrócił się w powietrzu i runął w dół jak kamień.

\- Aaaaaa! – krzyczał Frank, mocno obejmowany przez Minerwę. Ona tymczasem skupiła się na zbliżającej się figurce Augusty, stojącej na trawniku za rezydencją.

Wreszcie smok wylądował z impetem, wbijając szpony w już poszarpaną ziemię, która kiedyś była eleganckim klombem. Minerwa zwinnie zeskoczyła z jego grzbietu, a potem pomogła zsiąść Frankowi.

\- Ciociu, dlaczego tak krótko? – zapytał chłopiec, wyraźnie zawiedziony. Minerwa wskazała podbródkiem na biegnącą ku nim Augustę.

\- Mamo, to wcale nie było bardzo wysoko. I ciocia Minerwa cały czas mnie trzymała. – zaczął się tłumaczyć, gdy Augusta zatrzymała się przed nimi, dysząc ciężko i rzucając nieufne spojrzenia na zwiniętego w kłębek smoka. Jego matka jednak machnęła ręką, ukrócając te usprawiedliwienia i rzekła:

\- Minerwo, właśnie przyszła poczta. Spencer- Moon umarł dzisiaj rano.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła dłoń po list. Zaadresowany był na rezydencję, napisany przez córkę polityka – Minerwa zapamiętała to koślawe pismo. W treści było to proste zawiadomienie o śmierci i dacie oraz miejscu pogrzebu. Minerwa nie była zdziwiona – prawdę mówiąc, spodziewała się tego już od dobrych kilku tygodni.

\- Kto to był? – zapytał Frank, ciekawie zaglądając Minerwie przez ramię.

\- Były minister magii, synku. – wyjaśniła Augusta, nadal wyczekując na reakcję Minerwy.

\- Powinnam być na tym pogrzebie, prawda? – zapytała Minerwa, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

\- Byłaś jego najważniejszym żołnierzem. Pewnie pojawią się wszyscy wojenni bohaterowie, tak wypada, bez względu na to, jak naprawdę układały się relacje. Wiem, że nie zawsze bywał fair, doświadczyłam tego na własnej skórze, ale ostatecznie wygraliśmy, prawda?

Minerwa, ze swojej, dużo szerszej perspektywy, widziała to zupełnie inaczej:

\- To, że wygraliśmy, o zasługa tylko i wyłącznie Albusa i walczących w polu żołnierzy. – mruknęła z irytacją, wkładając list do kieszeni szaty.

\- Dumbledore pewnie nie pojawi się na pogrzebie – według gazet stan Dippeta się pogarsza. Nie sądzę też, by pałał sympatią do Spencer-Moona. Z tego względu ty powinnaś się pojawić – dla ceremoniału. – wyjaśniła Augusta.

Minerwa westchnęła. Przyjaciółka miała rację – zbyt wiele połączyło ją ze Spencer-Moonem, by mogła darować sobie uczestnictwo w jego pogrzebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall majestatycznie schodziła po stopniach prowadzących do sali balowej w centrum oksfordzkiego ośrodka badań. W pomieszczeniu, gromadzącym kilkaset osób panowała całkowita cisza – wszyscy z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywali się w sylwetkę czarownicy, która tego wieczoru jako pierwsza kobieta w historii miała doświadczyć zaszczytu objęcia patronatu nad brytyjskim ośrodkiem badań magicznych. Pogrzeb Spencer-Moona był już wspomnieniem - ten wieczór miał być jednym z wielu poświęconych radosnemu świętowaniu pokoju i naukowej ciekawości świata. Zbyt wiele wieczorów przeminęło już na rozpamiętywaniu okrutnych czasów wojny.

Minerwa oczywiście była w pełni świadoma wrażenia, jakie robiła. Specjalnie utrzymywała idealnie prostą postawę – tak podkreślała swój wzrost. Ładna suknia z granatowej koronki, opinająca ją ciasno aż do połowy ud, uwydatniała jej szczupłą sylwetkę. Naszyjnik i dopasowana tiara z rodowych pereł akcentowały jej alabastrową cerę. Ciemne loki upięła w ozdobny kok. Lekko zaróżowione usta rozciągała w uprzejmym uśmiechu. To ona była gwiazdą tego wieczoru. Minerwa nie cierpiała tego typu szopek i udawania, ale rozumiała, że to jest konieczne, by utalentowane brytyjskie wiedźmy odważyły się przyjść do oksfordzkiego ośrodka badań transmutacyjnych bez obawy o to, że ich chęć rozwoju zostanie stłumiona w zarodku.

Gdy wreszcie dotarła do końca schodów, w komnacie wybuchły gromkie brawa. Z doskonałą galanterią Minerwa skłoniła się skromnie. Natychmiast podeszła do niej dwunastoosobowa komisja, która wcześniej tego dnia, przed ogromnym gremium dziennikarzy i reporterów, oficjalnie uznała jej odkrycia. Na jej czele szedł Johannes Paulman, z niewzruszoną miną, choć Minerwa wiedziała, że wewnątrz musi gotować się ze złości.

\- Panie i panowie, proszę jeszcze o parę minut cierpliwości. Otóż chciałbym oznajmić, że od dziś lady McGonagall to nie tylko sławna na cały świat autorka imponującej rozprawy na temat możliwości animagów. Dzisiaj ta wyjątkowa czarownica staje się również honorowym patronem brytyjskiego ośrodka badań magicznych! Oklaski dla lady McGonagall, _kobiety, _która odmieniła oblicze brytyjskiej nauki! – ogłosił Paulman wzmocnionym magicznie głosem, jednocześnie kładąc protekcjonalnie dłoń na ramieniu Minerwy.

Zapowiedziana wiedźma dygnęła z gracją, przy wtórze ogłuszających oklasków. Czuła się jak małpka w zoo, ale musiała grać swoją rolę. Badania nad animagami przez ostatnie kilka lat stanowiły najważniejszy cel jej życia. Fakt, że swoje odkrycie mogła zaprezentować tu, w ojczyźnie, miał dla niej kolosalne znaczenie.

\- Będą się domagać twojej przemowy. – usłyszała cichy szept nad uchem, gdy oklaski wchodziły w końcową fazę. Zerknęła na Paulmana – wcześniej ustalili, że nie powinna zabierać głosu przy wszystkich zgromadzonych. Czarodziej rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, które mogła odczytać jako słowa: ,,Spokojnie, poradzę sobie z tym."

\- McGo-na- gall! McGo-na-gall! – zaczął skandować tłum odświętnie ubranych czarodziejów i czarownic.

\- Panie i panowie! – odezwał się znów Paulman. Okrzyki stopniowo ucichły – ostatecznie brytyjska śmietanka naukowa była dobrze zaznajomiona z manierami.

\- Lady McGonagall cieszy się z tak żywiołowego przyjęcia. W ramach promocji transmutacji jako nauki i popularyzacji wiedzy o animagach, nasza nowa honorowa patronka zaprezentuje Państwu swoją przełomową przemianę podwójną !

Minerwa ledwo powstrzymała się od posłania Paulmanowi wściekłego spojrzenia – tego zupełnie nie było w planach! Szczwany lis dobrze wiedział, jak wiele kosztują ją te przemiany. Druga tego dnia, przy tak wielu świadkach, stanowiła poważne wyzwanie. I tak jak wcześniej, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na błąd. Musiała sięgnąć do najgłębszych pokładów swojej magii i dokonać podwójnej przemiany, w dodatku w niewygodnej sukni i bez przygotowania.

Zacisnęła zęby. McGonagallowie nigdy nie tracili rezonu. Posłała wszystkim szeroki uśmiech i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Publiczność odsunęła się, by zrobić jej miejsce w okręgu o średnicy około sześciu metrów. Minerwa teatralnym gestem wyciągnęła różdżkę z ukrytej kieszeni sukni i rzuciła ją do Paulmana, który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Widziała jak starsi mistrzowie transmutacji kiwają z uznaniem głowami – to było przezorne posunięcie, pokazujące całemu światu, że jej przemiana jest w pełni animagiczna, nie ma w sobie nic z magii wykonywanej różdżką.

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech. Skupiła się na swoim umyśle, otoczonym dziesiątkami pierścieni silnych murów. Tak jak zawsze, sięgnęła do najgłębszych pokładów swojej istoty i zmusiła swoje ciało do zmiany w szaroburą kotkę z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Z perspektywy kilkudziesięciu centymetrów widziała pełne wyczekiwania twarze widzów. Wiedziała, że już jej zwykła przemiana robiła wrażenie – animagów było tak niewielu, że nieczęsto była okazja na żywo widzieć przemianę jednego z nich.

Teraz przyszedł moment na najtrudniejszą część. Minerwa zanurzyła się w swoim umyśle i zakotwiczyła swoje myśli w tej części jej jestestwa, która składała się z odwagi i zdolności do poświęceń. Przywołała przed oczy obraz otrzymany przez kolegów z Gryffindoru – swoją postać jako uosobienie najlepszych cech domu lwa. Następnie zaczęła powoli przelewać w ten obraz magię. Obraz, myśli, cechy i uczucia zaczęły rosnąć w niej, tworząc kolejne ciało, kolejną formę. Minerwa wsunęła się w nią jak w najmiększe szaty.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła podziw i szok na wielu twarzach. Najtęższe umysły świata czarodziejów wpatrywały się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Minerwa poczuła, jak ciepłe uczucie dumy rozlewa się w jej potężnej klatce piersiowej.

Przypomniała sobie pewną rozmowę, dawno temu:

\- ,, Gdyby to był lew, to co innego. Ale kot? Czy naprawdę właśnie to zwierzę najlepiej wyraża mój charakter?" – Minerwa prawie słyszała trzynastoletnią wersję siebie, z rozczarowaniem przeżywającą swoją pierwszą animagiczną przemianę.

\- ,,Minerwo, nie możesz panować nad swoją formą. Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że twoja magia wie lepiej, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi."

Teraz udowodniła, że może panować nad swoją formą. I zmieniła się w lwicę- nie tylko dzięki sile swojej determinacji i uporu, ale również dlatego, że to zwierze _już w niej było- _uosabiało cechy, które Minerwa posiadała. Wystarczyło tylko je wydobyć, a ukryć inne. Odwaga, siła, duma – nikt nie mógł zarzucić jej braku tych cech. Dla wzmocnienia efektu, jaki robiła jej spektakularna przemiana w potężną lwicę o ciemnych obwódkach wokół zielonych oczu, Minerwa przysiadła na tylnych łapach i ryknęła ogłuszająco. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że magowie w pierwszych rzędach aż podskoczyli ze strachu, z Paulmanem włącznie.

Niemniej jednak taka przemiana wymagała dokładnej znajomości najgłębszych zakamarków własnego umysłu oraz utrzymania odpowiedniego zestawu cech w głównej linii, co zabierało ogromną ilość energii. Minerwa musiała jeszcze z godnością zamienić się z powrotem.

Powoli wycofywała kolejne cechy z głównej linii i stopniowo odcinała dopływ mocy. Jej ciało zaczęło się przemieniać. Minerwa sporo uwagi poświęciła na to, by mieć pewność, że wróci do perfekcyjnego wyglądu sprzed przemiany. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, co często zdarzało jej się przy pierwszych próbach, że wracała do ludzkiej postaci bez żadnego okrycia. Teraz na szczęście wszystko się udało – gdy otworzyła oczy, miała na sobie ciasną, granatową suknię, a na głowie perłową tiarę. Może kilka kosmyków włosów wymknęło się z jej eleganckiego koka, ale poza tym przemiana przeszła bez zarzutu.

Dla stojącego z boku widza cały pokaz trwał nie dłużej niż cztery minuty. Był jednak na tyle spektakularny i znaczący, że po raz kolejny cała komnata rozbrzmiała oklaskami i okrzykami. Minerwa skromnie skłoniła głowę.

Po paru minutach, gdy oklaski zaczęły gasnąć, w sali rozbrzmiała muzyka. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła się obejrzeć, podszedł do niej Johannes Paulman.

\- Zwracam różdżkę. I zapraszam do tańca, lady McGonagall. – oświadczył mag, wyciągając do niej obie dłonie. Minerwa odebrała różdżkę z lewej dłoni czarodzieja i ujęła delikatnie jego prawą. Paulman swobodnym gestem położył rękę na jej talii i poprowadził do tańca.

Tańczył zaskakująco dobrze, jak odnotowała. Musiał nauczyć się tego w mugolskiej rodzinie – w swojej naukowej karierze raczej unikał tego typu bali. Do udziału w tym dzisiejszym zmusiła go sytuacja, o czym nie omieszkał wspomnieć:

\- Nie ma co, zrobiłaś piorunujące przedstawienie, _milady. _– mruknął ironicznie, obracając ją dookoła siebie.

\- Dzięki temu przedstawieniu ośrodek powróci do dawnej świetności. – przypomniała mu, puszczając mimo uszu sarkazm, jakim zawsze doprawiał jej tytuł.

\- Tylko ta jedna rzecz daje mi cierpliwość by pławić się w tym arystokratycznym motłochu, z główną przedstawicielką tego zadufanego w sobie, zepsutego do granic możliwości towarzystwa. Możesz się cieszyć, już dotarły do mnie pogłoski, że po raz kolejny zapisałaś się w historii, a od tej pory wreszcie _kobiety _mają wolną rękę w kierowaniu swoimi _naukowymi karierami. _– wyszeptał zjadliwie, coraz silniej przyciskając ją do siebie przy kolejnych krokach. Minerwa z trudem powstrzymywała odruch uderzenia go w twarz.

\- Och, pańskie docinki jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć, musi pan jakoś odreagować swój strach przed całym tym gremium, ale zmuszanie mnie do drugiej tego dnia przemiany było już hipokryzją. – odpowiedziała ostro, zwiększając tempo kroków.

\- Uch, cóż to dla ciebie! – odpowiedział, z ulgą odnotowując koniec utworu. Minerwa z równym zadowoleniem wyrwała się z jego uścisku, tylko po to, by zostać poproszoną do kolejnego tańca z kolejnym naukowcem.

Po paru godzinach intensywnych tańców Minerwa była już bardzo zmęczona. Zwyczajowy brak snu i dwie wyczerpujące przemiany podwójne jednego dnia naprawdę odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Jakoś udało jej się zejść z parkietu i przedostać do stolika z przekąskami. Odwróciła się tyłem do tańczących, przez chwilę obserwując kelnerów w weneckich maskach, roznoszących wino i szampana. Ktoś jednak spostrzegł jej kryjówkę:

\- I znów zadziwiłaś świat, Minerwo.

Czarownica okręciła się ze zdumieniem. Dobrze rozpoznała ten ciepły głos – przed sobą miała Nicolasa Flammela.

\- Nicolas! – bez wahania rzuciła się na szyję Odwiecznego.

Minerwa od wielu lat nie widziała się z Flammelami. Na czas wojny wyjechali do Kanady i nie wrócili na proces Grindelwalda, zatem zaraz po zakończeniu konfliktu też nie mogła się z nimi spotkać. Gdy wyjechała do Stanów, odnowiła listowny kontakt. Przez pierwsze lata często zasięgała rady Odwiecznych, potem ta więź sprowadziła się do kartek i życzeń świątecznych.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście w kraju, wysłałabym wam list, cokolwiek… jak alchemia? Gdzie masz Perenelle? – Minerwa wylała z siebie potok słów. Nicolas uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Perenelle nadal siedzi w Ameryce, prowadzi badania na Alasce. Ja przyjechałem tylko na chwilę i nie mogłem nie zobaczyć przełomowej przemiany na własne oczy. I rzeczywiście jest imponująca, choć bardziej się cieszę, że mogłem cię zobaczyć, po tylu latach… - odpowiedział serdecznie Nicolas. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. Odwieczny jak zwykle był jak balsam dla duszy i ona również radowała się z tego spotkania. Z drugiej jednak strony jakaś część jej cieszyła się, że nie przyjechał z żoną – Perenelle bardzo szybko zauważyłaby zmęczenie w jej oczach. Minerwa szczerze kochała małżeństwo Flammelów i z chęcią podzieliłaby się z nimi swoimi troskami, ale jej brzemię było zbyt ciężkie, by mogła nim obarczać kogokolwiek. Lepiej, by Perenelle nigdy nie próbowała wypytywać Minerwy o wojenne doświadczenia.

\- Musisz koniecznie przeczytać moją pracę… - zaczęła mówić Minerwa, a po chwili już żywo dyskutowała z Nicolasem na temat animagów, brytyjskiego ośrodka badań i jej dalszych planów.

\- Zaskakujące, jak wiele można zdziałać uporem – pamiętam jak w naszym salonie wykłócałaś się z Albusem, że formę można kontrolować. I proszę, dziś okazało się, że miałaś rację. – Nicolas z uznaniem poklepał Minerwę po ramieniu.

\- Oj tam. Bez tego wszystkiego, co mnie nauczył Dumbledore, za nic nie osiągnęłabym nawet pojedynczej przemiany. Właśnie, nie ma go tutaj, prawda? – zapytała Minerwa z mocno bijącym sercem. Jakaś część jej pragnęła, by Albus tu był, by razem z nią cieszył się z jej odkryć. Jednak druga, rozsądniejsza część jej jaźni podpowiadała jej, że spotkanie po tylu latach byłoby o wiele trudniejsze niż mogłaby się spodziewać.

\- Zapewne dostał zaproszenie, nawet w obliczu tego, że bal organizuje placówka, od której definitywnie się odciął. Nie ma go tu, ale to raczej z powodu słabego zdrowia Dippeta niż niechęci do ośrodka. – odpowiedział Nicolas, po raz pierwszy spoglądając na Minerwę zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Ostatnio nie miałam z nim kontaktu. – wyjaśniła Minerwa usprawiedliwiającym tonem.

\- To zrozumiałe, obydwoje macie teraz wiele na głowie. – odrzekł Odwieczny, choć Minerwa widziała pionową zmarszczkę na jego czole, wskazującą na intensywne przemyślenia.

Zanim Minerwa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ktoś dotknął jej ramienia:

\- Mogę panią prosić? – to był Arcturus Black, daleki krewny Minerwy. Nie mogła go zbyć, dlatego z przepraszającą miną wyszeptała do Nicolasa, że porozmawiają później i z lekką irytacją pozwoliła zaprowadzić się z powrotem na parkiet.

Arcturus, mimo wieku, jak każdy Black tańczył dobrze, niemniej jednak w czasie rozmowy zanudzał Minerwę opowieściami o swoich synach, z których każdy, jak zapewniał ,,stanowił wyśmienitą partię". Czarownica naprawdę dziękowała Merlinowi, gdy drugi utwór dobiegł końca i mogła bez wyrzutów sumienia odejść do jednego ze stolików.

Wtem bębniarz z orkiestry z siłą uderzył w swój bęben, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na orkiestrę. Johannes Paulman wszedł na naprędce wyczarowaną mównicę.

\- Proszę Państwa, właśnie dotarła do mnie wiadomość o śmierci jednego z najwybitniejszych magów naszych czasów, wieloletniego dyrektora szanowanej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Armando Dippeta. Proszę, uczcijmy jego pamięć minutą ciszy.

Minerwa poczuła jak miękną jej kolana. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Dippet – beznadziejnie zakochany w jej babce, wiecznie zamyślony dyrektor z czasów jej szkolnych lat, wreszcie przyjaciel, który nigdy nie zapomniał wysłać jej kartki na urodziny- martwy? Zalała ją fala chłodu. Jak okrutny był los – jeszcze minutę temu cieszyła się chwilą zasłużonego triumfu, a teraz nagle taka wiadomość.

Uniosła się lekko na palcach, szukając wzrokiem Nicolasa, ale nie znalazła go. Musiał wyjść wcześniej. Pochyliła więc głowę, by razem z naukową elitą brytyjskiej czarodziejskiej społeczności uczcić pamięć człowieka, który przez tyle lat swoją obecnością stanowił cichy autorytet dla setek uczniów opuszczających mury jego szacownej szkoły.

Minerwa nie była zaskoczona, gdy następnego dnia po balu, poranna poczta przyniosła list z pieczęcią Hogwartu. Była to formalna nota z podpisem Albusa, zawiadamiająca o śmierci Dippeta oraz informacja, że zmarły dyrektor nie życzył sobie ceremonialnego pogrzebu. Zamiast wyszukanej ceremonii pragnął cichego pochówku, bez kwiecistych mów i wylewnych pożegnań. Minerwa doskonale rozumiała to pragnienie, szczególnie, że przed nią leżały najnowsze numery czarodziejskich gazet, bijące po oczach ogromnymi nagłówkami: ,,Ogromny cios dla brytyjskiej społeczności.",, Strata dla całego magicznego świata.".

W milczeniu przekazała notę Auguście, która nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez – ona również kończyła Hogwart już za czasów Dippeta. Minerwa nie dokończyła śniadania – zupełnie straciła apetyt. Zamiast tego udała się do gabinetu, by napisać notę kondolencyjną. ,,Jak zimno brzmią oficjalne formuły"- pomyślała, składając zamaszysty podpis. To było jednak wszystko, co mogła zrobić.

Po wysłaniu listu Minerwa opuściła rezydencję, by udać się do rodzinnego mauzoleum. W cichym westchnieniem opadła na kolana przy sarkofagu babki z zielonego marmuru. Zastanawiała się, co jej surowa babcia pomyślałaby o tym wszystkim – śmierci Spencer- Moona, odkryciach Minerwy, śmierci Dippeta. Czy miałaby jakąś radę dla swojej wnuczki?

Co dalej? – to pytanie nurtowało Minerwę najbardziej. Teoretycznie miała świat u stóp – jej najnowsze odkrycia przyniosły jej większą sławę, niż mogłaby się tego spodziewać, a dzięki rodzinnej fortunie nie musiała martwić się o utrzymanie posiadłości. Chciała jeszcze bardziej przysłużyć się swojej społeczności, ale brakowało jej już celu, inspiracji.

Były jeszcze inne kwestie – wewnętrznie Minerwa nadal pozostawała wrakiem człowieka. Dziś znów koszmary przebiły się przez pancerz z jej magii, budząc ją po dwóch godzinach snu. Widok znajomego podpisu Albusa tylko na nowo otworzył dawną ranę. Minerwa bardzo długo szukała spokoju, ale zawsze, gdy już wydawało jej się, że go wreszcie znalazła, pojawiało się coś, co burzyło z trudem znalezioną harmonię. Prawda była taka, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo by tego pragnęła, nie mogła odciąć się od przeszłości i zacząć od nowa. Doświadczenia wojny i niewoli tkwiły w niej głęboko niczym drzazga, nie pozwalając jej cieszyć się życiem, zatruwając każdy dzień. Mogła wmawiać sobie, że nauczyła się przezwyciężać ból i strach wywoływane przez echa tortur Grindelwalda – jednak były to tylko kłamstwa produkowane przez jej umysł.

Minerwa naprawdę wiele czasu poświęciła na badanie skutków zaklęcia Grindelwalda. I to co odkryła, tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że ujawnienie prawdy o nim mogłoby sprowadzić katastrofę na cały magiczny świat. W nieodpowiednich rękach czar ten byłby bronią nie do zatrzymania. To zaklęcie zmieniło ją całkowicie. Poza tymi najbardziej oczywistymi skutkami, jak koszmary, odkryła też dużo poważniejsze zniszczenia, jakich ten czar dokonał na jej psychice. Miała okropne wrażenie, że zaklęcie pozbawiło jej zdolności do dogłębnego odczuwania pozytywnych uczuć, jakby ciągle znajdowała się w bezpośredniej bliskości dementora. Obserwując Franka i Augustę wydawało jej się, że ona już nie potrafi kochać i radować się w ten sam sposób co oni. Nie mogła mieć pewności, czy to efekt zaklęcia Grindelwalda, czy jedynie pogłębienie wcześniejszej traumy związanej z utratą dziecka.

Minerwa nie zapomniała o Arianie Theresie, córce, którą utraciła z własnej winy. Oprócz bolesnego przypomnienia w postaci ostatnich słów Albusa w każdym z jej koszmarów, Minerwa miała okropną świadomość pustki, nie mniej wyraźnej jak tamtego dnia, gdy leżała w zapomnianej, szwedzkiej głuszy. Wspomnienia tamtych straszliwych chwil często ją nawiedzały, gdy widziała proste, matczyne gesty Augusty względem Franka. Minerwa odwracała wtedy głowę, usiłując ukryć ból w swoich oczach. Dopadały ją wtedy dziesiątki pytań: Dlaczego ona nie mogła doświadczać tego samego? Dlaczego miała nigdy nie zanurzyć dłoni w włosach swojej córki, tak jak Augusta przeczesywała palcami jasne włosy Franka? Dlaczego nie miała możliwości patrzeć, jak jej dziecko z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej podobne do ojca, jak Frank do Lucasa Longbottoma?

Minerwa przytuliła się do zimnego marmuru. Tutaj, wśród milczących szczątków pokoleń swoich przodków czuła na sobie wagę ich oczekiwań. Była ostatnią z rodu. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że powinna zapomnieć o wojennych doświadczeniach i próbować ułożyć sobie życie na nowo- znaleźć kochającego czarodzieja, urodzić mu gromadkę pięknych dzieci. Kontynuować dziedzictwo, a nie nieustannie rozpamiętywać przeszłość.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1953**

Minerwa McGonagall, w swojej kociej formie, siedziała skryta za pokaźną doniczką w mrocznym wnętrzu Marlborough House. Z godną podziwu cierpliwością już od ponad dwóch godzin obserwowała drzwi prowadzące do sypialni królowej Marii.

Nie miała wiadomości od królowej od prawie roku, odkąd wysłała jej kondolencje z powodu śmierci syna. Brak odpowiedzi tłumaczyła sobie przeoczeniem listu w morzu korespondencji, którą musiała otrzymać królowa w związku ze śmiercią Jerzego VI. Niewątpliwie pogrzeb syna i przygotowania do koronacji wnuczki musiały mocno zaprzątać królową Marię – tak Minerwa usprawiedliwiała brak zwyczajowych kartek świątecznych czy urodzinowych.

Jednak wczoraj do rezydencji McGonagallów przyszedł list na oficjalnej papeterii z symbolem Marlborough House. Jak się okazało, królowa w istocie była zajęta, ale zgodnie ze zwyczajem, wysyłała do Minerwy kartki. Starsza dama nie wiedziała jednak, że Minerwa wróciła do Zjednoczonego Królestwa i wysyłała całą korespondencję na dawny, amerykański adres czarownicy. Dopiero niedawno, czytając zaległe numery Proroka Codziennego, królowa znalazła relację z wydarzeń, na których Minerwa się pojawiła. Zrozumiawszy nieporozumienie, natychmiast posłała list z wyjaśnieniami do rezydencji McGonagallów.

Minerwa nie jechałaby do Londynu w takim pośpiechu, gdyby nie fakt, że królowa otwarcie przyznawała, że jej zdrowie szwankuje. To nie była osoba, która łatwo przyznawała się do słabości, więc takie wyznanie było alarmujące. Wystarczyło zaś przejrzeć mugolskie gazety, by potwierdzić, że sytuacja była poważna.

Jak krytyczny był stan królowej babki, Minerwa przekonała się na własne oczy – Marlborough House owionęła przytłaczająca atmosfera smutku i choroby. Skradając się po bezcennych dywanach, Minerwa spostrzegła kilka pielęgniarek i co najmniej dwóch lekarzy.

Jednak jeszcze bardziej niepokojący był fakt, że królowa Maria nie opuszczała łóżka. Rzadkich gości przyjmowała w swojej sypialni, pod której drzwiami czuwała teraz Minerwa. Dzięki podsłuchanej rozmowie wiedziała, że obecnie w komnacie przebywa jej wnuczka. Dlatego Minerwa cierpliwie czekała, doskonale zamaskowana w swojej kryjówce za doniczką. Na szczęście już udało jej się minąć ochroniarzy, czatujących u szczytu schodów. Tutaj, w salonie królowej, pełnym antyków i osobistych pamiątek, Minerwa była zupełnie sama.

Wtem nagle drzwi do sypialni królowej otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem. Zaraz jednak zostały z powrotem zamknięte przez młodą kobietę w prostej czarnej sukience, z podwójnym sznurem pereł na szyi. Miała kręcone, ładnie ułożone jasnobrązowe włosy oraz błękitne oczy. Jej twarz jednak była pełna smutku i niepewności.

Minerwa znała mugolską sytuację polityczną na tyle, że szybko rozpoznała nową królową Elżbietę II w tej niepozornej, młodszej od niej dziewczynie. Minerwa prędko odnotowała również wyraźne podobieństwo młodej królowej do swojej surowej babki.

Elżbieta II raźnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z salonu, ale w połowie drogi zatrzymała się. Minerwa zamarła z lękiem, gdy kobieta odwróciła się w jej stronę z zmarszczonym czołem. Przecież była niezauważalna!

Jednak nowa królowa, teraz z ciekawością w oczach, podeszła bliżej do dużej doniczki. Minerwa zdołała jedynie przywołać swoją najsłodszą kocią minę, gdy królowa zajrzała za wielką roślinę.

Królowa na pewno nie spodziewała się znaleźć kota w salonie swojej babki, dlatego cofnęła się o krok ze zdumieniem, spostrzegłszy Minerwę. Zaraz potem jednak ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę. Minerwa, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy monarchini, podeszła i otarła się nosem o wyciągniętą dłoń. Kobieta delikatnie pogłaskała ją po głowie, na co Minerwa odpowiedziała mruczeniem.

\- Jesteś częścią tego drugiego świata, prawda? – zapytała cicho Elżbieta II, odsuwając się od Minerwy i prostując. Czarownica powoli pokiwała swoją kocią głową. Królowa otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale potem rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi do sypialni babki.

\- Strzeż jej, dobrze? – poprosiła młoda kobieta. Minerwa znów pokiwała głową. Wnuczka królowej Marii westchnęła, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, majestatycznym krokiem wyszła z salonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Minerwa, wciąż oszołomiona tym spotkaniem, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to jest właśnie jej moment. Błyskawicznie się przemieniła i ostrożnie weszła do sypialni królowej Marii. Nie rozglądając się zbyt długo podeszła do wielkiego łoża.

\- Minerwa. – królowa nieco uniosła się na poduszkach na jej widok. Czarownicę przeraził jej kiepski stan – królowa Maria wyglądała prawie dokładnie tak jak babka Minerwy na łożu śmierci.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość. – Minerwa dygnęła formalnie.

\- Nie bój się, podejdź, moje dziecko. – królowa wyciągnęła chudą, pełną starczych plam dłoń. Minerwa posłusznie podeszła i serdecznie pocałowała królową w dwa zapadnięte policzki.

\- Przepraszam, powinnam przysłać list z informacją o zmianie adresu. Czuję się okropnie, że tego nie zrobiłam. – rzekła Minerwa, ostrożnie opierając się o brzeg łóżka.

\- Daj spokój, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Równie dobrze ja mogę sobie wyrzucać, że nie byłam na bieżąco z wieściami z waszego świata. – królowa machnęła ręką.

\- To już by była niedorzeczność, Ma'am. Zaangażowanie Waszej Królewskiej Mości w sprawy mojego świata i tak już jest ewenementem w historii.

\- Gdyby tylko moje dzieci odziedziczyły ten dar… odpowiednia komunikacja między naszym rządem a waszym ministerstwem jest gwarantem pokoju i stabilności w obu naszych społecznościach. – zauważyła królowa.

\- Myślę, że jest nadzieja, madam. Jestem prawie pewna, że nowa królowa wyraźnie wdała się w babkę. – Minerwa mrugnęła do królowej. Starsza dama uśmiechnęła się lekko:

\- Nie mogłabym być z niej bardziej dumna. Taka wnuczka to skarb.

Minerwa pokiwała głową – ileż by dała, by takie same słowa usłyszeć teraz od swojej babki!

\- Theresa też byłaby z ciebie dumna. Wczoraj czytałam o twoich osiągnięciach. Nie jestem ekspertem, ale te przemiany zrobiły na mnie duże wrażenie. – królowa jakby czytała jej w myślach. Zdumiona Minerwa odruchowo sprawdziła stan swoich murów.

\- Poświęciłam temu sporo czasu i energii. – zaczęła Minerwa, po czym wyjaśniła królowej przebieg swoich badań w Ameryce oraz problemy z Paulmanem i oksfordzkim ośrodkiem badań. Głos nieco jej zadrżał tylko gdy wspomniała wiadomość o śmierci Dippeta.

\- Chodzi o to, że przez bardzo długi czas nie wiedziałam jak go traktować. Najpierw go nie znosiłam, wydawał mi się słaby i niegodny uwagi babki. Gdy ona zakopała topór wojenny, zaczęłam mu współczuć – było jasne, że on nigdy nie przestał kochać Theresy, a nie mógł jej mieć. Kiedy moja babka zmarła, przez jeden krótki moment miałam wrażenie, że Dippet jest jedyną osobą, która rozumie moją stratę. Na tej bazie zbudowaliśmy przyjazne relacje – nie wiedzieliśmy się po wojnie, ale co roku wysyłał mi piernikowe traszki na święta. – wyznała Minerwa. Królowa lekko ścisnęła jej dłoń.

\- Tak to jest. Stara gwardia odchodzi – twoja babka, Spencer- Moon, Dippet, teraz ja. Taka jest kolej rzeczy.

-Proszę tak nie mówić. My… ja… nowa królowa… my wszyscy nadal potrzebujemy waszego przykładu, waszego przewodnictwa. Poza tym chcemy, byście byli świadkami naszych przyszłych sukcesów i porażek. Na przykład nic tak mnie nie poruszyło jak świadomość, że moja babka nie zobaczy mnie w sukni ślubnej. – zaprotestowała Minerwa.

\- Uwierz mi, rozumiem to. Oprócz przysięgi wierności przed obliczem Boga nic nie było tak istotne dla mojego męża w dniu ślubu jak aprobata jego babki, królowej Wiktorii. Ja sama mogę tylko dziękować Bogu, że dane mi było zobaczyć ślub Lilibet. A ty bez wątpienia będziesz prześliczną panną młodą. Właśnie, opowiedz mi o swoich planach na przyszłość – czy ktoś zwrócił twoją uwagę, czy na razie chcesz poświęcić się nauce? – zapytała z ciekawością królowa.

Minerwa przez moment była zupełnie zbita z tropu- sama nie wiedziała co ją czeka. Nie miała żadnych planów – żyła z dnia na dzień, choć z każdym dniem było jej coraz trudniej znaleźć coś, co oderwałoby ją od złych wspomnień.

\- A więc nadal nie możesz znaleźć swojej bezpiecznej przystani. – skwitowała jej milczenie królowa.

\- Próbowałam. Myślałam, że w Ameryce uda mi się zacząć wszystko od nowa, ale Wasza Królewska Mość już siedem lat temu trafnie to określiła – to była ucieczka. Tchórzliwa, niegodna córy McGonagallów i dumy Gryffindoru. – otworzyła serce Minerwa, spuszczając ze wstydem głowę.

\- Minnie, nawet jeśli to słuszne określenie, to może wtedy właśnie tego potrzebowałaś. Ostatecznie wróciłaś dużo silniejsza niż wcześniej. Być może dopiero teraz możesz zmierzyć się z tym, przed czym tak desperacko chciałaś uciec. – królowa delikatnie gładziła wierzch jej dłoni – Minerwa po raz kolejny odnotowała, że oczy królowej mają ten sam odcień nieba jak oczy pewnego czarodzieja o kasztanowych włosach.

\- Naprawdę? – wyszeptała czarownica.

\- Tak, musisz tylko zrobić pierwszy krok. Jedź do Hogwartu. – odpowiedziała królowa.

\- Do Hogwartu? Dlaczego? – w umyśle Minerwy rozbrzmiał alarmowy dzwonek – czy naprawdę tak łatwo było ją przejrzeć? Najpierw Spencer- Moon, a teraz nawet królowa Maria?

\- Zawsze powtarzałaś, że właśnie to Hogwart stanowił twoją bezpieczną przystań. Nie ten sam rodzaj domu co rezydencja, ale azyl, który akceptował cię mimo ogromnej mocy. – odpowiedziała starsza dama, mrużąc oczy. Minerwa zrozumiała, że jej zdumienie było zbyt wyraźne, zbyt szybkie. Jeśli jednak królowa Maria to zauważyła, taktownie nie pytała.

\- Racja, madam. Chyba się tam wybiorę. – Minerwa lekko się uśmiechnęła – czuła się dziwnie pokrzepiona, jakby na nowo znalazła cel, źródło, do którego mogła dążyć.

Wtem wrażliwe uszy Minerwy wychwyciły poruszenie na parterze pod sypialnią królowej. Na jej twarzy musiał pojawić się wyraz niepokoju, bo królowa spytała:

\- Co się dzieje? Myślą, że już umarłam?

\- Nie, ale nie wiedzą, że tu jestem. Wślizgnęłam się do środka w kociej formie. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Zatem lepiej, żeby cię tu nie znaleźli. Mogłabym cię tłumaczyć, ale uznaliby, że w obliczu śmierci straciłam rozum. I tak cieszę się, że mogłam cię zobaczyć. – królowa uniosła się nieco na poduszkach.

\- Każda rozmowa z Waszą Królewską Mością jest dla mnie cennym zaszczytem. I dziękuję. Za… zrozumienie, wsparcie, rady. – Minerwa nie potrafiła ubrać w słowa swojej wdzięczności, poza tym ogarniało ją wzruszenie.

\- Minnie. Twoja babka była mą drogą przyjaciółką, cieszę się, że i ciebie mogę określać tym mianem. I miej na oku Lilibet i dynastię.

\- Oczywiście. Wasza Królewska Mość. – Minerwa pochyliła się, by ucałować królową w oba policzki. Serce biło jej szaleńczo, smutek ściskał gardło – wiedziała, że widzi królową Marię po raz ostatni.

Gdy Minerwa była już przy drzwiach, królowa uniosła dłoń w geście błogosławieństwa. Czarownica dygnęła, po czym teleportowała się bezszelestnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore z wszystkich sił starał się wyglądać na zainteresowanego, choć już brakowało mu pomysłów, jak maskować kolejne ziewnięcia.

Czuł się okropnie, siedząc w gabinecie Armando, na jego krześle, pod jego uśpionym portretem. Choć z drugiej strony tydzień temu ten gabinet stał się oficjalnie jego własnym. Albus niewiele w nim zmienił – po prostu przeniósł tu część swoich książek i magicznych artefaktów. Przez to gabinet wydawał się nieco zagracony – jednak o wiele mniej niż prywatny apartament dyrektora – tam nadal stały nierozpakowane kartony z najróżniejszymi dziwnymi przedmiotami zgromadzonymi przez Albusa przez siedemdziesiąt lat życia.

Przed nim, na prostym krześle, siedział czarodziej o nazwisku Perkins – dziewiąty z przesłuchiwanych dziś kandydatów na nauczyciela transmutacji. Albus coraz bardziej skracał długość rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej – wysłuchiwanie ciągle podobnych historii nużyło go. Z kolei gdy prosił kandydatów o pokazanie prostych przemian, typowych dla szóstych klas, zaczynało robić się ciekawie – już dwukrotnie musiał gasić dziś pożar w swoim gabinecie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, żaden z dotąd przesłuchanych kandydatów nie nadawał się nawet na jego asystenta, nie mówiąc o katedrze transmutacji.

Albus przypomniał sobie, jak uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, gdy Armando narzekał, że nie może znaleźć za niego zastępstwa na czas wojny. Teraz nie było mu do śmiechu- przyjaciel miał rację – znalezienie odpowiedniego materiału na belfra graniczyło z cudem. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że transmutacja jest, może poza zaklęciami, najtrudniejszym przedmiotem spośród tych nauczanych w Hogwarcie. Nie chodziło jedynie o perfekcyjne opanowanie materiału – nauczyciel tego przedmiotu musiał być czujny, by w razie czego uporać się z częstymi wypadkami, dodatkowo musiał też umieć utrzymać dyscyplinę – chaos w klasie transmutacji zawsze kończył się katastrofą. Do tego Albus szukał czegoś jeszcze w nowym nauczycielu transmutacji – miłości do Hogwartu i jego uczniów. Tego czegoś, co sprawiało, że rodzice bez lęku posyłaliby swoje dzieci pod kuratelę zamku. Wierność szkole i jej dobru Albus przedkładał nad lojalność wobec dyrektora, zatem przesadna uległość nie była kluczem do uzyskania tej posady.

\- Dyrektorze? Powinienem coś zaprezentować? – Perkins wyrwał Albusa z rozmyślań.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, trochę odpłynąłem myślami. Obok tamtego regału leży halabarda, proszę ją transmutować w rapier, następnie w spinkę do włosów a potem w igłę, a na koniec w zapałkę. – Albus ledwo powstrzymał westchnienie, gdy Perkins obrócił się we wskazanym kierunku, a potem znów do Albusa i zapytał:

\- Halabardę?

\- Tak, taka długa broń z ogromnym ostrzem. Mugolska. – wyjaśnił Albus z już wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. Potem jeszcze wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Fawkesem , swoim feniksem, gdy Perkins wstał i przyniósł halabardę, zamiast po prostu ją przywołać.

\- Pinepa. – rzekł drżącym głosem Perkins, celując różdżką w halabardę. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił fioletowy promień, a gdy trafił w halabardę, ta zamieniła się w nie w rapier, tylko w karabin. Co gorsza, karabin zaczął strzelać : w gabinecie zapanował chaos. Perkins zanurkował pod biurko Albusa, Fawkes zaskrzeczał z niezadowoleniem, zbudzone portrety zaczęły krzyczeć, podczas gdy karabin dziurawił mur tuż obok Albusa – kule odbijały się od ścian przy nieustannym terkocie broni.

\- Reducto! – krzyknął Albus i karabin rozsypał się w szary proszek.

Nowy dyrektor Hogwartu musiał w myślach policzyć do dziesięciu, gdy drżący Perkins wyłonił się spod biurka. Ale nawet wtedy nie był spokojny.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, na Merlina! Jak chce pan nauczać, jeśli nie potrafi pan wykonać prostej transmutacji, którą mogłaby przeprowadzić dziewczynka z pierwszej klasy! Jak chce pan pracować z dziećmi, skoro przez taki incydent mógłby pan je poważnie zranić, jeśli nie zabić!

Albus aż wstał – wiedział, że wyprostowany robi o wiele większe wrażenie. Oczywiście za parę minut będzie żałował swojego wybuchu, ale teraz gniew wrzał w jego żyłach. Ani trochę nie kłamał, twierdząc, że pierwszoroczna dziewczynka wykonałaby tę transmutację. Nie wspomniał jedynie, że halabarda była pamiątką po pierwszej transmutacji Minerwy McGonagall.

Zaskakujące, ale utrata tej pamiątki rozzłościła go bardziej niż bezczelność Perkinsa. Nie widział Minerwy od siedmiu lat. Słyszał co nieco o jej sukcesach, ale śmierć Armando i wdrożenie się do kierowania Hogwartem w ogromnym stopniu zaprzątały jego uwagę. Albus żałował, że kontakt z utalentowaną czarownicą się urwał – po pierwszych latach od jej wyjazdu regularnie wysyłali do siebie jedynie kartki świąteczne i urodzinowe.

\- Niech pan wyjdzie i ogłosi kwadrans przerwy reszcie. – burknął Albus do wciąż przerażonego Perkinsa.

Miał już dość. Chciał pobyć trochę sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Wspomnienie Minerwy znów obudziło w nim melancholijny nastrój. Z pietyzmem zebrał z blatu biurka szary proszek. Jego umysł jednak już był pochłonięty karuzelą wspomnień – przydział Minerwy do Gryffindoru, jej pierwsza transmutacja, kolejne lata. Potem wojna – Minerwa ratująca Beauxbatons, Minerwa zatroskana o Alastora, Minerwa z różdżką Grindelwalda wycelowaną w serce. Tę samą różdżkę Albus obracał teraz w dłoniach, a przed jego oczami przemknął obraz wychudzonej i wyczerpanej Minerwy, błagającej by nie próbował jej zatrzymywać.

Albus westchnął. Żałował, że wtedy pozwolił jej odejść. Cokolwiek ją trapiło, wierzył, że byłby w stanie jej pomóc. Przeszła więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, ale pomógłby jej rozpocząć wszystko na nowo. Czuł, że tak wiele rzeczy był jej winien…

A teraz? Teraz pewnie było za późno. Być może ona już ułożyła sobie życie na nowo. Być może w Ameryce poznała kogoś. Ale wtedy chyba napisałaby mu o tym. A może nie, może definitywnie wykreśliła go ze swojego życia?

Fawkes zaskrzeczał cicho. Albus uniósł głowę i lekko pogłaskał ptaka po szkarłatno złotych piórach.

\- Masz rację, przyjacielu. Dzisiaj przede wszystkim musimy znaleźć nauczyciela transmutacji.

Albus z rezygnacją poczłapał do drzwi dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Przez całą drogę na obrotowych schodach, starał się przywołać swój najuprzejmiejszy wyraz twarzy. Gdy wreszcie gargulec wypuścił go na zamkowy korytarz, Albus ze zdumieniem odnotował obecność aż kilkunastu czarodziejów i czarownic. Nie spodziewał się, że posada nauczyciela transmutacji będzie tak atrakcyjna. Owszem, wcześniej odrzucił ponad pięćdziesiąt CV, ale z tego względu, że były to raczej miłosne listy do niego niż prawdziwa prezentacja swoich kwalifikacji. Wiadomość z datą rozmowy wysłał do trzydziestu magów, ale spodziewał się zobaczyć około jednej trzeciej z nich. Stawili się jednak prawie wszyscy, co było zaskakujące. Teraz wszyscy ci ludzie patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chciałbym, by jedna rzecz była jasna. Jeśli ktoś nie jest w stanie poprawnie wykonać którejkolwiek z transmutacji zawartych w programie, to powinien raczej darować sobie pracę jako nauczyciel transmutacji.

Albus odczekał jeszcze chwilę, przyglądając się kandydatom. Większość z nich nie była w stanie znieść jego spojrzenia – zapewne teraz przypominali sobie zaklęcia, które były ich achillesowymi piętami – Albus nie musiał czytać im w myślach by to wywnioskować. Niektórych z młodszych znał – sam ich uczył. I skreśliłby ich na starcie, jeśli miał być szczery. Niemniej jednak tylko jeden z nich – Gryfon, który skończył Hogwart dwadzieścia lat temu – miał na tyle rozsądku, by skłonić się z szacunkiem i wycofać.

Dumbledore już się odwracał z powrotem do gargulca, gdy usłyszał hałas dochodzący ze strony portretu Anny Boleyn. Za tym portretem znajdowało się tajne przejście z dziedzińca transmutacji na korytarz gargulca, ale niewiele osób o nim wiedziało.

\- Przepraszam, spóźniłam się na rozmowy kwalifikacyjne w sprawie posady nauczyciela transmutacji? – głos, który Albus usłyszał sprawił, że dyrektor błyskawicznie obrócił się w miejscu.

Tuż za portretem stała Minerwa. Albus poczuł jak ciepły dreszcz przechodzi przez całe jego ciało. Oto miał przed sobą kobietę, o której myślał zaledwie parę minut temu. Przenikliwe, szmaragdowe oczy były nie do pomylenia.

\- Mi… Lady McGonagall. – Albus szybko się poprawił, ale musiała to wychwycić. Nadal jednak stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię, dlatego to ona podeszła, z wyciągniętą ręką i przyjaznym półuśmiechem.

\- Dyrektorze, niezmiernie mi miło znów pana widzieć, po tylu latach. – jej głos był jak magia – znajomy, ale zupełnie zniewalający. Albus z namaszczeniem najpierw uścisnął jej dłoń, a potem złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek – nadal miała chłodne dłonie, ale na długich palcach błyszczał jedynie rodowy sygnet, co Albus odnotował z dziwną ulgą. Nadal jednak nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić swoją radość z jej przybycia. Ona musiała inaczej odebrać jego milczenie.

\- Przepraszam, Hagrid namówił mnie na kubek herbaty, a wie pan, dyrektorze, jakiej wielkości jest jego zastawa. To może ja ustawię się na końcu kolejki, żeby nie marnować czasu. – Minerwa cofnęła się z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Albus zdołał jedynie wydukać:

\- Chcesz uczyć transmutacji?

\- Przecież po to przyszłam na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. – odpowiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Zupełnie zdezorientowany Albus oderwał wzrok od jej szmaragdowych oczu i rozejrzał się po twarzach obecnych czarodziejów lub czarownic. Wtem jeden z nich, w zasadzie niewiele młodszy od niego, wstał i zaczął mówić:

\- Drodzy Państwo, jeśli aplikujecie na posadę nauczyciela transmutacji, to na pewno wiecie, kim jest pani, która właśnie do nas dołączyła. Dla tych, którzy jednak nie pamiętają, przypomnę, że lady McGonagall jest najmłodszym animagiem w historii, a jej ostatnie badania dotyczące podwójnej przemiany animagicznej zostały uznane za transmutacyjne odkrycie ostatniego stulecia. Jeśli chodzi o jej kwalifikacje, to nie boję się powiedzieć, że z całą pewnością przewyższają kwalifikacje wszystkich tu zgromadzonych. Rozumiecie chyba, że nie ma sensu marnować czasu profesora Dumbledore – tak naprawdę kandydatka na tę posadę jest tylko jedna.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Albus zauważył, że Minerwa zbladła, lekko zaciskając usta – bez wątpienia czuła się niezręcznie. Ale zaraz potem odważny mag został nagrodzony oklaskami.

Przez parę najbliższych minut Albus był zupełnie nieobecny duchem. Ściskał dłonie czarodziejów, zachęcał ich do szukania innej pracy, mówił jakieś puste frazesy. Tymczasem Minerwa ze skromnym uśmiechem odbierała gratulacje. Jeden po drugim czarodzieje odchodzili, ale Albus czuł, że żaden z nich nie czuł się urażony – słowa tamtego maga były niesamowicie prawdziwe – Minerwa była najlepszą kandydatką na nauczycielkę transmutacji – dużo lepszą niż nawet Albus.

Gdy ostatni czarodziej zniknął za zakrętem korytarza Albus odwrócił się do Minerwy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie rozmyślisz się po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. – powiedział, jakimś cudem odzyskując rezon.

\- Teraz już jesteś na mnie skazany. – mrugnęła do niego.

\- Zatem zapraszam, lady McGonagall. – Albus wskazał na schody prowadzące do jego nowego gabinetu. Minerwa wspięła się na nie z gracją.

Przez tę parę chwil milczeli. Albus wykorzystał ten czas na obserwowanie jej kątem oka. Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż siedem lat temu – nadal była bardzo szczupła, ale nie chorobliwie. Ubrana była w proste, skromne, czarne szaty z zielonym rąbkiem. Ciemne, lśniące włosy miała spięte w surowy, perfekcyjny kok. Na twarzy niewiele się zmieniła – być może wydawała się nieco bardziej poważna, dostojna, choć nie mniej piękna.

Tym majestatycznym krokiem, który kiedyś tak podziwiał, weszła do jego gabinetu. Albus z fascynacją obserwował, jak czarownica rozgląda się, na pewno odnotowując różnice, jakie wprowadził, a potem zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do żerdzi Fawkesa. Co zaskakujące, zaczęła go głaskać po głowie, a on przymknął swoje obsydianowe oczy z wyraźną przyjemnością. Albus aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia – wcześniej ptak pozwalał się dotykać tylko jemu, nawet na Silvanusa reagował sykiem i ostrymi kłapnięciami dzioba.

\- Przepiękne stworzenie. – zauważyła Minerwa, lekko odwracając się do Albusa.

\- Tak. Otrzymałem go, a raczej jajo, z którego się wykluł, od umierającej dziewczynki z ukraińskiego Instytutu, jeszcze podczas wojny. – wyjaśnił Albus, ale pożałował tego, bo na wspomnienie wojny, Minerwa zbladła.

\- A jak się nazywa twój pierzasty przyjaciel?- zapytała w końcu, znakomicie zmieniając temat.

\- Fawkes. – wyznał, a ona parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ciekawe imię dla feniksa, nie powiem. – odpowiedziała.

\- Niewielu czarodziejów zna mugolską historię na tyle, by docenić dowcip. Usiądź proszę. Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty albo czegoś mocniejszego? – Albus wskazał jej wygodną kanapę blisko kominka.

\- Poproszę herbatę. Ale nie dużą. – z żalem porzuciła rozpieszczanie Fawkesa i usiadła na kanapie. Albus nalał jej herbaty i przywołał talerz piernikowych traszek. Wiedział że trafił w dziesiątkę, gdy jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Wybacz, ale ostatnio byłem bardzo zajęty przyzwyczajaniem się do nowej sytuacji. Nie jestem na bieżąco jeśli chodzi o twoje wszystkie osiągnięcia. Naprawdę zmieniłaś się w lwa i przejęłaś honorowy patronat nad Oksfordem? – zaczął uprzejmie Albus.

\- Wiesz jak bardzo zawsze interesowałam się możliwościami animagów. I odkryłam, że osiągając pełną kontrolę nad swoim umysłem, swoją jaźnią, swoim ja… można manipulować przemianą. I zanim zapytasz, nie jest to forma magii bez użycia różdżki. – wyjaśniła.

\- Fascynujące. Jak udało ci się do tego dojść?

\- Dzięki tobie. I szkockiemu uporowi. Kiedyś, jeszcze w Hogwarcie, twierdziłeś, że nie mogę kontrolować swojej formy. Ja oczywiście musiałam to sprawdzić. A że sporą część czasu spędzonego w Ameryce poświęciłam swojej zdolności partycjonowania umysłu, wykorzystanie odkrytej wiedzy w ten sposób było tylko kwestią czasu. – Minerwa mówiła spokojnie, niezbyt głośno, a Albus z przyjemnością wsłuchiwał się w jej głos.

\- A jak poradziłaś sobie z Paulmanem? – spytał, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie staromodnego czarodzieja.

\- Twoja rezygnacja z patronatu postawiła go pod ścianą. Ja pojawiłam się w odpowiednim momencie jako okazja do uratowania nadszarpniętego wizerunku. Po prostu musiał przełknąć moją płeć, wiek i tytuł. – Minerwa teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

\- Oksfordzki ośrodek na pewno skorzysta na twoim patronacie. A Ameryka? Jak ci się tam podobało? – zapytał neutralnym tonem Albus.

\- Stosunkowo dobrze się tam czułam. Wszyscy byli bardzo pomocni- miałam swobodny dostęp do najlepszych laboratoriów i bibliotek, no i tam nikt nie tytułował mnie ,,milady" w każdym zdaniu. Amerykanie to ciekawy naród, ale bardzo skupiony na sobie – mieli niewielkie pojęcie o Europie, wojnie i tym wszystkim. – Minerwa wykonała kolisty ruch ręką, zawierając w nim wszystko, co obydwoje znali z doświadczeń: Grindelwalda, okrucieństwo i śmierć.

\- Nie zatrzymywali cię tam? – zapytał Albus, próbując zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie, zrozumieli, że chcę po prostu wrócić już do domu. Siedem lat to i tak sporo. – westchnęła, sięgając po herbatę.

\- Aż trudno uwierzyć, że tak po prostu wróciłaś. Tyle się zmieniło, tyle ludzi odeszło…- Albus rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na portret chrapiącego Dippeta.

\- Tak, dostałam twój list zawiadamiający o śmierci Armando. Wysłałam notę kondolencyjną, bo jak napisałeś, pragnął cichego pogrzebu. – odpowiedziała Minerwa przepraszającym tonem.

\- Tego chciał, ale ciebie powinienem był zaprosić na pogrzeb. Gdybym był lepiej zorganizowany i nie podpisywał mechanicznie dziesiątek podobnych listów, może bym na to wpadł… wszystkie kondolencje odbierał Silvanus… prawda jest taka, że nie byłem gotowy na to całe dyrektorowanie, choć wszyscy twierdzą, że Armando już od wielu lat widział we mnie następcę. – wyznał szczerze.

\- Czułam się podobnie, gdy moja babka odeszła. Ostatecznie jednak dopiero potem człowiek uświadamia sobie, że był na to przygotowywany. Słyszałam, że doskonale poradziłeś sobie z organizacją tego wszystkiego, a do tego cały czas nauczałeś. Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że będziesz wspaniałym dyrektorem Hogwartu. – Minerwa z powagą patrzyła mu w oczy. Albus był zupełnie zahipnotyzowany.

\- Tylko jeśli ty zgodzisz się zostać opiekunką Gryffindoru i moją zastępczynią. – wypalił, a potem z wstydem odwrócił wzrok, gdy zobaczył zdumienie na jej twarzy.

\- Albus… dopiero dostałam posadę nauczycielki transmutacji. I to bez rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej! Nie uważasz, że tyle zaszczytów to za dużo jak na jeden raz? – zapytała, z wdziękiem obracając wszystko w żart.

\- Nikt nie ma większych kwalifikacji niż ty. Poza tym wiem, że będziesz świetną nauczycielką, dokładnie obserwowałem lekcje, które prowadziłaś w zastępstwie za mnie. No i komu mógłbym z czystym sumieniem powierzyć moje lwy, jeśli nie największej dumie Gryffindoru? Jeśli chodzi o stanowisko zastępcy dyrektora, to jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które nigdy ukrywały swojego zdania, jeśli się ze mną nie zgadzały. Przemyśl to, proszę. – Albus uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- Jeśli nie zmienisz zdania, a rada nadzorcza nie wyrazi sprzeciwu to na pewno o tym pomyślę. – odpowiedziała, obracając różdżkę w palcach.

Przez następne dwie godziny po prostu rozmawiali. Głównie o transmutacji i Hogwarcie, ale także o ministerstwie, Dippecie i Ameryce. Albus był zdumiony, jak łatwo się im konwersowało. Wojna i siedem lat bez ciągłego kontaktu, a oni dyskutowali jak za czasów nauki Minerwy w Hogwarcie. Albus nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście – nie tylko znalazł idealną nauczycielkę transmutacji, odzyskał także przyjaciółkę. Minerwa w pewnym sensie była odmieniona, bo jej zachowanie było dużo bardziej poważne i pełne napięcia – nie mógł tego przeoczyć. Ale z drugiej strony Albus czuł się tak, jakby wróciła dawna, odważna, szlachetna, radosna Minerwa – jego ulubiona uczennica. Owszem, teraz była dorosłą kobietą, niezależną i doświadczoną przez życie, ale powróciła ta iskra, której nie widział w niej od opuszczenia Hogwartu. A może właśnie zamek tak na nią działał?

\- Reszta nauczycieli przyjeżdża dopiero dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, możesz więc jeszcze przez miesiąc cieszyć się wakacjami. – wyjaśnił, gdy zapytała o to, kto jest obecnie w zamku, oprócz Hagrida.

\- Będziesz potrzebował pomocy przy wysyłaniu listów do pierwszorocznych. No i muszę jakoś się urządzić: klasy, gabinet itd. Myślisz, że mogłabym przyjechać za tydzień?

\- Oczywiście, jeśli nie przeraża cię perspektywa spędzenia trzech tygodni w pustym zamku z wiecznie roztargnionym, starym głupcem. – odpowiedział. Minerwa jednak zaprotestowała:

\- Nie mów tak, Dumbledore, jeśli chcesz żeby ktoś pomógł ci opanować to wszystko.

\- W takim razie postaram się jak najszybciej wynieść z wieży Gryffindoru i przygotować pokoje na twoje przybycie. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zajmiesz moje stare biuro, klasy i apartament?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. O ile będę mogła urządzić wszystko z mniejszą ekstrawagancją. – wymownie spojrzała na jego szaty w kolorze oranżu.

\- Och nie! Już widzę wszędzie ten tartan! – z udawanym przerażeniem wykrzyknął Albus. Minerwa zachichotała, wstając.

\- Wspaniale być znów w Hogwarcie, ale mam dziś jeszcze spotkanie w Oksfordzie. Rozumiem, że widzimy się za tydzień. Wtedy omówimy moją pozycję, plan zajęć i pensję. – Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę. Albus energicznie nią potrząsnął – jednocześnie ganił się za zupełne zapomnienie o tych istotnych kwestiach.

\- Napiszę, gdyby wydarzyło się coś istotnego. Muszę przyznać, że niesamowicie się cieszę, że przyjmujesz tą posadę. – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Miłego dnia, dyrektorze. – odrzekła, mrugając do niego jak za starych dobrych czasów, gdy naśmiewali się ze swoich tytułów.

\- Do zobaczenia, profesor McGonagall. – odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku. Ona odsłoniła białe zęby w uśmiechu i wyszła lekkim krokiem.

Albus jeszcze przez dobre kilka minut patrzył na drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy to całe spotkanie nie było cudownym snem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi wspaniali Czytelnicy, jak podobał się wam ten rozdział z perspektywy Albusa? Spełnił wasze oczekiwania, spodziewaliście się czegoś zupełnie innego, a jeśli tak, to czy zaskoczenie było pozytywne czy negatywne?

Jestem zachwycona sporą ilością waszych reviews, cieszy mnie fakt, że jednak ta historia wciągnęła was na tyle, że z niecierpliwością czekacie na kolejne rozdziały czwartej już części. Także dziękuję wam wszystkim razem i każdemu z osobna. Jednocześnie chciałabym spróbować wyjaśnić kilka wątpliwości, które się pojawiły:

Badania Minerwy pełnią dość istotną rolę - jej umiejętność zmiany gatunku swojej animagicznej formy jest bardzo ważna dla wielu wydarzeń w tym tomie, poza tym chciałam jednocześnie podkreślić jej fascynację transmutacją jako nauką, w której wiele jest jeszcze do odkrycia. Zignorowałam to, co JKR napisała o animagach na Pottermore i uznałam, że ujmę to tak - sam proces zostania animagiem jest trudny, ale najtrudniejsza jest rejestracja i zdanie ministerialnych testów. Minerwa daleko bardziej panuje nad swoją formą niż niezarejestrowani animagowie, którzy występują w serii, jak choćby Glizdogon czy Rita Skeeter.

Kanon mimo wszystko stanowi dla mnie ogromne źródło inspiracji - wiele radości sprawiało mi wplatanie znanych dialogów, ukazywanie całej historii z perspektywy Min i Albusa, wykorzystywanie ulubionych postaci. Dodanie do tego całej gamy moich własnych pomysłów, kilku nowych bohaterów i poskładanie w spójną całość to spore wyzwanie. Na ile mi się to udało, sami ocenicie, miejcie jednak na uwadze, że nie chciałam się rozdrabniać, ale czasami trochę mimo wszystko odpływam od głównego wątku, a cała seria i tak mocno się rozrosła.

Moc Minerwy to bardzo złożona sprawa, a wiele uwagi będę jej poświęcać w ostatnich tomach. Głównie chodzi o to, że po wydarzeniach z trzeciego tomu już i tak niestabilna moc Minerwy została w pewien sposób zaburzona -w chwilach największych prób, jej organizm transmutuje ból w moc, lecz moc ta jest bardzo destrukcyjna, nieobliczalna, a przez samą Minerwę będzie określana jako ,,brudna". Hogwart i obecność Albusa mają zbawienny wpływ nie tylko na sen Minerwy, również na jej moc, czego ona sama jest częściowo świadoma. Nie ma jednak żadnej pewności co do granic owej mocy, nie wie, na ile może nad nią panować i ją kontrolować. Albus podejrzewa, że Minerwa już na zwykłym poziomie mocy jest tak potężna jak on sam, ale nie wie nic o mechanizmach zamiany bólu na ,,brudną magię". Będąc niestety czarodziejem ufającym w siłę wróżbiarstwa i mając na uwadze swoją nieufność do osoby Toma Riddle, Albus jest bardzo zdeterminowany, by Minerwa pozostawała u jego boku w dobrze strzeżonym Hogwarcie. Minerwa bardzo świadomie tkwi w jego cieniu, bo wie, że zainteresowanie społeczności czarodziejów byłoby tragiczne w skutkach dla jej sekretów. Cała reszta - uczniowie, nauczyciele, rodzice, żyją w przekonaniu, że McGonagall jest potężna, ale nie tak jak Dumbledore, a ich świadomość jej bitewnej wartości będzie maleć wraz z upływem czasu. Obecnie jesteśmy na etapie, w którym Minerwa nadal jest pamiętana jako auror, generał, wojowniczka. Jej transmutacyjna kariera naukowa to element zmieniający ten wizerunek, a gdy znajdziemy się w momencie, w którym Harry przybywa do Hogwartu, nikt już nie będzie przypuszczał, że surowa profesor McGonagall była kiedyś  
pierwszorzędnym aurorem, a jej różdżka może z taką samą precyzją siać śmierć i zniszczenie co transmutować papugę w czarkę. Oczywiście przyszłe wydarzenia będą testować zarówno moc Minerwy, jak i jej skrupulatnie budowany wizerunek, ale trudno to wszystko wyjaśnić, nie zdradzając zbyt wielu szczegółów.

Serdecznie pozdrawiam

Emeraldina


	5. Chapter 5

**1961**

Minerwa ściągnęła z głowy kapelusz z szerokim rondem i odwróciła twarz do słońca, które świeciło wysoko ponad parkiem św. Jakuba. Nie cierpiała zwykłych, mugolskich kapeluszy – po latach noszenia tiary czarownicy, płaskie kapelusze mugoli wydawały jej się po prostu za niskie i odejmujące jej wzrostu.

_,,A także dodające lat." – _pomyślała.

Gdyby jednak Minerwa miała być ze sobą zupełnie szczera, umyślnie dodawała sobie lat – czy to coraz rzadziej rozstając się z surowymi okularami, czy nosząc proste, ciemne ubrania, czy też zachowując się jak dystyngowana dama z poprzedniej epoki.

Zawsze była dojrzała – tak mówili jej rodzice, nauczyciele, a nawet rówieśnicy. Poważna i rozsądna, swoim opanowaniem zawstydzała o wiele starszych czarodziejów. Lecz ostatnio wcale nie chodziło o to. Problem w tym, że wzór zachowania, do jakiego dążyła Minerwa, był wzorem jej ukochanej babki, Theresy.

Nie umiała cieszyć się młodością, nie po tym, czego doświadczyła podczas wojny. W Ameryce próbowała – bawić się na przyjęciach, tańczyć do rana, ba, nawet chodzić na randki. Ale to nigdy nie działało. Ludzie podświadomie wyczuwali w niej ten smutek, ten mrok. Odsuwali się od niej – ci, którzy mimo wszystko zbliżyli się bardziej, ostatecznie i tak odchodzili – ilu utalentowanych uczonych z Ameryki zarzucało jej dystans niepozwalający na rozwinięcie relacji? Zbyt wielu. W swoich ostatnich latach w Salem Minerwa spotykała się jedynie z mugolami – których zostawiała po jednym wieczorze, ciesząc się, że nie pytali o nic.

A po powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii? Teraz liczył się tylko Hogwart i spokój, jaki jej dawał. Praca pochłaniała ją bez reszty – to był pierwszy urlop, poza wakacjami, na jaki została przymusowo posłana w ciągu tych ośmiu lat. I była zła na siebie, że dała się przekonać Albusowi – był wrzesień, czyli okres wytężonej pracy dla dyrekcji Hogwartu.

Albus. Byłaby nieszczera wobec samej siebie, gdyby powiedziała, że są jedynie efektywną parą dyrektorów szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa. Za wiele czasu spędzali w swoim towarzystwie, zbyt łatwo odczytywali swoje nastroje, za mało przejmowali się tym, co było kiedyś. Można by rzec, że z błyskawiczną łatwością stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, gdyby nie fakt, że dla Minerwy to było słowo jednocześnie zbyt słabe by opisać ich relację i zbyt mocne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo go skrzywdziła. Od ośmiu lat funkcjonowali w tej kruchej równowadze, określonej właśnie słowem ,,przyjaźń" i chyba żadne z nich nie chciało zmieniać tego stanu. Minerwa wmawiała sobie, że nie chodzi o brak odwagi, w końcu obydwoje byli opiekunami domu lwa. Jednak w głębi duszy Minerwa bała się, że gdyby zrobiła krok dalej, w pewnym momencie musiałaby ujawnić swoje wojenne sekrety.

Jednego nie wiedziała. Jak ich relację widział sam Albus? Czy był zadowolony z obecnego stanu rzeczy? Czy to wszystko, co łączyło ich tamtej grudniowej nocy, czy to co pozwoliło mu pokonać całą armię Grindelwalda nie było wcale tym, za co brała to Minerwa?

Delikatny wiaterek poruszył rąbkiem mugolskiej spódnicy. Minerwa westchnęła i skierowała się w stronę The Mall, obracając w dłoni elegancką parasolkę, z pięknie rzeźbioną rączką, wysadzaną szmaragdami. W drugiej ręce trzymała bukiet różyczek, kupiony od ulicznego sprzedawcy, a który chciała położyć na grobie rodziców po powrocie do domu.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego przyszła akurat tutaj. Załatwiła wszystko co musiała na Pokątnej i powinna wracać do rezydencji – co miała jeszcze do roboty w Londynie? Nic, poza bezproduktywnym zastanawianiem się, czy czuje się chociaż trochę szczęśliwa.

Przeszła przez ruchliwą o tej porze dnia ulicę i powoli spacerowała wzdłuż szeregu pięknych budynków, aż zatrzymała się przed płotem jednego z nich. Wspięła się na palce, by lepiej przyjrzeć się znajomej bryle rezydencji i niepasującym tam masztom z flagami wielu państw. Marlborough House, siedziba sekretariatu Wspólnoty Narodów. Dla Minerwy jednak to miejsce wciąż kojarzyło się z pewną królową.

Przystanęła przy tablicy z płaskorzeźbą przedstawiającą profil szlachetnej damy. Minerwa zastanawiała się, co królowa Maria powiedziałaby o jej obecnym życiu. Czy pochwaliłaby karierę Minerwy w Hogwarcie? A może potępiłaby fakt, że Minerwa nadal była sama, że nie założyła rodziny, że nie przedłużyła rodu? Królowa domyślała się wielu rzeczy, ale nie wiedziała o tym, co wydarzyło się w Niemczech. Nie zrozumiałaby, że Minerwa stała się zakładniczką własnych sekretów, że nie można budować niczego na tajemnicach.

\- Była wspaniałą królową. – czyjś głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

Odwróciła się, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na rączce parasolki. Obok stała dość pulchna kobieta o przyjaznym uśmiechu i ciemnych włosach. Mugolka dźwigała w obu rękach trzeszczące torby. Mogła mieć około czterdziestu lat.

\- O tak. – potwierdziła ostrożnie Minerwa.

\- Miałam okazję poznać ją osobiście. Przez parę lat pracowałam u niej jako pokojówka po wojnie. Była bardzo hojna. A pani, spotkała ją pani kiedyś? – kobieta rozmarzyła się nieco, była też wyraźnie dumna z siebie.

\- Spotkałam się z Jej Królewską Mością kilka razy. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, zaintrygowana bezpośredniością mugolki, która jednocześnie wydawała jej się znajoma.

\- Tak sobie myślałam, że musiałam panią wcześniej tu widzieć, nie zapominam twarzy, a pani ma wyjątkowo zielone oczy. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Była w Marlborough House dwa razy – zaraz po wojnie, przed wyjazdem do Ameryki oraz w 1953 r., tuż przed śmiercią królowej Marii, kiedy nikt nie mógł jej zauważyć.

\- Bardzo ładne kwiaty. Kiedyś postanowiłam, że jak będę miała córki, będę im wybierać kwiatowe imiona. Mam już Petunię i rok temu urodziła się Lily, może jak Bóg pobłogosławi mnie jeszcze jedną córką, to nazwę ją Róża? – mówiła dalej mugolka, nie zważając na milczenie Minerwy. Teraz postawiła torby na chodniku i białą chustką otarła pot z czoła, nie przestając mówić:

\- Chciałam, żeby chociaż coś moje córki miały wyjątkowego, wie pani, mieszkamy w Cokeworth, tam wszystko jest identyczne – domy, ulice, ludzie… no i sama mam bardzo pospolite imię – Caroline.

Minerwa drgnęła i uważniej przyjrzała się twarzy kobiety. Usiłowała sobie wyobrazić smutek i strach na obliczu stojącej przed nią mugolki i powiązała to z obrazem brudnej od pyłu i dymu twarzy dziewczyny uratowanej z walącej się kamienicy.

\- A pani jak ma na imię, jeśli mogę spytać? Wie pani, że królowa Maria miała osiem imion?

\- Aurelia. – wyszeptała Minerwa, tym razem patrząc w oczy kobiecie.

\- Au…. – mugolka urwała, a potem wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w wyrazie rozpoznania.

\- Nie spotkałyśmy się w Marlborough House. Tylko wcześniej. To pani wyciągnęła mnie z gruzów, podczas nalotów. – powiedziała cicho Caroline, wyraźnie zszokowana.

\- Cieszę się, że przeżyłaś wojnę, Caroline. Żałuję, że nie uratowałam twojej babci. – Minerwa miała wrażenie, że miękną jej kolana z powodu tego cudownego zbiegu okoliczności.

\- Na miłość boską, nic się nie zmieniłaś. Nie postarzałaś się ani trochę i doskonale pamiętasz, to co się wtedy działo, chociaż pewnie musiałaś widzieć wiele podobnych przypadków. – Caroline pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zapamiętałam cię, bo sama byłam wtedy sierotą i z całej rodziny została mi jedynie babka. Rozumiałam twoją rozpacz. – wyznała Minerwa.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotykam cię tu teraz. Matko jedyna, ty nie tylko mnie wtedy uratowałaś, ty całkowicie odmieniłaś moje życie, Aurelio. Ten strażak, który wyciągnął moją babkę jest teraz moim mężem!

Minerwa uniosła brwi. Jeśli spotkanie tu Caroline było cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności, to jak można nazwać fakt, że strażak, który był tak porażony śmiercią babki dziewczyny, został potem jej mężem?

\- Niesamowite. – mruknęła czarownica, nerwowo obracając w palcach kwiaty.

\- Prawda? A ty? Masz rodzinę? – spytała żywo kobieta.

\- Nie. – Minerwa nie spodziewała się, że odpowiedź na to proste pytanie sprawi jej tyle bólu. Nie miała rodziny. Ani męża, ani córki… Miała Albusa zupełnie blisko, ale mimo to… zbyt wiele kłamstw i tajemnic było między nimi, by to miało kiedykolwiek jakieś szanse. Minerwa jeszcze niedawno myślała, że się z tym pogodziła.

\- Och. Ale wyglądasz tak młodo, jeszcze wszystko przed tobą. – powiedziała wesoło kobieta, a potem zaczęła czegoś szukać po kieszeniach letniego płaszcza.

Caroline szybko wyciągnęła z kieszeni portfel i pokazała Minerwie zdjęcie znajomo wyglądającego mężczyzny, trzymającego na kolanach małą dziewczynkę.

\- To jest Lily? – spytała Minerwa z zainteresowaniem, chociaż jednocześnie miała chęć uciec stąd, z dala od tego okropnego głosu profesor Vatblasky, rozbrzmiewającego w jej głowie: ,,Masz przed sobą drogę…"

\- Nie, to Petunia. Nie mam zdjęcia Lily, ale musisz koniecznie wpaść nas odwiedzić. Napiszę ci adres… - Caroline zaczęła grzebać w kieszeniach, pewnie w poszukiwaniu kartki.

\- Kto by pomyślał, przyjechałam do Londynu po ubranka dla Lily, szłam tędy tylko ze względu na sentyment do tego pałacu, a spotkałam ciebie! – mówiła kobieta, skrobiąc coś na niewielkim świstku papieru.

\- Ja… - zaczęła Minerwa, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół, w poszukiwaniu usprawiedliwienia, ale mugolka jej przerwała:

\- Pewnie się spieszysz. Nie będę cię dalej zatrzymywać, ale proszę , tu jest nasz adres. Odwiedź nas kiedyś – zawdzięczamy ci tak wiele!

Minerwa szybko wzięła kartkę i rzekła:

\- Dziękuję. Na pewno do was napiszę. Wszystkiego dobrego, Caroline.

Uścisnęły sobie dłonie, a potem Minerwa oddaliła się szybko, by zniknąć za rogiem ulicy.

Tydzień później do domu Caroline w Cokeworth przywieziono sporych rozmiarów paczkę. Nie było nadawcy, a pełna entuzjazmu sześcioletnia Petunia szybko rozerwała szary papier. Dziewczynka roześmiała się z uciechy, a Caroline, kołysząc na kolanach Lily, zmarszczyła brwi, widząc zupełnie oryginalną, drewnianą zabawkę – smoka na biegunach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z zachmurzoną miną przyglądał się czarnemu popiołowi, niewinnie spoczywającemu na okrągłej, szklanej szalce.

\- Czarne popioły. Popioły czarnej magii. – wymruczał, przekrzywiając nieufnie głowę.

\- Teraz są już zupełnie niegroźne. – odezwał się za nim Armando z wysokości swojego portretu.

\- Tak, ale groźny pozostaje fakt, że coś tak czarnomagicznego zostało stworzone przez zaledwie siedemnastolatka. – odpowiedział Albus, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od popiołów, by spojrzeć na malowidła przedstawiające jego poprzedników.

\- Galatea powinna zniszczyć ten kwiat dawno temu, gdy została o to poproszona. – oświadczyła spokojnie Dylis.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? – zapytał Albus. Nie wierzył, by dawna nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią nie wyczuła jak niebezpieczny przedmiot trafił w jej ręce.

\- Może nie potrafiła? Minerwa też nie wiedziała co zrobić z tą różą, nawet teraz, po tylu latach. – zasugerował Armando.

\- To nie przypadek, że róża trafiła znów w jej ręce. – wymruczał Albus, pocierając skronie.

Pamiętał to, jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj. Piękna dziewczyna i przystojny chłopak, składający jej urodzinowe życzenia. Urodziny przypadały w Noc Duchów. Chłopak złapał jednego z świątecznych nietoperzy i transmutował go w różę o czarnych płatkach. Zarumieniona dziewczyna przyjmująca dar, nieświadoma ukrytej w nim czarnomagicznej mocy.

Albus westchnął. Gdy Minerwa wpadła do jego gabinetu wczoraj, lewitując przed sobą czarną różę, nie rozumiał jej niepokoju. Dopiero gdy wyjawiła mu od kogo ta róża była prezentem, zaczął się martwić. A kiedy zbadał różę i zrozumiał, że nie jest efektem niewinnej transmutacji, przeraził się.

Kwiat nie wiądł, pozostawał żywy. Liście były lśniące, płatki mięsiste. Albus odkrył, że jest to wynikiem czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Kwiaty do życia potrzebowały wody, ziemi, światła, powietrza. Ten potrzebował tylko drgań magii. Wyizolowanie tej róży od tych drgań w obecności maga było niewykonalne, a już w ogóle w Hogwarcie, gdzie każdy kamień był przepełniony magią założycieli. Dlatego zniszczenie go wymagało środków ostatecznych.

Galatea powinna była ich użyć, gdy młoda panna McGonagall przyniosła jej tą różę niedługo po Balu Noworocznym. Zamiast tego starsza wiedźma ukryła różę w szafce w swojej klasie. Zaklęty kwiat przeleżał tam te wszystkie lata, aż wczoraj, porządkując ze skrzatami puste klasy, znalazła go Minerwa.

Nie, to nie mógł być przypadek. Albus jednak cieszył się, że przyszła do niego, że ufała, że razem rozwiążą i ten problem.

Kontrolowana Szatańska Pożoga zniszczyła czarną różę, a Albus mógł z czystym sumieniem wysłać Minerwę na zasłużony urlop.

Teraz, gdy większość mieszkańców zamku cieszyło się ostatnimi promieniami letniego słońca na błoniach, Albus czuł się dziwnie samotny. Kilka dobrych minut zastanowienia zajęło mu zrozumienie, że jego melancholia bierze się z nieobecności Minerwy.

Gdy osiem lat temu jego dawna uczennica wróciła do Hogwartu i zgodziła się przyjąć nauczycielską posadę, Albus nie spodziewał się, że tak zupełnie szybko powrócą do starej przyjaźni, jaką cieszyli się podczas jej szkolnych lat. Myślał raczej, że wojna zmieniła ich oboje za bardzo, że ustalenie jakiś normalnych przyjaznych relacji będzie zadaniem niewykonalnym.

Lecz tylko w jej obecności czuł się naprawdę sobą. Czuł się względnie zadowolony ze swojego miejsca w świecie.

Względnie, bo były rzeczy, których nie potrafili przezwyciężyć. Albus nie umiał nawet ich dobrze nazwać, ale wiedział, że wiążą się z ich przeszłością. Ona sunęła za nimi jak cień, roztaczając parasol rezerwy i ostrożności. Braku całkowitego zaufania. Lęku przed ponownym zranieniem?

Czarna róża była przypomnieniem, że żadne z nich nie może wykonać kroku dalej. Minerwa potrzebowała Hogwartu, jako schronienia przed światem, pragnącym jej mocy. Potrzebowała cienia Albusa, ale nie mogła być zbyt blisko, by nie dosięgły jej wrogie siły, czyhające tylko na jedną jedyną słabość niepokonanego Dumbledore'a.

Albus nie bez powodu rozmyślał o wrogich siłach. Zerknął na zegar – spodziewany gość się spóźniał, ale czarodziej podejrzewał, że powodem jest prawdopodobnie chęć zrobienia jak największego wrażenia.

I musiała robić wrażenie, sprężystym krokiem idąc główną drogą do zamku, ubrana w powiewające, czerwone szaty, z dwugłowym orłem na ramieniu. Albus doskonale wyobrażał sobie, jak uczniowskie głowy oglądają się na nią z ciekawością.

Sam zamek przywitał ją nieufnie, Albus wyczuwał to w jego aurze, z którą spleciony był jego własny umysł.

\- Reducto! – mruknął, celując w szalkę z popiołami na pięć minut przed tym, jak ktoś autorytarnie załomotał w drzwi jego gabinetu.

\- Proszę. – odezwał się uprzejmie.

Tatiana Romanowa weszła do środka i pierwszą myślą Albusa było, że oczy jej dwugłowego orła są tak samo ciemne jak jej.

\- Witaj, Dumbledore. – czarownica zatrzymała się na moment, widząc, że Albus nie robi żadnego ruchu w jej stronę. Przez jej twarz przemknął grymas, gdy dyrektor wskazał jej krzesło przed biurkiem.

\- Dzień dobry, madame Romanowa. – odpowiedział grzecznie.

\- Wiesz, troszkę mnie rozczarowałeś, Dumbledore. Minęło tyle lat, a ty jedynie sięgnąłeś po dyrektorski stołek w tej nudnej szkole. Ja w tym czasie objęłam przywództwo nad całym rosyjskim magielektoratem. – Tatiana swobodnie rozparła się na krześle, jakby był carskim tronem.

\- Nad petersburską strefą wpływów, z tego co mi wiadomo. – rzucił niedbale Albus.

Zdenerwował ją, chociaż usiłowała to ukryć. Jedna z dwóch głów jej orła kłapnęła dziobem w stronę Albusa. Mag cieszył się, że jego feniksa nie było akurat w zamku, bo starcie tych dwóch magicznych stworzeń byłoby tyleż interesujące, co niebezpieczne.

\- Jak zwykle świetnie poinformowany. Pewnie słyszałeś też, że Elena nadal się nie odnalazła. – oznajmiła Tatiana, jej ton zimny.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Elena zaginęła w trakcie marszu na Nurmengard. Wiedział, że Tatiana po odzyskaniu zdrowia, nadszarpniętego podczas ataku na Berlin, usiłowała znaleźć zaginioną kuzynkę.

\- Chciałaś się ze mną spotkać, by mi to powiedzieć? – spytał bezpośrednio Albus, splatając palce.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć Hogwart. I liczyłam, że poznam twoją zastępczynię. – odezwała się Tatiana, jej głos nagle przesłodzony.

\- Profesor McGonagall jest obecnie na urlopie. – Albus wiele wysiłku włożył w to, by głos mu nie drżał.

Tatiana roześmiała się, ale to był niepokojący, teatralny chichot.

\- Na który pewnie ją przymusowo wysłałeś, wiedząc, że przyjeżdżam! Szkoda, szkoda, Albusie. Myślę, że poznanie jej byłoby ciekawym doświadczeniem.

\- Nie wiem, na ile poznanie ciebie byłoby pozytywnym doświadczeniem dla niej. – stwierdził Albus, patrząc w oczy Tatianie.

Wiedźma prychnęła, a potem przez kilka chwil z ciekawością rozglądała się po całym gabinecie. Albus marzył, by już sobie poszła – intensywny aromat piżma drażnił jego nozdrza.

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na pustej szklanej szalce. A potem z jej ust popłynęły dźwięczne słowa:

\- ,,Stała dumna wiedźma między dwoma mostami. Jeden wiódł do ogrodu z czarnymi różami. Drugi prowadził do gaju ze złotymi feniksami."

Albus zamarł. Tatiana tymczasem zamrugała i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co to ja mówiłam? – mruknęła, przesuwając dłonią po włosach.

\- Że chyba pora wracać do Sankt Petersburga. – odpowiedział cicho Albus, wciąż wstrząśnięty proroczymi słowami, jakie przed chwilą padły z ust Rosjanki.

\- Tak, chyba tak. Myślę, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy, Dumbledore. – Tatiana wstała, i z nieco zdezorientowaną miną wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia, madame Romanowa. – Albus uścisnął jej dłoń, chociaż widział niechęć w oczach dwugłowego orła na ramieniu czarownicy.

Gdy za Tatianą zamknęły się drzwi, Albus odetchnął. Jednak duszący zapach piżma wciąż zatruwał mu umysł, który odtwarzał ciągle prorocze zdania, na melodię szkockiej ballady:

,,Stała dumna wiedźma między dwoma mostami…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus Scrimgeour z jawną niechęcią patrzył na ogromną wronę, zamkniętą w srebrnej klatce, stojącej na jego aurorskim biurku. Stworzenie kłapnęło kilka razy dziobem, nie przestając go obserwować swoimi hipnotyzującymi, obsydianowymi oczami. Auror mocniej zacisnął szmatkę nasączoną wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta na swojej prawej dłoni.

Był zły na siebie, że dał się pokiereszować temu dziwnemu ptaszysku, bo przecież choć był dopiero młodym aurorem, nie takie rzeczy już widział i przeżywał. Ta wrona była tylko wroną. Rany, które zadała Rufusowi swoim ostrym jak brzytwa dziobem na pewno szybko się zagoją. Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał.

Lecz tak naprawdę auror był głęboko przekonany, że to nie jest zwykła wrona. Już wystarczyło, że jej gniazdo znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze Nurmengardu.

W Wielkiej Brytanii za stworzenia magiczne towarzyszące czarodziejom i czarownicom zawsze uważano koty, szczury, sowy, ewentualnie ropuchy. Wrony były z kolei najbardziej cenione wśród absolwentów Durmstrangu, szczególnie absolwentów germańskiego pochodzenia. Rufus nie pamiętał, czy była to kwestia tradycji, czy jakiś innych czynników – teraz żałował, że nie uważał, gdy na szkoleniu uczono ich o zwyczajach innych magicznych społeczności.

\- Wybaczę ci tą rękę, jeśli okaże się, że jesteś zwiastunem mojego awansu. – mruknął czarodziej do zwierzęcia, jednocześnie sięgając po kartkę i pióro.

Musiał napisać notkę, że przechwycone zwierzę jest potencjalnie niebezpieczne i może być obciążone czarnomagicznymi klątwami, zważywszy na miejsce jego pochodzenia. Zamierzał wysłać klatkę z wroną do Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, by tam postanowili co z nią zrobić. Sam Rufus uznał, że dość już się namęczył z krnąbrnym ptaszyskiem.

Napisawszy liścik, narzucił na klatkę ciemne płótno. Wrona zaskrzeczała nieprzyjaźnie, gdy spowiły ją całkowite ciemności. Rufus przymocował kartkę do klatki, a potem ostrożnie przelewitował całość do swojego maleńkiego kominka. Posypał to proszkiem Fiuu, który osiadł na ciemnym materiale, błyszcząc jak zielony śnieg.

\- Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, biuro Simony Koss. – powiedział uroczyście.

Klatka z wroną zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach. Rufus pozwolił sobie na krótkie westchnienie ulgi.

Teraz pozostawało jedynie odczytać wiadomość, jaką przechwycono razem z wroną. Scrimgeour szczerze wierzył w to, że na tym niepozornym świstku papieru, wymiętym, więziennym grypsie znajduje się coś, co odmieni jego karierę, co wywinduje go na sam szczyt aurorskiej hierarchii, co może wreszcie obali niepodzielną dyktaturę Moody'iego.

Gdy Rufusowi przydzielono monitorowanie Nurmengardu, najpierw wmawiał sobie, że to odpowiedzialne zajęcie, że musi pilnować najgorszego czarnoksiężnika na ziemi, że takiej fuchy nie zleconoby pierwszemu lepszemu żółtodziobowi. Lecz gdy po dwóch latach najbardziej spektakularną akcją przeprowadzoną przez Rufusa była wymiana zgrzybiałego systemu wentylacji wieży, a jego koledzy aurorzy zaczęli już po kryjomu naśmiewać się z roli ,,Strażnika Nudygardu", Rufus przestał mieć złudzenia.

Dumbledore zabezpieczył wieżę tak, że ucieczka stamtąd była niemożliwością. Magia potężnego profesora była niezawodna, ale pilnujący więźnia strażnicy już tak, dlatego to im Rufus musiał poświęcać najwięcej czasu. Musiał upewniać się, czy nie mają najmniejszego nawet kontaktu z czarnoksiężnikiem – jedyną istotą, która rozmawiała z Grindelwaldem, był skrzat domowy, sprowadzony przez Dumbledore'a z Indii. Czarodzieje jedynie obserwowali go przez zaczarowane ściany jego celi, nie byli jednak w stanie go usłyszeć, by jego zwodniczy język nie zwiódł ich na manowce.

Scrimgeour pamiętał, jak Moody pouczał go, że Grindelwald to potężny legilimeta, wnikający w umysły nawet bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Wszyscy liczyli się z tym, że czarnoksiężnik jest doskonale poinformowany, że nawet zamknięty w niedostępnej wieży wie o wszystkim z ich umysłów, chronionych prymitywną, nienajlepiej opanowaną oklumencją.

Sęk w tym, by Grindelwald nigdy nie był w stanie wykorzystać swojej wiedzy. Czytał myśli strażników, ale zaklęcia nie pozwalały mu mącić w ich umysłach, nie miał żadnej formy komunikowania się ze światem zewnętrznym. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleli, do dzisiaj.

Bo dzisiaj Rufus przechwycił wronę, która musiała być dla czarnoksiężnika zamiennikiem sowy pocztowej.

Auror usiadł przy biurku i z różdżką w ręku pochylił się nad wystrzępionym kawałkiem papieru. Zgodnie z aurorskimi procedurami, najpierw przez piętnaście minut sprawdzał świstek pod kątem wrogich zaklęć. Mruczał starożytne inkantacje, kreślił skomplikowane wzory różdżką, ale nic się nie działo. Ta niewielka karteczka nie była ani trochę naładowana magią. Oczywiście Rufusa wcale to nie dziwiło.

Grindelwald, pozbawiony różdżki, z mocą zapieczętowaną przez starożytne rytuały odprawione przez profesora Dumbledore, nie był w stanie nawet ukryć pisma pod prostym zaklęciem.

Uciekł się zatem do czegoś innego. Rufus wiedział, że musi na ten papier spojrzeć inaczej. Nie jako auror. Bardziej jak dzieciak, który uwielbia zagadki.

Na pierwszy rzut oka na kartce nie było nic napisane. Całą dostępną przestrzeń zajmował starannie wykonany czarnym węglem rysunek róży. Rufusa fascynował kunszt tego dzieła – róża miała idealnie odwzorowane płatki, które przy dłuższym patrzeniu zdawały się dynamicznie falować, jakby kwiat zapraszał go do swojego wnętrza, jakby patrzący był pszczołą poszukującą nektaru. Pociągnięcia węglem musiały być zdecydowane, przemyślane i nie pozostawiały złudzeń co do cierpliwości rysującego –wykonanie tak szczegółowego rysunku musiało zająć długie godziny.

Rufus zastanawiał się, czy ta róża ma po prostu znaczenie symboliczne, czy nie będąc odbiorcą tej wiadomości jest w ogóle w stanie ją rozszyfrować. Oczywiście pytanie, kim był odbiorca, też zaprzątało mu głowę, ale w wieży nie znaleziono innych listów. Teraz jednak należało się skupić na tym co miał, na rysunku róży. Już miał przywołać jakieś księgi ze starożytnymi runami, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę.

Krawędzie płatków nie były matową czernią węgla. Błyszczały lekko. Rufus prawie przyłożył nos do kartki, by dostrzec co odpowiada za lekki połysk. A potem krzyknął cicho, gdy zrozumiał, że po krawędziach płatków ktoś poprowadził maleńkie literki – ołówkiem.

Czym prędzej transmutował leżącą na biurku papierośnicę w lupę i powoli zaczął odszyfrowywać wiadomość zapisaną srebrzystym ołówkiem na brzegach płatków czarnej róży.

Pięć godzin zajęło Rufusowi odczytanie mikroskopijnych literek i ułożenie wyrazów we właściwej kolejności. Gdy już zapisał jako ostatnie inicjały czarnoksiężnika, przeczytał wiadomość jeszcze raz, nic nie rozumiejąc.

_,,Widziałem, że masz dobre powody, by nienawidzić ją tak mocno jak ja. Dziecko nie mogło przeżyć – jedna z moich klątw musiała ją dosięgnąć, poza tym jeśli ojcem nie był najbardziej niemagiczny mugol, to i tak nie miało szans – byłoby zbyt potężne, by zdołała sprowadzić je na świat, nawet przy jej poziomie mocy. W jej umyśle nie znalazłem nic na temat dziecka ani prawdopodobnego ojca – to musiały być informacje, które wymazała zaklęciem czyszczącym pamięć, albo twoje informacje są błędne i żadnego dziecka nigdy nie miało być. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał okazję, zabij ją. G.G" _

Tematem listu była jakaś kobieta i jej dziecko. To już samo w sobie było dziwne, bo z tego co Rufus wiedział o Grindelwaldzie, ten nigdy nie przejawiał najmniejszego zainteresowania płcią piękną. Zresztą według Rufusa w tej wiadomości nic nie miało większego sensu, choć miał nieodparte przeczucie, że ta wiadomość jest szalenie istotna.

Przez moment rozważał szukanie informacji na własną rękę, ale ostatecznie porzucił ten pomysł. Rufus urodził się podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem – jego wiedza ograniczała się do tego, czego nauczył się podczas szkolenia. Nie miał jednak własnej perspektywy tamtych wydarzeń – czuł, że musi zapytać kogoś, kto przeżył tę wojnę, kto był blisko jej centrum, kto wreszcie miał władzę, by docenić odkrycie Rufusa.

Scrimgeour zbierał się na odwagę, by donieść o przechwyceniu wiadomości szefowi Biura Aurorów, Alastorowi Moody'iemu.

I wtedy ktoś wszedł do jego gabinetu.

\- Witam, w czym problem? – spytał niecierpliwie auror, tylko przelotnie przyglądając się stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie.

\- Problem w tym, że nie czyta się cudzej korespondencji. – odpowiedział cicho nieznajomy o czarnych oczach.

Zanim auror zareagował, ciemnooki mag wycelował w niego różdżką i rzekł:

\- Obliviate!

Zaklęcie było na tyle silne, że Rufus opadł nieprzytomnie na stojące za nim krzesło. Tymczasem przystojny mężczyzna pochylił się nad biurkiem. Długie palce ostrożnie złapały zapisane przez aurora kartki i oryginalną wiadomość od Grindelwalda.

Tom pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Teoria, którą dorobił do obrazu, który widział przez ułamek sekundy, który właściwie _wydawało _mu się, że widział, była błędna. Grindelwald był geniuszem jeśli chodzi o łamanie ludzkich umysłów – gdyby kobieta, którą więził w swojej wieży miała wspomnienie o dziecku, znalazłby je, nawet mimo zaklęcia Obliviate.

Obliviate było jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych i niezbadanych zaklęć. Należało do tych czarów, które były wysoce zależne od rzucającego, jak i od tego, na którego je rzucono. Wiedza o tym sprawiła, że Tom krytyczniej spojrzał na leżącego przed nim nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

Nie znał Scrimgeoura, ten czynnik również osłabiał rzucone przed momentem zaklęcie. Wyczuwał że jest dość potężnym czarodziejem, Tom rozpoznawał również aurę sporych ambicji. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tego, że sam Tom nie czuł się obecnie u szczytu swojej magicznej potęgi – niedojadając u Burkesa i prowadząc skomplikowane badania nad zagadnieniami nieśmiertelności, nie magazynował mocy.

Dlatego teraz ponownie uniósł różdżkę i zaintonował skomplikowane, czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Z jego względnie nowej różdżki uleciał czarny dym, który wsiąknął w obecnie najbardziej osłabione miejsce na ciele Rufusa – zraniony wierzch prawej dłoni.

Zadowolony z siebie, Tom uśmiechnął się – zaklęcie powiadomi go, gdy Rufus Scrimgeour przypomni sobie o przechwyconej wiadomości i wizycie nieznajomego maga.

,,Minęło tylko kilkanaście lat od zakończenia wojny, a nasza społeczność już zdążyła zgnuśnieć. Jeden z naszych najbardziej obiecujących aurorów nawet nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógłby zaatakować go w jego gabinecie, w sercu ministerstwa. Zgładzenie ministra Tufta byłoby pewnie równie proste." – pomyślał Tom, nadal wyginając usta w uśmiechu. Nie chciał jednak kusić losu, sprawdził jeszcze tylko, czy wiadomość od Gellerta spoczywa bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni.

Następnie w niewielkim gabinecie rozległ się ostry odgłos teleportacji.

Gdy Scrimgeour się ocknął, zdziwił się, że gdzieś zniknęła jego papierośnica, a na biurku leży lupa. W końcu zawsze go chwalono za sokoli wzrok, ani lupa, ani okulary nie były mu potrzebne.

Tego dnia w ministerstwie spore zamieszanie wywołała ucieczka potencjalnie niebezpiecznej wrony.

Rufus nie pamiętał, by przesyłał to stworzenie do Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Jedyne co pamiętał z tego dziwnego poranka, to dziwny obraz starannie wykonanego szkicu czarnej róży.


	6. Chapter 6

1971

Albus Dumbledore w zamyśleniu przeglądał się w wielkim lustrze w swojej sypialni. ,,1 września 1971 r." – zanotował w pamięci. Tego dnia odkrył, że nie został mu już żaden kasztanowy włos. Miał dziewięćdziesiąt lat i srebrne włosy i brodę – właśnie wkraczał w wiek określany jako ,,merlinowy" . Teoretycznie jego moc była w swoim rozkwicie. Teoretycznie prezentował sobą lata mądrości i doświadczenia. A jednak miał okropne wrażenie, że jest już po prostu _stary. _

Nigdy nie przejmował się swoim wiekiem. Z rozbawieniem odnotował pierwszy srebrny włos. Mimo pochłanianych ogromnych ilości słodyczy nadal pozostawał chudy jak patyk i poza problemami ze wzrokiem nic mu nie dolegało. Lata mijały, a on nie zwalniał obrotów, nadal pozostając w centrum brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów.

A jednak teraz, po raz pierwszy doświadczał jakiegoś dziwnego żalu. Miał wrażenie że sława wojennego bohatera, pokonanie Grindelwalda, dziesiątki naukowych odkryć oraz lata nauczycielskiej i dyrektorskiej kariery to za mało. Chciał pozostawić po sobie coś więcej, dziedzictwo, które nie słabłoby wraz z pamięcią kolejnych pokoleń.

Machnął ręką. ,,Brednie i wymysły" – wmówił sobie i dla poprawienia humoru transmutował swoje szaty na wściekły, czerwony kolor. Przecież chodziło raczej o bycie szczęśliwym niż zostawianie po sobie trwałej spuścizny – sam nawet nie wiedział skąd wzięły się takie myśli- zazwyczaj kojarzone z obsesjami rodów czystej krwi. A był szczęśliwy, mogąc kierować ukochanym Hogwartem, obserwować i inspirować kolejne pokolenia czarodziejów i czarownic, prawda?

\- Jak widać, pewna doza próżności nie przechodzi z wiekiem.

Albus obrócił się błyskawicznie. W ramach obrazu przedstawiającego sielankowy irlandzki krajobraz siedział Armando Dippet z przekornym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Dyrektor musi dobrze się prezentować. Czy to nie były twoje słowa? – zapytał przekornie.

\- Dyrektor nie spędza tyle czasu przed lustrem. Minerwa już czeka w gabinecie. – poinformował go przyjaciel.

Albus czym prędzej pośpieszył do gabinetu – Minerwa zawsze zjawiała się przed ucztą, by zabrać Tiarę Przydziału. Była przy tym wyjątkowo punktualna.

Udało mu się bezszelestnie otworzyć drzwi prowadzące go gabinetu, a potem podejść do krawędzi galerii nad biurkiem . Z góry zobaczył Minerwę, delikatnie głaszczącą Fawkesa po szkarłatnych piórach.

Ona też się trochę zmieniła, choć czas był dla niej wyjątkowo łaskawy. Jej włosy pozostawały idealnie kruczoczarne, choć ich uroda była nieco przytłumiona przez prosty, surowy kok. Ta fryzura stała się już niemal jej znakiem firmowym – w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat Albus nie przypominał sobie by ją widział z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Jej figura pozostawała bez zarzutu, choć i ona była skryta pod warstwą nieco luźnych, butelkowo-zielonych nauczycielskich szat.

Minerwa wyczuła jego obecność, bo odwróciła się i uniosła głowę. Jej twarz nadal była piękna, eteryczna, szczególnie że nie miała na nosie tych belferskich okularów, które nadawały jej rysom powściągliwości. Tylko to głębokie wejrzenie szmaragdowych oczu, ukazujących mądrość i doświadczenie, wskazywało na jej rzeczywisty wiek.

\- Albus, wszystko w porządku? – zbyt długo pozostawał w bezruchu, kontemplując jej urodę, więc przez jej twarz przemknęło uczucie troski i niepokoju. Albus jednak był tak przyzwyczajony do jej obecności, że rzadko zauważał jej fizyczne piękno. Szybko jednak skarcił się w myślach – logiczne że nie straciła na urodzie, przecież była od niego dużo młodsza. Bezcelowe rozważania o wieku zupełnie sprowadziły go na manowce!

\- Oczywiście, już schodzę. Tylko widząc cię z Fawkesem zrozumiałem, dlaczego był taki osowiały przez cały lipiec. – skłamał gładko.

\- Nie tylko on! – wtrąciła się Dilys Derwent z wysokości swojego portretu, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Albus odpowiedział słodko złośliwym uśmiechem, usiłując ukryć rumieniec. Minerwa taktownie zmieniła temat:

\- Zapowiada się ciekawy rok w Hogwarcie: osobliwość Lupina, najnowszy dziedzic Blacków i pierwszy rok Pomony w roli nauczycielki.

\- Tak. Jestem ciekawy do jakiego domu trafi pan Lupin. – Albus przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę sprzed miesiąca, gdy poinformował ją, że zdecydował się przyjąć młodego wilkołaka do Hogwartu. Minerwa spędzała lipiec w Hiszpanii z Frankiem, dlatego nie zdążyła poznać małego Remusa i jego ojca, który prawie na kolanach błagał Albusa, by ten przyjął jego syna do szkoły. Albusa urzekła uprzejma i rozsądna natura chłopca, dlatego był zdeterminowany mu pomóc.

Przekonanie Minerwy było łatwiejsze, niż mógł się spodziewać. Jedyne, co ją interesowało, to zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa pozostałym uczniom. Gdy przedstawił jej plan izolowania Lupina we Wrzeszczącej Chacie przy każdej pełni księżyca, zgodziła się, a potem z pasją i energią zabrała się do przekonywania pozostałych profesorów.

\- Nawet go nie widziałam, więc trudno mi powiedzieć. Z twojego opisu mogłabym typować w Ravenclaw, ale to nigdy nie wiadomo. – odpowiedziała.

\- Wiesz, tak się teraz zastanawiam, dlaczego tak łatwo się zgodziłaś, skoro nawet nie miałaś okazji go spotkać. – oznajmił szczerze .

Minerwa odwróciła się w drzwiach, z Tiarą Przydziału w ręce.

\- Kiedyś poprosiłam, byś na zawsze pozostał moim przyjacielem, a ja będę wobec ciebie lojalna. Ty wywiązujesz się z umowy, ja też. Ufam twoim decyzjom. – rzekła poważnie.

Albus nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo już zniknęła na schodach. Czuł się jednak niesamowicie wyróżniony – doskonale pamiętał tamte słowa, choć minęło tyle lat. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że dla niej one cały czas pozostają wiążące.

Z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy podążył do Wielkiej Sali, na kolejną ucztę powitalną.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa, odłożywszy Tiarę do komnaty obok Wielkiej Sali, z surową miną czekała na pierwszorocznych.

To miało być jej siedemnaste powitanie na tych schodach. Minął rok od jej przyjęcia, zanim Albus przekonał Radę Nadzorczą o konieczności powierzenia jej stanowiska zastępcy dyrektora, zważywszy na fakt, że i tak wykonywała te obowiązki. Lubiła to – wypisywanie listów do pierwszorocznych, wprowadzanie ich do Wielkiej Sali. Nawet oficjalne bale nie były tak nużące, gdy szła na nie jako reprezentantka szacownej szkoły.

Nie tylko Albus nie był dziś punktualny - Hagrid się spóźniał. Minerwa dopuszczała pięć minut, góra dziesięć, jeśli były problemy z łodziami przy wietrznej pogodzie. Dziś jednak niebo było bezchmurne, a pierwszoroczni powinni się zjawić już dwanaście minut temu. Niecierpliwie zastukała paznokciami w marmurową poręcz.

Wreszcie usłyszała podekscytowane dziecięce głosy, a potem baryton Hagrida: ,,Ciszej, cholibka! Późno jesteśmy, więc już macie się zachowywać!". Wywróciła oczami, gdy śmiechy nie ustały – rzadko który rocznik nie okazywał instynktownego lęku w pobliżu Hagrida. Nie wróżyło to dobrze.

Hagrid wyłonił się pierwszy zza zakrętu schodów, z przepraszającą miną:

\- Przepraszam, pani psor, ale jeden łobuz wrzucił drugiego do wody, rzekomo by sprawdzić czy plotki o wielkiej kałamarnicy są prawdziwe.

Minerwa jedynie skinęła głową, przyjmując jego tłumaczenie do wiadomości. Gdy Hagrid odsunął się, z satysfakcją odnotowała, ze rozmowy i śmiechy ustały. Miała przed sobą grupę zaciekawionych, dziecięcych twarzy. Stanowczym i dźwięcznym tonem zaczęła swoje zwyczajowe przemówienie, jednocześnie wyłapując ciekawe twarze- cały mokry, drobny chłopiec o mysiej twarzy, wyjątkowo pewny siebie, wyprostowany chłopiec o orzechowych oczach i rozczochranej czuprynie, zblazowany chłopak z burzą kręconych, brązowych włosów, patrzący na nią spod byka niski chłopiec o czarnych, jakby tłustych włosach, stojąca obok uśmiechnięta dziewczynka z burzą rudych loków i oczami w kolorze sosnowych igieł. Wreszcie wycofany chłopiec o bladej twarzy – Minerwa z miejsca wyczuła, że to jest mały Remus Lupin .

\- Macie chwilę czasu, by zadbać o swój wygląd. Gdy wrócę, oczekuję całkowitego spokoju. – oświadczyła na koniec tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Obróciła się ze spektakularnym łopotem szat i udała do komnaty obok Wielkiej Sali po tiarę.

\- _Masz o wiele lepsze oko do uczniów, niż Dumbledore._ – odezwała się tiara, gdy Minerwa podniosła ją ze stołka.

_\- Dlaczego tak uważasz?_ – zapytała, zdziwiona rozmownością nakrycia głowy – przez ostatnie lata Tiara rzadko z nią rozmawiała.

\- _Wszyscy uczniowie, na których zwróciłaś uwagę, są przeznaczeni do wielkich rzeczy._ – odpowiedziała tajemniczo tiara.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wszyscy skończą w Slytherinie. – mruknęła Minerwa i z tiarą w dłoni wyszła z powrotem na korytarz.

\- Ustawcie się w rzędzie i idźcie za mną. – poleciła pierwszorocznym, którzy w odpowiedzi zerknęli na nią ze strachem, ale spełnili polecenie.

Drzwi stanęły otworem. Minerwa uniosła wysoko głowę i wmaszerowała do Wielkiej Sali.

Jak zwykle najpierw zobaczyła migoczące z daleka oczy Albusa. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust. Potem rozejrzała się dyskretnie – skrzaty jak zwykle świetnie się spisały przy dekoracji, duchy dodawały magii do atmosfery, a jej Gryfoni siedzieli względnie spokojnie.

Krótkim rozkazem ustawiła pierwszorocznych w rzędzie, przodem do reszty uczniów. Na środku umiejscowiła stołek z Tiarą Przydziału. Odsunęła się i stanęła za rudą dziewczynką i jej przyjacielem o ciemnych włosach. Tymczasem Tiara rozpoczęła swą pieśń.

Minerwa zawsze zapisywała w pamięci słowa Tiary, by przeanalizować je wieczorem, ale głównie skupiała uwagę na pierwszorocznych – ta grupa nie była cierpliwa, ale jak każda, z podziwem rozglądała się po Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy Tiara skończyła, a w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały oklaski. Minerwa wyciągnęła okulary i listę z kieszeni. Zmierzywszy wzrokiem cały szereg rzekła:

\- Wyczytuję nazwisko, a dana osoba siada na stołku. – uniosła tiarę.

\- Black, Syriusz!

Z szeregu wyszedł zblazowany chłopak z burzą loków i nonszalancko usiadł na stołku. Minerwa doskonale ukryła zdumienie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to musi być syn Walburgi Black, jej dalekiej krewnej. Delikatnie włożyła kapelusz na jego głowę.

Tiara zastanawiała się prawie trzy minuty, aż wreszcie zdecydowała:

\- Gryffindor!

Przy stole Gryfonów rozległy się oklaski, choć nieco niemrawe – chyba każdy w Wielkiej Sali był zdumiony, łącznie z samym Blackiem – członkowie jego rodziny od wieków trafiali do Slytherinu. Minerwa ostrożnie uniosła tiarę, usiłując złagodzić swoje surowe spojrzenie gdy nieco przerażony chłopiec uniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Podbródkiem wskazała stół domu lwa. Mały Black ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a Minerwa siłą zatrzymała potok wspomnień – doskonale wiedziała, jak musi czuć się ten chłopiec, gdy przed chwilą dotarło do niego, jak wielkie rozczarowanie sprawi swoim rodzicom.

Ceremonia trwała dalej, kolejne dzieci trafiały do odpowiednich stołów:

\- Evans, Lily!

To była ruda dziewczynka. Z wdziękiem usiadła na stołku, choć nogi lekko jej drżały, gdy tiara lekko spoczęła na jej głowie.

\- Gryffindor!

Minerwa nie była zdumiona – dziewczynka należała do grupki, w której oczach Minerwa nie widziała strachu, tylko ciekawość. Jedynym zdumiewającym incydentem był cichy, ledwie słyszalny jęk chłopca o czarnych włosach. Minerwa przyglądała się, jak chłopiec odprowadza wzrokiem pannę Evans, która tylko zerknęła na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nauczycielka zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, jak dziewczynka stanowczo odwraca się od Blacka, koło którego zrobiono jej miejsce przy stole Gryfonów.

\- Remus, Lupin!

Nie myliła się – to był wycofany chłopiec. Z wahaniem usiadł, jakby bał się tiary. Minerwa szybko zauważyła jak dziecko zaciska dłonie na krawędzi stołka i zamyka oczy, gdy łagodnie opuściła tiarę, która jednak opadła mu nisko, na czoło.

\- Gryffindor!

Westchnęła. Szykował się ciekawy rok, dobrze przewidywała. Myliła się jednak co do domu, do którego miał trafić mały wilkołak.

\- Pettigrew, Peter!

Mokry chłopiec o mysiej twarzy usiadł z palcami w ustach – obgryzał paznokcie ze strachu. Minerwa skarciła go spojrzeniem – ze wstydem schował dłonie do kieszeni. Wywracając oczami, czarownica umieściła kapelusz Godryka na jego głowie. Tiara zastanawiała się bardzo, bardzo długo. O ile Minerwa się nie myliła, minęło dokładnie pięć minut, gdy Tiara ogłosiła swój wyrok:

\- Gryffindor!

To było zaskoczenie, bo Minerwa postawiłaby worek sykli, że chłopiec trafi do Hufflepuffu. Nie miała jednak czasu na analizowanie rzekomej odwagi wystraszonego Petera, bo zaraz znalazła znajome nazwisko:

\- Potter, James!

Na stołku usiadł chłopiec o niesfornej czuprynie. Minerwa szybko skojarzyła, że musi to być bratanek Charlusa – jej przyjaciel się nie ożenił, zatem James musiał być synem Fleamonta – jego młodszego brata.

\- Gryffindor!

Minerwa zerknęła na stół swoich lwiątek – w tym roku wyjątkowo wielu pierwszorocznych trafiło do jej domu. Z jednej strony był to powód do radości, ale z drugiej perspektywa radzenia sobie z wieloma niezależnymi osobowościami.

\- Snape, Severus!

Z szeregu wyszedł pierwszoroczny o czarnych włosach. Ostrożnie usiadł na stołku. Minerwa wprawnie założyła mu Tiarę Przydziału.

\- Slytherin!

Wyraźny był smutek w oczach rudej dziewczynki, gdy patrzyła jak jej przyjaciel dołącza do stołu z drugiej strony Sali, gdzie powitano go wiwatami, a Lucjusz Malfoy, prefekt Slytherinu, poklepał go po plecach. Minerwa przypomniała sobie własny zawód, gdy Pomonę kapelusz Godryka przydzielił do Hufflepuffu.

Kiedy ceremonia przydziału dobiegła końca, Minerwa odniosła tiarę. Wróciła akurat na moment napełnienia półmisków – Albus znów musiał przedstawić jedno ze swoich krótkich, absurdalnych przemówień. Usiadła po jego prawej stronie, jeszcze chwilę obserwując zachwyt na twarzach pierwszorocznych na widok wspaniałego, godnego królów posiłku.

\- Ziemniaczków, Minerwo? – odezwał się Slughorn. Minerwa z wdzięcznością przyjęła półmisek i nałożyła sobie obficie, jednym uchem słuchając opowieści Horacego o zawyżonych cenach smoczej krwi.

\- Całe szczęście, że drogi Horacy nie wie o źródle moich zapasów tego cennego surowca. – wyszeptał obok Albus, mrugając do niej. Minerwa pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem : jako córa McGonagallów otrzymywała smoczą krew do badań z Instytutu, którą jednak oddawała Albusowi, gdyż to była jego sfera zainteresowań.

Przez resztę uczty Minerwa rozmawiała na przemian z Horacym i Albusem, kątem oka obserwując pierwszorocznych. Przy stole Gryfonów furorę robili Black z Potterem, z niesmakiem obserwowani przez rudowłosą Evans. Lupin z zachwytem oglądał zaczarowane sklepienie. Stół domu węża był podejrzanie cicho – ciemnowłosy Snape odpowiadał półsłówkami na jakieś pytania Narcyzy Black, nieudolnie maskując nerwowe spojrzenia posyłane w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

\- A profesor McGonagall jak zwykle je jak wróbelek. Zamiast cieszyć się jedzeniem! – Prawie Bezgłowy Nick niespodziewanie wyłonił się z półmiska z ciastami przed Minerwą.

\- O, sir Nicolasie, może tobie uda się ją namówić na jeszcze jeden kawałek szarlotki. Ja nie wiem jak to jest, ale moja zastępczyni wcale nie chce stosować moich rad. – Dumbledore przewrotnie się uśmiechnął.

\- No dobrze, zjem. – Minerwa nałożyła sobie kolejny kawałek, tylko po to, by duch i dyrektor przestali zwracać na nią uwagę.

Ostatecznie uczta dobiegła końca i po typowych ogłoszeniach Albus wygonił uczniów do łóżek. Minerwa pozwoliła prefektom opanować sytuację, a sama ruszyła za Albusem do jego gabinetu.

\- Ognistej whiskey? – zapytał dyrektor, gdy już usiadła przy kominku. Pokręciła głową:

\- Od rana mam lekcje. Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. – westchnęła. To zawsze była wybuchowa mieszanka.

\- Powinnaś jutro porozmawiać z panem Lupinem. Wtajemniczyć go we wszystkie zasady postępowania przy pełni itd.

\- Nie za wcześnie na to? - zapytała, z wdzięcznością przyjmując kubek ciepłej herbaty.

\- Pełnia w tym miesiącu wypada za tydzień, ale myślę, że chłopiec poczuje się lepiej, jeśli będzie wiedział, jak ma postępować. Tylko postaraj się go nie wystraszyć.

\- Ja miałabym go wystraszyć? Albus, czy którykolwiek z uczniów skarżył ci się, że się mnie boi? – zapytała, mrugając do niego.

\- Masz rację. Ty nie budzisz w uczniach lęku. To jest szacunek, czyli coś o wiele cenniejszego. – wyznał, splatając palce.

\- Geny McGonagallów. Co powiesz na partyjkę szachów?

Po chwili obydwoje byli pochłonięci pasjonującą rozgrywką. Świat się zmieniał, ale czas na szachy zawsze był.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Albus jak zwykle przyszedł po nią – zawsze razem schodzili na śniadanie, niemniej jednak widać było, że nie tylko ona była niewyspana po wyczerpującej rozgrywce, ciągnącej się aż do dwunastej w nocy.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. – powiedziała, gdy Albus próbował ukryć ziewnięcie.

\- Wybacz, moja droga, ale zawsze zadziwia mnie twoja niewyczerpana energia. – odpowiedział, podając jej ramię.

\- To entuzjazm z powodu perspektywy lekcji z pierwszorocznymi. – rzekła z sarkazmem. Albus uniósł kąciki ust i poprowadził ją do Wielkiej Sali.

Pomieszczenie powoli zapełniało się uczniami, choć Minerwie wystarczył rzut oka na ich twarze, by wiedzieć, że nie poszli grzecznie spać zaraz po uczcie. Kilku nawet nie zauważyło profesora Flitwicka, potykając się o maleńkiego czarodzieja i przecierając oczy z zdumienia, gdy ten odejmował im punkty.

Minerwa swobodnie rozmawiała z Pomoną, która zajęła miejsce Slughorna – Horacy zawsze przychodził na śniadanie później. Przekonanie przyjaciółki, że będzie wspaniałą nauczycielką zielarstwa nie było łatwe, nawet z wsparciem Albusa, ale gdy Pomona szła przygotować się do swojej pierwszej lekcji, Minerwa wyczuwała więcej entuzjazmu niż strachu.

\- Prawie przypomniały mi się moje pierwsze lekcje. – rzucił Albus z nostalgią.

\- Ja chyba przechodziłam to inaczej, ze względu na wprawę, jaką miałam, pomagając ci podczas własnej nauki w Hogwarcie. – przyznała Minerwa.

\- Tak, zresztą ty należysz do tego gatunku belfrów, którzy samą swoją obecnością zaprowadzają porządek. – odpowiedział, mrugając do niej.

Minerwa pokręciła głową – nauczanie transmutacji wymagało pewnej dozy surowości. A jeśli dyrektor czasem zachowywał się absurdalnie, ktoś dla równowagi musiał zachowywać powagę, prawda?

Szum sowich skrzydeł zwiastował przybycie poczty. Minerwa z zmarszczonymi brwiami odnotowała czarną sowę z ciemną kopertą, która kołowała nad nią, szukając miejsca do lądowania. Odsunęła talerz – ptak z gracją przysiadł i wyciągnął różdżkę z listem. Czarownica jeszcze bardziej się zasępiła z powodu znajomej pieczęci odbitej w czarnym wosku.

Otworzyła list i przeczytała szybko. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował ku stołowi Gryfonów, gdzie młody Potter robił śmieszne miny ku uciesze pozostałych pierwszorocznych.

\- Minnie?- pełen troski szept Albusa sprowadził ją na ziemię. Bez słowa podała mu list, napisany wyjątkowo ozdobnym, kaligraficznym pismem Walburgi Black.

\- Przecież dobrze wie, że nie można zmienić postanowień Tiary. – odezwał się Albus po przeczytaniu listu.

\- Tak, ale najgorsze jest to, że musiała się powołać na rodzinne koneksje. Na Merlina, ostatni raz widziałam ją na pogrzebie babki, nie, na pogrzebie Spencer- Moona! Kartki na święta od Blacków ostatni raz dostałam pięć lat temu! – Minerwa ze złością pogniotła kopertę.

\- Powiedz jej prawdę. Od decyzji tiary nie ma _żadnych _wyjątków. – odpowiedział Albus.

Tymczasem do sali wleciała podobnie czarna sowa, ale tym razem list w jej szponach był czerwony. Minerwa przymknęła oczy i zmusiła się by nie reagować, choć serce jej się krajało.

Druga czarna sowa wylądowała dokładnie przed zdumionym obliczem Syriusza Blacka. Czerwony list rozwinął się i ryknął głębokim, mało kobiecym głosem Walburgi:

\- TY! Takie rozczarowanie! Skaza dla całego rodu! Jak mogłeś zostać przydzielony do domu innego niż Slytherin!? Ty zakało! Zdrajco szlachetnej tradycji Blacków! Zawsze powtarzałam, że nic z ciebie nie będzie! Powinnam cię zabrać z zamku, byś nie przynosił nam wstydu, ale nie mogłabym dzień w dzień patrzeć na twoją bezczelną gębę! Ty szkarado!

Minerwa z poszarzałą z gniewu twarzą obserwowała jak list automatycznie rozrywa się na kawałki. Tymczasem Syriusz jakby skurczył się w sobie, ale na jego twarzy nie było nic oprócz złości. Zadziwiające, że w żaden sposób nie zareagował na wyjca, po prostu nałożył sobie więcej jajecznicy i wrócił do śniadania, ignorując szepty wszystkich, którzy usłyszeli krzywdzące słowa. Minerwa wyczuła dłoń Albusa na swoim ramieniu – jej ręce lśniły lekkim czerwonym blaskiem. Szybko strząsnęła poświatę, zanim zdążyli ją zauważyć uczniowie- za chwilę mały Black spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy, gdy zobaczył czarną sowę i ciemną kopertę. Minerwa udała, że go nie widzi.

\- Czasem zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że tacy ludzie mają dzieci. – mruknął Albus, z niesmakiem patrząc na list Walburgi.

\- W końcu muszą zapewnić przetrwanie swojemu rodowi. – odpowiedziała szorstko Minerwa, ze złością odsuwając gwałtownie krzesło.

\- Minerwo, nie rób nic pochopnego. – ostrzegł ją Albus. Skinęła głową – nie miała prawa wtrącać się w metody wychowawcze Blacków, a gdyby Syriusz potrzebował pomocy, przyszedłby do niej, prawda?

W pół godziny przygotowała się do pierwszej lekcji z Gryfonami. Zostało jej piętnaście minut. Usiłowała wykorzystać ten czas na medytację, ale wspomnienia zalały jej umysł: wyjec wybuchający przed zdumionym Armando, brutalne słowa babki, jej własny wstyd, poczucie rozczarowania, a potem ulgi, gdy babka zapewniła ją w liście, że to nie na nią jest zła. Przypomniała sobie szepty, towarzyszące jej przez pierwszy tydzień – hatstall, hatstall. Zawód, rozgoryczenie – odepchnęła te uczucia, tylko po to, by wpaść w spiralę jeszcze gorszych.

Minęło tyle lat, a ona nadal musiała każdej nocy zablokowywać koszmary nękające jej umysł. Oczywiście, nabierała wprawy, ale czasem magia ją zawodziła i przeżywała to wszystko na nowo, z tym że ofiar w grocie było coraz więcej – przybierały twarze nie tylko jej przyjaciół, ale także jej kolegów z Hogwartu. Albus, torturowany i zabijany. To było zbyt wiele. I to oskarżenie, to poczucie żalu, że go okłamała, że zhańbiła siebie, że znów zawiodła…

\- Profesor?

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. W drzwiach jej klasy stała rudowłosa dziewczynka, Lily Evans. Z lekkim niepokojem wpatrywała się w kredę i sterty książek lewitujące wokół głowy Minerwy. Nauczycielka czym prędzej powstrzymała dopływ magii i przedmioty opadły z powrotem na biurko.

\- Witam, panno Evans. Mam nadzieję, że Hogwart ci się podoba. – rzekła uprzejmie Minerwa, jednocześnie zapraszającym gestem wskazując rząd ławek przed sobą.

\- Jest przecudowny! I ta magia wszędzie – te książki zaledwie przed chwilą unosiły się w powietrzu! – panna Evans z entuzjazmem wskazała na stos książek na biurku Minerwy.

\- Tak, nie ma drugiego takiego miejsca jak Hogwart. A jak czujesz się w Gryffindorze? – zapytała Minerwa, okrążając biurko, by być lepiej widoczną dla powoli wchodzących uczniów.

\- Dobrze, tylko szkoda, że Sev trafił do innego domu. No i prawdę mówiąc, to nie spodziewałam się, że przydział jest traktowany tak poważnie przez niektórych. – wyznała dziewczynka.

Minerwa poprawiła okulary na nosie – jeśli dobrze pamiętała, panna Evans pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, zatem nie miała pojęcia o ciemniejszych stronach magicznego świata jak obsesja na punkcie czystej krwi.

\- Nie jest tajemnicą, że tiara przydziela według pewnego zestawu cech. Problem wynika z tego, że pewne cechy są eksponowane poprzez odpowiednie wychowanie – na przykład domy, w których ceniona są inteligencja zazwyczaj przysyłają uczniów, którzy trafiają do Ravenclawu. Niezadowolenie pojawia się, gdy mimo wychowania mającego na celu ukształtowanie odpowiedniego zestawu cech, tiara i tak za ważniejsze uznaje inne przymioty. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, przez moment spoglądając na wchodzących Gryfonów, wśród których odznaczały się loki Syriusza Blacka.

Lily nie zadawała już więcej pytań. Minerwa jednak widziała w tej dziewczynce wszystko co najlepsze w Gryffindorze. Nie mogła tego samego powiedzieć o chłopcach z tego samego roku, którzy nonszalancko wypakowywali swoje książki i rozsiadali się w ławkach.

Minerwa zerknęła na zabytkowy, magiczny zegar wiszący nad tablicą – właśnie zalśnił na czerwono, sygnalizując początek lekcji. Pstryknęła palcami i drzwi do klasy zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Bardzo łatwo szło rozróżnić uczniów pochodzących z czarodziejskich rodzin – ten mały pokaz magii bez użycia różdżki wywołał zdumienie na ich twarzach – wiedzieli, że tylko najpotężniejsi posługują się tą magią.

Jak zawsze, Minerwa przedstawiła siebie i swój przedmiot, ostrzegając uczniów, że kary za ich niesubordynacje będą surowe. Powoli krążyła po klasie, a jej głos, stukot obcasów i szelest szat były jedynymi źródłami dźwięku. Objaśniając piękno wynikające z niuansów transmutacji, z satysfakcją zauważyła, że prawie wszyscy uczniowie słuchają jej z uwagą i ciekawością. Gdy na koniec zamieniła katedrę w dzika i dzika z powrotem w katedrę, w komnacie dało się słyszeć westchnienia podziwu i okrzyki zdumienia.

Zaciekawiwszy i zmobilizowawszy pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, Minerwa poleciła im przepisać z tablicy najważniejsze prawa transmutacji, a sama zasiadła za swoim biurkiem. Obracając różdżkę w palcach, obserwowała uczniów. Większość czuła na sobie jej wzrok, dlatego skrobała z zapałem na swoich pergaminach. Reszta często zerkała na boki, chłonąc osobliwą atmosferę jej klasy, pełnej klatek , w których wcale nie było zwierząt, lecz zwykłe przedmioty. Na razie jeszcze nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że za parę lat będą przemieniać te przedmioty w żywe zwierzęta.

Pisali szybko- większość spisała notatki po piętnastu minutach. Minerwa wyciągnęła z jednej z szuflad pudełko zapałek i rzekła:

\- Teraz pora na praktyczną część lekcji. Na początek waszym zadaniem będzie zamiana zapałki w igłę. – wyjaśniwszy jeszcze wymowę zaklęcia i ruch różdżką, przeszła się po klasie i rozdała każdemu po zwyczajnej zapałce.

Po krótkiej chwili, w której uczniowie z podejrzliwością patrzyli na zapałki i swoje różdżki, w klasie rozbrzmiał cichy szmer głosów, gdy pierwszoroczni zaczęli intonować czar. Przez pięć minut Minerwa stała w bezruchu, oparta o regał z książkami, pozwalając by uczniowie najpierw sami spróbowali swoich sił. Z zawodem odnotowała, że nikomu zaklęcie się nie powiodło w przeciągu pierwszych trzech prób. Najwyraźniej ten rocznik nie był wybitnie utalentowany w jej dziedzinie magii. To jednak nie zniechęcało jej – przeciwnie, z nową energią zaczęła krążyć między ławkami, dając wskazówki i jeszcze raz demonstrując zaklęcie.

Podeszła do ławki Lily i jej ciemnowłosego kolegi ze Slytherinu. Zaskakujące, bo byli jedyną ławką, w której Ślizgon siedział z przedstawicielem domu lwa. Panna Evans ze skupieniem powtarzała zaklęcie. Minerwa delikatnie uniosła jej dłoń za nadgarstek, dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością. Uwagę Minerwy jednak przykuła zapałka leżąca przed ciemnowłosym Ślizgonem. Jej główka była srebrna, nie czerwona. Czarownica podniosła zapałkę i pokiwała głową.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę skupienia. Punkt dla Slytherinu, panie …. – zawahała się lekko.

\- Snape. Dziękuję. – odpowiedział odbierając od niej zapałkę. Minerwa musiała przyznać, że było coś interesującego w tym chłopcu – wdzięczność, jaką promieniowało jego spojrzenie, była rzadko spotykana.

Przesunęła się dalej, ale wtem jej kocie zmysły wyłapały szeptany fragment rozmowy:

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. – odezwał się cicho Potter, ale bez większego przekonania.

\- Daj spokój, na pewno jesteś ciekaw jej szkockiego temperamentu. Stawiam sykla, że uda mi się ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. – odparł młody Black.

Minerwa poczuła szybkie ukłucie gniewu, ale zaraz potem skarciła siebie w myślach. Nie zamierzała dać małemu Blackowi satysfakcji. Zacisnęła zęby i postanowiła czekać na rozwój sytuacji, choć już wyrzucała sobie, że jeszcze rano litowała się nad tym chłopcem i porównywała go do siebie.

\- Profesor! – głos Blacka rozbrzmiał w klasie dziwnie głośno i dramatycznie. Minerwa nie odwracając się, zapytała:

\- Słucham, panie Black? – mimo potężnej dawki samokontroli jej szkocki akcent był wyraźnie słyszalny – dla tych, którzy znali ją dobrze, był to sygnał do ucieczki, jako zapowiedź wybuchu złości.

\- Chyba będę potrzebował drugiej zapałki, madam. Moje zaklęcie było tak silne, że ta złamała się w pół. – oświadczył niewinnym tonem młody Gryfon.

,,Bzdura. Sam przed chwilą ją połamałeś." – pomyślała Minerwa.

Odwróciła się z łopotem szat i przeszła na środek klasy. Uniosła głowę, jednocześnie jednak patrząc z góry wprost w niebieskie oczy Blacka. Na głos rzekła:

\- Reparo! – zapałka wróciła do poprzedniego stanu. Black wyraźnie stracił część rezonu.

\- I jeszcze jedno, panie Black. Na moich lekcjach nie toleruję kłamstwa. Za twoje Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. – rzekła zimno.

Black zbladł. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz potem Potter trącił go łokciem:

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor. – wydukał, a lęk w jego oczach został zastąpiony przez całkowitą nieufność. Minerwa skinęła głową, zadowolona z siebie i zaczęła zapisywać na tablicy pracę domową.

Gdy zegar zalśnił na pomarańczowo, sygnalizując koniec lekcji, Minerwa zdążyła jeszcze dodać:

\- Panie Lupin, czy mógłbyś zostać na chwilę?

Młody wilkołak pokiwał głową, jednak Minerwa widziała pewną nerwowość w sposobie, w jaki pakował książki do torby. Tymczasem usłyszała szept Blacka:

\- Myślisz, że ona umie czytać w myślach?

\- To możliwe, podobno Dumbledore to potrafi. – odpowiedział Potter.

Minerwa odwróciła głowę, by ukryć uśmiech- gdyby Black uważał, gdy jego rodzice rozprawiali o genologii czarodziejów, wiedziałby, że jest córką dyplomaty, od dzieciństwa biegłą w sztuce oklumencji. Zaskakujące, jak bardzo upadało domowe nauczanie. Minerwa wkraczała do Hogwartu wyposażona w znajomość drzew genologicznych wszystkich nauczycieli czystej krwi.

Klasa opustoszała, więc Lupin nieśmiało podszedł do niej.

\- Proszę, mamy pewne sprawy do omówienia, panie Lupin. – Minerwa wskazała różdżką drzwi do swojego gabinetu, które otworzyły się po prawej stronie. Chłopiec wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się lękliwie po spartańskim, ale typowo szkockim gabinecie z ciężkimi meblami z ciemnego drewna i gryfońskimi akcentami.

\- Usiądź. – poleciła czarownica, okrążając biurko i zasiadając w wysokim, twardym krześle, przypominającym drewniany tron.

\- Jak się czujesz w Hogwarcie? – zapytała uprzejmie, zdejmując okulary.

\- Wspaniale, madam. Cieszę się, że trafiłem do Gryffindoru. – odpowiedział grzecznie, po tym jak przycupnął na brzegu stojącego naprzeciw krzesła.

\- Jak wiesz, jestem opiekunką twojego domu i to ja zaprezentuję ci środki podjęte, być mógł spokojnie i bezpiecznie się uczyć. – przeszła do rzeczy Minerwa. Źrenice chłopca się rozszerzyły:

\- Pani wie? O mojej… przypadłości? – spytał, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

\- Wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzą, panie Lupin. Nie musisz jednak się obawiać, zostaliśmy zobowiązani do dyskrecji. Musimy jednak zadbać zarówno o twoje bezpieczeństwo, jak i o spokój reszty uczniów.

\- Będę od nich odizolowany? – zapytał, z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Wczoraj postanowiliśmy z profesorem Dumbledore, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zajmiesz osobny pokój w wieży Gryffindoru. Zazwyczaj był zajmowany przez prefekta naczelnego, ale w tym roku prefekci naczelni są z Ravenclawu i Slytherinu. Oczywiście nie możesz powiedzieć prawdy o powodach swojego odosobnienia innym uczniom – oficjalnie cierpisz na pewną chorobę, która wymusza podjęcie takich środków.

\- Czy drzwi tego pokoju są metalowe i dźwiękoszczelne? – przerwał jej chłopiec.

\- To będzie twój pokój na okres poza pełnią. Podczas przemian jednak będziesz przebywał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Wiesz, co to za miejsce?

\- Nawiedzony dom na brzegu Hogsemade? – zapytał, a Minerwa zauważyła, że dłonie drżą mu ze zdenerwowania.

\- Nie jest luksusowy, ale stoi na uboczu, a jego opinia zniechęca ciekawskich magów. Profesor Dumbledore wybudował go specjalnie dla ciebie i rozpuścił plotki, że wewnątrz straszy– powinieneś być tam bezpieczny. Co najważniejsze, Chata połączona jest z Hogwartem tajnym przejściem. Co miesiąc, dzień przed pełnią będzie cię tam prowadzić nasza pielęgniarka, pani Heale. Jutro wraca ze specjalnego szkolenia w Skandynawii, gdzie przeszkolono ją, jak radzić sobie z przypadkami takimi jak twój. Będzie cię obserwować przez specjalną szybę i odbierać, gdy pełnia minie. – wyjaśniała cierpliwie Minerwa.

\- Nie chciałbym jej zrobić krzywdy, pani profesor. – wyszeptał chłopiec, pochylając głowę.

\- Nie dojdzie do tego, ale istotne jest, byś zachowywał to wszystko w tajemnicy. Będziesz musiał pamiętać o zgłaszaniu się do pani Heale i piciu mikstury, którą będzie ci dostarczał profesor Slughorn. No i naturalnie będziesz tracił nieco czasu, po kilka dni w każdym miesiącu, ale jeśli tylko będziesz zdeterminowany, zdołasz to wszystko nadrobić.

\- Będę się starał ze wszystkich sił. – oświadczył chłopiec z mocą. Minerwę zaskoczyła jego dojrzałość – może to właśnie ona tak ujęła Albusa?

\- Dobrze. Jutro po lekcjach zgłosisz się do pani Heale, ona udzieli ci ewentualnych dalszych informacji. Gdybyś jednak miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek pytania, problemy czy dylematy, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. – zakończyła łagodnym tonem.

\- Ogromnie pani dziękuję, profesor McGonagall. Naprawdę. – Lupin spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Teraz powinieneś zmykać na kolejną lekcję. Ale pamiętaj, że bardzo zależy mi, byś dobrze czuł się w Hogwarcie, panie Lupin. – Minerwa wstała, sygnalizując rozmowę za zakończoną.

\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia, pani profesor. – chłopiec skłonił się i wybiegł z jej gabinetu. Minerwa przyłożyła chłodną dłoń do czoła – poszło dużo łatwiej, niż mogła się tego spodziewać. Albus miał rację – Remus Lupin wydawał się bardzo rozsądnym i ostrożnym chłopcem i mimo jego przypadłości, cieszyła się, że trafił do jej domu.


	7. Chapter 7

Późną nocą, dwunastego września, Minerwa, odziana w koszulę nocną i szlafrok w szkocką kratę siedziała przy kominku, sprawdzając stertę pergaminów od trzecich klas. I tak nie mogła spać- kładła się dopiero około drugiej, trzeciej w nocy, a zawsze mogła posprawdzać coś na zapas. Obficie kreśliła czerwonym piórem po wypocinach uczniów na temat zmian bezkręgowców w kręgowce. Srebrna poświata księżyca mieszała się ze złotym blaskiem z kominka, a trzask płomieni i skrobanie jej pióra były jedynymi dźwiękami.

Dopiero skupiwszy się na niuansach transmutacji Minerwa mogła odetchnąć od niewesołych wspomnień. One i tak miały ją dopaść, jak każdej nocy, ale jak zwykle odwlekała ten moment jak tylko mogła. Ostatecznie królowa Maria miała rację – magia Hogwartu działała lepiej niż setki zaklęć i mikstur wypróbowanych przez Minerwę – tutaj jej sen był dużo bardziej odżywczy, pozwalał jej funkcjonować względnie normalnie. Ten kojący wpływ Minerwa zaobserwowała dopiero gdy podczas pobytu w Hiszpanii z Frankiem schudła kilka kilogramów i omal nie zemdlała, po kilku dniach zupełnie pozbawionych snu. Frank się martwił o nią – zbyła go. Na szczęście nie zaalarmował Albusa i po powrocie do zamku Minerwa mogła powoli dojść do siebie.

Czarownica była w połowie odszyfrowywania nieczytelnych hieroglifów jednego z Puchonów, gdy do jej pomieszczenia wpadł srebrzysty bernardyn – patronus pani Heale, rozświetlając wnętrze jej salonu.

\- Jest problem z wilkołakiem. Przyjdź jak najszybciej do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. – głos, jakim odezwał się bernardyn, bez wątpienia należał do przerażonej szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Minerwa błyskawicznie chwyciła różdżkę, transmutowała swój strój w ciemne, wygodne szaty i wybiegła z swoich apartamentów. Zmieniła się w swoją kocią postać i jeszcze szybciej popędziła pustymi zamkowymi korytarzami. Kilkoma susami przemierzała schody, starannie omijając stopnie-pułapki. W hallu wejściowym spotkała Albusa, który z powagą na twarzy i rozwianą, srebrną brodą otwierał właśnie główne wrota. Skinął jej głową – słowa były zbędne. Razem popędzili przez błonia – zaskakujące, że dyrektor dorównywał jej kroku, szczególnie że ona była w kociej formie, a on miał na sobie wściekle fioletowy, plączący się pod nogami szlafrok. Jednak to ona szybciej dopadła korzeni bijącej wierzby. Zanurkowała w tunel – przemieniła się w ludzką postać i zaświeciła różdżkę. Zgięta w pół, puściła się biegiem wąskim tunelem. Czuła oddech Albusa za sobą- było to dziwnie pokrzepiające uczucie.

W końcu dotarli do krańca tunelu, gdzie przy pancernych, wzmocnionych magią drzwiach z szybą stała pani Heale. Na ich widok odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi! Przez pierwsze parę godzin było dokładnie tak, jak opisywano na szkoleniu w Skandynawii. Ale chyba znudziło go demolowanie wnętrza i nieustanne wycie. Sami spójrzcie – teraz zabrał się za samookaleczenie! – pani Heale odsunęła się od szyby.

Minerwa i Albus prawie przycisnęli nosy do niewielkiego okna w drzwiach. Minerwa syknęła, widząc w jakim stanie był Remus Lupin, uroczy chłopiec, który zaledwie wczoraj tak dobrze radził sobie na jej lekcjach.

Nadal był dzieckiem, dlatego jego wilcza postać miała zaledwie półtora metra. Jego kręgosłup był strasznie wygięty, jego kończyny wydłużone – palce u nóg i rąk zamieniły się w żółte, długie, ostre szpony. Chude, żylaste ciało pokrywała srebrna sierść. Twarz miał wydłużoną, usta zamieniły się w pełną ostrych kłów paszczę. Uszy zmieniły się w wilcze, miał też coś na kształt ogona. Jego ślepia były zupełnie żółte – wcale niepodobne do oczu małego Gryfona.

Jego ciało wyraźnie odznaczało się w na wpół zdemolowanym, drewnianym wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdyż ociekało brunatną, jakby zabrudzoną krwią. Na ich oczach wilkołak zawył i z ogromną siłą wbił pazury lewej łapy w prawe przedramię, pozostawiając na nim pręgi rozoranej skóry. Minerwa poczuła dłoń Albusa na swoim ramieniu – nie wiedziała, czy czarodziej uspokaja w ten sposób ją, czy też siebie samego.

\- Na szkoleniu mówili, że takich przypadkach można go oszołomić, ale przez to przemiana może wydłużyć się do tygodnia. – odezwała się pani Heale.

\- Czy on się wykrwawi, jeśli tego nie zrobimy? – zapytała Minerwa, unosząc głowę.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jest jeszcze dojrzały, może sobie zrobić poważną krzywdę.

\- Nie może opuszczać co miesiąc tygodnia w szkole. Jest zdolny, ale takich zaległości nie będzie w stanie nadrobić. Albusie, czy jego ojciec wspominał o samookaleczaniu? – Minerwa szturchnęła lekko przyjaciela.

\- Nie, ale myślę, że to przez nowe miejsce, nowe otoczenie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że Minerwa ma rację, nie możemy go oszołomić, musimy wymyślić coś innego. –Albus skrzywił się, gdy wilkołak zaczął rzucać się po drewnianej podłodze, tarzając się w kałuży własnej krwi.

\- Tylko co? Bez potężnego zaklęcia oszałamiającego żaden człowiek nie powinien się nawet zbliżać do wilkołaka podczas pełni. – pani Heale z rezygnacją otarła pot z czoła.

Umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Jak wiele świadomości w nim zostaje? Ile jest w nim tego Lupina, którego znamy? – zapytała Albusa.

\- Trzy, pięć procent? Podczas pełni to bestia, zupełnie nad sobą nie panuje. – odpowiedział ze smutkiem Albus.

\- Tak, ale jest niebezpieczny jedynie dla ludzi?

Albus uniósł głowę – jego oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie, a potem gwałtownie pokręcił głową:

\- Nie. Na to się nie zgodzę. Nie będziesz tak ryzykować. – rzekł stanowczo, patrząc jej prosto w twarz.

\- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? – pani Heale nie nadążała za ich tokiem myślenia. Minerwa jednak nie zamierzała porzucać swojego pomysłu.

\- W formie animagicznej mnie nie zaatakuje, a być może uda mi się w jakiś sposób zniechęcić go do okaleczania samego siebie. To jedyny sposób by mu pomóc i zamierzam tego spróbować. – oświadczyła nauczycielka transmutacji.

\- Nie zgadzam się. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć jak zareaguje, czy nie rzuci się na ciebie z kłami i pazurami, czy nie zrobi ci krzywdy. On nie rozumie, w tym stanie nie dotrzesz do niego nawet myślą – włada nim instynkt. Instynkt każący mu gryźć i zabijać. Nie poślę cię tam, zakazuję ci tego i jest to polecenie służbowe. – Albus przysunął się do drzwi, zupełnie zagradzając Minerwie przejście. Ona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie masz lepszego pomysłu, a on za chwilę może wydrapać sobie oczy. Co wtedy zrobisz? Wierzę, że jestem w stanie mu pomóc, a w zwierzęcej formie mnie nie zaatakuje. I przestań mnie powstrzymywać, bo już kiedyś próbowałeś i źle się to dla ciebie skończyło. – zagroziła Minerwa, prostując się na tyle, na ile pozwalał tunel.

Albus zbladł. Minerwa rzadko widziała go w takim roztrzęsieniu – jego oczy traciły migotanie, a na twarzy malowała się wyraźna rozterka.

\- Tak, zawsze stawiałaś na swoim. Ale to nie były dobre decyzje, z perspektywy lat. – rzekł wreszcie błagalnie.

Minerwa pozostawała niewzruszona, choć w głębi duszy czuła, że Albus ma sporo racji – nie powstrzymał jej przed pójściem na wojnę – wróciła jako wrak człowieka; nie zatrzymał jej przed wyjazdem do Stanów, uciekło jej siedem lat z życia. Z życia, które i tak było pozbawione jakiegokolwiek celu. Jeśli coś nadawało mu sens, to nauczanie, inspirowanie kolejnych pokoleń uczniów Hogwartu. Teraz, gdy jeden z nich był w niebezpieczeństwie, Minerwa nie zamierzała stać z założonymi rękami.

\- Może nie dla mnie. Ale zawsze chodziło o coś więcej, prawda? Odsuń się. – Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę, gotowa oszołomić Albusa. Musiał zrozumieć jej determinację i równie mocno chcieć pomóc Lupinowi, bo odsunął się, ale dodał jeszcze błagalnym tonem:

\- Niech to będzie lwica, nie kotka. Proszę, Minnie. – lekko dotknął jej ramienia. Minerwa rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na panią Heale, ale pielęgniarka siedziała cicho.

\- Dobrze, ale nie rozpraszaj mnie. – odpowiedziała, chowając różdżkę.

\- Uważaj na siebie. Jeden jego fałszywy ruch i wchodzę do środka. – rzekł.

Kiwnęła głową. Następnie skupiła się na wszystkich swoich gryfońskich cechach. Odwaga, dzielność – przecież właśnie to pchało ją ku pancernym drzwiom… magia. Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Jej głowa była na niższej wysokości – spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła potężne łapy pokryte złotą sierścią. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Albusa. Patrzył na nią z potężną mieszaniną uczuć –troska, dumna i podziw dominowały wśród wielu innych. Wskazała na drzwi. Czarodziej wycelował różdżką w zamek i mruknął:

\- Alohomora!

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Minerwa przekroczyła je jednym susem. Zatrzasnęły się za nią z szczękiem.

Stała łeb w łeb z wilkołakiem. Lupin odnotował jej pojawienie się i przyglądał jej się z nieufnością. Minerwa nie bała się – pragnęła mu pomóc i chciała, by to wyczuwał.

Przez pełne napięcia pięć minut po prostu mierzyli się wzrokiem – lwica i wilkołak. Minerwa wiedziała, że gdyby doszło do walki, pewnie by wygrała, bo Lupin był jeszcze młody i nie tak żądny krwi. Istniało jednak ryzyko ugryzienia.

Lupin wykonał pierwszy krok. Ostrożnie, bezszelestnie, zaczął się zbliżać. Minerwa trwała bez ruchu, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego żółtych ślepi. Zatrzymał się metr od niej – nieco górował nad nią w swojej wyprostowanej sylwetce. Pociągnął nosem – wdychał jej zapach. Serce biło jej szybko, a dodatkowo prawie wyczuwała pełną troski obecność Albusa za drzwiami za swoimi plecami.

W oczach Lupina dostrzegła błysk ciekawości. Pochylił się, zmniejszając dystans.

Minerwa wydała z siebie głębokie, ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

Wilkołak zatrzymał się, a w jego oczach rozpoznała cień lęku. Wypuściła powstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. Lupin tymczasem opadł na cztery łapy i przywarował na ziemi z cichym skomleniem.

Minerwę zalała fala zdumienia – nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie nawet wilkołaka w tak poddańczej pozie. Jej lwia postać prychnęła – chłopiec w wilczej postaci, nadal nie odrywając brzucha od ziemi, wycofał się, twarzą do niej, z cichutkim jękiem.

Gdy już dzieliło ich około dziesięciu metrów, znów się wyprostował i rzucił się na kamienny gzyms kominka.

Przez dobrą godzinę demolował wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, wyjąc i skowycząc. Zawsze jednak szerokim łukiem omijał Minerwę. Ona trwała niewzruszona – ani trochę nie traciła czujności- była przyzwyczajona do braku snu. Poza tym, nieustanne wycie i latające w powietrzu kawałki drewna raczej nie tworzyły atmosfery przyjaznej dla snu.

W końcu Lupin znudził się niszczeniem miejsca swojego odosobnienia. Z akompaniamentem wycia gwałtownie wbił pazury w swoje własne udo, a ciemna krew trysnęła na podłogę.

Minerwa warknęła. Wilkołak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Bardzo powoli, Minerwa pokręciła głową. Lupin spojrzał na swoją ranę, potem znów na nią. Wreszcie skulił się, otoczywszy rękami kolana, jak skarcone dziecko. Minerwa powstrzymała odruch pośpieszenia mu z pomocą, gdy zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył i wyć rozdzierająco.

Kolejną godzinę wilkołak wył, skulony na klejącej się od krwi podłodze, obserwowany przez lwicę z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Następnie znów zabrał się do niszczenia Wrzeszczącej Chaty. To zajęło go na następne dwie godziny. Była prawie piąta nad ranem, gdy podwinął nogi pod brodę i położył łeb na ziemi. Po chwili w chacie rozległo się jego głośne chrapanie.

Minerwa ostrożnie podniosła tylną część ciała i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Przeciąg zimnego powietrza podpowiedział jej, że drzwi zostały bezszelestnie uchylone. Wycofała się, cały czas nie spuszczając czujnego wzroku z chrapiącej bestii.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły przed jej nosem, a od chaty oddzielała ją gruba warstwa wzmocnionej szyby w pancernych drzwiach, Minerwa z ulgą wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Zanim jej ludzkie oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności w tunelu, Albus objął ją mocno.

\- Tak się bałem! – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Minerwa odsunęła się od niego i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że pani Heale zasnęła na ekstrawagancko żółtym fotelu.

\- Udało się! Widziałeś? Nie zranił się już po raz kolejny! – wyszeptała gorączkowo do Albusa. Czarodziej wyraźnie zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Tak, ale wystarczyłby ułamek sekundy, by wydrapał ci twoje śliczne oczy. To było ogromne ryzyko, Minerwo. – odpowiedział cicho. Minerwę zdziwił komplement dotyczący jej oczu, ale zignorowała go:

\- Ale opłaciło się! Jestem w stanie go pilnować, czuwać, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Problem został rozwiązany. – oświadczyła z entuzjazmem.

\- I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Że każdej pełni będziesz siedziała zamknięta z oszalałym wilkołakiem, bez zmrużenia oka? Zawsze miałem cię za najbardziej rozsądną Gryfonkę, ale to jest czyste szaleństwo. – zaprotestował.

\- Chcę mu pomóc. Być może z czasem nauczy się nie kierować swojej furii przeciw sobie. To tylko dziecko, Albusie. Przyjąłeś go do Hogwartu, nie możesz teraz odwrócić się do niego plecami. – Minerwa mówiła szybko – dziwnie brakowało jej tchu.

\- Wróciłaś? – odezwał się zaspany głos pani Heale.

\- Tak. Cała i zdrowa. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do matrony, która poderwała się, zrozumiawszy, że zasnęła.

\- Dosyć tego. Madam Heale, proszę pilnować pana Lupina- gdyby coś się działo, chcę być natychmiast zawiadomiony. Minerwa, wracamy do zamku, ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. – oświadczył Albus stanowczo.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, ale ruszyła przodem, podpierając się o ściany tunelu. Na karku czuła oddech Albusa, a także jego frustrację. Gdy wreszcie wydostali się na błonia i znaleźli poza zasięgiem witek bijącej wierzby, Minerwa zatrzymała się, by złapać oddech.

\- Warmante. – odezwał się Albus.

Minerwa poczuła na twarzy strumień ciepłego powietrza. Odwróciła się do dyrektora.

\- Powinieneś ogrzać raczej siebie. Ja pomyślałam o zmianie stroju. Zastanów się, co mogliby pomyśleć sobie uczniowie, widząc nas tutaj? – mruknęła, krytycznym spojrzeniem obrzucając jego fioletowy szlafrok.

\- Ty miałaś przewagę swojej zwierzęcej postaci. A uczniowie pewnie uznaliby, że jak zwykle usiłujesz wybić mi z głowy jeden z moich absurdalnych pomysłów. – odpowiedział, podając jej ramię. Minerwa zawahała się, ale wreszcie oparła się na jego łokciu – wielogodzinne pozostawanie w mniej wyeksploatowanej zwierzęcej postaci zbierało swoje żniwo.

Razem weszli do zamku. W milczeniu powoli szli ciemnymi korytarzami. Albus odprowadził ją do jej komnat.

\- Musisz odpocząć. I przemyśleć to wszystko. Wiem, że pragniesz pomóc temu chłopcu, ale zastanów się, czy cena tego wszystkiego i ryzyko nie są zbyt wysokie. – oświadczył, galanteryjnie otwierając przed nią drzwi.

\- Nadal uważam, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. I wątpię, by rano, a raczej za dwie czy trzy godziny moje zdanie jakoś się zmieniło. Dobranoc, Albusie. – odpowiedziała i weszła do swojego apartamentu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jej koci słuch wyłapał jednak ciche westchnienie po drugiej stronie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa zdjęła okulary i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, odpędzając ból głowy i korzystając z faktu, że cała klasa pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów była zajęta swoimi zadaniami. Przez ostatnie cztery noce razem z Albusem czuwali przy Lupinie, który dzięki temu siedział teraz tutaj, spokojnie ćwicząc zadane zaklęcie.

Nie udało jej się dojść do porozumienia z Albusem. On nadal sprzeciwiał się jej udziałowi w tym wszystkim, wynajdując dziesiątki bardziej lub mniej logicznych argumentów, ale nie proponując żadnego innego rozwiązania. Innej opcji po prostu nie było – gdyby istniała, Albus Dumbledore wpadł by na nią. Sama Minerwa była uparta – a uczniowie powoli stawali się centrum jej życia. Znała Lupina dopiero od dwóch tygodni, ale była gotowa ryzykować dla niego zdrowiem i życiem. I nawet jeśli Albus bał się o nią, z czysto przyjacielską troską, w głębi duszy musiał rozumieć jej motywację. Co jednak było na tyle silne, by siedzieć z nosem przyklejonym do szyby i czuwać nad nią, tego Minerwa nie wiedziała.

Jakkolwiekby nie starali się ukrywać swojego sporu, ich relacje uległy ochłodzeniu– mniej się do siebie odzywali, mniej żartowali, mniej się uśmiechali. Przed wszystkimi starali się utrzymywać pozory – nadal schodzili razem na śniadania i grali idealny dyrektorski duet. Niemniej jednak nawet ci, którzy nie znali ich zbyt dobrze, zauważyli, że obydwoje są jakby zmęczeni swoim towarzystwem.

Zmęczenie było również efektem nieprzespanych nocy. Jakkolwiek Minerwa była do nich przyzwyczajona, Albus nie. On jednak miał możliwość odsypiania w dzień. Ona w tym czasie prowadziła lekcje, sprawdzała dziesiątki stron prac domowych i jeszcze znajdowała czas na szlabany z krnąbrnymi uczniami. Musiała jednak przyznać, że przemiana w drugą formę zabierała jej sporo energii. Albus to zauważył, a to tylko jeszcze bardziej wzmocniło jego determinację, by wybić jej z głowy czuwanie nad śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym wilkołakiem.

Sam zainteresowany chyba nie pamiętał nic ze swoich przemian – Minerwa dokładnie go dziś obserwowała – zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie. Jedynie jego blada skóra i ciemne cienie pod oczami mogły zdradzać nieco prawdy o jego stanie. Minerwa opuściła go dziś rano gdy już zasnął, a więc tylko pani Heale była przy nim, gdy się przemienił w niegroźną, ludzką postać. Pielęgniarka zdążyła tylko przekazać Minerwie, że jej mały pacjent czuje się dobrze, nawet lepiej niż po pełniach w domu. To nieco podniosło nauczycielkę transmutacji na duchu – sygnał, że jej działania nie poszły na marne.

Minerwa nałożyła z powrotem okulary i zapytała:

\- Czy komuś już się udało? – aż sama była zdumiona jak słaby był jej głos.

Uczniowie przerwali swoje próby, ale żaden z nich się nie zgłosił. Minerwa szybko zamaskowała swoje rozczarowanie pod obojętną miną. Podniosła się, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie. Udało jej się utrzymać w pionie, choć w jej umyśle już rozbrzmiał dzwonek alarmowy. Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.

\- Accio nicie ! – rzekła, a około dwudziestu kłębków nitek poszybowało w jej kierunku, wprost do kartonowego pudełka.

\- Jako pracę domową napiszecie esej na temat wykorzystania transmutacji przy zamianie surowca w gotowy produkt. I przećwiczycie to zaklęcie. Na następnej lekcji chciałabym, być chociaż połowa z was miała je opanowane. Możecie się spakować. – poleciła, szybko zerknąwszy na zegar.

Z ulgą opadła na krzesło. By zająć czymś myśli zajęła się pisaniem notki do Horacego, by przygotował jej nieco mikstury na ból głowy. Zwróciłaby się z tym do pani Heale, ale dobroduszna pielęgniarka pewnie nie omieszkałaby poinformować o tym Albusa, dając mu kolejny argument do ręki. Była tak pochłonięta swoim zadaniem, że nie zauważyła, że czwórka chłopców nie opuściła klasy. Dopiero ich mało dyskretne, gorączkowe szepty zwróciły jej uwagę:

\- Remus, ciebie lubi najbardziej. Idź i porozmawiaj z nią. – mówił cicho Black.

\- Coś jest nie tak. Widzieliście jak się zachwiała, gdy wstała by zebrać nicie? – dodał Potter.

Minerwa nie musiała słuchać dalej, by widzieć, że mówią o niej. Ich troska, a może raczej ciekawość, trochę ją wzruszyły. Z drugiej jednak strony przeraziła ją świadomość, że tak szybko zauważyli jej niedyspozycję. Uspokoiwszy nieco rozbiegane myśli odezwała się głośno:

\- Wasza czwórka! Nie macie już lekcji, na które powinniście się przygotować? – zganiła ich.

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie. Potter i Black błyskawicznie podjęli decyzję. Wypchnęli Lupina w jej kierunku, a sami pociągnęli za sobą Pettigrewa i wybiegli z klasy. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy, ale Lupin nie na darmo został przydzielony do jej domu. Zebrał się w sobie i ruszył w jej kierunku, by wreszcie stanąć tuż przed biurkiem.

\- Słucham, panie Lupin? – zapytała swoim surowym tonem.

\- Pani profesor… ja… - zaczął się jąkać chłopiec.

\- Tak? – odezwała się niecierpliwym tonem.

\- Moja pierwsza pełnia w Hogwarcie przeszła wyjątkowo dobrze, madam. – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Minerwa uniosła lekko kąciki ust.

\- Wiem, pani Heale wspominała mi o tym. Bardzo się cieszę, panie Lupin.

\- Pani profesor, czy to możliwe, że wilkołaki mogą mieć halucynacje podczas przemian? – wypalił, a potem pokrył się rumieńcem.

\- Halucynacje? – Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- Widzi pani, na początku było o wiele gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Zacząłem chyba też atakować sam siebie. Ale potem w chacie pojawił się wielki lew i jego obecność dziwnie mnie uspokoiła. Pani Heale nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć, więc chyba musiałem mieć halucynacje. – wyznał Lupin.

Minerwa poczuła ciepło rozlewające się po jej klatce piersiowej. Właśnie miała potwierdzenie słuszności swojego postępowania, ostateczny argument obalający troski Albusa.

\- To nie były halucynacje. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić, byś zrobił sobie krzywdę, a oszołomienie cię wydłużyłoby przemianę. Stanowisz zagrożenie dla ludzi, nie dla zwierząt. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było wysłanie do ciebie potężnego animaga. – wyjaśniła, zdejmując okulary.

Remus Lupin przez chwilę patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a potem przez jego twarz przemknęło uczucie zrozumienia.

\- To była pani, prawda? Ten lew? To dlatego jest pani tak zmęczona, bo nie spała pani cztery noce z rzędu. – wyszeptał Gryfon, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Tak, ale nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. Teraz musisz skupić się na nadrabianiu zaległości. Ja cieszę się tylko, że mój pomysł zadziałał. – potwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Ale naraża się pani, ryzykuje swoim zdrowiem… ja nie chcę być tego powodem. – Minerwa wręcz nie mogła pojąć dojrzałości jedenastolatka.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. I nie protestuj, bo alternatywą jest opuszczenie zamku. Będę obecna podczas pełni, a być może po jakimś czasie nie będziesz już się ranił. – odpowiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Perspektywa opuszczenia zamku musiała silnie zadziałać na Lupina, bo przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział:

\- Spróbuję to opanować. Pani profesor, ja bardzo, bardzo dziękuję- tak wiele pani dla mnie robi. – Minerwa postanowiła zignorować jego słowa, choć dziwne uczucie ściskało ją za gardło.

\- Musisz pamiętać, że nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Absolutnie nikomu. Swoim kolegom możesz powiedzieć, że czytając ich marne wypracowania, straciłam zapał do pracy. – dodała, mrugając do niego. Chłopiec otworzył usta ze zdumienia, ale pokiwał głową.

\- No już, zmykaj. – Minerwa machnęła ręką. Lupin skłonił się lekko i wybiegł z klasy.

Czarownica tymczasem uśmiechała się do siebie z zadowoleniem – miała głębokie poczucie, że ta szczera wdzięczność małego Remusa była warta otwartego sporu z Albusem.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tak, to moment na kilka wyjaśnień ze strony autorki ;)

Być może zauważyliście subtelne różnice pomiędzy rozdziałem z różą i wroną a tymi kolejnymi, przyznaję, wynika ona z tego, iż rozdział z różą został dopisany kilka tygodni temu, zaś cała reszta tego tomu powstała jakieś dwa lata temu. Może się wydawać, że wątek róży i wrony został porzucony, ale w zamyśle miał on stanowić podstawę do pewnych motywów, które pojawią się w ostatnich dwóch tomach - nie chciałam sięgać po czarną różę w tomie szóstym, gdy stanowiła ona tylko mały epizod w tomie drugim. Podobnie rosyjskie czarownice wymyśliłam dopiero pracując nad ostatnim tomem i postanowiłam chociaż troszkę wpleść je w całość. Niemniej jednak przepowiednia to tylko jeden ważny element rozmowy Albusa z Tatianą, dość istotna jest tu inna informacja, ale odszukanie jej zostawię wam ;)

Nie twierdzę, że na przestrzeni tej serii nie będzie i nie ma porzuconych wątków, ale jednak większość sytuacji i motywów jest gruntownie przemyślana- nawet jeśli całość łączy się w dość pokrętny sposób. I tak wrona w pierwotnym szkicu była krukiem. Ale... w związku z pewnym paradoksem związanym z _Raven_claw, _Kruk_onami i ,,domem _orła_", pomyślałam, że z Grindelwaldem powinien kojarzyć się inny gatunek. Wrona może ma mniej magiczne konotacje, ale gdyby to był kruk, to pewnie nie dałby się złapać Rufusowi. :)

Tak sobie myślałam, że przeskoki chronologiczne sprawią, że będzie to być może najsłabszy jakościowo tom - ale na etapie pisania uznałam, że nie ma sensu wymyślać na siłę i rozwlekać całości. Te kilka lat upłynęło naszym bohaterom na umacnianiu swojej przyjaźni, coraz efektywniejszym zarządzaniu Hogwartem i cieszeniu się spokojem związanym z pokojową sytuacją polityczną brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów.

Sęk w tym, że do tego momentu wszystko szło gładko - tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiali nasi bohaterowie, usiłując zagłuszyć to gorzkie poczucie samotności. I tak, uczniowie będą czasem wysuwać się na pierwszy plan - z wielu istotnych powodów. Po pierwsze, mimo pozornie dość głębokiej przyjaźni, prawie symbiozy dyrektorskiego duetu, Minerwa i Albus będą oddalać się od siebie - jego pochłoną kłopoty związane z rosnącym zagrożeniem ze strony Voldemorta, Minerwa zaś będzie coraz więcej serca wkładać w nauczanie i relacje z uczniami, wierząc, że kształtowanie ich postaw to najważniejsza misja jej życia, choć częściowe odkupienie milczenia o ludobójstwie w Nurmengardzie. Po drugie, chciałam pokazać, że relacje Minerwy z Huncwotami są o dużo bardziej złożone niż wynika z kanonu i że to będzie bardzo mocno rzutować na jej relacje z Albusem, skupionym na szerszym obrazie.

Mogłabym tak wyjaśniać i wyjaśniać, a potem godzinami się zastanawiać, co jest nie tak, że tego nie widać tak od razu ;D Takie rozmyślania jednak inspirują kolejne sytuacje i wątki, dlatego jestem wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze - cokolwiek myślicie, piszcie ;)

Wasza Emeraldina


	8. Chapter 8

**1973**

Minerwa McGonagall ostrożnie balansowała na drewnianej drabinie bibliotecznej, transmutowanej z jednej ze szkolnych ławek i przymocowanej do ogromnego regału z książkami, który stał na tyłach jej klasy, tuż przy drzwiach.

\- Tergeo! – mruczała, przesuwając różdżką wzdłuż zakurzonych grzbietów. Skrzaty domowe były cudowne i znakomicie radziły sobie z utrzymaniem Hogwartu w czystości, ale Minerwa odkryła, że z respektu do nauczanego przez nią przedmiotu i ze strachu przed zniszczeniem czegokolwiek, bardzo pobieżnie zajmują się jej klasą. Dlatego raz na jakiś czas sama zabierała się do sprzątania – było to idealne zajęcie, zajmujące niewesołe myśli, często dopadające ją przed piątkową partią szachów z Albusem.

Był rok 1973, trzeci rok Huncwotów, jak mówiło się o czwórce jej niesfornych Gryfonów: Potterze, Blacku, Pettigrewie i Lupinie. Mimo ich często karygodnego zachowania i dziesiątek trosk, jakich jej przysparzali, Minerwa musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że miała do nich wyjątkową, niewytłumaczalną słabość. W dziwny sposób przypominali jej o Rolandzie, która obecnie trenowała w europejskich drużynach quidditcha.

Remus Lupin znakomicie radził sobie z swoją przypadłością – Minerwa teraz pilnowała go jedynie w pierwszą noc pełni, gdy był najbardziej niebezpieczny. Jak odkryli rok temu, wystarczyła sama jej obecność, by go uspokoić – nie musiała się przemieniać w lwicę, wystarczyła jej kocia forma. Z tego względu Minerwa traciła mniej sił na przemiany i zmalała też liczba nieprzespanych nocy. Oczywiście jej własna przypadłość, okrutne koszmary, będące pamiątką po Grindelwaldzie, ani trochę nie straciły na sile. Dalej więc do przespanych zaliczała noce, podczas których przespała cztery godziny.

Poza troskami spowodowanymi przez krnąbrnych uczniów Minerwa dzieliła również zmartwienia Albusa. Ich świat powoli pogrążał się w mroku, z powodu czarnoksiężnika, którego imienia wszyscy bali się wymawiać, a którego Minerwa znała kiedyś jako Toma Riddle.

\- Profesor?

Minerwa o mało nie spadła z drabiny, gdy tuż pod nią pojawił się dziwnie spokojny James Potter.

\- Na Merlina, Potter! Co tym razem zmalowałeś? – wymruczała gburowato, powoli schodząc z chybotającej się drabiny.

\- Absolutnie nic, madam. Przyszedłem, bo chciałem porozmawiać o animagach, profesor. – zapewnił ją chłopak z miną niewiniątka. Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała wprost, otrzepując ciemne szaty z kurzu.

\- Bo ostatnie lekcje na ten temat bardzo mnie zainteresowały i chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Przeczytałem już wszystko, co było na ten temat w bibliotece, ale pani Pince powiedziała, że pani wie dużo więcej niż tam napisano. – oświadczył Potter z zapałem.

\- Skąd nagle takie zainteresowanie transmutacją u ciebie, Potter? – Minerwa przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi – wyraźnie wyczuwała, że chłopak kłamie.

Chłopak jeszcze przez kilka sekund próbował przekonać ją swoimi niewinnymi, orzechowymi oczami. Ona jednak jedną rękę oparła o biodro, a drugą zabębniła o regał, sygnalizując mu, że oczekuje jedynie prawdy. Wreszcie Gryfon westchnął i przyznał:

\- Profesor, ja i Syriusz wiemy, że nasza sytuacja w tym roku nie jest zbyt komfortowa. Pomyśleliśmy, że jeśli wykażemy się zainteresowaniem i zajmiemy się tematem, który nie wymaga praktycznych pokazów, może uda nam się trochę… jak to się mówi… wpaść z powrotem do łask. – Potter ze wstydem spuścił głowę. Minerwa starannie ukryła zaskoczenie – owszem, często im groziła, że nie dopuści ich do egzaminów, jeśli dalej będą tak rozrabiać i na pewno nie wykorzystywali swojego potencjału w pełni, ale zawsze sobie radzili z transmutacją. Zadziwiające, że nawet ich dopadły jednak wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Za mną, panie Potter. – rozkazała, kierując się do swojego gabinetu obok klasy. Tam wskazała mu krzesło przed biurkiem, a sama usiadła naprzeciw, na drewnianym krześle, przypominającym biskupi tron.

\- Mam pewien pomysł na waszą rehabilitację, panie Potter. Masz rację, nie warto powierzać wam zadań praktycznych, z którymi możecie sobie nie poradzić, dlatego pójście w stronę przemian animagicznych jest dobrym pomysłem. Chciałabym, byś razem z Blackiem i Pettigrewem, bo on też ma problemy, jeszcze większe niż wy dwaj, opracowali wykład o historii animagów, który wygłosicie przed swoimi rówieśnikami jako dopełnienie mojego pokazu. – zaproponowała Minerwa. Chłopiec lekko się skrzywił:

\- Wykład to ciekawy pomysł, ale czemu akurat o historii animagów? Profesor? Nie lepiej byłoby opisać im jak to tak naprawdę działa? Jak zostaje się animagiem? Jakie zmiany przechodzi organizm, umysł? – mówił z zapałem Potter. Minerwa rzadko widziała, by akurat ten uczeń tak entuzjazmował się jej przedmiotem.

\- Potter, wątpię, by to ich zainteresowało, skoro ani oni, ani żaden z was nie ma szans na zostanie animagiem.- odparła brutalnie wprost.

\- Dlaczego, profesor ? Co trzeba zrobić, żeby nim zostać? – zapytał, ku jej jeszcze głębszemu zdumieniu.

\- Po pierwsze trzeba posiadać ogromny talent w dziedzinie transmutacji, bo przemiana animagiczna jest jej ukoronowaniem. Po drugie, konieczna jest odpowiednia dawka mocy, nie za duża, nie za mała. Po trzecie, trzeba mieć mnóstwo determinacji, chęci i silnej woli. Po czwarte, trzeba dogłębnie znać siebie, najskrytsze zakamarki swojego umysłu, bo to on uruchamia przemianę. Po piąte, ryzyko poważnych obrażeń jest olbrzymie, nie wolno eksperymentować z taką magią bez nadzoru. Po szóste, sama przemiana to nie wszystko, trzeba jeszcze przejść rygorystyczne testy ministerialne, by zostać zarejestrowanym. Po siódme, należy mieć odpowiednio ukształtowany umysł, a więc wiek i niedojrzałość również stanowią barierę. – wyliczała Minerwa. Potter zmrużył oczy.

\- Pani została animagiem dokładnie w moim wieku. – wypalił. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy.

\- Mam czuć się obrażona, Potter? – zapytała groźnie. Chłopiec zbladł, uświadomiwszy sobie swój błąd.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem porównywać pani do siebie. To źle zabrzmiało. – wytłumaczył, z uprzejmością wyniesioną z solidnej, czarodziejskiej rodziny.

\- Żaden z was nie spełnia żadnego z wymienionych przeze mnie warunków. Ja spełniałem je wszystkie z nawiązką, dlatego profesor Dumbledore zaproponował mi zostanie animagiem. – rzekła.

\- Czyli potrzeba do tego pomocy, tak? Jak długo to trwa? – pytał dalej James, jakby zupełnie nie obeszły go jej twarde słowa. Minerwa zacisnęła usta- ta ciekawość i determinacja dziwnie nie pasowały jej do Jamesa Pottera.

\- Pytam czysto teoretycznie, madam. – dodał potulniej.

\- Potrzeba nadzoru. Ktoś musi być obok, by w razie czego wyprowadzić cię z procesu. To trudne, na szczęście moje przemiany szły gładko, więc profesor Dumbledore nigdy nie musiał się do tego uciekać. A jeśli chodzi o czas, to jest to bardzo indywidualna sprawa. Są czarodzieje, którym ta sztuka udawała się po latach, inni, prawdziwi geniusze opanowywali to w kilka dni. Mnie dojście do odpowiedniego poziomu by zostać zarejestrowaną zajęło cały trzeci rok Hogwartu. – wyjaśniła.

\- Czyli sama przemiana to kwestia poznania samego siebie i mocy, a najtrudniej jest opanować swoją postać na tyle, by zdać testy ministerstwa? – pytał dalej Gryfon.

\- Tak, bo ministerstwo wymaga pełnej kontroli nad swoją zwierzęcą formą. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, przypominając sobie testy – pełne magów atrium ministerstwa, wyczerpujące sprawdziany, oklaski ministra, duma ojca i babki, uśmiech Albusa…

\- Ale o co w ogóle chodzi z tą rejestracją? Czy ona nie jest tylko po to, by ministerstwo mogło kontrolować animagów? – zapytał przytomnie Potter, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie, Potter. Punkt dla Gryffindoru. – rzekła Minerwa, posyłając mu gorzki uśmiech.

\- Żałuje pani zarejestrowania? – zapytał odważnie. Minerwa posłała mu ostre spojrzenie:

\- Rejestracja nie jest dobrowolna, tylko przymusowa. Niezarejestrowany animag jest traktowany jak kryminalista.

\- Ale teraz, gdy ministerstwo przestało już być gwarantem czegokolwiek… - zaczął Potter, ale Minerwa mu przerwała:

\- Nie zamierzam wdawać się w polityczne dyskusje, panie Potter. I dam ci radę, wysil swoje szare komórki – dlaczego tak usilnie starałam się udowodnić, że przemianę można kontrolować? Że tylko nasz umysł ogranicza naszą formę? – wysyczała, teatralnie przewracając oczami. James otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zrozumiał, co zasugerowała.

\- Rozumiem. Profesor, czy nie ma może pani jakieś literatury na ten temat? Oczywiście tylko by się przygotować do wykładu. – zapytał błagalnie.

Minerwa przez parę sekund patrzyła mu w oczy. James twardo wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. Przeklinając swoją słabość do tego chłopca, Minerwa sięgnęła po różdżkę i przywołała pięć tomów.

\- Dwa dotyczą historii i oczekuję, że te poznacie dogłębnie. Dwa dotyczą samego procesu przemiany – możesz je przejrzeć, ale tylko w czysto teoretycznym kontekście. – ostrzegła go, przesuwając stos książek w jego kierunku.

\- A piąta? – zapytał Potter, sięgając po ostatnią, najgrubszą książkę w prostej, zielonej okładce.

\- To studium dotyczące kontroli animaga nad swoją postacią. – odpowiedziała. Potter otworzył książkę, a potem uniósł głowę ze zdumieniem:

\- Lady? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na nazwisko autorki: lady Minerwy Aurelii McGonagall.

\- Spadek po przodkach, którzy byli spokrewnieni z mugolskimi królami Szkocji. – wyjaśniła, przewracając oczami. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd przejęła ten tytuł, że już dawno przestał mieć takie znaczenie jak kiedyś, przynajmniej dla reszty świata. Dla niej samej był istotnym dziedzictwem, choć zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do nowego tytułu – profesor.

\- Dziękuję, milady. – rzekł Gryfon z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

\- Potter, masz tydzień na opracowanie wykładu. Książki mają wrócić w nienaruszonym stanie. A jeśli się dowiem, że którykolwiek z was próbował wykorzystać te _czysto teoretyczne_ zainteresowania w praktyce, wyrzucę was ze szkoły. – Minerwa tym razem odparła urok Pottera i posłała mu jedno z swoich już sławnych profesorskich spojrzeń.

\- Czysta teoria, profesor. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. – chłopak skłonił głowę, chwycił książki i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Minerwa pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, a potem jęknęła – powinna już być w drodze do gabinetu Albusa!

Zamknęła gabinet i klasę, obiecawszy sobie, że sprzątanie dokończy jutro, zmieniła się w kotkę i pobiegła w mrok zamkowych korytarzy.

Albus jak zwykle czekał na nią z filiżanką ciepłej herbaty. Dla siebie przygotowywał kubek gorącej czekolady – Minerwa zawsze żartobliwie krytykowała jego słabość do słodyczy. On jednak nigdy nie wypominał jej upodobania do piernikowych traszek i korzennych przypraw.

Szachy już były rozstawione – zasiedli do nich i podzieliwszy się opowieściami z minionego tygodnia, o których nie wypadało mówić przy nauczycielskim stole, skupili się na rozgrywce.

Minerwa nigdy nie przestała kochać szachów. Zaraz po wojnie przestała grać, głównie dlatego, że jak wiele rzeczy, budziły bolesne wspomnienia. W Ameryce nie znalazła też godnych przeciwników. Po objęciu posady nauczycielki transmutacji nie odrzuciła propozycji Albusa, by odnowili tradycję wspólnych rozgrywek. I tak w piątki spotykali się głównie w tym celu, wytężając umysły i testując kolejne taktyki. Minerwa wygrywała częściej, ale nie tak często jak kiedyś- łatwiej odpływała w rozmyślania, dekoncentrowała się.

Tak jak teraz, gdy jej wieża pozbawiła głowy hetmana Albusa. Widząc toczącą się po planszy głowę ozdobnej figury, Minerwa przypomniała sobie jak przez parę minut szukała hetmana wśród porozrzucanych pionków w chacie w południowych Niemczech. Wspomnienie już popłynęło – spokojnie śpiąca postać Albusa, jej drżąca różdżka, załamanie jej głosu, gdy wypowiadała zaklęcie.

\- Minnie?

Otworzyła oczy. Albus po drugiej stronie planszy przyglądał się jej z troską. Zerknęła w dół – w dłoni kurczowo trzymała różdżkę. Blednąc lekko, schowała ją do kieszeni, mrucząc coś o bujaniu w obłokach.

\- Czy ty się nie przepracowujesz, moja droga? Nauczanie, banda Gryfonów, zastępowanie mnie i jeszcze pilnowanie Remusa… - Albus nie dał się tak łatwo zwieść.

\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. I muszę ci powiedzieć, że Remus radzi sobie lepiej, niż moglibyśmy się spodziewać. – Albus po paru pierwszych miesiącach dał się przekonać do zostawienia jej z Lupinem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Minerwa do tej pory nie wiedziała, czy zrobił to, bo nie chciał się już z nią dalej kłócić, czy może zrozumiał, że to jedyne rozwiązanie, a może chciał pokazać, że jednak ufa jej decyzjom, tak jak ona zaufała jemu, gdy przyjął wilkołaka do Hogwartu.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o postępach Huncwotów w nauce, choć Minerwa nie wspomniała o swojej dzisiejszej rozmowie z Potterem. Potem zamilkli, znów skupieni na grze. Dopiero pod koniec partii, Albus niespodziewanie odezwał się:

\- Nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, Minerwo.

Podniosła wzrok na niego. W jego oczach brakowało znajomego migotania. Westchnęła.

\- Tak, uczniowie też to wyczuwają, mimo że Hogwart jest oazą wolną od strachu i terroru. Jednak coraz trudniej jest udawać, że ministerstwo funkcjonuje samodzielnie. – odpowiedziała smutno.

\- Nie możemy wierzyć, że Hogwart będzie nas chronił przez wieki. Nie możemy z założonymi rękami kontemplować upadku naszej społeczności. – rzekł Albus.

\- Co zamierzasz? Rzucisz mu wyzwanie? – wyszeptała Minerwa. Przerażał ją poważny ton Albusa.

\- Nie, on nie stanie ze mną do walki. Musimy jednak coś zrobić. Aurorzy nie są już gwarancją bezpieczeństwa. Należy powołać nowe siły zbrojne, nową formację, która będzie walczyć ze śmierciożercami, opierać się terrorowi.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z minister Jenkins? – Minerwa nigdy nie miała wysokiej opinii o obecnej minister magii – to byłaby dobra przywódczyni na czas pokoju, ale ich społeczność powoli wkraczała w stan wojny, a Jenkins wykazywała się jedynie nieudolnością.

\- Nie. Zbyt wiele osób z jej otoczenia już jest pod wpływem Imperiusa. Myślałem raczej o powołaniu bardziej tajnej jednostki, zrzeszającej osoby otwarcie sprzeciwiające się działaniom Lorda Voldemorta. – wyjaśnił Albus. Minerwa skrzywiła się.

\- Wiem, że jest wiele takich osób, ale jak będziesz weryfikował na ile są godne zaufania? Jak wielka ma być ta formacja? Kto ma nią kierować? – w głowie Minerwy rodziły się dziesiątki pytań.

\- To ma być mała grupa zaufanych osób. Ja bym nią kierował. Byłbym za nią odpowiedzialny. Już kiedyś wahałem się przed dołączeniem do wojny, ale teraz wiem, że nie ma co tracić czasu. Musimy chociaż spróbować powstrzymać tę spiralę zła. – oświadczył pewnym tonem.

\- Dzieliłeś się już z kimś tym pomysłem? – spytała Minerwa, nie komentując wyraźnego nawiązania do Grindelwalda.

\- Nie. Jesteś moją najbardziej zaufaną przyjaciółką. Chciałbym prosić cię o pomoc w organizacji tego wszystkiego. – Albus spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Oczywiście. W jakiej roli mnie widzisz? –spytała wprost.

\- Mojej prawej ręki. Głównego stratega. Szkoleniowca walczących. Organizatora spotkań. W ostateczności, żołnierza.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a Minerwa patrzyła w oczy Albusa, usiłując utrzymać kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nie spodziewała się, że byłby gotowy przeznaczyć jej tak odpowiedzialne funkcje.

\- W ostateczności? – wydusiła wreszcie, starając się uspokoić rozbiegane myśli.

\- Jesteś zbyt cenna, by ryzykować twoim życiem w bezpośrednich walkach. – odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Każde życie jest cenne, Albusie. – przypomniała mu.

\- Zgodzisz się? – zignorował jej słowa.

Zastanowiła się. Czy była na to gotowa? Na pogodzenie tych wszystkich ról?

\- A co z Hogwartem? – zapytała.

\- Jest priorytetem. Szkoła musi funkcjonować tak normalnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Dlatego zrozumiem, jeśli uznasz, że nie zdołasz pogodzić takiej masy obowiązków i odmówisz. To i tak podłe z mojej strony, wymagać od ciebie aż tyle.

Minerwa machnęła ręką, zastanawiając się. Wiedziała, że była w stanie to wszystko opanować. Kwestia tego, czy chciała znów mieszać się w wojnę. Doświadczenie podpowiadało jej, że ta wojna będzie inna, może mniej krwawa, ale trudniejsza. Instynkt kazał jej uciekać, ukryć się gdzieś daleko, pozostać z dala od tego, lecz rozsądek podpowiadał, że nigdzie nie będzie tak bezpieczna jak u boku Albusa. Właśnie. Albus jej potrzebował, prosił ją o pomoc. Miał rację, nie mogli przyglądać się jak ich społeczność upada, zaatakowana przez wroga prawie tak groźnego jak Grindelwald. Musieli odpowiedzieć na terror, musieli stawić czoła złu, musieli się zjednoczyć w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa.

Ona musiała zapomnieć o poprzedniej wojnie. Nie miała innego wyjścia jak zostawić bolesne wspomnienia za sobą i przyłączyć się do walki o lepszą przyszłość dla tych, których miała pod swoimi skrzydłami w Hogwarcie. Postanowiła, że pomoże Albusowi, że będzie walczyć o pokój dla następnych pokoleń czarownic i czarodziejów. Podjęła decyzję – jeśli będzie trzeba, zginie.

\- Zgadzam się. – oświadczyła dźwięcznym głosem.

Albus ze zdumieniem uniósł oczy, a potem odetchnął z ulgą. Kilkoro dyrektorów z portretów zaklaskało. Fawkes zaskrzeczał cicho. Minerwa wykonała ostatni ruch.

\- Szach mat. – mruknęła, po czym wstała i podeszła do pierzastego przyjaciela Albusa.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. – odezwał się Albus, podchodząc do niej z kieliszkiem wina.

\- Będziemy musieli wymyślić jakąś nazwę dla naszej organizacji. – zauważyła Minerwa, odbierając kieliszek.

\- Masz jakąś propozycje? Tylko nie Armia Dumbledore'a – to okropnie brzmi. – rzekł Albus, delikatnie drapiąc Fawkesa pod dziobem. Minerwa zamyśliła się.

\- Co powiesz na Zakon Feniksa? – zapytała, mrugając do Faweksa .

\- Wyśmienite. Zatem wypijmy za Zakon Feniksa, moja droga profesor McGonagall. – Albus wzniósł toast. Minerwa stuknęła się z nim kieliszkami.

\- Za Zakon Feniksa i jego przywódcę, Albusa Dumbledore!


	9. Chapter 9

**1975  
**

Minerwa McGonagall w skupieniu analizowała szyfrowane raporty członków Zakonu Feniksa, siedząc w klasie transmutacji. Naprzeciw niej, w jednej z pierwszych ławek siedział Regulus Black i w ramach szlabanu wypisywał oficjalne życzenia świąteczne dla przyjaciół szkoły.

Był rok 1975, zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Minerwa pracowała praktycznie bez wytchnienia, odpoczywając jedynie podczas piątkowych partii szachów z Albusem. Sprawy Zakonu pochłaniały ją całkowicie. To ona zajmowała się typowaniem kandydatów na członków, to ona szkoliła ich we wszystkim, czego nauczyła się podczas aurorskiego szkolenia i w czasie wojny. Ona przygotowywała plany ataków na gniazda śmierciożerców. Ona przewidywała kolejne ruchy wroga, często spędzając godziny nad ogromną magiczną mapą Wielkiej Brytanii. Ona powoli przemieniała niewielki dom Albusa w Irlandii w kwaterę główną Zakonu. Ona była głównym strategiem Zakonu, prawą ręką Albusa.

Sprawy związane z Zakonem pochłaniały jej weekendy i popołudnia, ale musiała to wszystko godzić z pracą nauczycielki transmutacji, opiekunki Gryffindoru i zastępowaniem Albusa, który coraz częściej bywał nieobecny. Uczniowie byli najważniejsi, a Minerwa nie mogła pozwolić na to, by poziom nauczania w Hogwarcie ucierpiał z powodu toczącej się wojny. Nie spuściła z tonu, dalej jednogłośnie będąc określaną najbardziej surową nauczycielką Hogwartu, choć jednocześnie nawet Ślizgoni nie mogli zarzucić jej niesprawiedliwości.

Z tego powodu Regulus Black w milczeniu wypisywał całą stertę życzeń. Minerwa przyłapała go na znęcaniu się nad pierwszorocznymi Puchonami i natychmiast zarządziła szlaban. Ślizgon przyjął jej tyradę zaskakująco spokojnie. Minerwa niejednokrotnie zadawała sobie pytanie, jak to możliwe że Regulus i Syriusz są braćmi. Byli jak ogień i woda – Regulus, oczko w głowie rodziców, odznaczał się typową dla Ślizgonów dumą z powodu swojego pochodzenia, wyższością oraz sprytem. Syriusz, członek już legendarnego kwartetu Huncwotów, na każdym kroku podkreślał swoją niechęć do młodszego brata i reszty rodziny. Minerwa czasem zastanawiała się, czy którykolwiek z nich jest świadomy, że w jej żyłach również płynie krew Blacków.

\- Accio życzenia! – mruknęła Minerwa, oderwawszy się do raportów i skupiając na Blacku. Jedna z pięknych kartek, dopiero co wypisana przez chłopca, wylądowała tuż przed nią.

Minerwa musiała przyznać, że Regulus miał przepiękne, wykaligrafowane pismo. Nie wiedziała, czy pisanie sprawia mu przyjemność, czy po prostu on wyniósł cokolwiek z lekcji, jakich udzielano czarodziejom w rodach czystej krwi : historii, genealogii, teoretycznych podstaw magii, polityki i właśnie kaligrafii.

,,Bathilda Bagshot" - głosił napis sporządzony fioletowym atramentem. Minerwa westchnęła, po czym zapisała w pamięci by porozmawiać z Albusem na temat Bathildy. Starsza czarownica, z powodu związków z Albusem i swojej znajomości historii magii mogła znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie – należało ją uprzedzić o tym i polecić ukrycie się.

\- Dużo ci jeszcze zostało? – zapytała Minerwa młodego Blacka.

\- Osiem, madam. – odpowiedział, podnosząc na nią spokojną twarz.

\- Dobrze. Masz ładne pismo. – Minerwa odesłała życzenia dla Bathildy na ławkę Blacka. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Ślizgon odpowiedział:

\- Dziękuję, profesor.

Minerwa wróciła do swoich raportów. Od czasu do czasu mogła wysilić się na miły gest wobec nawet najbardziej zdeprawowanego Ślizgona – lubiła wtedy obserwować zdumienie na młodej twarzy.

Wtem w klasie rozbrzmiało delikatne pukanie i drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując zmieszaną twarz Remusa Lupina. Na widok Blacka wilkołak o mało się nie cofnął, ale Minerwa już spostrzegła, że przychodzi z jakąś istotną kwestią.

\- Słucham, panie Lupin. – rzekła, gestem zapraszając go do środka. Gryfon ostrożnie podszedł do jej biurka i powiedział:

\- Czy ma pani może chwilę, profesor?

Minerwa rozpoznała ten rumieniec na jego zwykle bladej twarzy – musiało chodzić o coś związanego z jego przypadłością.

\- Black, dokończ proszę to wypisywanie. Gdyby ktoś pytał o mnie, niech poczeka tutaj. – poleciła Ślizgonowi, a sama gestem wskazała Lupinowi drzwi swojego gabinetu.

Gdy już usiedli, Minerwa uniosła brwi, oczekując trudnych pytań. Gryfon przez chwilę wiercił się na krześle, rozglądając wokół, aż w końcu wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Chodzi o moją przypadłość, profesor.

\- Domyślam się. Jeśli boisz się, że nie poradzisz sobie z tym i z SUMAMI albo z obowiązkami prefekta, to zapewniam cię, że wnikliwie to przemyślałam i wierzę, że zdołasz to wszystko pogodzić. – zaczęła Minerwa.

\- Nie do końca o to chodzi, choć doceniam pokładane we mnie zaufanie, profesor. Chciałbym jednak pani powiedzieć, że uważam, że nie ma już potrzeby by towarzyszyła mi pani we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. – wypalił Lupin, a potem spuścił głowę.

Minerwa poczuła, że jej twarz zastyga. Od pięciu lat co miesiąc w swojej zwierzęcej postaci schodziła do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie jej obecność miała uspokajający efekt na instynkty Lupina. Zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić i w pewien sposób czuła się dumna, że może pomagać temu chłopcu, który z czwórki Huncwotów najmniej ją zawodził. Miała wrażenie, że wytworzyła się między nimi swoista więź – wykuta w obliczu prób, jakie przechodzili. Lupin dorastał, a jego przemiany stawały się coraz bardziej burzliwe, ale ona zawsze potrafiła przywołać go do porządku jednym syknięciem. Nigdy jeszcze wilkołak nie poddał się instynktowi na tyle, by włos spadł jej z głowy. Dlaczego teraz nagle uznał, że nie jest mu potrzebna?

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała obojętnym tonem, ukrywając odczuwaną urazę.

\- Przez te ponad cztery lata ani razu nie próbowałem okaleczać samego siebie i zawdzięczam to pani. Udało mi się wypracować ten mechanizm i jestem prawie pewien, że nie zranię się nawet, gdy pani nie będzie ze mną. I wiem, że ma pani dużo więcej zmartwień na głowie w związku z wojną, dlatego chciałbym trochę panią odciążyć. – oświadczył Lupin. Minerwa musiała przyznać, że jego argumenty brzmiały bardzo logicznie. Intuicja podpowiadała jej jednak, że za tą prośbą kryje się coś jeszcze. A może po prostu jego słowa za bardzo przypominały jej argumenty Albusa?

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien? Nie chodzi jedynie o samookaleczanie. Musisz przyznać, że obecność animaga ma na ciebie uspokajający wpływ. – Minerwa zmrużyła oczy.

\- Wiem. Lecz będę musiał nauczyć się żyć bez tego wpływu, prawda? I to jest dobry moment, by spróbować wprowadzić w to wszystko nieco samokontroli. – Lupin spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

Minerwa zastanowiła się. Odkąd rok temu Poppy zastąpiła panią Heale na stanowisku szkolnej pielęgniarki, przemiany Lupina były o wiele czujniej monitorowane. Pani Heale, choć poczciwa i mądra, często chrapała cicho, gdy Minerwa wymykała się z Wrzeszczącej Chaty . Poppy bardzo poważnie podeszła do swoich obowiązków i bez zmrużenia oka czuwała nad wilkołakiem. Lupin byłby w dobrych rękach.

\- Rozmawiałeś może z panią Pomfrey? Ona ma o wiele większą wiedzę na temat twojej przypadłości niż ja. – zapytała Minerwa.

\- Pani Pomfrey oświadczyła, że ufa mi na tyle, by jedynie zamykać mnie samego w Wrzeszczącej Chacie. – z uśmiechem oznajmił Gryfon. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – nie tego się spodziewała. Choć z drugiej strony, może Poppy chciała sprawdzić, czy Lupin ma szansę na normalne funkcjonowanie.

\- Lupin, wiesz, że to nie jest kwestia zaufania. Dostałeś oznakę prefekta, powierzyłam ci moich Gryfonów. Nie powinieneś przejmować się mną, zdążyłam już się przyzwyczaić. Jeśli jednak naprawdę chcesz spróbować trochę samodzielności, to nie powinnam stawać ci na drodze. – ostatecznie poddała się Minerwa.

\- Profesor, ja naprawdę jestem bardzo wdzięczny za wszystko, co pani dla mnie zrobiła. Ale zawsze najbardziej zależało mi na tym, by żyć normalnie. – wyjaśnił Lupin, tym razem patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Rozumiem, panie Lupin. Proszę jednak pamiętać, że gdyby coś się działo, ja zrobię co w mojej mocy, by pomóc.

Zanim Remus odpowiedział, wrażliwe uszy Minerwy wychwyciły rumor w klasie. Ktoś musiał kłócić się z Blackiem:

\- ,,Kazała czekać!"

\- ,,To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki! Odejdź, albo połamię ci nos!"

Minerwa była już przy drzwiach, gdy rozpoznała głos Pottera. Gdy niewerbalnie otworzyła wrota, jej oczom ukazał się widok Pottera przyciskającego różdżkę do piersi młodego Blacka.

\- Potter, co to ma znaczyć? Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za napaść na innego ucznia! – rzekła surowym tonem, czując obecność Remusa tuż za sobą.

\- Profesor! – Potter błyskawicznie odwrócił się do niej, puszczając Ślizgona.

Minerwa natychmiast z jego twarzy wyczytała, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego. James Potter nie był chłopcem, którego łatwo było przerazić, ale teraz lęk był widoczny w jego oczach. Instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.

\- Mój ojciec właśnie przysłał mi patronusa. Zamordowano wuja Charlusa! – wykrzyknął James, a jego oczy zalśniły.

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz przebiegający przez całe ciało. Charlus Potter. Jej przyjaciel z Hogwartu. Zawsze wierzący w nią kapitan drużyny Gryfonów. Wsparcie w walce z ministerialnymi machinami w czasie wojny. Minerwa widziała go po raz ostatni na kolacji z okazji swoich urodzin pod koniec października. Długie godziny żartowali wtedy z Jamesa i jego talentu do pakowania się w tarapaty. A teraz on był martwy. Krew niemal całkowicie odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

\- Jak? – zapytała, czując jak Remus delikatnie łapie ją za łokieć, jakby bał się, że zemdleje.

\- Śmierciożercy. Polowali na moich rodziców, ale wujek zdołał ich ukryć i odwrócić uwagę czarnoksiężników. Musieli proponować mu dołączenie do Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ale wujek nigdy by na to nie przystał, więc go zabili. Rodzice polecili, bym natychmiast powiedział o tym dyrektorowi, ale nie znam hasła do jego gabinetu… - James mówił roztrzęsionym głosem.

Minerwa zacisnęła pięści. Nie spodziewała się, że Sam Wiesz Kto weźmie na cel Potterów. Owszem, kiedyś wspominała o przyjęciu Charlusa do Zakonu, ale Albus przypomniał jej, że Charlus za bardzo jest związany z ministerstwem. Gdyby jednak pomyślała o tym, by zapewnić mu ochronę! A może zginął ze względu na nią? Może dowiedzieli się, że nadal się przyjaźnią? Może paranoje Albusa nie były tak absurdalne?

\- Chodź. – Minerwa bezceremonialnie chwyciła Jamesa za skraj szaty i ruszyła biegiem do gabinetu Albusa. Wiedziała, że dyrektor miał mieć dziś spotkanie z członkami Zakonu, ale może udałoby się jej go ściągnąć do zamku…

Szybko podała hasło gargulcowi. Zdezorientowany Potter posłusznie szedł za nią. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się na klatce schodowej, odezwał się:

\- Znała pani mojego wujka, prawda?

Minerwa, powstrzymując drżenie głosu, położyła dłoń na ramieniu piętnastolatka i odpowiedziała:

\- Tak, James. Znałam go bardzo dobrze. Przyjaźniliśmy się w Hogwarcie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Minerwa powstrzymała chęć objęcia go i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie mogła tego zagwarantować, a Potter na pewno czułby się zawstydzony takim gestem. Nie, musiała mu teraz pokazać siłę.

Wpadli do gabinetu Albusa dokładnie w momencie gdy dyrektor wyszedł z zielonych płomieni swojego kominka, blady i smutny. Na widok Minerwy z Potterem jeszcze bardziej posmutniał. Minerwa rozpoznała ten stan – poczucie winy. Albus coraz częściej obwiniał się za każdą śmierć zadaną przez śmierciożerców.

\- A więc wiecie. – stwierdził, posyłając płaszcz podróżny na wieszak.

\- Profesorze, rodzice kazali mi się natychmiast do pana zgłosić. – zaczął James, ale Albus uniósł dłoń.

\- Już się z nimi widziałem. Przydzieliłem im ochronę. Ty będziesz musiał zostać w zamku na święta. – Albus mówił szybko, bezceremonialnie zasiadając za biurkiem i zabierając się do pisania czegoś. Minerwa, położyła dłoń na ramieniu Pottera.

\- Ale co to wszystko znaczy? Dlaczego wzięli na cel moją rodzinę? Co z wujkiem Charlusem?

\- Nie wiem, James. A twój wujek zostanie jak najszybciej pochowany. Nie możemy ryzykować publicznego pogrzebu. – Dumbledore nie przestawał skrobać piórem. Minerwa prawie wyczuwała irytację chłopca.

\- Nie będę na jego pogrzebie? Czego oni od niego chcieli? Co z nim zrobili? Torturowali go? – krzyczał nastolatek.

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne byś opuszczał teraz Hogwart. Twój wuj nie był torturowany, nie znaleźliśmy na to śladów. Śmierciożercy chcieli by się do nich przyłączył, ale nie wiem czy to był ich cel od początku. – dyrektor zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na chłopca, co tylko go rozzłościło.

\- I co teraz? Nie zobaczę się z rodzicami? Nie pożegnam się z wujem? Mam tu tkwić jak _więzień ?! _

\- Hogwart to jedyne miejsce, gdzie jesteś bezpieczny. Twoi rodzice zgodzili się ze mną w tej kwestii. – Dumbledore szybko włożył jakieś pismo do koperty, wstał i przywołał sowę przez okno.

\- Nie ! – wrzasnął James, rzucając się do przodu. Palce Minerwy zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, nie pozwalając mu na żadne gwałtowne ruchy.

\- Profesor McGonagall, proszę odprowadzić pana Pottera do wieży Gryffindoru. – rzekł Albus beznamiętnie.

Minerwa, ciągle ignorowana, przez chwilę nie reagowała na ten rozkaz. Albus odwrócił się do niej z pytaniem w oczach. Zmarszczyła brwi, on przeniósł wzrok na Fawkesa. Zrozumiała – sprawy Zakonu. Bez dalszej zwłoki wyprowadziła Jamesa z gabinetu dyrektora.

Wiedziała, że czeka ją trudna rozmowa z chłopakiem. Przeczuwała, że Albus ma dla niej jeszcze gorsze wiadomości. A nade wszystko wyczuwała, że tej nocy jej magia nie powstrzyma koszmarów.

Twarz Charlusa, pełna oskarżenia, patrząca na nią szeroko otwartymi, pustymi oczami ze sterty rozkładających się zwłok, już teraz nawiedzała jej umysł. Zawiodła go. Tak jak wszystkich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zmęczona Minerwa w swojej kociej postaci zmierzała powoli w stronę uśpionego zamku. Wracała z cotygodniowej herbatki u Hagrida, która niestety przedłużyła się do późnej nocy – Albus poprosił ją, by wtajemniczyła półolbrzyma w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa – powstałej rok temu tajnej organizacji opierającej się Voldemortowi. Większość czasu zajęło jej temperowanie entuzjazmu Rubeusa, ale przyjaciel wymógł na niej, by spróbowała jego domowego ciasta. Nowy przepis na ciasto korzenne, które jednak z jakiegoś powodu było twarde jak kamień, a Hagrid jak zwykle nałożył jej podwójną porcję. Zęby nadal ją bolały, nawet w kociej formie.

Główne wrota były już zamknięte, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że Filch zostawia otwarte jedno okienko w cieplarni nr 5 by umożliwić wychodzenie z zamku pani Norris. Nauczycielka transmutacji nie przepadała za zdecydowanie zbyt ciepłym klimatem cieplarni, dlatego szybko przemknęła przez pomieszczenie wypełnione roślinami o ciężkim, duszącym zapachu.

Cieplarnie otaczały prostokątny dziedziniec, nazywany ,,Różanym Ogrodem", bo kolejni nauczyciele zielarstwa hodowali na nim różne odmiany róż. Uczniowie nie mieli tu wstępu – mieli okazję tu być tylko gdy Pomona prowadziła ich tędy na lekcję do którejś cieplarni. Prawdą było też to, że przyjaciółka Minerwy z niechęcią patrzyła na każdego, kto kręcił się po ogrodzie – to nie była czarownica, która łatwo się denerwowała, a doniczki latały, gdy jeden z hipogryfów profesora Kettleburna zdewastował to miejsce.

A jednak, dzisiejszej nocy Minerwa nie była jedynym intruzem w ogrodzie.

Najpierw, ze swojej kociej perspektywy spostrzegła rąbek przykrótkich, czarnych, uczniowskich szat, zielono srebrne skarpetki i znoszone buty. Zaciekawiona, bezszelestnie podeszła bliżej.

Piętnastoletni Severus Snape pochylał się nad krzakiem białych róż, w lewej dłoni trzymając stary, zardzewiały sekator, a w drugiej bukiet świeżo ściętych kwiatów.

Nauczycielka bez wydawania żadnego dźwięku powróciła do swojej ludzkiej formy. Ślizgon nie widział jej, dlatego przestraszył się, gdy się odezwała:

\- Profesor Sprout nie będzie zadowolona, gdy dowie się, że kradniesz jej róże.

Kwiaty rozsypały się na ziemię – Minerwa zdążyła zauważyć, że Snape musiał dokładnie je wybierać – były ledwo rozwinięte, długie i piękne. Na bladej zazwyczaj twarzy chłopaka pojawił delikatny rumieniec.

\- Nie chciałem ich kraść, ale było mi głupio pytać profesor Sprout czy mogę je wziąć. – wymamrotał, wbijając wzrok w ziemię z wyraźnym poczuciem winy.

Minerwa machnęła różdżką i kwiaty, znów w zgrabnym bukiecie, poszybowały do jej rąk.

\- Czy teraz, tłumacząc się przede mną, nie czujesz się jeszcze bardziej głupio? – Minerwa podeszła do chłopaka, który odruchowo się cofnął, a potem z rezygnacją oddał jej sekator. Ku jej zdumieniu, Severus potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie? – spytała.

\- Pani nie powie innym, profesor. Pani jest dyskretna. – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, chociaż w duchu miała ochotę zachichotać. Było oczywiste, że Snape szukał kwiatów dla jakiejś dziewczyny, która wpadła mu w oko,a nie chciał prosić Pomony, bo nauczycielka zielarstwa miała dość bezpośrednią i prostolinijną naturę – jutro o tym wiedzieliby już wszyscy.

\- Próbowałem transmutować inne przedmioty w kwiaty, ale nawet te transmutowane z organicznych materiałów więdły po jednym dniu. – dodał Severus.

Minerwa pokiwała głową – to była trudna transmutacja, znacznie powyżej zdolności ucznia, który SUMY dopiero miał przed sobą, a poza tym…

\- Trwałość zaklęcia zależy też od mocy rzucającego je czarodzieja. – wyjaśniła, przypominając sobie równocześnie ciemną różę, którą kiedyś musiano potraktować Szatańską Pożogą, bo kwiat ani nie wiądł, ani nie dał się zniszczyć w żaden inny sposób.

\- Nie wiedziałem. – mruknął uczeń. Minerwie przemknęło przez myśl, że zakradnięcie się do ogrodu Pomony wymagało odwagi cechującej raczej Gryfonów niż Ślizgonów. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się, czemu Snape nie trafił do jej domu.

\- Gdybyś przeszedł z tym od razu do mnie, pomogłabym ci z tym zaklęciem, panie Snape. Oszczędziłbyś sobie problemu przyłapania na kradzieży, a mnie problemu wymyślania kary dla ciebie. – rzekła z powagą. Severus podniósł głowę, na jego twarzy wyraźne zdumienie. Minerwa zrozumiała, że chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do bezinteresownej oferty pomocy.

\- Powie pani o tym profesor Sprout? – spytał, tym razem patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Nie. Ale w ramach kary przygotujesz dla niej kociołek mikstury nawożącej – słyszałam, że masz talent do eliksirów, nie powinno to stanowić dla ciebie problemu. – powiedziała zupełnie surowym tonem.

\- Dziękuję. – Severus pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi.

\- Żeby to mi się więcej nie powtórzyło, panie Snape, bo następnym razem nie będę tak wyrozumiała. A teraz marsz z powrotem do dormitorium. – Minerwa wskazała mu drzwi na korytarz. Dopiero gdy chłopak się odwrócił do wyjścia, przypomniała sobie o czymś.

\- Snape! Weź te kwiaty, skoro już je ściąłeś. Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyna doceni ten gest. – czarownica oddała bukiet białych róż chłopcu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się głębszy rumieniec, ale zabrał róże i wyszedł.

Następnego dnia, na biurku profesor Sprout pojawiły się dwa kociołki mikstury nawożącej, zaś na biurku profesor McGonagall pojedyncza, biała róża, przewiązana zielono srebrną wstążką.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1976 **

Minerwa, trzymając mocno miotłę w jednej ręce, szła przez hol wejściowy Hogwartu. Ubrana w ciemną szatę, z wspaniałą, bardzo drogą miotłą budziła zaskoczenie na twarzach mijających ją uczniów, którzy właśnie wylewali się w Wielkiej Sali po SUMIE z obrony przed czarną magią. I choć większość z nich wiedziała o niesłabnącej pasji Minerwy do quidditcha, niewielu było w stanie wyobrazić ją sobie na miotle.

Była zmuszona użyć tego środka transportu – sieć Fiu była monitorowana, a szpiedzy zapewne kryli się tuż za bezpiecznymi bramami Hogwartu. Nie chciała też zwracać uwagi na swoje powiązania ze smokami. Musiała jednak być obecna na dzisiejszym spotkaniu Zakonu. Miotła dawała jej możliwość przelotu nad Zakazanym Lasem oraz jeziorem i opuszczenie Hogwartu niezauważoną.

\- Profesor! – usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. Odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z rozpromienioną Lily Evans.

\- I jak poszedł ci egzamin, panno Evans? – zapytała Minerwa uprzejmie.

Po chwili Lily szczegółowo zdawała jej relację z poszczególnych pytań. Na podstawie jej wypowiedzi, Minerwa mogła stwierdzić, że z obroną przed czarną magią poradziła sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze, należało mieć nadzieję, że jutro pójdzie jej tak samo z transmutacją.

Minerwa już od pierwszego roku polubiła płomiennorudą dziewczynkę. Lily była uprzejma, bezpośrednia i dość utalentowana. Była też jedną z niewielu uczennic, która nie bała się przyjść do Minerwy z jakimkolwiek problemem. Bez względu na to, czy chodziło o brak akceptacji ze strony rodziny, czy o niezrozumienie jakiegoś transmutacyjnego zagadnienia, Lily nie wahała się prosić o pomoc. Minerwa z kolei szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z panną Evans, często po prostu zapraszając ją na herbatę i wypytując o wieści z wieży Gryffindoru. Poppy raz zauważyła, że Lily widzi w Minerwie matczyną postać. Minerwa wtedy roześmiała się – już od dawna miała reputację pół- maszyny, pozbawionej ludzkich odruchów. W głębi duszy jednak więź z panną Evans miała dla niej duże znaczenie.

\- Wyjeżdża pani na dłużej, madam? – zapytała Lily, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na miotłę Minerwy. Lily mogła zadać takie pytanie, lecz ich relacja nigdy nie wyszła poza ramy ,,profesor McGonagall – panna Evans" . Minerwa, która sama jako uczennica przekroczyła tę granicę poufałości z Albusem, nie była zdolna do tego samego jako nauczycielka.

\- Muszę załatwić parę spraw, ale najpierw wybieram się jeszcze do pani Pomfrey. Tobie zalecam odpoczynek, panno Evans. Jutro jeszcze większe wyzwanie. – Minerwa mrugnęła do dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – Lily lekko dygnęła i pobiegła za swoimi koleżankami, które pewnie kierowały się nad jezioro – pogoda była wyśmienita.

Gdy Minerwa wyszła od Poppy z torbą pełną lekarstw, skrytą pod peleryną, słońce było wysoko na niebie. Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego – piątego roku Huncwotów w Hogwarcie. Minerwa sama często dziwiła się, jak udało jej się to przetrwać, choć z drugiej strony miała dużo większe zmartwienia niż niesubordynacje Gryfonów – Zakon Feniksa absorbował najwięcej z jej sił i uwagi.

Nikt nie odważył się mówić o tym głośno, ale trwał impas. Śmierciożercy atakowali znienacka, za cele obierając bezbronne rodziny, którym Zakon nie zdążył zapewnić ochrony. I choć żołnierze Zakonu natychmiast sprawdzali każdy alarm, zbyt często zjawiali się za późno, lub dopadając jedynie pojedynczych, mniej ważnych śmierciożerców. Minerwa czuła się bezsilna, szczególnie że Albus blokował jej pomysły zaatakowania czarnoksiężników w ich głównych gniazdach. Miał rację, mieli zbyt mało ludzi, niewielką siłę bojową, ale gdyby ona i on poprowadzili atak, razem, ramię w ramię, mieliby szansę pozbyć się głównych śmierciożerców. Dumbledore jednak nie chciał o tym słyszeć.

Minerwa spokojnie szła brzegiem jeziora, gdy jej oczom ukazał się widok, który obudził jej dawno nie demonstrowany, szkocki temperament. Miotła upadła na trawę, zupełnie zapomniana.

\- Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam majtki Smarkerusowi?- na błoniach niósł się pełen złości i wyższości głos Jamesa Pottera.

Młody Potter celował różyczką w miotającego się w powietrzu Severusa Snape'a, wiszącego do góry nogami. Stara, używana szata opadła na twarz Ślizgona, ukazując wszystkim jego bieliznę. Obok stała reszta Huncwotów – Black śmiejący się do rozpuku, Pettigrew gorączkowo bijący brawo i Lupin obserwujący całą scenę beznamiętnie.

\- DOSYĆ! – wrzasnęła Minerwa z taką siłą, że ptaki zerwały się nad Zakazanym Lasem, wszyscy uczniowie na błoniach odwrócili się w jej stronę, a zaklęcie Pottera przestało działać, przez co Snape spadł ciężko na ziemię.

Minerwa ruszyła ku Potterowi w takim pędzie, że jej powiewające szaty dawały wrażenie unoszenia się nad ziemią. Kilka pasm włosów wymknęło się z surowego koka. Na jej twarzy wyraźne były rumieńce gniewu. Oczy błyszczały z czystą wściekłością. Usta były zupełnie zaciśnięte, zamienione w wąską kreskę. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała rytmicznie, a gdy wreszcie stanęła przed Potterem, wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość i skrzyżowała ręce, w jednej kurczowo ściskając różdżkę.

Wbiła wzrok w Pottera, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że na jego nieszczęście dawno nie przechodziła procesu oczyszczania.

Chłopak milczał, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Krew ściekała z płytkiej rany na jego policzku. Minerwa jednak znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że za plecami chowa zaciśnięte ze złości pięści. Nie wydawał się żałować, co tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszyło:

\- Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? – wrzasnęła, tracąc panowanie nad swoim twardym, szkockim akcentem.

\- Profesor…- Lupin zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale Minerwa posłała mu tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Potter, zadałam ci pytanie! – Minerwa z powrotem skupiła się na Gryfonie o niesfornej czuprynie.

\- On nazwał Lily szlamą. – wyszeptał James, tonem zupełnie zimnym i pełnym złości.

Minerwa poczuła jak krew znów odpływa jej z twarzy. Przeniosła swój wzrok na Ślizgona.

Snape, dziwnie czerwony, leżał na ziemi i patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w stronę jeziora. Minerwa zerknęła w tamtym kierunku – zobaczyła przerażoną twarz Lily.

\- Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Snape i Evans. Za mną. – warknęła i ruszyła w stronę zamku. Nie musiała się oglądać, by widzieć, że cała szósta idzie za nią, z głowami spuszczonymi, jakby szli na szafot. Bez użycia różdżki przywołała swoją porzuconą miotłę – poczuła się nieco lepiej, gdy mogła z całej siły zacisnąć dłoń na jej trzonku.

Zaprowadziła uczniów do gabinetu przylegającego do jej apartamentów w wieży Gryffindoru. Machnięciem różdżki odsunęła krzesło stojące przed biurkiem, ale nie wyczarowała nowych. Uznała, że przesłucha ich na stojąco. Sama zasiadła za swoim wielkim biurkiem, kładąc różdżkę na jego blacie.

\- Panno Evans, proszę opisać co zaszło. – odezwała się już nieco bardziej opanowanym tonem. Lupin rzucił jej zdumione spojrzenie – nie spodziewał się, że najpierw przepyta dziewczynę. Minerwa jednak wiedziała, że relacja Lily będzie najbardziej zbliżona do prawdy. Sama Gryfonka po raz pierwszy spojrzała na nią z mieszaniną lęku i smutku, ale zaczęła mówić.

Cichym głosem Lily Evans zrelacjonowała jak James przez cały czas popisywał się zniczem nad jeziorem, a gdy zauważył Snape'a zaczął się z niego wyśmiewać. Następnie w ruch poszły różdżki – dziewczyna dokładnie odtworzyła każde rzucone zaklęcie. Gdy zareagowała, żądając zostawienia Ślizgona w spokoju, Potter zaczął się z nią droczyć, a w tym czasie Snape rzucił w niego zaklęciem tnącym, raniąc go w policzek. Gryfon natychmiast uniósł go w powietrze, ale Lily znów zaprotestowała. Potter zostawił Snape'a, sugerując, że Ślizgon zawdzięcza to wstawiennictwu Gryfonki. Snape w odpowiedzi nazwał ją szlamą. James kazał mu ją przeprosić, ale ona nakrzyczała na nich obu i odeszła. Potter znów uniósł Snape'a w powietrze…

\- I wtedy pojawiła się pani, madam. – zakończyła Lily beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Czy potwierdzacie wersje panny Evans, czy chcielibyście coś dodać? – zapytała Minerwa nastolatków. Żaden nie odpowiedział.

\- Uznam to za potwierdzenie. Panno Evans, Gryffindor zyskuje dziesięć punktów za odważne stanięcie w obronie ucznia z innego domu. Proszę wracać do swoich zajęć. – zarządziła Minerwa.

\- Do widzenia, profesor. – Lily kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Minerwa odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna przyjdzie potem porozmawiać z nią o tym incydencie. Teraz jednak musiała skupić swój gniew na Huncwotach i ich ofierze.

\- Potter, twoje zachowanie było zupełnie niegodne ucznia mojego domu. Wyśmiewanie się, wyszydzanie i dręczenie jakiegokolwiek innego ucznia kłóci się z najważniejszymi wartościami Gryffindoru. Używanie magii do popisywania się i ataku na innego ucznia jest niedopuszczalne w Hogwarcie. Za twoje żałosne standardy zachowania Gryffindor straci dziś siedemdziesiąt punktów, udzielam ci także miesięcznego szlabanu i zostajesz zawieszony w drużynie Gryffindoru do końca roku szkolnego. – oświadczyła Minerwa.

\- Nazwał Lily szlamą. – wyszeptał jedynie Potter, choć jego sylwetka wyraźnie drgnęła, gdy Minerwa wspomniała o quidditchu. Przed jej lwami był jeszcze jeden arcyważny mecz. Minerwa wiedziała, że bez Pottera mają dużo mniejsze szanse, ale musiała przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- To cię nie usprawiedliwia. Nie miałeś prawa na własną rękę wymierzać sprawiedliwości, poza tym to ty zacząłeś całe zajście. Jestem więcej niż wściekła, panie Potter i jeszcze dziś napiszę do twoich rodziców. Bardzo się zawiodłam na tobie. – Minerwa czuła, że ręce jej drżą z frustracji, by to ukryć, sięgnęła po różdżkę.

\- Pettigrew, Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za twoje niegodne kibicowanie Potterowi w dręczeniu innego ucznia. Black, przez ciebie dom lwa traci piętnaście punktów – też brałeś udział w zaczepianiu Snape'a. – Minerwa z odrazą spojrzała każdemu z nich w oczy, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Lupina, jedynego wyraźnie zawstydzonego.

\- Panie Lupin, spodziewałam się czegoś więcej niż biernego obserwowania po prefekcie mojego domu. Gryffindor traci przez ciebie dziesięć punktów. Jestem wysoce rozczarowana twoją postawą. – rzekła chłodno.

\- Przepraszam, madam. – wyszeptał Lupin, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – wilkołak jako jedyny przeprosił i miała o tym pamiętać.

\- Wasza czwórka niech lepiej zejdzie mi z oczu i przemyśli swoje haniebne zachowanie. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę świadkiem takiego zajścia, konsekwencje będą o wiele poważniejsze. Zrozumiano? – zapytała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor. – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Lupin, Black i Pettigrew. Potter rzucił jedynie urażone spojrzenie na Ślizgona, który przez cały ten czas utkwił nieobecny wzrok w jej różdżce. Minerwę zalała kolejna fala gniewu, sprawiając, że potężny przeciąg otworzył drzwi jej gabinetu i zatrzasnął uchylone okno. Wszyscy chłopcy podskoczyli, wiedząc, że to fizyczny wyraz jej złości. Następnie czwórka Huncwotów opuściła jej gabinet, zostawiając ją samą z Severusem Snape'em.

Minerwa nie pozwoliła mu usiąść. Przez chwilę milczała, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

\- Hogwart celebruje takt, uprzejmość i dobre maniery. Każdy jego uczeń powinien posługiwać się najpiękniejszą formą języka, gdyż każde obraźliwe określenie jest skalaniem dobrego imienia szkoły i swego domu. Słowa, które skierowałeś dzisiaj pod adresem panny Evans, bez względu na okoliczności, są niegodne ucznia Hogwartu, panie Snape. Tym bardziej, że panna Evans wykazała się dobrą wolą i odwagą, stając w twojej obronie. Dlatego Slytherin traci przez ciebie trzydzieści punktów. Odbędziesz również tygodniowy szlaban. Już nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć, że tak okropne słowa wyszły z twoich ust, zrozumiano? – Minerwa wiedziała, że jej kara jest surowa, zważywszy na fakt, że to Snape był ofiarą całego zajścia, ale mieściła się w granicach jej legendarnej sprawiedliwości.

\- To się więcej nie powtórzy, madam. – odpowiedział chłopiec, w końcu podnosząc głowę i patrząc jej w oczy. Minerwa zawsze uważała go za zdolnego, choć nieco wycofanego ucznia, potrzebującego ostrożnej i szczerej zachęty, ale gotowego do ciężkiej pracy. Nigdy jednak nie widziała go tak wyraźnie smutnego. Rozpacz w jego oczach była tak wyraźna, że prawie zrobiło się jej go żal. Prawie.

\- Będę musiała poinformować profesora Slughorna o całym zajściu. Nie jestem opiekunką twojego domu, Snape, ale i tak pozostaję głęboko rozczarowana twoim brakiem szacunku do panny Evans. Zawsze miałam cię za uprzejmego i dobrze wychowanego ucznia. Przykro mi, że aż tak się pomyliłam. – mówiła Minerwa, niepomna na jego rozpaczliwy wzrok, na łzy błyszczące w jego oczach.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał chłopak, a pierwsza łza uciekła po jego długim nosie. Tym razem Minerwę coś chwyciło za serce – jego łzy, wyraźne zawstydzenie czy drżący głos? Westchnęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni chustkę w tartanowy wzór. Snape zawahał się, jakby do końca próbował nie okazać słabości, jakby przyjęcie od niej chustki było jeszcze większym upokorzeniem. Minerwa potrząsnęła dłonią – chustka zmieniła barwę na zielono srebrną. Ślizgon wreszcie wziął ją i otarł oczy.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać. – rzekła Minerwa, przypominając sobie urazę na twarzy Lily. Snape uniósł głowę, a potem pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Idź. Na szlaban zgłoś się po jutrzejszym egzaminie. – mruknęła, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

\- _Dziękuję_. Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – odpowiedział chłopiec i wyszedł. Minerwa na chwilę ukryła twarz w dłoniach – magia i gniew nadal wrzały w jej żyłach, a serce biło szaleńczo. Niełatwo było być nauczycielem – najbardziej nie znosiła karać swoich uczniów. Wiedziała jednak, że sprawiedliwe kary są konieczne, by mogli wyrosnąć na dobrze wychowanych, wykształconych i kulturalnych młodych magów.


	10. Chapter 10

**1978**

Albus Dumbledore z smutkiem na twarzy wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w ogromnym zwierciadle ustawionym w jego dyrektorskiej sypialni. Czarne, eleganckie, ale ponure szaty wisiały na nim nienaturalnie, podkreślając jego chudą sylwetkę – dopiero teraz mag odnotował, że musiał schudnąć dobrych parę kilo przez ostatnie miesiące.

Teoretycznie dziś była radosna okazja – Albus wybierał się na ślub dwójki swoich uczniów, Lily Evans i Jamesa Pottera. Był przeszczęśliwy, gdy dostał piękne zaproszenie w kopercie o kolorze kości słoniowej. Cieszyła go każda oznaka miłości w tym okrutnym i posępnym świecie.

Świecie, który zaledwie tydzień temu pożegnał Dorcas Meadowes – niewiele starszą od nowożeńców członkinię Zakonu Feniksa, osobiście zamordowaną przez Lorda Voldemorta.

Albus do tej pory nie mógł otrząsnąć się po tej ostatniej tragedii – osobiście zwerbował Dorcas, gdyż była potężną, rozsądną czarownicą. W Zakonie bardzo szybko uzyskała reputację wspaniałego żołnierza, ponadto jej krukoński umysł był wyśmienitą pomocą dla Minerwy w tworzeniu nowych strategii. Z jej ręki padło wielu śmierciożerców – zbyt wielu, by Tom mógł to tolerować. Dorcas broniła się dzielnie- śledztwo Zakonu wykazało, że była bezlitośnie torturowana – ale nie była w stanie się uratować. Jej strata była potwornym ciosem dla całej organizacji.

Dyrektor Hogwartu machnął różdżką – jego szaty zmieniły kolor na szary, z ciemnofioletowymi brzegami. Pokiwał głową – fiolet uchodził za kolor żałoby, a całość nie wyglądała zbyt posępnie. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki poprawił jeszcze swoją brodę i ruszył ku drzwiom prowadzącym do salonu, a potem do gabinetu – tam pewnie czekała już na niego Minerwa.

W istocie, gdy pojawił się na szczycie schodów nas swoim biurkiem, dostrzegł jej postać, dziwnie zgarbioną ponad żerdzią Fawkesa. Stała do niego tyłem – widział jedynie jej czarne włosy, upięte w wyszukaną i perfekcyjną fryzurę, śnieżnobiałą skórę karku i tył długiej do ziemi, prostej w kroju sukni, w kolorze intensywnego, głębokiego fioletu.

Jak zwykle wyczuła go swoimi kocimi zmysłami. Odwróciła się i zmrużyła oczy za swoimi surowymi, prostokątnymi oprawkami.

\- Widzę, że pomyśleliśmy o tym samym, moja droga profesor McGonagall. – powitał ją Albus, z uznaniem odnotowując, że choć suknia była prosta, wykonana z lejącego się materiału na wzór rzymskich tunik i spięta w talii srebrnym łańcuchem, robiła piorunujące wrażenie.

-Nie mogłam już patrzeć na czarne szaty. Lecz dalej nie wiem, czy to właściwe. – westchnęła Minerwa, od razu rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli.

\- Dorcas nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu – zawsze kibicowała Jamesowi i Lily. – pocieszył ją Albus, będąc już na dole. Czarownica kiwnęła głowa, choć nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną.

\- Całe szczęście, że to wakacje, nie wiem, czy zostawiłabym zamek pełen uczniów.- rzekła, troska ewidentna w jej głosie.

\- Trzeba będzie wzmocnić ochronę wraz z początkiem roku. A propos szkoły, przypomniało mi się coś. Pozwól proszę, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. – Albus, z tajemniczym uśmiechem podszedł do gzymsu kominka w swoim gabinecie. Nie musiał się oglądać – wiedział, że Minerwa stoi tuż za nim, choć bezwiednie poruszała się bezszelestnie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierowawszy ją wprost w marmurowy gzyms wypowiedział zaklęcie:

\- Alohomora!

Zerknął przez ramię – Minerwa z uniesionymi brwiami wpatrywała się w lśniący prostokąt w marmurze. Albus podwinął rękaw szaty i przyłożył dłoń do lekko wibrującego kamienia. Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie i kamień wysunął się na odległość pół metra, ukazując idealną skrytkę.

Westchnienie Minerwy było wyraźne słyszalne ponad jego prawym ramieniem – w wyściełanej jasnym jedwabiem kasetce, spoczywał imponujący zestaw ametystowej biżuterii – ogromny naszyjnik w wielkich ametystów otoczonych diamentami, pasująca tiara, długie kolczyki, błyszcząca bransoletka, wielka broszka i kilka mniejszych, które mogły służyć również jako spinki do włosów. Wszystko to migotało w świetle, jakby usiłowało wynagrodzić sobie lata spędzone w ukryciu.

\- Będzie idealnie pasować do twojej sukni. – rzekł Albus, odwracając się do Minerwy. Ona zasłaniała dłonią usta, a jej oczy były otwarte szeroko ze zdumienia. Jednak jakkolwiek by nie była zszokowana, jej umysł już musiał ze znawstwem analizować parametry zestawu.

\- Żartujesz? ! – rzekła wreszcie, cofając się o krok.

\- Nie. To zestaw należący do Hogwartu, jako wieczna własność szkoły. Został wykonany dawno temu, na pierwszy turniej trójmagiczny. Jako że dyrektorka Beauxbatons przybyła z o wiele okazalszym zestawem szafirów, dyrektorowie Hogwartu i Drumstrangu nie chcieli, by ich żony wypadły zbyt blado na jej tle. Dlatego zamówili własne zestawy – z rubinów dla Drumstrangu i z ametystów dla Hogwartu. Od tej pory zestaw pozostaje do dyspozycji dyrektora. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Nie mogłabym tego założyć. To jest zbyt… nie jestem tego godna. – Minerwa pokręciła głową, choć nie odrywała wzroku od szlachetnych kamieni. Albus przesunął się nieco, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Minnie, nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że jako najważniejsza czarownica w Hogwarcie, moja prawa ręka, reprezentująca szkołę, masz pełne prawo założyć te klejnoty. – oświadczył z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- To nie jest właściwe. Śmierć Dorcas, ślub Lily, my… - Minerwa założyła ręce, z wyraźną rozterką na twarzy.

Albus przewrócił oczami, po czym ostrożnie wyjął bransoletkę, ujął szczupły nadgarstek Minerwy i zapiął na nim rząd połyskujących ametystów. Następnie bez użycia różdżki, siłą woli, uniósł kolczyki i spinki. Zupełnie delikatnie umieścił jej na jej głowie, a potem cofnął się o krok, by podziwiać końcowy efekt.

Nie po raz pierwszy uderzyło go piękno Minerwy. Wyglądała niczym rzymska bogini, spowita w fiolet, idealnie podkreślający jej nienaganną figurę, z błyszczącymi od wzruszenia oczami i delikatnym rumieńcem na wysokich kościach policzkowych.

,,Prawdziwa królowa Hogwartu." – pomyślał, zauroczony.

\- Powinniśmy już iść. – wyszeptała, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. Albus ostrożnie ujął ją pod ramię, a potem gwizdnął na Fawkesa. Mimo wszystko zapowiadał się cudowny wieczór.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z błyszczącymi oczami i zaróżowionymi policzkami oglądała pierwszy taniec pary młodej.

Starsza czarownica z wzruszeniem obserwowała pełne wdzięku, idealnie dopasowane ruchy Lily i Jamesa. Byli parą doskonałą – on niezmiennie pewny siebie w ciemnobrązowej szacie wyjściowej, wspaniale współgrającej z jego orzechowymi oczami i miedzianymi włosami Lily, dziś opadającymi na plecy w miękkich falach. Ona zaś olśniewała, w stosunkowo skromnej, białej sukience, ustrojona jedynie w perłową tiarę i kolczyki, będące prezentem od Minerwy. Razem wirowali w dokładnie zgranym z muzyką rytmie, świata poza sobą nie widząc. Oczy Lily, w kolorze sosnowych igieł, śmiały się do niego, a on zdawał się rozpływać z dumy.

Znajdowali się w domu rodziców Pottera – dostatecznie dużym, by pomieścić około pięćdziesięciu gości, dodatkowo chronionym niemal tak bardzo jak samo ministerstwo. I choć teraz w domostwie rozbrzmiewała wesoła muzyka i gwar, a wszystko wręcz tonęło w kwiatach, ten dom, jak wiele innych, miał doświadczyć smutnego losu sprzedaży – był po prostu zbyt wielki i zbyt kosztowny dla dwójki młodych ludzi.

Minerwa rozpoznawała większość gości – połowa pracowała w Zakonie Feniksa, drugą połowę uczyła w Hogwarcie. Byli tu oczywiście Huncwoci – Syriusz był jedynym świadkiem pary, a poza tym zjawili się też bracia Prewettowie, Emmelina Vance, Frank Longbottom i jego urocza żona Alice, Marlena McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Poppy oraz Filius. W kącie chichotała grupka koleżanek Lily, ale brakowało teoretycznie najważniejszej dla niej osoby – jej mugolskiej siostry, Petunii. Kolejną nieobecną była oczywiście Dorcas.

Gdy pierwsza piosenka się skończyła James i Lily skłonili się dworsko gościom, którzy nagrodzili ich gromkimi oklaskami. Minerwa dołączyła do kanonady okrzyków: ,,Gorzko, gorzko!" , by potem zobaczyć pełen pasji i miłości pocałunek młodej pary. Muzyka znów zaczęła grać – Syriusz porwał do tańca Lily, a James roześmiał się, a potem rozejrzał wokół.

Jego oczy napotkały wzrok Minerwy i oblicze młodzieńca rozjaśniło się. Po chwili Gryfon stanął przed swoją zdumioną nauczycielką i szarmancko się ukłonił.

\- Czy pozwoli się pani zaprosić do tańca, profesor? – zapytał głębokim tonem, choć w jego oczach błyszczały niesforne ogniki.

Zszokowana czarownica podała mu dłoń i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na parkiet. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niej znaczenie tego wszystkiego:

\- Zastanawiające, że do drugiego tańca, zaraz po tańcu z żoną, zaprosiłeś akurat takie stare straszydło jak ja, panie Potter. – mruknęła, gdy James położył drugą dłoń na jej tali, a potem zaczął prowadzić ją w umiarkowanie szybkim tańcu.

\- Straszydło? Kilkanaście minut temu zgodziłem się z Syriuszem, że jest pani tu najpiękniejsza, zaraz po Lily, oczywiście. – James mrugnął do niej, po czym okręcił z gracją.

\- A tak szczerze, madam, to jest pani dla nas bardzo ważna, dla mnie i dla Lily. Zatańczyłbym ten drugi taniec z matką, ale ona zmarła, a pani jest jak matka zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Lily. Bardzo się cieszę, że zdecydowała się pani przybyć. – wyszeptał James, gdy muzyka zwolniła. Minerwa poczuła jak wzruszenie ściska ją za gardło.

Tak, w pewnym sensie wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu traktowała jak swoje dzieci. Do Gryfonów miała szczególną sympatię, ale nigdy nie odwracała się plecami do potrzebujących pomocy uczniów z innych domów. Lecz ta dwójka, słodka Lily i niesforny James, podbili jej serce tak mocno, jak Frank i jego żona. Minerwa jednak nigdy nie spodziewała się, że poza szacunkiem i pewną dozą uprzejmości, nowożeńcy czują do niej coś więcej. Słowa Jamesa, proste i szczere, sprawiły, że zabrakło jej słów, co rzadko zdarzało się niewzruszonej profesor McGonagall.

\- Musiałam sprawdzić, jak nauczyłam cię tańczyć. – mruknęła wreszcie, nawiązując do lekcji, jakich udzielała Gryfonom w ich początkowych latach, gdy bale w Hogwarcie były jeszcze wyprawiane. James zachichotał i uniósł ją w górę, jednocześnie obracając się wokół własnej osi. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – rzadko komuś na tyle ufała, ale dziś mogła sobie pozwolić na nieco luzu.

Trzy godziny później, po przetańczeniu z prawie wszystkimi mężczyznami w sali, Minerwa udała się do bufetu, gdzie Poppy patrzyła na nią z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- No, no, profesor. – mruknęła pielęgniarka z przekąsem.

\- Daj spokój. – Minerwa sięgnęła po kolejny kieliszek wina i pociągnęła zdrowy łyk. Drgnęła, gdy nagle tuż obok znalazła się roześmiana i zarumieniona Lily.

\- Nie mam już sił! Ale czuję się wspaniale! To rzeczywiście jest najcudowniejszy dzień w życiu kobiety! – wykrzyknęła Lily, chwytając kolejną już szklankę Ognistej Whiskey. Poppy poklepała ją po ramieniu:

\- Poczekaj, aż urodzisz dziecko. Nigdy nie zapomnę twarzy matki, której poród odebrałam jako pierwszy. – powiedziała pielęgniarka.

Minerwa zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Uderzyło ją, że tak naprawdę to obie rzeczy są jej obce – bezwarunkowa miłość do męża, całkowite zaślepienie i potem uczucie macierzyńskiej miłości. To, co dziś odczuwała względem Lily i Jamesa było substytutem, podświadomym zabiegiem jej umysłu, wmawiającego jej, że można być szczęśliwą bez własnego domu, bez własnej rodziny.

\- Profesor, wszystko w porządku? – czyżby Lily dostrzegła cień w jej oczach? Minerwa poprawiła okulary na nosie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Oczywiście. Nawet nie wiesz jak cieszę się z twojego szczęścia. – powiedziała Minerwa cicho, bojąc się, że zdradzi ja drżący głos. Ku jej zdumieniu, Lily po prostu rzuciła się jej na szyję. Zdziwiona starsza czarownica odruchowo objęła szczupłe ramiona dziewczyny, wdychając słodki zapach jej miękkich, rudych loków. Serce boleśnie tłukło jej się w piersi, ale w tym momencie Minerwa oddałaby wszystko, by Lily Potter była najszczęśliwsza pod słońcem. Czas na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości minął.

\- Tu jest śliczna panna młoda! – zaraz obok pojawił się nienaturalnie radosny Lupin i porwał Lily, przy akompaniamencie dźwięcznego śmiechu. Minerwa otarła czoło i rozejrzała się po sali – zabawa była przednia, wnioskując z głośnych okrzyków, dzikich tańców i rozanielonych spojrzeń. Wtem dostrzegła Albusa, ostrożnie prowadzącego Marlenę McKinnon.

\- Pani Pomfrey! Chyba skręciłam kostkę! – krzyknęła Marlena, z grymasem wspierając się na ramieniu Albusa. Poppy natychmiast do niej pospieszyła i zdecydowanym machnięciem różdżki, mimo protestów wiedźmy, przetransportowała ją do pokoju obok. Minerwa odprowadziła je wzrokiem.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz, Minnie? – szept Albusa sprawił, że Minerwa odruchowo sięgnęła do paska, za którym przymocowała różdżkę.

\- Na Merlina, Albus. – mruknęła, odwracając się do niego.

\- To już chyba ostatnie chwile wesela. – odpowiedział, wskazując ręką na panujący wokół chaos.

\- Będziemy zbierać się do wyjścia? – zapytała Minerwa, ale mag pokręcił głową.

\- Najpierw jeszcze zatańczymy. Co ty na to? – wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Minerwa podała mu dłoń i zaczęli tańczyć.

Miała wrażenie, że cofnęli się w czasie, do chwili, gdy on był jej nauczycielem transmutacji, a ona jego ulubienicą, gwiazdą Gryffindoru. To niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa, spełnienia – tak czuła się tylko w jego ramionach. Prowadził ją zdecydowanie, a ona poddawała mu się z wdziękiem, w pełnej harmonii. Każdy jego ruch był dopasowany do niej, co pozwalało im na wymyślne konfiguracje, jak podnoszenia i piruety. Krążyli wokół siebie, blisko, a jednocześnie daleko, nieprzerwanie patrząc sobie w oczy, nie zwracając uwagi na nic więcej. Serce Minerwy biło mocno, w przyśpieszonym rytmie, gdy odsuwał ją od siebie z obrotem, tylko po to, by przyciągnąć z powrotem, by znów wylądować blisko w jego uścisku. Wpatrywała się w jego migoczące, błękitne oczy, tonęła w ich głębi, coraz mocniej wpadała w ich nieodparty urok.

Nagle muzyka przestała grać, a Minerwa powróciła do rzeczywistości.

Byli na parkiecie sami, otoczeni grupą weselników, którzy przyglądali się im z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Minerwa poczuła, jak jej dłoń mocniej zaciska się w dłoni Albusa. Uniosła głowę wyżej, po czym napotkała wzrok Lily. Dziewczyna przez chwilę potrząsnęła głową, a potem zaklaskała głośno. W jej ślady poszła reszta gości i Minerwa wyczuła, że zarówno ona , jak i Albus rozluźniają się trochę.

\- No to rozumiem, co miała na myśli, mówiąc, że uczyła się tańczyć od mistrza. – zupełnie pijany Syriusz poklepał Albusa po plecach. Dyrektor posłał Minerwie rozbawione spojrzenie, ale ona uznała to za ostateczny moment na pożegnanie się.

Minęło dobre pół godziny, zanim Minerwa została już wyściskana przez nowożeńców i resztę gości. Gdy wreszcie udało jej się wyrwać z niedźwiedziego uścisku Franka, zobaczyła, że Albus już czeka na nią na tarasie, nucąc jakąś powolną melodię. Pomachawszy jeszcze Poppy i Alice, wyszła do niego.

\- Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. – odezwał się Albus, gwizdnąwszy.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi – od dawna martwiła się o Albusa, o to, że zbyt wiele na siebie bierze, że bezpodstawnie obwinia się o każdą śmierć, o każdą porażkę Zakonu i ministerstwa. Jeśli jednak choć na chwilę udało mu się oderwać od tego wszystkiego, ona była szczęśliwsza.

Fawkes zanurkował z nieba, a Minerwa porzuciła rozmyślania i mocno chwyciła się łokcia Albusa, by zniknąć z nim w złotym rozbłysku.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, ze zdumieniem zanotowała, że nie są w gabinecie Albusa, dokąd zazwyczaj zabierał ich feniks, ale na zupełnie ciemnym dziedzińcu transmutacji, tuż przy pniu ogromnego drzewa, rosnącego tu od wieków. Dyrektor też był zdziwiony, bo wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Minerwa zrobiła krok do przodu, ale wypite weselne wino, śliski mech i plątanina potężnych korzeni drzewa sprawiły, że potknęła się. Albus odruchowo ją złapał, ale i on poślizgnął się na wilgotnym mchu, a ich wspólny ciężar pociągnął ich w dół. Minerwa wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk gdy runęli jak dłudzy, splątani w swoje szaty i poturlali się po twardych korzeniach aż na bruk.

Albus wylądował na Minerwie, przygwożdżając ją do ziemi. Jego broda opadła na jej szyję, a jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Minerwa patrzyła w jego migoczące, błękitne oczy, świadoma wagi tej chwili. On przez kilka sekund badał wzrokiem jej twarz – przymknęła oczy, boleśnie świadoma jego ciężaru i mocnych uderzeń jego serca. Wtem jednak on odsunął się i uwolnił ją, niezdarnie siadając na bruku. Minerwa dźwignęła się na łokciach, odwracając głowę, by ukryć rumieniec.

\- Przepraszam. – mruknęła, otrzepując suknię.

\- Minnie, czy ja mam halucynacje, czy na tej kostce obok ciebie jest twój rodowy herb? – zapytał nagle Albus, wskazując na brukową kostkę, obok której niedawno jeszcze była głowa Minerwy.

Czarownica obróciła się zdumiona. Rzeczywiście, na kostce wskazanej przez Albusa widniał niewielki, wyryty symbol – orzeł. To jednak nie był jej rodowy herb:

\- To stara wersja mojego rodowego herbu, średniowieczna. W rzeczywistości herb został ustanowiony jako podkreślenie pochodzenia McGonagallów od Roweny Ravenclaw. Ten orzeł to jej znak – wydaje się też równie stary. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, wodząc palcem po wyżłobieniach.

\- Ale czemu został tu umieszczony ? Tak mały, jest zupełnie niewidoczny. –zauważył Albus. Minerwa zastanowiła się – znak był dla niej czymś zupełnie znajomym, otaczającym ją wszędzie. Co jednak robił w Hogwarcie? Miał być małą pamiątką po jednej z założycielek, symbolem jej wkładu w istnienie szkoły?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to mój rodowy herb? – zapytała Albusa.

\- Jest na lakowej pieczęci, którą pieczętujesz oficjalną korespondencję z rezydencji. – wyjaśnił bez wahania. Minerwa poczuła jak przechodzi ją dreszcz ekscytacji – to było to!

Wyciągnęła przed siebie lewą dłoń i zdjęła z małego palca rodowy sygnet. Ostrożnie odkręciła górną część, z współczesnym herbem pieczętowym – pod spodem ukazał się stary herb – wytłoczony, w dokładnie takim samym rozmiarze jak ten na kostce brukowej. Minerwa zdecydowanie przyłożyła sygnet do kostki – pasowały do siebie idealnie.

Wtem na dziedzińcu rozległ się szum, a potem łoskot. Minerwa i Albus zerwali się na nogi, widząc że korzenie drzewa, o które potknęli się kilka minut temu, teraz skręcają się jakby z własnej woli, aż wreszcie znieruchomiały, utworzywszy dziurę tuż pod pniem drzewa.

Minerwa spojrzała na Albusa – jego oczy migotały gwałtownie, a na jego twarzy malowała się ekscytacja. Uradowany, zaklaskał i podbiegł do ciemnego otworu.

\- Uważaj, nie wiadomo co tam może być! – ostrzegła go Minerwa, pozbierawszy sygnet – otwór wcale nie zniknął, gdy z powrotem założyła rodowy pierścień na mały palec.

\- To może być zupełnie nowe tajne przejście! Na pewno wyjątkowe, bo dostępne jedynie dla osób posiadających pierścień! Pewnie nie było używane od setek lat. – mówił prędko podekscytowany Albus. Minerwa z niesmakiem spojrzała na swoją długa suknię, teraz zupełnie brudną i nieco podartą i transmutowała ją w wygodne, fioletowe szaty. Ostrożnie podeszła do Albusa.

-Lumos! – mruknął czarodziej, celując różdżką w otwór.

\- Tu jest drabina! – odezwała się Minerwa – nastrój odkrywcy powoli jej się udzielał.

\- Powinniśmy to zbadać. Może to jest awaryjna droga ewakuacji, której tak desperacko szukaliśmy! – odpowiedział Albus. Minerwa zawahała się – z jednej strony miał rację, wielokrotnie narzekali, że nie mają tajnej drogi ucieczki z Hogwartu, która nie prowadziłaby do Hogsemade. Lecz z drugiej strony, pakowanie się w ciemny tunel, w środku nocy, bez żadnego przygotowania, było bardzo ryzykowne.

\- Zaczekaj. Nie wiemy nawet jak głęboka jest ta dziura, ani dokąd prowadzi. A co jeśli tam zginiemy? – spytała rozsądnie.

\- Zaraz napiszemy kartkę i zostawimy tu na dziedzińcu – gdybyśmy nie wrócili do rana, ktoś z zamku, Poppy albo Filius na pewno ją znajdą. – zaproponował Albus – w jego oczach błyszczała prawie dziecięca radość. Minerwa sceptycznie uniosła brwi – gdy zabrał się do pisania wyjaśnień – Poppy i Filius pewnie będą leczyć porannego kaca, a oprócz nich w zamku przebywała jedynie profesor Vatblasky, która nie opuszczała swojej wieży i profesor Mowbray, nauczycielka astronomii, która z przyzwyczajenia budziła się około południa. Niemniej jednak Minerwa była zbyt ciekawa by zaczekać z sprawdzeniem tego odkrycia do rana.

\- Idę pierwszy. – zarządził Albus, gdy już przypiął kartkę do muru przy wejściu na dziedziniec.

Minerwa zaświeciła różdżkę i z szybko bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak czarodziej znika w otworze. Dziura musiała być głęboka, bo po paru minutach widziała jedynie światełko różdżki Albusa. Wreszcie usłyszała jego zwielokrotniony przez echo głos:

\- Możesz schodzić! Ale ostrożnie, drewno jest zupełnie zbutwiałe!

Minerwa zaklęciem przytwierdziła różdżkę do przedramienia i postawiła stopy na pierwszych stopniach drabiny. Albus miał rację – drewno musiało trzymać się jedynie mocą magii budowlanej – Minerwa wyczuwała ją – była starsza niż większość zamkowych murów. Czarownica powoli i ostrożnie stawiała stopy na zbutwiałych stopniach, wilgotnych i śliskich. To pochłaniało prawie całą jej uwagę – kątem oka widziała, że znajduje się w szybie, przypominającym studnię o średnicy około dwóch metrów, o wygładzonych, kamiennych ścianach. Musiała zejść około trzydziestu metrów pod ziemię, gdy wreszcie znalazła się obok Albusa, stojącego po kostki w wodzie i świecącego różdżką po ścianach.

Po prawej znajdował się łukowy portal – Albus wskazał jej płaskorzeźbę orła nad nim. W świetle obu różdżek za nim widzieli prosty korytarz, o szerokości około trzech metrów.

\- Prowadzi w kierunku jeziora. – mruknął Albus, rzucając szybkie zaklęcie czterech stron świata.

\- Wyczuwasz jakieś pułapki? W końcu wszystko wskazuje na to, że była to robota Roweny. – zapytała Minerwa, samodzielnie rzuciwszy kilka zaklęć sprawdzających –w korytarzu nie było żywego ducha oprócz małego szczura.

\- Nie, zabezpieczenie na pierścień było zbyt unikatowe, by potrzeba było innych. Wszystko zależy jeszcze od tego, jakie było przeznaczenie tego wszystkiego. Tunel pochodzi z czasów założycieli – magia budowlana jest silniejsza niż wszędzie indziej. Ciągnie się na odległość około kilometra. – Albus nie mówił już nic więcej, po prostu pewnym krokiem minął portal i ruszył tunelem. Minerwa, z różdżką w ręku, podążyła za nim.

Szli jakieś trzy minuty, gdy Albus zatrzymał się i uniósł dłoń. Wskazał na prawo - w świetle jego różdżki majaczył zarys potężnych, wielkich drzwi. Zbliżyli się do nich ostrożnie – były wykonane z solidnego drewna, z metalowymi okuciami. Zamiast dziurki od klucza znów był maleńki symbol orła. Minerwa zerknęła na Albusa – kiwnął głową, więc przyłożyła sygnet do wyżłobień – rozległo się ciche kliknięcie i drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Minerwa pchnęła je mocno i z różdżką w pogotowiu weszła pierwsza.

Znaleźli się w dość dużej komnacie – wielkości klasy Minerwy. Było to solidne pomieszczenie, z dość niskim sufitem. Wewnątrz nie znaleźli nic oprócz drewnianych szczątków czegoś w kącie i ogromnego kominka, ozdobionego gzymsem z zielonego marmuru, z płaskorzeźbą orła oplecionego przez ogromnego węża. To do tego miejsca skierowała się Minerwa. Zajrzała do kominka – szyb musiał zapewne łączyć się z systemem kominów Hogwartu. Potem przejechała dłonią po płaskorzeźbie – była zupełnie zakurzona.

\- Interesujące. – odezwał się Albus z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, pochylony nad drewnianymi szczątkami.

-Co tam znalazłeś?

\- To musiała być drewniana rama solidnego łóżka, ale rozpadła się ze starości. – oświadczył, a potem podszedł do niej.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co to za miejsce? – Minerwa rozejrzała się po komnacie. Albus tymczasem badał płaskorzeźbę, z wyraźnie zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Hmm, to rzuca nowe światło na stare plotki. – mruknął. Minerwa spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana.

\- Jakie plotki?

\- Jak dokładnie twój ród wywodzi się od Roweny Ravenclaw, Minerwo? – odpowiedział pytaniem, tym razem patrząc jej w oczy.

\- W kłótni Slytherina z Gryffindorem miała popierać tego pierwszego, zatem nie została zbyt długo w zamku po odejściu Salazara. Zakochała się w szkockim czarodzieju- pierwszym McGonagallu. Miała z nim syna, który zapoczątkował mój ród. Gdy szkocki czarodziej zmarł, wyszła ponownie za mugola i miała z nim córkę, ale ona umarła bezdzietnie. – wytłumaczyła Minerwa.

\- Mam pewną hipotezę, dotyczącą przeznaczenia tego pomieszczenia, ale może być dla ciebie kontrowersyjna. – rzekł Albus.

\- Mów. To wszystko i tak jest już wystarczająco nierzeczywiste. – Minerwa z ciekawością czekała na jego tezy.

\- Widzisz plotka mówi, że Rowenę i Salazara łączyło coś więcej niż wspólny pogląd dotyczący przyjmowania do Hogwartu jedynie uczniów czystej krwi. Ta płaskorzeźba nie pokazuje walczących zwierząt – są raczej splecione w miłosnym uścisku, a jeśli rzeczywiście stało tu ogromne drewniane łoże, ta komnata mogła być tajemnym miejscem schadzek Roweny i Salazara. – objaśnił Albus.

Minerwa poczuła jak miękną jej kolana. ,,_Witaj córo Roweny, wzmocniona krwią Salazara i błogosławieństwem smoków." _– właśnie tak powitała ją Tiara Przydziału wiele lat temu. Co jeśli odniesienie do Slytherina nie łączyło się z osobą babki Theresy, jak do tej pory myślała? Co jeśli była potomkinią nie tylko Roweny Ravenclaw, ale również Salazara Slytherina? Czy to odkrycie, akurat dziś, w noc po weselu Lily i Jamesa, miało jakąś szczególną wymowę? Czy Fawkes specjalnie zostawił ich na dziedzińcu transmutacyjnym?

\- Nie. – wyszeptała Minerwa. Była Gryfonką od stóp do głów – tiara mogła umieścić ją w domu lwa wbrew dziedzictwu jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. Ale dwóch?

\- Czy McGonagallowie mogą być w istocie potomkami zarówno Roweny jak i Salazara? – zapytała cicho, skupiając wzrok na poważnej twarzy Albusa.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to twoi najdalsi przodkowie byli zbyt potężni, by można było to wykluczyć. Nie można też odmówić wam sprytu, ani troski o czystość własnej krwi. – rzekła Albus, jego głos dziwnie zasadniczy.

Minerwa oparła się o ścianę. Z jednej strony pewien stały punkt jej życia – duma z bycia potomkinią Ravenclaw, właśnie runął w gruzy. Z drugiej jednak strony to nic nie zmieniało. Bez względu na rodzinne koligacje, tiara przydzieliła Minerwę do Gryffindoru.

\- Dlaczego Fawkes zostawił nas na dziedzińcu transmutacji? Czy naszym przeznaczeniem było odkrycie prawdy o moim pochodzeniu? – zapytała, zanim przemyślała swoje słowa. Pożałowała ich, gdy Albus odwrócił głowę.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pojąłem, dlaczego tiara umieściła cię w moim domu. – odpowiedział.

_,,Poślę cię tam, gdzie znajdziesz miłość" – _znów słowa tiary dźwięczały w głowie Minerwy, ale teraz brzmiały gorzko, twardo i wbijały się klinem jej serce.

_-_ Pewnie uważała mój przydział za świetny żart. Chodźmy. Może na końcu tego tunelu jest coś ciekawszego. – mruknęła Minerwa, wyminęła czarodzieja i wyszła. Już poza wymowną komnatą głęboko zaczerpnęła wilgotnego powietrza- musiała się uspokoić.

Ruszyli do przodu już bez zbędnych słów. Po kilku minutach tunel kamiennymi stopniami schodził w dół. Podążyli nimi powoli, gdyż schody były kręcone, nie widać było nic poza kilkoma stopniami. Wreszcie idący na przedzie Albus zatrzymał się.

Znaleźli się na końcu schodów. Przed sobą mieli kamienny portal, taki sam jak przy drewnianej drabinie. Za nim musiało znajdować się dużo większe pomieszczenie, bo Minerwa czuła zimny powiew powietrza na twarzy, a światło ich różdżek słabo rozpraszało ciemność za portalem.

\- Lumos Maxima! – rzekł Albus, wchodząc w mrok.

Z końca jego różdżki oderwała się sporych rozmiarów kula światła i poszybowała w górę, skąpawszy wszystko w białym blasku.

Znajdowali się w ogromnej, naturalnej grocie, ze stalaktytami zwisającymi ze stropu. Ściany jaskini tworzyły błyszczące na niebiesko skały. Grota musiała ciągnąć się bardzo daleko, bo jej północny koniec nie był oświetlony – oni sami stali na południowym końcu.

Jednak rzeczą, która jako pierwsza zwróciła ich uwagę, było idealnie płaskie dno jaskini, na którym ktoś położył zardzewiałe tory kolejowe. Przed nimi zaś ciągnął się sznur górniczych wagoników, przypominających te z banku Gringotta. Nie były ze sobą połączone, choć miały tę możliwość. Albus z zaciekawieniem ruszył do przodu, wzdłuż szeregu wagoników.

\- Są w dobrym stanie, ale muszą być młodsze niż komnata Roweny. – Albus po drodze rzucał różne zaklęcia na wagoniki, między innymi sprawdzając ich wytrzymałość.

Zgodnie z cichymi przypuszczeniami Minerwy, na końcu groty znajdowało się wejście do tunelu, w którym ginęły tory.

\- To musi być naprawdę długi tunel, inaczej nie budowano by tu torów. Wagonów jest około czterdziestu, to też o czymś świadczy. – powiedziała do Albusa.

\- Masz rację. Dlatego żeby dowiedzieć się dokąd te tory prowadzą, chyba będziemy musieli użyć jednego z tych pojazdów. – Albus otworzył drzwiczki wagoniku mogącego pomieścić do pięciu osób i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Minerwa wskoczyła zwinnie do środka, ignorując skrzypienie starych desek. Gdy już obydwoje znaleźli się w środku, zwolniła zaklęciem dźwignię hamulca. Usiadła z przodu z wyciągniętą dłonią w której świeciła różdżka– Albus z tyłu wyczarował podmuch powietrza, pchający wagonik do przodu.

Mimo początkowego skrzypienia kół po szynach, po chwili mknęli w mrok.

Jechali godzinę z dość dużą prędkością. Świst i skrzypienie kół uniemożliwiały rozmowę. Minerwa była zmuszona raz za razem odgarniać gęste pajęczyny z twarzy- tunel rzeczywiście musiał pozostawać nieużywany przez wiele lat. Był mało naznaczony ludzką ręką – jego ściany były w dużej mierze naturalne. Woda ściekała po skałach, a w obniżeniach terenu zbierała się w wielkie kałuże, które Minerwa zauważała zazwyczaj zbyt późno- wjeżdżali w nie z impetem. Woda rozbryzgiwała się na boki, nie pozostawiając na nich suchej nitki. Wreszcie tunel zaczął się rozszerzać – po jakiejś półtorej godziny jazdy .

\- Zwolnij! – krzyknęła Minerwa do Albusa.

Już wolniej wtoczyli się do wysokiej jaskini – prawie identycznej jak tej pod Hogwartem. Zatrzymali się przed rządem takich samych wagoników – było ich jednak mniej, bo około dziesięciu. Dwójka magów wytoczyła się z wagonika. Minerwa szybko rzuciła na nich zaklęcie ogrzewające.

\- Imponujące. – wymruczał Albus, rozglądając się po podziemnym ,,peronie". Z prawej strony znajdowało się znajome, łukowate przejście. Ruszyli ku niemu. Tym razem od razu znaleźli się przy drabinie, ale ta nie była drewniana, lecz metalowa.

\- Ma jakieś kilkanaście metrów. Na górze jest kamienna płyta – chyba marmurowa, jeśli mnie wzrok nie myli. Zapewne na niej też jest orzeł Roweny. – rzekł Albus, zadzierając głowę do góry.

\- Zatem pójdę pierwsza. – zaoferowała się Minerwa. Zanim dyrektor szkoły zdążył zaprotestować, już wspinała się po drabinie, w myślach gratulując sobie pomysłu transmutacji sukni w szaty.

Rzeczywiście, po około dwudziestu metrach wspinaczki, Minerwa zobaczyła płytę z zielonego marmuru, takiego samego jak płaskorzeźba w komnacie. W rogu było wgłębienie w kształcie orła. Przytknęła do niego sygnet. Płyta odsunęła się.

Najpierw Minerwa poczuła dziwnie znajomy zapach stęchlizny. Potem wychyliła się.

Natychmiast rozpoznała miejsce, w którym się znaleźli.

Przez witrażowe okna wpadało światło księżyca, spowijając wielkie sarkofagi z zielonego marmuru w bladej poświacie.

\- Jesteśmy w mauzoleum McGonagallów! – krzyknęła Minerwa do Albusa.

Z radością wygramoliła się z tunelu, po czym rozejrzała po znajomym wnętrzu. Tunel ukryty był pod niepozorną płytą w posadzce, na samym środku mauzoleum. Albus właśnie się z niego wydostał. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się na widok jego podartych i brudnych szaro fioletowych szat.

\- To lepsze niż cokolwiek, czego moglibyśmy się spodziewać. Nie tylko znaleźliśmy bezpieczne połączenie z twoim domem, to jeszcze mamy wymarzone miejsce ewakuacji w razie ataku na Hogwart. – przyznał Albus, zmęczony, ale zadowolony.

\- Chodź. Obydwoje potrzebujemy snu i czegoś do zjedzenia. Jutro wrócimy do Hogwartu. Wyślemy sowę, żeby się o nas nie martwili. – zarządziła Minerwa i ruszyła do wyjścia z krypty. Po drodze wyczarowała świeżą wiązankę przy sarkofagu rodziców.

Jej ojciec i dziadek przeżyli swoje życia w niewiedzy o tym, że również Salazar Slytherin może być ich przodkiem. To nie przeszkodziło im w byciu wielkimi czarodziejami. Ona też nie zamierzała pozwolić, by ta wiedza cokolwiek zmieniła.

W końcu była Minerwą McGonagall, opiekunką Gryffindoru w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, znaną z swojej wierności ideałom domu lwa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hej, moi Czytelnicy! Jesteście tam? Czytacie? Co sądzicie?

Muszę przyznać, że ta sesja dała mi się we znaki, wakacje też nie będą sprzyjać mozolnemu edytowaniu tej mojej pisaniny, ale jeśli interesuje was co będzie dalej to spokojnie, będę dalej publikować ;)

Sciptrix - cieszę się, że czytasz dalej i że znalazłaś czas na napisanie reviews. Postaram się odpowiedzieć na twoje wątpliwości, ale nie na wszystkie, bo musiałabym zdradzić tajemnice dalszej fabuły ;) Spencer-Moon wierzył, że został mu rok, a wyczerpanie wojną przyspieszy postęp choroby. Żył dłużej, bo chciałam podkreślić, że te 7 lat upłynęło mu na cierpieniu i rozmyślaniu o swoich grzechach. Zależało mi też, by śmierć trzech istotnych bohaterów - Spencer-Moona, Dippeta i królowej Marii nastąpiła w mniej więcej tym samym czasie. Czarodziejskie media - Prorok Codzienny, Czarownica itd - od zawsze mnie fascynowały - szczególnie w piątym tomie, gdy Knot manipuluje prasą do swoich politycznych celów. Pewne odniesienia do wpływu prasy i reporterów na życie naszych bohaterów będą się pojawiać, by uwypuklić upodobanie Minerwy i Albusa do ukrywania swoich sekretów. Idealnie podsumowałaś Paulmana, właśnie taki miał być. Cieszę się, że podobała ci się rozmowa kwalifikacyjna- to jeden z moich ulubionych i najlepiej dopracowanych rozdziałów w tym tomie. Kwestia Tatiany rozwiąże się na sam koniec, podobnie jak przepowiednia. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Huncwotów i Severusa - relacje z nimi są dla Minerwy bardzo ważne i będą rzutować na wiele jej późniejszych działań.

Avenity - ta wojna jest zupełnie inna od poprzedniej, bo toczy się na brytyjskiej ziemi, a siły Toma są mniejsze niż nawet ułamek wojsk Grindelwalda. Śmierciożerów porównałabym raczej do terrorystów, atakujących znienacka, wykorzystujących słabości ministerstwa, tworząc złudną atmosferę terroru i zastraszenia. Jest to też konflikt rozłożony w czasie - Voldemort powoli rekrutuje swoich zwolenników, a Albus i Minerwa równie powoli tworzą struktury Zakonu Feniksa. Konfrontacje się pojawią, tylko cierpliwości. Rdzeń różdżki Toma musiałam zmienić, bo wprowadziłam Fawkesa dopiero w trzecim tomie. To, że Minerwa zniszczyła jego pierwszą różdżkę też ma swoje znaczenie - wiąże paranoję Toma na punkcie broni niepokonanej z jego obsesją na punkcie Minerwy. A wątek Toma starającego się o posadę nauczyciela przed czarną magią pominęłam, bo zwyczajnie brakowało mi weny, co często zresztą mi się przytrafiało przy tej części. I wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się, czy czegoś nie dopisać, nawet ostatnio, ale to wiązałoby się z dłuższym przestojem przy publikowaniu i nie wiem czy byłoby tego warte.

Jak Wam podobał się ten rozdział? Jak zwykle jestem ciekawa Waszych opinii, dajcie znać w reviews jak widzicie ten tom.

Pozdrowienia,

Emeraldina


	11. Chapter 11

**1980**

Alastor Moody, pięćdziesięciosześcioletni auror i członek Zakonu Feniksa, z znudzeniem siedział w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, w magicznie powiększonym domku profesora Dumbledore w Irlandii.

Oprócz niego obecni byli również inni członkowie tajnej organizacji. Bracia Prewettowie, mili i uczynni, rozkładali talerze z ciastkami, upieczonymi przez Emmelinę Vance i Marlenę McKinnon, dwie utalentowane w wielu dziedzinach wiedźmy. Frank Longbottom rozmawiał cicho ze swoją ciężarną żoną, Alicją – Moody lubił ich – znał chłopaka od dziecka i mógł z pełnym przekonaniem stwierdzić, że był zupełnie podobny do ojca, sławnego Lucasa Longbottoma. Dedalus Digle, Sturgis Podmore i Elfias Doge grali w Eksplodującego Durnia dla zabicia czasu. Rubeus Hagrid, zajmujący największy stołek, siedział obok Alastora i chrapał cicho, odsypiając kolejną misję.

Centrum toczącej się obecnie przy stole konwersacji stanowiła nowo przyjęta do Zakonu grupa Huncwotów, jak nazywano Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrewa, z uroczym dodatkiem w postaci żony Jamesa, Lily Potter. Podobnie jak Alicja, Lily była w ciąży i teraz matczynym gestem gładziła jeszcze zupełnie płaski brzuch. Alastor szybko polubił rudowłosą czarownicę, natomiast mniejszą sympatią pałał do jej pewnego siebie męża i jego nonszalanckiego przyjaciela, Blacka. Zbyt szybko chcieli decydować o Zakonie, jak na jego gust. Ich szaleńczy entuzjazm młodości hamował nieco Remus Lupin – rozsądny wilkołak, którego Alastor nie miał jeszcze okazji bliżej poznać – wiele misji i spotkań wypadało przypadkowo w czasie pełni. Peter Pettigrew, salonowy piesek Pottera i Blacka, nie budził jego zaufania, ale Alastor ignorował instynkt nakazujący mu dokładnie sprawdzać każdego napotkanego człowieka – wszyscy ufali Peterowi, więc on też powinien.

Wszyscy czekali na władze Zakonu. Dumbledore miał przybyć z Poppy Pomfrey za pomocą swojego feniksa. Nieobecność zasadniczej pielęgniarki skutkowała rozluźnioną atmosferą – wszyscy czuli respekt przed medyczną wiedzą Poppy – wiedzieli, że tylko ona może uratować ich, gdy pokrwawieni wrócą z akcji. Albus, jako przywódca Zakonu, samym swoim nazwiskiem wzbudzał szacunek – nikt nie ważył mu się sprzeciwić.

Poza jedną osobą. Brakowało dziś również prawej ręki Albusa, Minerwy McGonagall.

Miała zjawić się ostatnia – Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu akurat dziś zwołała zebranie – Minerwa musiała być na nim, by reprezentować dyrekcję Hogwartu w zastępstwie Albusa.

To właśnie jej dotyczyła obecnie prowadzona rozmowa.

\- McGonagall w swojej kociej postaci dostałaby się niezauważona do domu Lestrange'ów. Załatwiłaby Bellę i jej męża we śnie – nie musiałaby nawet budzić reszty śmierciożerców, a my byśmy ją ubezpieczali. - planował Black, gestykulując żywo.

\- Tak! Zawsze mogłaby się wycofać, gdyby okazało się, że w domu akurat przebywa Sami-Wiecie- Kto. – wtórował mu Potter.

\- Wyśmienity pomysł! – wykrzyknął Pettigrew.

Alastor nie wytrzymał. Prychnął, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę.

\- Nie powinniście planować misji za kogoś. – rzekł ostrzegawczym tonem. Potter i Black wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego McGonagall nie wykorzystuje swoich animagicznych zdolności. Dlaczego nie walczy, skoro jest taka potężna? – zapytał buńczucznie Syriusz.

\- Właśnie! Ciągle tylko szepczecie o jej mocy, ale nigdy nie widzieliśmy jej w akcji! – dodał James.

\- Może wcale nie jest tak silna. – zasugerował Pettigrew, wyraźnie dumny z siebie. Moody zacisnął palce na różdżce i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

\- Nie powinniście podważać autorytetu naszych przywódców, szczególnie, że sami niedawno dołączyliście do Zakonu. – spokojnie rzekł Frank, wtrącając się do rozmowy. Jego dobroduszna twarz była teraz poznaczona zmarszczkami niezadowolenia. Moody miał ochotę poklepać Longbottoma po plecach.

\- Szczerze, Frank, czy widziałeś ją kiedykolwiek w walce? Poza szkoleniami, twarzą w twarz ze śmierciożercami? – zapytał James. Frank nie odpowiedział, ale na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Tak myślałem. – zakończył James z triumfem.

\- James, ona praktycznie kieruje Hogwartem, a i tak jeszcze znajduje czas na przygotowywanie dla nas planów. To nasz najlepszy strateg – byłoby nas tu o połowę mniej, gdyby nie jej plany. – w obronie Minerwy stanął nieoczekiwanie Gideon Prewett.

\- Tak, wszyscy jesteśmy jej za to wdzięczni, ale gdyby ona i Dumbledore ruszyli do prawdziwej walki, cała ta wojna mogłaby skończyć się dużo szybciej. – pewnie stwierdził Black.

\- O ile rzeczywiście jest tak potężna, jak wszyscy twierdzicie. – rzucił z przekąsem James. Moody tym razem nie wytrzymał.

Stojący na stole ogromny świecznik nagle zgasł. Teraz siedzieli przy poświacie kandelabrów przymocowanych do ścian. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się do Moody'iego – tylko jego mogli podejrzewać o użycie magii bez różdżki. On sam z wściekłością machnął różdżką, przywracając świecom z świecznika ich pomarańczowe płomyki.

\- Minerwa McGonagall bez różdżki zmiotłaby cię z powierzchni ziemi, zanim zdążyłbyś otworzyć swoją brzydką gębę. – warknął Alastor. Potter zbladł, ale w jego oczach zapaliły się wściekłe błyski.

\- Dlaczego więc zatem ty i Dumbledore zamykacie ją w Hogwarcie jak jakąś zaklętą księżniczkę? Jeśli jej moc jest tak duża, to dlaczego jeszcze nie stanęła naprzeciw Tego- Którego-Imienia- Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać? Z jego brzydką gębą pewnie też by sobie poradziła. – odpowiedział James. Alice zasłoniła dłonią usta, a Lily rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie:

\- James, przesadzasz! – rudowłosa czarownica pacnęła go w ramię.

\- Nie, ma rację! Ilu jeszcze zginie, zanim ktoś o odpowiedniej mocy zdecyduje się przeciwstawić Sami- Wiecie- Komu?! – wrzasnął Syriusz.

Alastor jednak już nie mógł powstrzymać krwi wrzącej w żyłach. Minerwa miałaby stanąć naprzeciw Voldemorta? Jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień – przystojny Riddle, śledzący czarnowłosą Gryfonkę, potem triumfalnie okręcający ją w tańcu, wreszcie wrzeszczący z bólu pod wpływem jej gniewu.

\- Ty głupi szczeniaku! Czy żaden z was nie pomyślał, że Albus musi mieć dobry powód, by trzymać ją z tyłu? – Moody uniósł się, górując nad stołem.

\- No proszę, oświeć nas! – wtrącił się Pettigrew. James posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale potem wbił wzrok w Alastora.

\- Profesor McGonagall to broń ostateczna. Użycie jej jest o tyle niebezpieczne, że Ten –Którego –Imienia -Nie- Wolno –Wymawiać zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć ją, jak trofeum, i użyć przeciwko nam. – ku zdumieniu wszystkich, odezwał się Remus Lupin. Syriusz i James rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenia, ale Moody był pod wrażeniem.

\- Widzę, że tylko Lupin ma trochę rozumu. – rzekł auror.

Wtem drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły. W nich stał Albus Dumbledore, zza jego ramienia wychylała się Poppy Pomfrey. Dyrektor Hogwartu natychmiast wyczuł napiętą atmosferę, bo z troską powiódł wzrokiem pomiędzy stojącym Alastorem a siedzącym z założonymi rękami i obrażoną miną Potterem.

\- Witamy, profesorze. – odezwał się Moody, siadając. Reszta również wymamrotała uprzejme słowa powitania, jedynie Syriusz i James ograniczyli się do kiwnięcia głową. Dumbledore zdjął płaszcz podróżny, odsunął dla Poppy krzesło obok Lily, a sam usiadł po prawej stronie Alastora.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że weszliśmy w trakcie jakiejś dyskusji. Coś się stało? – zaczął Albus, kładąc przed sobą swoją dziwną różdżkę.

\- Nie, możemy przejść do omówienia bieżących spraw i ewentualnych planów. – szybko odpowiedział Moody. Black posłał mu nieufne spojrzenie. Auror jednak był zdeterminowany, by nie włączać Albusa w tę dziecinną kłótnię.

\- Dobrze, zatem zaczniemy od raportów, a z planami poczekamy na Minerwę. Miała spławić Radę Nadzorczą jak najszybciej. – Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni swój szkarłatny notatnik – tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, co w nim zapisywał.

\- Nie, może najpierw powie nam pan, profesorze, dlaczego McGonagall nie bierze udziału w żadnej akcji? – wypalił Black.

W sali zapadła cisza. Albus powoli uniósł głowę sponad swojego notatnika, by spojrzeć Blackowi prosto w oczy. Młodzieniec aż się skulił pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.

\- _Profesor _McGonagall nie bierze udziału w misjach, bo jej tego zabroniłem, panie Black. – odpowiedział powoli dyrektor, jego głos zimny, ale stanowczy. Lupin niezauważalnie pokręcił głową, sygnalizując Blackowi, by nie ciągnął tematu.

\- A moglibyśmy poznać powód tego zakazu? –tym razem odezwał się Potter. Lily ostrzegawczo położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Alastor w myślach przeklinał gryfońską odwagę.

Dumbledore tymczasem przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa. Splótł dłonie i jedynie zupełnie białe knykcie zdradzały jego zdenerwowanie, bo jego twarz w dalszym ciągu była niewzruszona.

\- Minerwa jest zbyt cenna dla Zakonu, bym lekkomyślnie wystawiał ją na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, panie Potter. – odpowiedział przywódca Zakonu. Moody nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla jego opanowania.

Nagle drzwi znów stanęły otworem. Stała w nich oczywiście sama zainteresowana.

Alastor jak zwykle przyglądał się jej uważnie. Prezentowała się imponująco, w czarnych szatach odpowiednio podkreślających jej perfekcyjną sylwetkę, z ciemnymi lokami spiętymi w prosty kok i surowymi, nauczycielskimi okularami tkwiącymi mocno na jej nosie. Przenikliwym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu powiodła po całym pomieszczeniu, wreszcie zatrzymując je na Albusie. Posłała swój podróżny płaszcz na wieszak, a następnie zajęła miejsce po prawej stronie Albusa.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Ominęło mnie coś istotnego? – zapytała, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrząc na splecione ciasno dłonie Albusa. Alastor wiedział, że czarownica już wyczuła napiętą atmosferę.

Albus milczał. Tym razem zarówno James jak i Syriusz byli zbyt zmieszani, by się odezwać. Alastor przypuszczał, że ich szacunek i przywiązanie do Minerwy są daleko większe niż do Albusa. Tym bardziej, że Szkotka stanowiła swego rodzaju matczyną figurę w życiu Lily.

\- Nie, przybyłaś wcześniej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. – odezwał się wreszcie Alastor, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Minerwa posłała mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że natychmiast przejrzała jego kłamstwo.

\- Dobrze, skoro nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć, przejdźmy do spraw bieżących. Myślałam nieco nad atakiem na Belatriks Lestrange i uważam, że jeśli to musi być misja otwarta, to będzie potrzeba dużo więcej sił niż do poprzednich misji. – mówiła Minerwa, wyciągając jakieś papiery ze swojej nauczycielskiej teczki.

\- A musi to być misja otwarta? Może wystarczyłby jeden cichy skryty zabójca? – wtrącił się Black. Minerwa zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie dostaniesz się niedostrzeżony do gniazda żmii. Zaklęcia cię wykryją, a potem nie zdołasz się ukryć – przeczeszą całą posiadłość, aż cię znajdą. Nawet gdybyś umiał zamienić się w mysz, to nie wydostałbyś się stamtąd. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Alastor zauważył, że James wymienia rozbawione spojrzenie z Lupinem, a potem oboje patrzą na pobladłego Petera.

\- No mnie to by się na pewno nie udało. Ale pani, pani profesor, ma przewagę w postaci swojej animagicznej formy. – rzekł Syriusz, z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

W jednym potężnym uwolnieniu energii talerz z ciastkami, stojący przed Albusem, pękł na dwoje. Wszyscy oprócz Minerwy podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. Ona rzuciła jedynie szybkie spojrzenie na dyrektora Hogwartu. Następnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i mruknęła:

\- Reparo!

Talerz wrócił do poprzedniej postaci. Alastor sięgnął po jedno z ciastek – zapowiadał się ciekawy wieczór.

\- To bardzo interesujący pomysł, panie Black. Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy go merytorycznie rozważyć. – rzekła Minerwa ze spokojem. Alastor spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Z tego wszystkiego nikt nie wziął pod uwagę jednego – co sama Minerwa myślała o swoim udziale w niebezpiecznych misjach. Znając jej uparty charakter i szkocki temperament, jeśli nie zgadzała się w tej kwestii z Albusem, to nie będzie bała się tego wyartykułować.

Sam Alastor nie zamierzał przyglądać się z założonymi rękami, jak młode pokolenie bagatelizuje zagrożenie, jakie takie misje stanowią dla Minerwy – on _pamiętał. _I kochał ją za bardzo, by pozwolić jej ryzykować.

\- Taka misja jest wykluczona. Sam-Wiesz- Kto najczęściej gości w domu Bellatriks. A on wyczułby cię nawet w kociej formie. – odezwał się Alastor, z trudem patrząc w głęboki szmaragd jej oczu.

\- Oczywiście dlatego wybrałabym się tam, mając pewność, że on przebywa w innym miejscu. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Alastor stłumił przekleństwo – zapomniał, że ona miała odpowiedź na wszystko.

\- Nikt nie będzie w stanie szybko ci pomóc w razie wykrycia. – wtrąciła się Poppy. Alastor skinął jej głową z wdzięcznością – czasem mógł przysiąc, że ta kobieta myśli identycznie jak on.

\- Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z Bellatriks i jej mężem, nie atakowałabym, gdyby w domu przebywało więcej osób. – odparła Minerwa.

\- Takie czekanie na dogodny moment może trwać dni, a nawet tygodnie i zawsze może pojawić się Sama-Wiesz-Kto. – dodał Alastor, wzrokiem szukając pomocy u reszty, ale starsi wbili wzrok w blat stołu, a młodzi oczywiście byli przeciwko niemu.

\- Och, takie czekanie jest mi nieobce. – rzekła Minerwa, ale zamiast zabawnie zabrzmiało to groźnie, poważnie. Alastor otworzył usta ze zdumienia – Minerwa nigdy, przenigdy nie wracała do wydarzeń z czasu wojny.

\- Nie. – Albus wypowiedział tylko jedno słowo. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Minerwa odwróciła się do przełożonego, a na jej bladych policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Słucham? – zapytała, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na leżącej na stole różdżce.

\- Nie będziesz brała czynnego udziału w żadnej misji. Jako dowódca Zakonu Feniksa i twój bezpośredni przełożony, nie pozwalam ci na to. – Albus mówił cicho, ale jego głos wibrował gniewem.

\- Dlaczego?- pytanie czarownicy przez moment zawisło w powietrzu. Alastor czuł gęsią skórkę – atmosfera była napięta do granic możliwości. Wyczuwali to wszyscy – zderzenie tak potężnych magicznie i charakternie jednostek było przerażające. Lupin z dezaprobatą patrzył na Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy mieli niepewne miny. Pettigrew obgryzał paznokcie, a Lily intensywnie gładziła brzuch. Frank ściskał Alicję za rękę. Poppy przymknęła oczy, jakby przyzywała wszystkie bóstwa na pomoc.

\- Nie dopuszczę, byś wpadła w ręce Toma. – wyszeptał Albus, podnosząc głowę, by z godnym podziwu zdecydowaniem patrzeć jej w twarz.

\- Przeciwnie do tego, co wszyscy myślą, nie oddycham na twoje życzenie. Potrafię działać samodzielnie. – gdy to mówiła, Alastor przypomniał sobie, że pamięta tylko jeden raz, gdy ta dwójka kłóciła się tak poważnie – i jak spowodowane tym napięcie było odczuwane przez wszystkich współpracujących z nimi. Poza tym, Minerwa była jedyną osobą, która była w stanie zupełnie zapomnieć o mocach i pozycji Dumbledore'a i traktować go jak zwykłego człowieka. Jej praktyczność i zwracanie uwagi na szczegóły balansowały niekonwencjonalny styl Albusa i jego tendencję do skupiania się na całościowym obrazie. Niewątpliwie on cenił ją wysoko, co znaczyło, że nie zniósłby łatwo pomysłu zrobienia z Minerwy ofiary by zniszczyć Tego-Którego Imienia –Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. ,,_Lecz Minerwa nigdy nie będzie ofiarą. Ta kobieta przetrwała dekady jako prawa ręka Dumbledore'a."- _pomyślał Moody.

\- Ktoś musi go pokonać, Albusie. –dodała miękko, wypowiadając jego imię z wyczuwalnym sentymentem.

\- Ale to nie będziesz ty. – rzekł. Teraz już wszyscy zauważyli, że jego ręce lśnią lekko – Alastor jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi – no może poza momentem, w którym Minerwa leżała nieprzytomna w św. Mungu zaraz po upadku Grindelwalda.

\- Albus, życie jednej osoby to nie jest wygórowana cena za bezpieczną przyszłość tysięcy innych. – odrzekła, teraz już z większym drżeniem w głosie. Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

\- Pamiętasz Minnie, przepowiednię profesor Vatblasky? Tę o gruzach Hogwartu? – zapytał nagle czarodziej, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki.

Minerwa zbladła, a potem upewniła się:

\- Tę o gorszej przyszłości? Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie wierzyłam w te brednie jasnowidzów.

\- Profesor Vatblasky udała, że nie pamięta oczu tamtej kobiety. Ale gdy wyszłaś, zdradziła, że były szmaragdowe. – wyjawił Albus. Alastor nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co jest tematem rozmowy, ale cokolwiek to było, miało ogromny wpływ na Albusa.

\- To nic nie znaczy. To jakieś mrzonki. Chyba się nie kierujesz czymś takim! – Minerwa zaatakowała z nową determinacją.

Albus popatrzył na nią, niemal czule. A potem zapytał zupełnie zimno, beznamiętnie:

\- Zacząłem już zastanawiać się nad tą wizją podczas twojego ostatniego roku. Zbyt wiele elementów pasuje, bym mógł ją zignorować.

Minerwa rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Alastora, który jednak nadal nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym jest mowa. Zaraz potem czarownica wykrzyczała z desperacją:

\- Jakie elementy? To twoja wyobraźnia, nic więcej! Jak możesz w ogóle o tym myśleć w ten sposób?! – jej klatka piersiowa falowała w dziwnym rytmie, a oczy błyszczały groźnie.

\- Niezdrowa fascynacja Toma Riddle twoją osobą to też jedynie wytwór mojej wyobraźni, tak?! – tym razem Albus również podniósł głos. Wszyscy jakby wstrzymali oddech. Prawie zwierzęcy instynkt podpowiadał Alastorowi, by uciekał jak najdalej od kłócących się magów, ale jego ciało jakby wrosło w krzesło – nie ruszył się nawet, gdy stół uniósł się samorzutnie na kilka centymetrów w górę. Reszta Zakonu również nie ważyła się poruszyć. Mogli jedynie być niemymi, biernymi świadkami starcia dwóch magicznych potęg.

Minerwa McGonagall wstała z szelestem szat. Wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość, by móc patrzeć z góry na Albusa. Jej oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy, a prawą dłoń zaciskała na różdżce tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki. Spojrzała na Albusa ze wzgardą. Jej uraza od razu skojarzyła się Alastorowi z typową reakcją czystokrwistej Ślizgonki na niegodnego jej uwagi mugola. Było w niej coś zimnego, okrutnego, straszliwego. Alastor wręcz przeczuwał, że zaraz nastąpi zupełne zmiażdżenie Albusa, zniszczenie jego istoty do granic jestestwa.

Gdy Minerwa się odezwała, jej głos ociekał jadem:

\- Nie on jeden niezdrowo fascynował się moją osobą.

Poppy zasłoniła dłonią usta – teraz już wszyscy wiedzieli, że Minerwa posunęła się za daleko. Alastor czuł mocne, stabilne uderzenia swojego serca. Wodził wzrokiem pomiędzy twarzą Minerwy a obliczem Albusa. Dyrektor Hogwartu aż odchylił się do tyłu, jakby słowa Minerwy sprawiły mu fizyczny ból. Patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, z czystym zdumieniem. Wtedy do Alastora dotarło, jak poważna jest sytuacja - Albus Dumbledore nie _był przyzwyczajony do nieposłuszeństwa. _Był ostoją siły i odwagi, pierwszym przeciwnikiem sił zła. Jego zdanie było decydujące, jego słowa stawały się prawem, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o Zakon Feniksa. Ale teraz, w osobie Minerwy McGonagall, Dumbledore chyba znalazł osobę równie upartą i nie wahającą się głośno sprzeciwić jego autorytarnemu stylowi dowodzenia. Była przy tym jedyną, która miała w rękawie najtrudniejsze argumenty do odparcia – emocjonalne, bazujące na jej długoletniej i swoiście enigmatycznej relacji z dyrektorem.

Minerwa, utwierdzona o swoim pyrrusowym zwycięstwie, obrzuciła zgromadzonych ostatnim pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a potem przywołała swój płaszcz. Następnie zniknęła, w głośnym trzasku teleportacji.

\- Czy ona właśnie się teleportowała z naszej kwatery głównej? – głuchą ciszę przecięło pytanie Syriusza.

\- Ona i Albus umieją naginać zaklęcia uniemożliwiające teleportację do swoich potrzeb. – wyjaśnił mu niecierpliwie Dedalus Digle.

Alastor przełknął ślinę. Albus siedział nieporuszony, choć jego oczy straciły swoje legendarne migotanie. Jego szok i powoli budująca się złość były prawie namacalne. Auror zerknął na Poppy. Pielęgniarka pokiwała głową – jak zwykle wiedziała, o czym myślał.

\- Dzisiejsze zebranie dobiegło końca. Wracajcie do swoich domów i kryjówek, ale bądźcie ostrożni. – zarządził Moody. Nikt jednak nie odważył się poruszyć, wszyscy wbili wzrok w dyrektora.

\- Albus, powinieneś wracać do szkoły. – odezwała się delikatnie Poppy. Dumbledore zerknął na nią jakby nieprzytomnie, ale potem skinął głową, wstał i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Przez chwilę siedzieli nieruchomo, jakby chłonąc wyraźnie luźniejszą atmosferę. Moody nie chciał plotek w kwaterze głównej, dlatego teraz był bardziej stanowczy.

\- No dalej, zbierać się! Zostaniecie powiadomieni o następnym zebraniu. Tylko pamiętajcie, stała czujność!

Członkowie Zakonu wstali z krzeseł i w małych grupkach opuszczali dom Albusa, by teleportować się poza granicami zaklęć ochronnych. Po jakimś kwadransie w sali narad został jedynie Alastor i Poppy.

\- Ja pozamykam i oddam klucze Albusowi. Mam nadzieję, że on wrócił do zamku. – mruknęła Poppy, zbierając talerze. Moody rzucił się do pomocy.

\- A Minerwa? – spytał, rzucając zaklęcie zmywające na stertę talerzy.

\- Nie wiem. Może w rezydencji? Wróci w swoim czasie. Nie porzuci Hogwartu. – Poppy chyba usiłowała przekonać samą siebie. Alastor lekko dotknął jej ramienia:

\- Też pomyślałaś o tym, prawda? Po tym co powiedziała? – spytał cicho. Pielęgniarka obróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Była smutna i przerażona, ale to jakby dodawało jej urody.

\- Zawsze wyrzucałam takie myśli z głowy. Nigdy nie wnikałam w łączące ich relacje, ale dzisiaj… - pokręciła głową.

Alastor nie odpowiedział. Rozumiał. Oni oboje _pamiętali. _Oboje byli w stanie przywołać obraz wykrzywionej grymasem twarzy Toma Riddle, drącego się wniebogłosy. Znali Minerwę i Albusa prawie od samego początku. Lecz tak naprawdę ani on, ani Poppy nie _wiedzieli, _co tak naprawdę połączyło parę najpotężniejszych magów XX wieku.

Moody niezdarnie przytulił pielęgniarkę. Pachniała leczniczymi ziołami – ten zapach towarzyszył mu, gdy odzyskał świadomość po utracie nogi. Czuł szybkie bicie jej serca, przyśpieszony, niespokojny oddech.

Gdyby Alastor Moody miał pewność, że wojna niedługo się skończy upadkiem Tego-Którego- Imienia- Nie- Wolno- Wymawiać, być może teraz pocałowałby pannę Pomfrey i oświadczył się jej. Już dawno porzucił swoje szczeniackie zauroczenie Minerwą – ona była poza czyimkolwiek zasięgiem. Poppy, jako jedna z nielicznych kobiet, rozumiała jego paranoje, dzieliła jego lęki i chęć niesienia dobra. Byłaby dla niego wspaniałą towarzyszką życia.

Prawda była jednak taka, że w okrutnym świecie, w którym przyszło im funkcjonować, niczego nie mogli być pewni. Równie dobrze jutro Alastor mógł już się nie obudzić. I dlatego zamiast wyznać Poppy swoje uczucia, delikatnie głaskał jej plecy w czysto przyjacielskim uścisku.

Wszystko się waliło.


	12. Chapter 12

Minerwa McGonagall stała zgarbiona w strugach padającego deszczu, ubrana w ciężkie, czarne szaty, z ciemnym welonem, przysłaniającym twarz.

Od pamiętnej kłótni z Albusem minęły dwa miesiące – ich relacje do tej pory nie uległy poprawie.

Minerwa, po nocy spędzonej w rezydencji McGonagallów na niszczeniu rodowych kryształów, była już spokojniejsza, gdy następnego dnia wróciła do Hogwartu. Gniew i złość jednak nadal kursowały w jej żyłach – zeszła na śniadanie sama, zrywając z tradycją schodzenia do Wielkiej Sali z Albusem. Przez cały posiłek ignorowała zatroskane spojrzenia Poppy. Dyrektora spotkała w holu głównym – minęła go bez słowa, choć odnotowała jego kiepski stan – poszarzała twarz, ciemne cienie pod oczami, ostrożny chód. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą tydzień. Jednak w piątek przyszła do jego gabinetu, na partię szachów.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo nawzajem się zranili podczas tamtej kłótni, musieli współpracować – dla Hogwartu, dla Zakonu, dla społeczności czarodziejów. Minerwa nie była samolubna – przełknęła dumę, co wiele ją kosztowało, ale zrobiła pierwszy krok w kierunku pogodzenia. Nie było to wiele – podczas tej rozgrywki prawie wcale się do siebie nie odzywali. Minerwa wygrała, ale to zwycięstwo miało cierpki, okropny smak.

Ona potrzebowała Albusa, on potrzebował jej. A jednak nie mogli na siebie patrzeć, bez przypomnienia brutalnych słów, zawiedzionych nadziei, gorzkich rozczarowań. Jakoś funkcjonowali, prowadząc uprzejmą konwersację przy śniadaniu, profesjonalnie kreśląc plany ochrony Hogwartu, planując misje Zakonu. Lecz to nie wystarczało- ponosili klęskę na każdym gruncie.

Dziś stali ramię w ramię, ubrani w żałobne szaty, składając hołd niedawno zamordowanym braciom Prewettom.

Minerwa nie mogła skupić myśli na przemowach Alastora i Artura Weasley'a, szwagra zamordowanych. Wciąż miała przed oczami dwójkę rudych braci – pełnych życia, energii i entuzjazmu. Jej uczniów, dopiero smakujących prawdziwego dorosłego życia. Chłopców, którzy przynosili jej kwiaty na dzień nauczyciela, ukradzione z cieplarni Pomony . Nieustraszonych żołnierzy Zakonu, walczących o lepszą przyszłość. Ostatnich synów rodu Prewettów, zabitych z zimną krwią przez piątkę śmierciożerców jako ,,zdrajcy krwi".

Zadrżała z gniewu. Gdyby tylko dopadła Dołohowa i jego kompanów – połamałaby im kości i obdarła ze skóry. Obok niej Albus wzdrygnął się – pewnie winił siebie za kolejne nieszczęście.

Zakon był słabszy niż kiedykolwiek. Śmierć Prewettów była jedynie przypieczętowaniem ich beznadziejnej sytuacji. Nikt nie wiedział, czy mają przed sobą jakąkolwiek przyszłość – czarodzieje powoli tracili nadzieję.

W pierwszym rzędzie żałobników stała szlochająca Molly Weasley, siostra zamordowanych. Była w ciąży z siódmym dzieckiem- zaokrąglony brzuch ukryła pod warstwą ciemnych ubrań. Piątkę młodszych dzieci zostawiła pod opieką ciotki Muriel – miejsce pogrzebu było dodatkowo chronione, ale i tak nie było zbyt bezpieczne dla małych dzieci. Minerwa uczyła Molly w Hogwarcie – darzyła dużą sympatią uprzejmą, miła, rudowłosą dziewczynę, nieco spokojniejszą niż jej bracia, ale niepozbawioną odrobiny temperamentu. Jako dobrze poinformowana zastępczyni Albusa, Minerwa kibicowała związkowi Molly i Artura Weasley'a i nawet przybyła na ich ślub, dwanaście lat temu. W tym roku z otwartymi ramionami przyjęła najstarszego syna pary, Billa, w Gryffindorze.

Teraz Minerwa nawet nie potrafiła znaleźć słów pociechy dla kobiety, która nagle utraciła dwójkę ukochanych braci.

Ceremonie pogrzebowe dobiegały końca, gdy nagle Minerwa wyczuła lekkie ukłucie na swoją świadomość, dochodzące jakby z lewej strony. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku – ponad kamiennym murem wiejskiego cmentarza dostrzegła szarą mgiełkę patronusa. Delikatnie pociągnęła Albusa za rękaw – odwrócił się w wskazanym przez nią kierunku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Szara mgła zbliżyła się na tyle, że teraz zauważyli ją już wszyscy. Tuż obok mównicy zatrzymała się, by przybrać postać kozy.

\- Aberforth. – wyszeptała Minerwa.

\- _Nadchodzą. Idą na Hogwart. Wracajcie. – _z widmowego pyska zwierzęcia popłynęły głębokie, pełne wyczuwalnego lęku słowa brata Albusa.

Minerwa, podobnie jak wszyscy, odwróciła się do Albusa. Dyrektor na chwilę przymknął oczy, a potem wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Min, świstoklik, szybko. – mruknął.

Minerwa błyskawicznie zdjęła swój żałobny welon i podała Albusowi.

\- Portus. – mruknął czarodziej. Chusta rozjarzyła się niebieskim światłem, zadrżała i znieruchomiała.

\- Świstoklik za kwadrans teleportuje członków Zakonu do obrony Hogwartu wprost pod chatkę Hagrida. Dopilnuj, by byli zorganizowani. – Albus szybko podał welon Alastorowi, który w lot zmaterializował się u jego boku.

\- Jakieś plany? – zapytał przerażony Alastor. Albus, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, odpowiedział:

\- Ja i Minerwa teleportujemy się natychmiast, by przeprowadzić ewakuację uczniów. Ty masz zebrać resztę Zakonu – naszym planem jest obrona Hogwartu do ostatniej kropli krwi.

Alastor wydawał się bardziej przerażony, niż zmobilizowany. Minerwa posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie, a potem skupiła uwagę na Albusie. Dyrektor wyciągnął do niej dłoń:

\- Jesteś ze mną? – zapytał po prostu.

\- Do końca. – odpowiedziała i mocno chwyciła jego rękę. Teleportowali się z głośnym hukiem.

Wylądowali w głównym holu Hogwartu. Było piątkowe popołudnie – zamek był jakby uśpiony, a większość uczniów przebywała w pokojach wspólnych. Wyglądało na to, że nikt w zamku nie spodziewał się nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Ty zajmiesz się ewakuacją uczniów, a ja obroną. Zarządzisz by wszyscy uczniowie byli gotowi w pokojach wspólnych. Opiekunowie domów sprowadzą ich na dziedziniec. Zaprowadzisz ich do rezydencji. Do pomocy możesz zabrać Mowbray, Trelawney i Slughorna. Resztę będę potrzebował do obrony. – mówił szybko Albus, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Wrócę, jak tylko upewnię się, że są tam bezpieczni. – odpowiedziała.

\- Nie. Wolałbym, byś została z uczniami. – zaprotestował. W jego oczach Minerwa zobaczyła błaganie.

\- Albusie… - zaczęła, ale on położył palec na jej ustach, uciszając ją.

\- Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało. Bądź ostrożna, moja najdroższa Minnie. – wyszeptał i zniknął, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Minerwa, mimo wzruszenia ściskającego ją za gardło, wycelowała w nie różdżką i rzekła:

\- Sonorus.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem odezwała się wzmocnionym magicznie głosem, doskonale słyszalnym w całym zamku i na jego błoniach.

\- UWAGA! Wszyscy uczniowie mają niezwłocznie udać się do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Powtarzam, wszyscy uczniowie mają znaleźć się w pokojach wspólnych! Zarządzam ewakuację zamku – każdy uczeń ma przygotować różdżkę oraz komplet ubrań na trzy dni. Powtarzam, każdy uczeń zobowiązany jest do przygotowania się do ewakuacji – prefekci mają dopilnować, by każdy uczeń miał przy sobie różdżkę i komplet ubrań. Opiekunowie domów, proszę udać się do pokojów wspólnych i przeliczyć uczniów. Resztę nauczycieli i personelu proszę o udanie się do gabinetu dyrektora. Powtórzę: przygotowujemy się do ewakuacji zamku! Proszę nie wpadać w panikę i czekać na dalsze instrukcje.

Minerwa przerwała działanie zaklęcia, a potem wyczarowała pięć patronusów – po jednym do opiekunów domów i do profesor Trelawney i Mowbray. Następnie zmieniła się w swoją kocią formę i pobiegła do wieży Gryffindoru.

Gdy wpadła do pokoju wspólnego, wewnątrz panował chaos. Część uczniów ściskało w dłoniach ogromne naręcza ubrań, niektórzy trzymali klatki ze zwierzętami, inni biegali w amoku, szukając swoich różdżek, a jeszcze inni znieruchomieli, jakby sparaliżowani. Jedynym elementem wspólnym dla wszystkich był strach. Minerwa poczuła jak jej serce zamiera. Można było wiele rozprawiać o legendarnej gryfońskiej odwadze, ale oto przed sobą miała przede wszystkim dzieci zlęknione wojną, a nie nieustraszone lwy.

\- Proszę o spokój! – krzyknęła, zaznaczając swoją obecność.

W pokoju wspólnym natychmiast zapanowała cisza. Teraz twarze wszystkich uczniów zwróciły się w jej stronę, pełne nadziei. Minerwa westchnęła. Musiała zaprowadzić tu porządek.

\- Posłuchajcie mnie. Za chwilę, każdy z uczniów ma udać się do swojego dormitorium, zdjąć poszewkę ze swojej poduszki i zapakować do niej piżamę, komplet szat szkolnych i komplet mugolskich ubrań na zmianę, nic więcej. Potem macie zejść tutaj z tym pakunkiem w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej. Ustawicie się rocznikami, parami. Macie na to pięć minut od teraz. – zakomenderowała głośno. Jak pod dyktando, wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się z powrotem do swoich dormitoriów. Byli dość zdyscyplinowani – pierwsi zaczęli ustawiać się parami już po trzech minutach. Minerwa pilnowała by nikt nie wpadał w panikę i udzielała potrzebnych wskazówek i instrukcji. Po pięciu minutach zaczęła przeliczać ustawionych uczniów. Gdy dany rocznik się zgadzał, wysyłała go za portret, by czekali na nią na korytarzu. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach była już pewna, że wszyscy Gryfoni są ustawieni i gotowi do ewakuacji.

\- Dobrze. Teraz udacie się za mną. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno wam się oddalać, ani łamać szyku. Macie natychmiast wykonywać wszystkie moje polecenia. Gdybyście zauważyli, że brakuje jakiegoś ucznia, macie natychmiast mi to zgłaszać. – rozkazała. Szła na przód dwuszeregu uczniów, gdy któryś z najstarszych uczniów zapytał:

\- Pani profesor, co się dzieje? Atakują nas? Dokąd idziemy i czy możemy walczyć?

\- Mamy informacje, że Hogwart może zostać zaatakowany. Zaprowadzę was w bezpieczne miejsce. Walczyć będziecie jedynie w wypadku, gdy wasza kryjówka zostanie znaleziona, co mało prawdopodobne. Gotowi? Dobrze, idziemy!

Minerwa nie mogła biec, ale wydłużyła krok. Tuż za nią szły najmłodsze dzieci – jakby przypominając Minerwie o błaganiu Albusa i odpowiedzialności, jaka na niej spoczywa.

Dostali się na dziedziniec transmutacji po pół godzinie od uzyskania patronusa Aberfortha. Tam czekali już zdyscyplinowani Krukoni z Filusem i Ślizgoni z Horacym. Minerwa podeszła do dwóch magów.

\- Uczniowie zostali przeliczeni? Dopilnowaliście, by wzięli najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Minerwo, dokąd ich zabieramy? Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Filius.

\- Hogwart może zostać zaatakowany. Zabieram ich do rezydencji przez tajne przejście. – wyjaśniła szybko Minerwa. Z drugiej strony dziedzińca już biegła Pomona ze swoimi uczniami, a za nimi zdyszana profesor Trelawney i zaspana profesor Mowbray.

\- Zatem wszyscy już są. Profesorowie Slughorn, Trelawney i Mowbray zostali przydzieleni do ochrony uczniów. Profesor Flitwick i Sprout mają udać się do gabinetu dyrektora po dalsze instrukcje. Uczniowie zostaną ewakuowani do rezydencji McGonagallów. Wszystko jest jasne? – Minerwa nie chciała tracić czasu.

\- Będą tam bezpieczni? – zapytała Pomona.

\- Nikt na razie nie wie o tajnym przejściu między Hogwartem a rezydencją. A czary ją chroniące są równie silne jak te tutaj. Dzieci będą tam bezpieczniejsze niż tu. – zapewniła ją Minerwa, pragnąc bez wahania uwierzyć we własne słowa.

Pomona skinęła głową – Filius pociągnął ją w stronę korytarza z gargulcem. Minerwa odwróciła się do trójki nauczycieli.

\- Bezpieczeństwo uczniów jest najważniejsze. Oczekuję, że będziecie ich bronić, bez względu na ryzyko własnej śmierci. Na razie wykonujcie moje rozkazy.

Horacy wyglądał na zbyt przerażonego, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, a pozostałe nauczycielki pokiwały głowami.

Minerwa, nie tracąc już ani chwili, pobiegła pod wielkie drzewo. Udało jej się szybko znaleźć kostkę z orłem. Przyłożyła do niego sygnet – przejście stanęło otworem. Minerwa szybko transmutowała starą drabinę w rodzaj zjeżdżalni. Potem odwróciła się do uczniów:

\- Proszę o uwagę! Tak jak stoicie, po kolei i bez przepychania, każdy z was podejdzie do tego otworu i zjedzie po pochylni. Następnie parami przejdziecie przez długi tunel. Na końcu dostaniecie następne instrukcję. Najpierw poproszę prefektów.

Minerwa zebrała dziesiątkę prefektów. Zjechała pierwsza. Na dole postawiła piątkę prefektów – mieli pilnować, by dzieci nie panikowały i wszystko szło sprawnie. Z pozostałą piątką ruszyła tunelem, po drodze wyczarowując płonące pochodnie. Gdy dotarli do podziemnego peronu, razem z prefektami połączyła górnicze wagoniki. Pozostało im tylko czekać i umieszczać uczniów w kolejnych wagonikach.

Pierwsi przychodzili Puchoni. Minerwie serce się krajało, gdy widziała wystraszone dzieci, mocno trzymające zwitki ubrań i swoje różdżki. Rozmieszczała je tak, by w każdym wagoniku był przynajmniej jeden starszy uczeń.

Wtem jedna z uczennic potknęła się na wilgotnej skale i runęła jak długa. Minerwa odruchowo podbiegła do niej. Pomogła wstać dziewczynce – była to Puchonka – Nimfadora Tonks.

\- Dziękuję. Pani profesor, a co będzie, jak na końcu tamtego tunelu będzie Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać? – zapytała, z dziecinną naiwnością.

\- Nie pozwolę, by zrobił wam krzywdę. – odpowiedziała Minerwa stanowczo. Nimfadora pokiwała głową.

\- W takim razie już się nie boję, pani profesor. – odpowiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością. Minerwa poczuła, jak ciepło robi jej się na sercu. Pogłaskała małą po głowie.

\- Wskakuj do wagonu. –mruknęła.

Rozmieszczanie uczniów w wagonach szło dość szybko. W ostatnim Minerwa posadziła dodatkowo profesor Mowbray i Horacego, a w środku pociągu stworzonego z wagonów umieściła profesor Trelawney. Gdy na końcu przyszli prefekci spod pochylni, donosząc, że przejście samo się zamknęło za ostatnim uczniem, Minerwa przeszła się wzdłuż wagoników, licząc wszystkich. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie został w tunelu pod Hogwartem, wskoczyła do pierwszego wagonika. Był zajęty przez czwórkę Gryfonów, w tym małego Billa Weasley'a. Minerwa odwróciła się do tyłu – widziała rząd czterdziestu wagoników, pełnych uczniów. Wzmocniła swój głos i rzekła:

\- Teraz pojedziemy do miejsca schronienia. Będziemy jechać szybko, więc proszę się nie wychylać. Może być wam zimno i wilgotno, ale wysuszymy was i ogrzejemy na miejscu. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów proszę o wystrzelenie w powietrze czerwonych iskier. Będziemy jechać w ciemności, zatem poproszę najstarszego ucznia z każdego wagonu o zapalenie różdżki zaklęciem Lumos. Proszę zachować spokój i ciszę.

Zaraz po tym komunikacie w każdym wagoniku zapaliło się małe białe światełko. Minerwa pokiwała głową, a potem odwróciła się i stanęła na dziobie. Zaświeciła własną różdżkę i śpiewnym głosem zaintonowała słowa czaru napędzającego.

Poczuła potężny spadek energii, gdy pociąg powoli drgnął. Nie przerwała jednak czaru. Wagonik pomału ruszył do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą kolejne. Po kilkunastu minutach udało jej się rozpędzić pociąg do prędkości sześćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Kosztowało ją to wiele mocy, ale było konieczne – musieli jak najszybciej dostać się do rezydencji.

Pociąg wielokrotnie wpadał w ogromne kałuże pełne wody – Minerwa była przemoczona do suchej nitki. Szata kleiła się do niej, mokre włosy wymykały się z koka, a krople ściekały po jej arystokratycznym, niewzruszonym profilu. Siedziała na samym przedzie, na wpół wychylona, podtrzymując zaklęcie. Reszta osób w wagoniku kuliła się na ziemi, by nie przemoknąć do cna – Minerwa czuła drżenie małego Billa, przyczajonego tuż pod jej nogami. Będący również w tym wagonie prefekt Gryffindoru wyglądał za tylnej ściany wagonika, wypatrując czy nikt nie wyczarował ostrzegawczych iskier.

W pewnym momencie Minerwa usłyszała jego krzyk:

\- Pani profesor, iskry w środku składu!

Minerwa szybko rzuciła zaklęcie hamujące – koła piszczały niemiłosiernie, ale po kilkunastu metrach wagoniki zatrzymały się. Obejrzała się – ktoś właśnie po raz drugi wystrzelił snop iskier.

\- Zostańcie tu. – mruknęła i wyskoczyła z wagonu. Zmieniła się w kotkę, by biec szybciej, choć ślizgała się po wilgotnych skałach. Wreszcie dotarła do wagonu, nad którym unosił się dym powstały po iskrach.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Pani Trelawney straciła przytomność! – krzyknął Krukon z siódmego roku.

Minerwa szybko weszła do wagonu. Sybilla, opatulona mokrymi szalami, leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze wagonu. Minerwa wycelowała w nią różdżką i rzekła:

\- Enervate.

Sybilla otworzyła oczy i wybełkotała:

\- Ja chcę do mojej wieży. Gdzie mnie wieziesz, uparta wiedźmo. Mam dość, daj mi sherry.

Minerwa z irytacją zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce – zmarnowała tyle energii i czasu, bo Sybilla zemdlała, z czystego tchórzostwa. Że też Albus musiał do tego zadania przydzielić akurat ją. Ona nie dość, że nie przedstawiała żadnej wartości obronnej, to nie nadawała się nawet do podnoszenia morale!

Nauczycielka transmutacji przesunęła wpół nieprzytomną wiedźmę do ściany wagonu. Kiwnęła palcem na najstarszego w wagonie Krukona.

\- Nic jej nie będzie, niech na razie tu leży. Jak dojedziemy na miejsce, obudzisz ją zaklęciem Enervate i pomożesz dojść do kryjówki, dobrze?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, choć trudno było mu ukryć niesmak na twarzy. Minerwa usiłowała się uśmiechnąć, ale była zbyt rozgniewana. Wyszła z wagonu i pobiegła do przodu. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień znów zabrała się do rozpędzania składu.

Minerwa naprawdę rozpędziła pociąg do ogromnych prędkości – dotarli na stację po godzinie jazdy. Spychając troskę o Hogwart i Albusa na samo dno umysłu, czarownica wyskoczyła z wagonu i zarządziła spokojne opuszczenie prowizorycznego pociągu. W mig wydała instrukcje prefektom i reszcie nauczycieli. Po paru minutach prowadziła już imponujący szereg uczniów ku metalowej drabinie. Wiedziała, że wspinaczka na nią zajmie im najwięcej czasu, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Weszła pierwsza, by otworzyć płytę.

Gdy znalazła się w mauzoleum, pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Zaraz potem wyszli prefekci.

\- Dwójka zostaje tutaj i pilnuje, by spokój zmarłych nie został zakłócony. Reszta idzie ze mną. – rozkazała Minerwa.

Jak najszybciej wyprowadziła resztę prefektów z mauzoleum. Kolejną dwójkę postawiła przy wyjściu.

\- Macie kierować uczniów tą ścieżką. Nikomu nie wolno zbaczać z ścieżki. Posiadłość jest obserwowana, zatem lepiej by żaden uczeń nie kręcił się koło ogrodzenia.

Minerwa była w połowie drogi do domu, gdy rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask i obok zmaterializował się szef jej skrzatów domowych, Drobin, nazwany tak ironicznie z powodu dużych jak na skrzata rozmiarów.

\- Milady! – zaskrzeczał, składając się w ukłonie.

\- Drobin, musimy znaleźć miejsce do spania dla czterystu osób. I trzeba uruchomić kuchnię. Jak najszybciej!

\- Przygotujemy salę balową, bibliotekę, jadalnię i pokoje gościnne. – oświadczył skrzat.

\- Materace i koce. Uprzątnijcie antyki- możecie wynieść je na strych i do piwnicy, powinny być w pokrowcach. Co mamy aktualnie w spiżarni? – Minerwa nie przerywała biegu w kierunku rezydencji.

\- Marchew i jabłka. Trochę słoików, trochę mrożonych rzeczy. I dużo jajek.

\- Jak przygotujecie pokoje, zabierzcie się do krojenia jabłek i marchwi. Każdy uczeń musi zjeść chociaż coś, nie jedli kolacji . Na śniadanie zrobicie ogromną jajecznicę. Do roboty!

Skrzat zniknął, Minerwa jeszcze przyśpieszyła. Wreszcie zobaczyła bryłę rezydencji. Tuż za sobą słyszała westchnienia prefektów – chyba dopiero uświadomili sobie, że to był _jej dom. _Stłumiła jednak przypływ dumy ze swojego pochodzenia. Wpadła do holu rezydencji.

Skrzatów było zaledwie kilkanaście, ale uwijały się błyskawicznie – jeden właśnie znosił ogromną zbroję po schodach, inny minął go z naręczem koców. Minerwa ustawiła przy drzwiach dwójkę prefektów naczelnych. – byli najrozsądniejsi i najbardziej przytomni.

\- Puchonów kierujcie prosto i w prawo, do ogromnych drzwi z orłami – będą spali w sali balowej. Krukoni mają iść pierwsze drzwi w prawo , przejść przez salon, nie dotykając niczego i czekać w jadalni i bibliotece, _nie dotykając niczego._ Ślizgonów kierujecie do pokoi na pierwszym piętrze – maja wchodzić do tych, które będą otwarte. Gryfoni niech idą na piętro drugie i tak samo – tylko tam gdzie będzie otwarte. Wszyscy mają pomagać skrzatom w rozkładaniu posłań i przesuwaniu mebli.

\- A my? – zapytała reszta prefektów.

\- Skrzaty powiedzą wam jak możecie się przydać. Drobin! – krzyknęła, a skrzat zaraz pojawił się u jej boku.

\- Sala balowa jest gotowa. Mamy trochę problemów z antykami w pokojach. – zameldował skrzat.

\- Zaraz się tym zajmę. Tu masz prefektów – będą ci pomagać.

Minerwa rzuciła się do schodów. Pokoje gościnne rezydencji w zasadzie były apartamentami składającymi się z saloniku, sypialni i łazienki. Takich apartamentów gościnnych było sześć na pierwszym piętrze i osiem na drugim. Zajmowały główne skrzydło - w bocznym znajdowały się pokoje babki, rodziców i Minerwy. Czarownica udała się najpierw tam i zamknęła wejścia. Potem jeszcze przeszła się po pokojach – większość mebli i tak była pookrywana białymi płótnami, a teraz skrzaty przesuwały je do ścian lub wynosiły na strych czy do piwnic. Na miękkich, bogato zdobionych dywanach układały proste materace i koce w szkocką kratę. Powoli pojawiali się pierwsi uczniowie:

\- Dziewczęta proszę do tych trzech pokoi, chłopców zaś na prawo. – kierowała Minerwa Ślizgonów. Ignorowała ich zachwycone miny – przerażające, że teraz patrzyli na nią z nowym szacunkiem, tylko dlatego, że zobaczyli jej dom, przesiąknięty dumą z czystej krwi.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego! Nawet Malfoy'owie nie mają takiego bogactwa. – mruczała jedna Ślizgonka. Minerwa wyminęła ją z chmurną miną.

Sala balowa była przedzielona na pół bezcennymi, osiemnastowiecznymi, chińskimi parawanami by oddzielić dziewczęta od chłopców. Minerwa musiała przyznać, że dziwnie wyglądały dziesiątki materaców pod ogromnymi, kryształowymi żyrandolami. Dalej przeszła do jadali, skąd skrzaty wyniosły ogromny stół i umieściły materace dla chłopców z Ravenclawu. W bibliotece przygotowano posłania dla dziewcząt. Minerwa przestrzegła krukońskich prefektów:

\- Wolałabym, byście nie ruszali księgozbioru, niektóre książki są wyjątkowo cenne. Musicie zrozumieć, to jest mój dom i oczekuję, że będziecie odpowiednio zachowywać się w tym miejscu.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor.

Zaraz pojawił się Horacy.

\- Minerwa, co z nami?

\- W kuchni na dole skrzaty przygotowują skromną kolację – możesz rozdawać jabłka i marchew. Muszę polecić profesor Mowbray by jutro wysłała wiadomość do wioski – powinniśmy dostać zapasy. Co z Sybillą?

\- Leży na kanapie w salonie obok jadalni. – nawet Slughorn wydawał się być poirytowany postawą nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.

\- Może tam zostać. Ty i Mowbray możecie transmutować sobie fotele w łóżka i też tam przenocować.

Slughorn nie odważył się sprzeciwić – posłusznie udał się do kuchni. Minerwa wyszła na hol. Zobaczyła dwójkę prefektów, których postawiła w mauzoleum.

\- Pani profesor, wszyscy uczniowie są już tutaj. Przejście samo się zamknęło.

\- Dziękuję. – Minerwa skinęła głową.

\- Minerwo!

Nauczycielka przymknęła oczy, a potem odwróciła się do wyraźnie niezadowolonego portretu babki.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Co robi ta gromada dzieci w moim domu? – Theresa wyglądała tak groźnie, że uczniowie oglądali się na nią ze strachem.

\- Musiałam ich ewakuować z Hogwartu. Nie narzekaj, bo twój dom właśnie stanowi schronienie dla całego pokolenia czarodziejów. – odparła Minerwa. Jej babka już się z nią nie kłóciła.

\- Lepiej skontroluj ochronę zatem. – mruknęła starsza dama.

\- Zrobię to zanim wrócę.

\- Nie zostajesz tutaj? Kto będzie bronił te dzieci? No chyba nie Slughorn. – Theresa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Będą tu bezpieczne. Hogwart bardziej mnie teraz potrzebuje. – odpowiedziała Minerwa z determinacją.

\- Hogwart? Czyżby? – jej babka posłała jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Minerwa przewróciła oczami – dlaczego babcia znała ją tak dobrze?

Na schodach prowadzących do kuchni pojawił się Horacy z koszami pełnymi jabłek i obranych marchwi. Minerwa szybko odebrała od niego dwa kosze i pobiegła na drugie piętro, do swoich Gryfonów.

Uczniowie już rozlokowali się na cienkich materacach – teraz rozmawiali cicho. Na widok Minerwy na ich twarzach pojawiało się rozluźnienie – zaskakujące, jak bardzo na niej polegali. Rozdawała im po jabłku i marchwi.

\- Przepraszam, ale nic innego nie było w spiżarni. – tłumaczyła się.

\- Pani profesor, w tych okolicznościach i otoczeniu to i tak uczta godna królów. – odpowiedziała jedna ze starszych Gryfonek.

\- Chciałabym, żebyście uważali tutaj. Rezydencja jest pełna czarów – musicie ostrożnie obchodzić się z wszystkimi meblami i artefaktami. – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Oczywiście, madam. Doceniamy zaufanie, jakim pani nas obdarzyła, udostępniając nam własny dom.

Pokrzepiona tym zapewnieniem Minerwa przeszła do kolejnego pokoju – tym razem zajmowanego przez młodszych chłopców z Gryffindoru. Malcy z radością przyjęli owoce i warzywa. Minerwa zauważyła jednak pełną smutku twarz jednego z nich.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Weasley? – zapytała Billa, schylając się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Ja chyba nie jestem prawdziwym Gryfonem, pani profesor. – odpowiedział ze wstydem Bill, jego oczy błyszczące.

\- Co ty opowiadasz? Dlaczegóż to? – Minerwa wyciągnęła do niego dłoń z kolejnym jabłkiem.

\- Bo tak bardzo się boję, proszę pani. A co jeśli pani i reszta nauczycieli zginiecie jak wujkowie Fabian i Gideon? – wyznał chłopiec.

\- Bill. Ja też się boję. Boję się, że Hogwart może zostać podbity, że nie zdołamy was ochronić. Ale cały czas mam nadzieję. Że uda mi się tu wrócić i oznajmić, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Że będę mogła nie tylko nauczyć transmutacji ciebie, ale i twoje dzieci. Twoi wujowie walczyli o lepszą przyszłość i ich śmierć nie pójdzie na marne, o ile nie będziesz tracił nadziei. – wyjaśniła cicho, patrząc dziecku głęboko w oczy.

\- Niech pani uważa. – po policzkach chłopca popłynęły łzy. Minerwa zrobiła coś, na co pozwalała sobie bardzo rzadko – przytuliła mocno chłopca. Otaczając ramionami wątłą postać małego Weasley'a, myślała o jego rodzicach, zamartwiających się o najstarszego syna i nadal pogrążonych w żalu po śmierci Prewettów.

Nadzieja. Minerwa musiała ją mieć. Musiała mieć nadzieję, że Hogwart jeszcze trzyma się w posadach, że żaden z nauczycieli i członków Zakonu nie zginął. Musiała wierzyć, że Albus jest cały i zdrowy. Przecież wyczułaby, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Ale czy on czuł cokolwiek, gdy ona straciła ich córkę, gdy chroniła go podczas tortur, gdy umierała w Nurmengardzie?

W jakże brutalnym świecie przyszło jej żyć!


	13. Chapter 13

Albus Dumbledore, stojący na czele grupki kilkunastu nauczycieli i członków Zakonu, walczył zaciekle z hordą ponad dwudziestu zamaskowanych śmierciożerców.

Minęły cztery godziny odkąd zaczęli walczyć – zaś kilkanaście minut temu śmierciożercy zdobyli główną bramę Hogwartu, zmuszając ich do cofnięcia się na błonia. Dopiero teraz walka zaczynała się na całego – niewybaczalne klątwy śmigały w ich kierunku, mijając ich o włos. Było ich mniej, ale byli zbyt zdeterminowani, by czarnoksiężnicy osiągnęli łatwe zwycięstwo.

Stawka była niewyobrażalnie wysoka – chodziło o Hogwart, ostatni bastion nieprzeżarty zgnilizną Voldemorta. To mogła być decydująca bitwa tej wojny – pojawili się wszyscy najważniejsi śmierciożercy – mimo masek Albus rozpoznał Lestrange'a i Dołohowa, dorodna sylwetka Bellatriks również była nie do przeoczenia. Albusa martwiła jedynie nieobecność samego Voldemorta – gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał straszne podejrzenie, że jego były uczeń w jakiś sposób odkrył plan jego i Minerwy.

Bał się o uczniów, choć rozsądek podpowiadał, że w rezydencji są bezpieczniejsi niż w zamku. Przysiągł sobie, że dobro szkoły, dobro tych niewinnych dzieci będzie dla niego najważniejsze, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, by ich chronić, choćby rzeczywiście musiał stanąć naprzeciw Toma i pojedynkować się na śmierć i życie.

Było jednak coś więcej niż strach o uczniów, powoli nadgryzający jego gryfońską odwagę. Minerwa. Nie miał złudzeń, że wróci by walczyć, gdy tylko upewni się o bezpieczeństwie uczniów – była zbyt uparta, a on nie miał wystarczającej władzy, by móc jej czegokolwiek zabronić. Dawał jej parę godzin – teraz powoli zaczynał się martwić.

Ale przecież wiedziałby, gdyby musiała samotnie stawić czoła Voldemortowi, prawda?

\- Drętwota! – krzyknął. Siła jego zaklęcia przełamała tarczę jednego ze śmierciożerców i pierwsza zamaskowana postać runęła na trawę. Ale cóż znaczył jeden, gdy reszta zgrai atakowała jeszcze zacieklej?

\- Crucio! – ryknęła Bellatriks, celując różdżką w Pomonę. Albus błyskawicznie wyczarował podmuch, który ściął nauczycielkę z nóg, przez co uniknęła klątwy. Bellatriks rzuciła się ku niemu, musiał zatem walczyć na dwa fronty – bronić się przed jej atakami i czarami Dołohowa.

Pole bitwy rozciągnęło się – część walczących cofnęła się pod zamek, Albus był więc prawie całkiem otoczony przez siły nieprzyjaciela. Miotał czar za czarem, oszczędnie dysponując siłami – Voldemort mógł zjawić się w każdej chwili. A swoimi plecami słyszał chrapliwe wrzaski Alastora, trafionego klątwą Cruciatus. Słyszał okrzyki Jamesa i Syriusza, potężne wybuchy spowodowane zaklęciami Filiusa. Kątem oka widział Poppy, osłaniającą nieprzytomnego Dedalusa.

Nagle wyczuł potężną klątwę Cruciatius, lecącą z tyłu. Nie miał szans odwrócić się i jej zablokować, nie mógł zrobić też żadnego uniku. Zdążył jedynie zamknąć oczy, przygotowując się na uderzenie rozdzierającego bólu, ale to nie nastąpiło:

\- PROTEGO!

Albus nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, czyja tarcza ochroniła go przed czystym bólem. Wyczuł, że wylądowała miękko za nim. Jej obecność wlała nieco więcej nadziei w jego serce. Z dużo większym zapałem zabrał się do miotania zaklęć i uroków. Przypomniała mu się wojna – wtedy też bronili swoich pleców. Ufali sobie bezgranicznie, poruszając się morderczym rytmie. Powalali kolejnych śmierciożerców, którzy coraz bardziej się wycofywali do bramy. Czarnoksiężnicy usiłowali stawiać opór, ale ich połączone siły były nie do zatrzymania. Wyczarowany przez kogoś magiczny podmuch zmusił Albusa do cofnięcia się o krok.

Zetknęli się plecami – prawie wyczuwał jej mocno bijące serce, jej znajomy zapach. Jeszcze była mokra od przejazdu pozalewanym tunelem. Nie musiał jej nic mówić, uchylali się w tym samym momencie, nurkowali pod zielonymi promieniami, jakby ich ruchy były mechanicznie skonfigurowane. Ich różdżki śmigały w powietrzu, siejąc strach i zniszczenie w szeregach wroga. Ferwor walki zupełnie ich pochłonął – nie liczyło się nic poza wykurzeniem śmierciożerców z Hogwartu, z ich świętego azylu.

\- Odwrót! – gardłowy wrzask Bellatriks poniósł się echem po błoniach. Na ten rozkaz śmierciożercy rzucili się pędem do bramy. Albus rzucił się za nimi w pogoń – ona była tuż obok. Promienie nie przestawały wylatywać z ich różdżek, ale nie dosięgały uciekających śmierciożerców.

\- Tchórze! – pełen złości okrzyk wybrzmiał groźnie w powietrzu. Lecz czarnoksiężnicy nawet się nie odwrócili – biegli ile sił w nogach, a gdy tylko przekraczali bramę, teleportowali się z trzaskiem.

Wreszcie nie było już żadnego z nich. Albus zatrzymał się, dysząc ciężko, nagle odczuwając wysiłek, jaki dziś wykonał.

Minerwa zatrzymała się dopiero przy bramie – samotna figura, w mokrych szatach klejących się do ciała, z rozwianymi lokami i różdżką w prawej ręce. Albus chłonął ten widok z ulgą i radością.

Przeżyli, i póki co, tylko to się liczyło. Dawne spory, gorzkie oskarżenia należało puścić w niepamięć. Cóż znaczyły w obliczu groźby utraty Hogwartu?

\- Albusie! – z tyłu dobiegł go głos Alastora. Dyrektor odwrócił się:

\- Mamy kilkoro rannych!

Albus ruszył w stronę obrońców – kilka sekund później minęła go szara kotka.

\- Poppy, przelewitujemy ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. Moody, Filius, zajmijcie się naprawą zaklęć ochronnych. Albus, jak stan zamku? – Minerwa już dowodziła zebranymi stanowczym tonem.

\- Też się cieszę, że nie zginęłaś, Minnie. – mruknął Albus ironicznie. Czarownica uniosła brwi.

\- Muszę wracać do rezydencji. O ile jeszcze stoi. – odpowiedziała, ignorując jego sarkazm.

\- Dwa razy już dziś przebyłaś tę drogę, nie powinnaś iść sama.- zaprotestował Albus – Minerwa musiała być dużo bardziej zmęczona od niego, bez względu na to, jak dobrze to ukrywała.

\- Zabiorę Pomonę. Ty masz tu więcej pracy. – odparła, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. Albus miał ochotę się roześmiać. Dawna Minerwa – jedyna osoba, która nie musiała się na niego oglądać. Między innymi dlatego tak bardzo ją szanował – ale z drugiej strony tylko nieporozumienia z nią były dla niego tak bolesne.

\- Jak uważasz. – Albus wzruszył ramionami. Zaraz potem jednak wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk:

\- Min, jesteś ranna! –z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w ciemną plamę, prawie niewidoczną na czarnej szacie, rozlewającą się na prawym boku. Minerwa zerknęła w dół, a potem przyłożyła do plamy palce – były czerwone od krwi. Zmarszczyła czoło. Albus już nie czekał, doskoczył do niej w momencie, gdy kolana lekko się pod nią ugięły.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. – mruknęła, wczepiając się palcami w jego szatę.

\- Zabieram ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. – rzekł Albus do Poppy. Pielęgniarka, pochylona nad złamaną nogą Lupina, pokiwała głową.

\- Zaraz się tam przeniesiemy.

Albus teleportował się z Minerwą, po raz kolejny naginając zaklęcia zabraniające teleportacji. Skrzydło szpitalne było puste – Albus położył Minerwę delikatnie na pierwszym z brzegu łóżku.

\- To nic. Jakieś zaklęcie tnące. Zaraz to opatrzę. – Minerwa sięgnęła po różdżkę i rozcięła przesiąknięty krwią materiał szaty.

Albus ledwo powstrzymał westchnięcie. Rzeczywiście rana, choć poszarpana i krwawiąca, nie była głęboka. Jednak odsłaniając bok, Minerwa ujawniła również dziesiątki białych blizn – niektóre przypominały blizny wojenne – sam miał takie, ale inne wyglądały, jakby ktoś kiedyś dawno rozrywał jej ciało paznokciami. Jedna z blizn, długa i jakby błękitna, biegła w poprzek jej szczupłego brzucha. Albus widział ją już, zaraz po tym, jak przyniósł ją do św. Munga po upadku Grindelwalda. Był jednak pewien, że teraz blizn było więcej niż kiedyś. Co mogło je spowodować?

\- Vulnera Sanentur. – rzekła Minerwa, celując różdżką w ranę. Krew przestała płynąć.

\- Powinnaś poczekać na Poppy. I tak straciłaś dziś za dużo energii. – powiedział Albus, nie odrywając wzroku od długiej blizny na porcelanowej skórze czarownicy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. I chyba czułabym się lepiej, gdybyś przestał się na mnie gapić tak ostentacyjnie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa sarkastycznie. Albus spłonął rumieńcem. Na tle ich ostatniego sporu zachowywał się zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie.

\- Wybacz. Zaraz sobie pójdę. – odpowiedział. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się dokładnie.

\- Albus, o co chodzi? – zapytała, gdy po kilku sekundach nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Te blizny… - zaczął. Tym razem policzki Minerwy lekko się zaczerwieniły. Odruchowo zakryła ręką brzuch.

\- Prawie sześćdziesiąt lat doświadczeń. Każdy z nas je ma. Moje są widoczne, tyle. – powiedziała cicho. Albus pokiwał głową.

\- Żałuję, że ci ich nie oszczędziłem. Zawsze tylko dokładałem ci problemów. – wyznał, spuszczając głowę.

\- Nie, w zasadzie większość tych blizn to konsekwencje działań podjętych wbrew twoim poleceniom. – odparła, przywołując niewerbalnie czyste chustki by wytrzeć ranę. Albus spojrzał na nią – był w niej jakiś smutek, jakaś gorycz.

Wtedy do skrzydła szpitalngo wpadła Poppy, a za nią grupa obrońców z rannymi na noszach.

\- I co? To coś poważnego? – rzuciła pytanie Poppy, jednocześnie przywołując bandaże i mikstury.

\- Nie, tylko zasklep mi to, żebym mogła iść do uczniów. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Poppy podeszła, dwa razy rzuciła jeszcze zaklęcie uzdrawiające i pośpieszyła do ciężej rannych. W miejscu rany była tylko czerwona kreska.

\- Zajmij się zamkiem, dobrze? – Minerwa zsunęła się z łóżka.

\- Jak skończę, teleportuję się do rezydencji. – zasugerował Albus.

\- Jeśli nalegasz. To była dobra walka. – Minerwa lekko poklepała go po ramieniu. Potem wyminęła go i zmieniona w kotkę pobiegła sprawdzić co słychać w rezydencji.

Albus zerknął na plamę szkarłatnej krwi na sterylnie białej szpitalnej pościeli. Pokręcił głową. Fizyczna wytrzymałość Minerwy zawsze go zdumiewała. Nie ważne, jak wiele miała na głowie, jak wiele problemów musiała rozwiązać, nigdy nie narzekała. Albus podejrzewał, że śpi najwyżej po sześć godzin, nie więcej, nawet w weekendy. Zauważył, że rzadziej dokonuje oczyszczenia, co go martwiło – w tym trudnym okresie ważne było, by każdy członek Zakonu był w pełni możliwości.

Jakkolwiek jednak Minerwa była silna fizycznie, tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, co zaprząta jej myśli. Jej miłość do Hogwartu była bezgraniczna – dla uczniów oddała by życie bez wahania. Jej poczucie obowiązku względem ich społeczności powinno stanowić wzór. Jej zaangażowanie w sprawy Zakonu pchało tę organizację do przodu, mimo ciągłych bolesnych strat. Pod wieloma względami Minerwa była żołnierzem idealnym.

On znał ją jednak zbyt dobrze, by widzieć ją jako perfekcyjną wojowniczkę. Nic tak nie prowadzi do poznania człowieka jak wspólne wojenne przeżycia. On walczył z Minerwą w obu wojnach. Nie była zupełnie niezniszczalna, był tego świadomy, tak jak ona nie bała się dostrzegać jego omylności.

Razem jednak stanowili siłę, z którą należało się liczyć. Dziś odparli potężny atak na Hogwart, bez żadnych strat. Idąc zamkowymi korytarzami, Albus nucił cicho szkolny hymn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała przy długim pustym stole w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, usiłując skupić myśli na leżących przed nią planach i zarysach budynków.

Minęły dwie godziny, odkąd Zakon otrzymał alarm od Benia Fenwicka. Natychmiast rzucono mu na pomoc wszystkie środki – Albusa, Pottera , Pettigrew'a i Lupina. Minerwa bardzo się o nich martwiła, ale tym razem posłuchała prośby i została w kwaterze głównej, jako łącznik. Moody z rozkazu ministerstwa polował na Karkarowa, Syriusz, wciąż liżący rany po ostatniej potyczce, zaoferował się zostać z mającą lada dzień urodzić Lily, a Frank i Alice cieszyli się wczoraj narodzonym synkiem, Nevillem.

Minerwa jeszcze nie miała okazji zobaczyć syna swojego chrześniaka –zbyt wiele naraz się działo. Frank przysłał jedynie wiadomość do kwatery, że Alice i dziecko mają się dobrze. To oczywiście spowodowało wieczór świętowania – tak intensywny, że Diggle i Dodge nie byli w stanie dziś iść walczyć – Emmelina Vance dopilnowała, by trafili do domów. Minerwa nie ukrywała radości – traktowała Longbottomów jak własną rodzinę. Była pewna, że Augusta musiała być bardzo dumna z posiadania pierwszego wnuka – Minerwa zanotowała w pamięci, by napisać do przyjaciółki list z gratulacjami.

Nauczycielka siedziała sztywno, coraz częściej uciekając myślami – zamiast na planach skupiała wzrok na płomieniach migoczących w kominku. Od pamiętnej bitwy na błoniach Hogwartu, jej relacje z Albusem wróciły do normy, z czego była niezmiernie zadowolona – uświadomiła sobie, że obydwoje muszą być gotowi do pewnych kompromisów – dlatego teraz właśnie siedziała tu, bezczynnie, zamiast walczyć u boku przyjaciół. Jednak ta świadomość nie powstrzymywała jej przed zamartwianiem się.

Nagle z kominka wyleciała biała mgła patronusa. Minerwa odruchowo zerwała się na nogi. Patronus uformował się w wielkiego, widmowego psa – to był posłaniec Syriusza. Nauczycielka zmarszczyła brwi.

\- _Pomocy! Lily zaczęła rodzić, a nikt w św. Mungu nie odpowiada! Nie wiem co mam robić! Na pomoc! – _głos Syriusza był wyraźnie przerażony.

Minerwa na chwilę zamarła, ale zaraz sięgnęła po różdżkę. Najpierw posłała szybkiego patronusa do Poppy, a potem prędko naskrobała list z wyjaśnieniami dla członków Zakonu. Następnie zbierając nieco więcej mocy, teleportowała się wprost z kwatery głównej do doliny Godryka.

Przy furtce domu Potterów stał Syriusz, blady jak prześcieradło. Minerwa jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak roztrzęsionego.

\- Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi, profesor! Wchodź, szybko! Ona tam krzyczy, ja nie wiem co robić! – krzyknął, gdy tylko zdjął zaklęcia ochronne. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, zmieniła się w kotkę i biegiem wpadła do domu. Rzeczywiście, budynek rozbrzmiewał przeraźliwymi wrzaskami Lily. Minerwa rzuciła się na górę, do pokoju, który musiał być sypialnią Potterów.

Wszystko było w chaosie – Lily leżała na skotłowanej pościeli w prostej koszuli nocnej, wszędzie była krew. Dziewczyna wyglądała na wykończoną, z wyraźnym strachem podtrzymywała swój ogromny brzuch. Jej twarz była mokra od potu i łez.

\- AAAA! Pomóżcie mojemu dziecku! – wrzasnęła Lily,

Minerwa zastygła na chwilę. Wspomnienie krwi, bólu i strachu całkowicie ją sparaliżowało. Jak bardzo ona przypominała wtedy Lily? Przecież też pragnęła jedynie uratować dziecko, nie obchodziło jej nic oprócz niego. Czy dziś Lily miała przeżyć podobny koszmar?

Nie, przecież po coś tu była!

\- Profesor, co teraz? – zapytał Syriusz, pojawiając się u jej boku.

\- Zorganizuj mi ciepłą wodę i jakieś czyste szmatki. Poinformowałam Poppy, ale nie wiem, kiedy tu dotrze. A i jeszcze nożyce! – rozkazała Minerwa z determinacją.

\- Lily, słyszysz mnie? – zapytała Minerwa spokojnym tonem, chwytając młodą kobietę za rękę.

\- Aaaaa! Profesor, proszę go ratować! – wykrzyknęła Lily, zupełnie czerwona na twarzy.

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Jej babka odebrała poród Augusty, ona zamierzała poradzić sobie z dzieckiem Lily. Podkasała rękawy szaty i zabrała się do roboty.

Po trzech godzinach męczarni Lily Potter urodziła zdrowego chłopca.

Minerwa nie opuściła jej boku ani na chwilę – to ona nakazywała przeć czarownicy, to ona uspokajała zarówno Lily i jak i Syriusza, to ona usiłowała zbić trawiącą matkę gorączkę, to ona wreszcie przecięła pępowinę. Było już po wszystkim, gdy do domu Potterów dostała się Poppy.

\- O mój Merlinie! – krzyknęła pielęgniarka, wchodząc do sypialni, która wyglądała jak po przejściu tornada. Wszędzie były zakrwawione szmaty, Syriusz siedział na krześle z nagim noworodkiem na rękach, a Minerwa pochylała się pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Lily.

\- Poppy, szybko! Zajmij się Lily, ja już nie wiem co robić! – Minerwa nie pozwoliła sobie jeszcze na westchnienie ulgi na widok przyjaciółki. Nie musiała mieć medycznego wykształcenia, by wiedzieć, że poród był ciężki, a Lily balansowała na granicy świadomości. Straciła wiele krwi, ciągle trawiła ją gorączka.

Poppy czym prędzej zaczęła wyjmować fiolki ze swojej torby. Wybrała pięć i podała Minerwie:

\- Niech to wypije. Ja zobaczę jak to wygląda.

Minerwa prawie siłą zmusiła majaczącą czarownicę, by wypiła mikstury. Poppy tymczasem, z różdżką w dłoni, mruczała jakieś zaklęcia między nogami młodej matki. Minerwa usiłowała szeptać słowa pociechy i nadziei do Lily, ale ona jej nie słuchała – wyglądała jak na krawędzi śmierci – jej oczy dziko łypały wokół, jej włosy rozrzucone po poduszce w mokrych od potu i łez strąkach. Wargi miała przygryzione do krwi, a bladość jej skóry podkreśliła piegi na nosie.

\- Chcę go potrzymać! Dajcie mi moje dziecko! James! – darła się kobieta, skręcając się z bólu.

\- Poppy? Jak sytuacja? - zapytała Minerwa, zanurzając zakrwawione dłonie w misce z czystą wodą.

\- Tu wszystko jest w porządku. Świetnie się spisałaś. Straciła dużo krwi i ma dość wysoką gorączkę, ale mikstury wkrótce powinny zacząć działać. Jak dziecko? – Poppy wzięła szmatkę i zaczęła delikatnie wycierać czerwone od krwi uda Lily. Młoda wiedźma nie przestawała rzucać się w marazmie.

Dopiero teraz Minerwa skupiła się na malcu w objęciach Syriusza. Od przecięcia pępowiny do tej pory całą uwagę poświęcała Lily. Z niezadowoleniem odnotowała, że Syriusz całkowicie stracił przytomność umysłu – trzymał noworodka, jak jakieś cenne jajko, z lękiem, jakby miał się rozpaść w jego dłoniach. Nauczycielka porwała szmatkę i miękki ręcznik. Wytarła dziecko, które było zaskakująco spokojne, wcale nie płakało. Owijając malca w czysty ręcznik, zauważyła, że ma oczy Lily, w kolorze sosnowych igieł.

\- Dajcie mi go! Co mu jest?!Czemu nie płacze? – w głosie Lily brzmiała wyraźna panika.

Minerwa zerknęła na Poppy. Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową.

\- Podaj go Lily. Ale ostrożnie. – poleciła Minerwa Syriuszowi.

Mag podał Lily jej pierworodnego syna. Czarownica momentalnie się uspokoiła. Delikatnie ujęła drobne ciałko syna, który po raz pierwszy zapłakał, wyraźnym, dziecięcym płaczem. W oczach Lily pojawiły się łzy.

\- Szzz, już cicho, mamusia jest przy tobie. Mój mały bohaterze. – wyszeptała, tuląc dziecko do piersi.

Minerwa stała jak zamurowana. Chciała chłonąć ten widok, zapamiętać go do końca życia. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa, jak widząc tę czystą, bezwarunkową miłość matki do nowonarodzonego dziecka. Nigdy nie czuła się tak dumna i zaszczycona, jak teraz, gdy pomogła przyjść na świat temu małemu chłopcu. Jego płacz był jak miód na jej serce, a radość Lily jak balsam na jej zmęczone ciało.

Minerwa McGonagall przede wszystkim była jednak wolna od goryczy i zazdrości. To prawda, jej nie było dane przeżyć tej chwili –tulić do piersi swoje zdrowe dziecko. Ale los wynagrodził ją stawiając na jej drodze ludzi, których mogła obdarzyć miłością – Albusa, uczniów, przyjaciół czy wreszcie tego małego Pottera.

Była szczęśliwa. Przez ten jeden krótki moment zrozumiała, co to znaczy czuć się w pełnej harmonii ze swoim miejscem w świecie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus natychmiast zrozumiał, że coś musiało się wydarzyć, gdy razem z wyczerpaną trójką Huncwotów wrócił do kwatery głównej. Nie był to powrót zwycięski – Benio Fenwick na ich oczach został wysadzony na kawałki - nie było nawet czego zbierać, jego ciało praktycznie się rozpadło. Oni sami nie byli ranni, poza powierzchownymi zadrapaniami. Fakt, byli zmęczeni, ale czuli się okropnie z powodu śmierci przyjaciela. Dlatego Albus dopiero w progu wyczuł, że jego dom jest pusty.

Minerwa. Strach natychmiast chwycił go za serce, ale ukrył swoje przerażenie i wbiegł do środka. Natychmiast zauważył kartkę leżącą obok porzuconych planów. Z ulgą rozpoznał ciasne pismo Minerwy. Zaraz jednak znów się przeraził – Lily Potter rodziła!

Błyskawicznie przekazał wiadomość Jamesowi. Mag zupełnie stracił zimną krew. Dopiero po pięciu minutach Remusowi i Peterowi udało się go uspokoić i wyprowadzić z kwatery. Poza barierą ochronną teleportowali się wprost do Doliny Godryka.

Albus stłumił lawinę wspomnień, jakie wzbudziła w nim znajoma ulica znajomego miasteczka. Zaraz za Jamesem rzucił się do domu Potterów – Peter i Remus deptali mu po piętach. Wpadli do sypialni w momencie, gdy Lily tuliła do piersi nowo narodzonego synka, który płakał cicho.

\- Lily! – James rzucił się w jej stronę.

\- James, żyjesz! – twarz młodej wiedźmy rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Albus jednak odnotował, jak wyczerpujący musiał być dla niej poród – była zupełnie blada, choć przed chwilą musiała być rozpalona, bo jej rude włosy były mokre od potu. Kobieta wydawała się Albusowi niezwykle krucha w wielkim łóżku.

\- Masz syna, panie Potter. – odezwała się Poppy, która czujnie stała po prawej stronie łóżka.

James wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk radości i namiętnie pocałował Lily prosto w usta. Albus odetchnął cicho, za nim Lupin i Pettigrew wykonali coś w rodzaju tubylczego tańca szczęścia. Poppy przewróciła oczami, gdy James nachylił się nad chłopcem i delikatnie dotknął policzka noworodka, który zaczął płakać głośniej.

-Jest idealny! Lily, jestem taki szczęśliwy! Mam syna! Syriusz, mam syna! – nie przestawał mówić z ekscytacją James.

\- Tak. Syn. Cudownie. – odpowiedział dziwnie beznamiętnym tonem Syriusz, siedzący na jedynym krześle, przed toaletką Lily. Albus zauważył, że mężczyzna jest biały jak ściana, a ręce lekko mu się trzęsą.

\- Hej, Łapa, co ci jest? – James też dostrzegł dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co mi jest?! Rogacz, zostawiłeś mnie samego z twoją ciężarną żoną, gdzie ja nie mam pojęcia o odbieraniu porodu! O mały włos, a nie cieszyłbyś się tak. – warknął Syriusz. Albus nigdy nie widział go tak roztrzęsionego – zawsze miał Blacka za najbardziej beztroskiego i nonszalanckiego z Huncwotów.

\- Daj spokój, przecież świetnie się spisałeś. – machnął ręką James, nadal pijany szczęściem.

\- To nie ja. – odparł gorzko Syriusz.

\- Minerwa samodzielnie odebrała poród. – przyznała Poppy.

Dopiero teraz Albus ją dostrzegł. Minerwa stała przy oknie – jej czarna szata zlewała się z ciemnoniebieską zasłoną. Była zmęczona, jej włosy były w nieładzie, ale jej oczy błyszczały z wyraźną satysfakcją.

\- Mam u pani dług do końca życia, pani profesor. – rzekł James, odstępując od żony by ucałować Minerwę w oba policzki.

\- Tylko ja byłam w kwaterze, by odebrać dramatyczne wołanie o pomoc Syriusza. Zrobiłam co było trzeba. I moglibyście już przestać mnie tytułować – Minerwa wystarczy. – odpowiedziała skromnie, potrząsając głową.

\- To wcale nie jest nic takiego, pani pro…. Minerwo. Oprócz pani Pomfrey pewnie nikt z tu obecnych nie umiałby odebrać porodu. – wtrącił się Lupin.

\- Właśnie! To jest umiejętność, którą kobiety umieją intuicyjnie, czy jak? – zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, idioto. – ofuknęła go Poppy. Wszyscy odwrócili się z oczekiwaniem do Minerwy. Nauczycielka mocno splotła dłonie, a potem wyznała:

\- Przed wojną z Grindelwaldem przeszłam przeszkolenie medyczne, gdzie wyjaśniano jak poradzić sobie w sytuacji nieoczekiwanego rozwiązania, ale do tej pory nie musiałam korzystać z tej wiedzy.

\- Poradziła sobie znakomicie, choć poród można zaliczyć do trudnych. – pochwaliła koleżankę Poppy. Albus posłała Minerwie ciepły uśmiech, ale ona go nie odwzajemniła – chyba dopiero schodziła z niej adrenalina.

\- Jak go nazwiecie? – wtrącił się Pettigrew. Lily podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Jamesa, głupio uśmiechającego się do synka. Pokiwał głową.

\- Harry James. – rzekła rudowłosa czarownica.

\- Ładnie. Podoba mi się. – rzekł Lupin.

\- Harry James Potter. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam syna! Jak myślicie, do kogo jest podobny? – nie przestawał ekscytować się James.

\- Niestety do ciebie. Na szczęście oczy ma po Lily. – odpowiedział Syriusz.

\- Pójdę na dół, taki natłok ludzi pewnie męczy Lily. – rzekł Albus, pragnąc nieco uwolnić się od nagle naładowanego energią Jamesa.

\- Tak, ja i Peter też jesteśmy tu zbędni. – dodał Lupin.

\- Zaraz do was zejdę. – mruknęła Minerwa, nie odrywając wzroku od noworodka.

Albus usiadł w salonie, jednym uchem słuchając wesołej paplaniny Lupina i Pettigrew'a. Zaskakujące, że jeszcze pół godziny temu wyglądali jak z krzyża zdjęci, przepełnieni smutkiem po tragicznej śmierci Benia. Z drugiej jednak strony Albus też czuł się dziwie pokrzepiony widokiem szczęśliwej rodziny Potterów. Narodziny małego Harry'ego Pottera, podobnie jak wieść o przyjściu na świat Neville'a Longbottoma zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, dawały nadzieję. Świat nie był do końca przeżarty złem, ludzie nadal kochali się i zakładali rodziny.

\- Ona potrzebuje odpoczynku! Dobrze, możesz zostać, ale zabierzemy małego na dół- nie będzie miała nic spokoju, jeśli on cały czas będzie tak płakał. Syriusz, weź go! – potężny sopran Poppy przedarł się przez równie donośny płacz noworodka.

Albus uśmiechnął się, widząc jak delikatny i ostrożny jest Black, trzymając w dłoniach synka przyjaciela. Malec nie przestawał płakać, choć Syriusz bujał go niezdarnie i mruczał uspokajająco. Za nim szły zmęczone Poppy i Minerwa. Pielęgniarka opadła na fotel i zapytała:

\- Jak misja?

Albus pokręcił głową. Poppy wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Stojąca obok Minerwa jedynie odwróciła głowę i mechanicznym ruchem podała przyjaciółce kraciastą chustkę do nosa.

\- On cały czas płacze! Co ja mam z nim zrobić?- przerwał wreszcie ciszę Syriusz z paniką w głosie.

\- Daj go Minerwie. – odpowiedziała Poppy. Black bardzo szybko podszedł do zaskoczonej Minerwy i wręczył jej płaczącego noworodka.

Albus zamrugał kilka razy.

Scena, jaka się przed nim rozgrywała, wydawała mu się cudownie piękna w swojej prostocie.

Minerwa czule przytuliła dziecko do piersi, a następnie zaczęła go kołysać i nucić słodką, szkocką kołysankę. Jej cichy, uspokajający, ale dźwięczny głos zdawał się mieć kojące działanie na chłopca. Mały Harry przestał płakać, zupełnie zamilknął. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, a potem zaintonowała drugą zwrotkę.

Była cudowna. Z dzieckiem na rękach, wydawała się młodsza, jej twarz jaśniała, zmarszczki zniknęły. Niby nic się nie zmieniło – dalej była ubrana w proste, ciemne szaty, a włosy wymknęły się z jej surowego koka, ale wydawała się inna. Jej szmaragdowe oczy lśniły czystą miłością, gdy patrzyła na noworodka. Minerwa promieniała.

Albus widział ją już w różnych sytuacjach, ale nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak piękna, tak szczęśliwa, jak teraz, z małym dzieckiem w ramionach.

,,_Byłaby wspaniałą matką." – _pomyślał, a potem zaraz skarcił się za te myśli.

Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale Albus nigdy nie zapytał jej o jej stosunek do dzieci. Była cudowną nauczycielką i nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że darzy swoich uczniów prawie matczyną miłością, lecz nigdy nie zastanawiał się, czy ona sama kiedyś myślała o macierzyństwie. Czy tego pragnęła? Domu, dzieci? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego z tego zrezygnowała? Dlaczego nie założyła własnej rodziny? Czemu tkwiła w Hogwarcie? Czy nauczanie jej wystarczało? Czy czuła się szczęśliwa?

Westchnął głęboko. Mógł sobie myśleć, że zna ją dobrze, ale nie znał nawet odpowiedzi na tak kluczowe pytania dotyczące jej życia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moi cudowni Czytelnicy,

jak wam się podobał ten rozdział? Czekacie na kolejne? Mam nadzieję że tak, teraz odpowiedzi na kilka pytań i wątpliwości:

Wszyscy wierzyli, że przodkowie Minerwy wywodzą się z związku Roweny z szkockim czarodziejem, McGonagallem. Tak naprawdę jednak pierwszy McGonagall był dzieckiem Roweny i Salazara, nie wyklucza to jednak istnienia Heleny - przyjęłam że jest ona owocem późniejszego związku Roweny z mugolem. Helena występuje w tej historii jako duch, Szara Dama będzie się jednak pojawiać rzadko, epizodycznie.

Ta część jest jedną z krótszych, planuje maksymalnie 20 rozdziałów, może mniej.

Wojna z Grindelwaldem bardzo szybko zatarła się w pamięci brytyjskich czarodziejów głównie dlatego, że walki toczyły się poza Wielką Brytanią, najbardziej dotknięte tym konfliktem zostały czarodziejskie społeczności na kontynencie, a Minerwa bardzo się starała, by zapomniano o jej wkładzie w zwycięstwo nad Grindelwaldem. Fakt, że zapomina się o jej arystokratycznym pochodzeniu wynika z dwóch czynników - po pierwsze, Minerwa jest ostatnią z rodu, nie zabiega o rozgłos, nie bryluje w towarzystwie, a szkocka rezydencja nie stanowi już centrum, wokół którego kręci się życie czarodziejskiej socjety, tylko raczej zakurzone muzeum. Po drugie, na przestrzeni tych trzech dekad czarodziejska społeczność przeszła ogromną przemianę - czarodziejskie rody czystej krwi coraz bardziej tracą na znaczeniu, w miarę jak do władzy dopuszcza się coraz więcej osób mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Avatar to nie Eva Green, chociaż ona też pasowałaby do roli Minerwy. To Lara Pulver w roli Irene Adler z Sherlocka.

Przepowiednie, przepowiednie... podsycają paranoje Albusa, irytują Minerwę... ale ile z nich się sprawdzi? Cóż, pewna czarownica ma przed sobą drogę...

Pozostaję jak zawsze wdzięczna za wasze komentarze

Emeraldina


	14. Chapter 14

Minerwa McGonagall z znużoną miną stała przed wysokim lustrem w swoim salonie w rezydencji McGonagallów. Była niedziela, 26 października, do jej urodzin i Nocy Duchów zostało kilka dni, dlatego zaprosiła do siebie Longbottomów na weekend. Trudno było cokolwiek świętować w tych ciężkich czasach, ale Minerwa chciała przede wszystkim by Augusta, Frank, Alicja i malutki Neville zmienili nieco otoczenie i czuli się bezpiecznie – jej rezydencja idealnie się do tego nadawała.

Z westchnieniem zdjęła okulary i schowała do kieszeni ciemnych szat. Bez nich jej twarz była mniej surowa, a ona cała jakby młodsza. Nie żeby ten zabieg był potrzebny – nawet jak na czarownicę, Minerwa świetnie opierała się procesowi starzenia. Brakowało jej dwóch lat do sześćdziesiątki, a mimo to jej włosy nadal były kruczoczarne, choć może mniej lśniące, a jej sylwetka nienaganna. Zmarszczki nie postarzały jej – raczej dodawały jej szlachetności. Gdyby nie jej wiecznie sroga mina, nikt nie mógłby kwestionować jej atrakcyjności – całkiem niedawno Minerwa podsłuchała grupkę uczniów, szacujących jej wiek na najwyżej czterdzieści lat.

Niemniej jednak, ci którzy ją znali, umieli dostrzegać zmęczenie, doświadczenie i smutek w jej przenikliwych, zielonych oczach. Minerwa już sama przed sobą przyznawała, że praca w szkole i pełnienie roli prawej ręki Albusa wykracza poza możliwości większości magów. Jej udawało się pogodzić te role, ale koszty były ogromne – wieczne przemęczenie, brak snu, złe wspomnienia i nieustanny lęk tworzyły spiralę bólu, który mocno nadszarpnął jej moc.

\- Minnie? – ktoś pukał do drzwi – Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała głos Augusty.

\- Proszę. – Minerwa bez użycia różdżki otworzyła drzwi.

Augusta, choć była tylko parę lat starsza od Minerwy, miała już siwe włosy, a jej sylwetka była bardziej przysadzista. Teraz na jej poczciwej twarzy malował się niepokój.

\- Neville ma gorączkę, cały czas płacze. Nic nie działa – kołysanki, czary, nic. Nie wiesz może co mogłoby mu pomóc? – wyrzuciła z siebie Augusta jednym tchem. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło - w istocie jej wyczulony słuch odnotowywał ciągły płacz dochodzący z pokojów gościnnych. Nie sądziła jednak, że jest to coś poważniejszego. Przez chwilę zamarła – musiało być źle, skoro Augusta przyszła do niej po pomoc. Przyjaciółka sama wychowała Franka i Minerwa zawsze brała za pewnik, że Augusta umie poradzić sobie z każdym problemem, jaki może narodzić się przy małym dziecku. Zaraz jednak nauczycielka otrząsnęła się – należało zachować zimną krew.

\- Chodźmy.

W salonie gościnnym, jaki Minerwa przydzieliła chrześniakowi i jego żonie, zastała niepokojący widok. Frank siedział nieruchomo, z twarzą ściągniętą lękiem, a Alicja chodziła w kółko z nieustannie płaczącym niemowlęciem na rękach. Na widok Minerwy i Augusty na twarzy Franka pojawiła się ulga, co nieco zaskoczyło Minerwę. Podeszła do Alicji i malca.

\- Nie chce jeść i jest bardzo rozpalony, no i nie przestaje płakać. Naprawdę nie wiem, co można mu podać. – rzekła nieco płaczliwie Alicja. Minerwa ostrożnie położyła dłoń na czole chłopca. Jego krzyki nieco straciły na intensywności. Spojrzał ufnymi oczętami na Minerwę, która poczuła ukłucie w sercu – czoło malca było w istocie bardzo gorące.

\- Zaczekajcie. – poleciła nauczycielka. Zmieniła się w kotkę i popędziła do piwnicy, do małego laboratorium, gdzie trzymała wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze w domu mikstury i zioła. Kilka z nich połączyła w jednolitą masę w szerokiej misce. Powietrze wypełnił zapach eliksiru – mocny i odurzający. Minerwa krytycznym okiem obejrzała zieloną papkę na dnie miski. Na nic więcej nie było jej stać – z rezygnacją chwyciła miskę i drewnianą łyżkę i popędziła na górę.

Neville płakał ile sił w małych płuckach, a cała rodzina Longbottomów szalała z niepokoju. Minerwa zignorowała roztrzęsionego Franka i Augustę.

\- Accio stolik! – wycelowała różdżką w bezcenny stolik w stylu empire. Posłusznie przysunął się do niej – postawiła na nim miskę.

\- Aquamenti ! – rzekła, a z jej różdżki wystrzelił strumień gorącej wody, zalewając eliksir. Zamieszała mieszaninę drewnianą łyżką – zielona papka rozpuściła się w parującej wodzie.

\- Alice, podejdź tu z nim i nachyl go tak, by wdychał opary. – poleciła Minerwa, poważnie patrząc w oczy młodej matce. Kobieta posłusznie wykonała jej polecenie.

Wszyscy w napięciu obserwowali jak Neville wdycha opary i stopniowo się uspokaja. Przestał płakać, zaczął wyciągać rączki w stronę parującego eliksiru. Po dziesięciu minutach Minerwa uznała, że wystarczy.

\- Teraz powinien spać. Pójdę powiedzieć skrzatom, by podgrzewały kolację. – mruknęła Minerwa, zabierając miskę. Frank jednak chwycił ją za łokieć.

\- Co to za eliksir? Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

Minerwa zawahała się – ale ostatecznie wyjaśniła:

\- To standardowy eliksir przeciwgorączkowy na bazie ziół, jakiego na pewno uczył cię Slughorn. Podczas szkolenia na aurora dowiedziałam się jednak, że w przypadku niemowląt, gdy nie ma możliwości podania eliksiru w formie doustnej, można przygotować opary.

\- I zapamiętałaś to ? Taki szczegół? – wtrąciła się Augusta. Minerwa pokiwała głową, zaciskając usta.

\- Znów jesteśmy twoimi dłużnikami. Bez ciebie zupełnie stracilibyśmy głowę. – rzekł Frank.

\- Tak, dziękujemy, Minerwo. – dodała Alicja. Minerwa skinęła głową, mruknęła coś o skrzatach i wyszła.

Dopiero na schodach prowadzących do kuchni przystanęła i z ulgą wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nie była pewna, czy jej mikstura zadziała. Po tylu latach pracy w szkole doskonale radziła sobie ze złamaniami czy magicznymi urazami, ale miała zerowe doświadczenie jeśli chodziło o niemowlęta. Potrząsnęła głową – nie powinna skupiać myśli na tych tematach.

Neville w istocie dał się ukołysać do snu, zatem Alicja szybko dołączyła do nich przy kolacji. Rozmowa kręciła się głównie wokół Zakonu, wojny i ministerstwa. Zdążyli zjeść dopiero talerz zupy brokułowej, gdy Minerwa poczuła znajome brzęczenie wewnątrz czaszki. Zamarła.

\- Minerwo? – Alicja jako pierwsza zauważyła niepokój na twarzy starszej czarownicy.

\- Patronus. – mruknęła Minerwa. Rzeczywiście, ledwie wypowiedziała te słowa, przez okno jadalni wleciała mgiełka, nie uformowała się jednak w żaden konkretny kształt. To był zły znak.

\- Pomocy! Atak w Stonehenge! – z mgiełki wydobył się dyszący głos Alastora.

Minerwa przez jedną krótką chwilę rozważała, czy nie jest to pułapka. Jednak znała głos Alastora bardzo dobrze. Zerwała się z krzesła, błyskawicznie wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Powiadomcie Albusa. – rozkazała Frankowi.

\- Nie możesz… pójdę z tobą. – zaczął mężczyzna, ale przerwała mu.

\- Nie teleportuję nas obojga, poza tym musisz tu zostać z rodziną. Tylko uprzedź Hogwart. Mnie nic nie będzie. – warknęła z niecierpliwością.

\- Ale Dumbledore…- wtrąciła Alice.

\- Biorę go na siebie. – uspokoiła ją Minerwa, a następnie teleportowała się z głośnym hukiem, naginając czary rzucone na rezydencje.

Udało jej się wylądować bezszelestnie za jednym z wielkich monolitycznych kamieni. Była w Stonehenge raz, dawno temu – teraz, w mroku wieczoru miejsce to wydawało się dużo bardziej upiorne. Za głazem stanowiącym jej kryjówkę słychać było odgłosy walki – wśród głośnych inkantacji czarów rozpoznała zachrypnięty głos Alastora. Wyjrzała zza szarego kamienia.

Alastor stał na środku kamiennego kręgu, otoczony przez czterech zamaskowanych śmierciożerców. Wszyscy bezlitośnie miotali w niego zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Powietrze drgało od magii, mrok rozjaśniany przez zielone i czerwone promienie. Minerwa wycelowała różdżkę w najbliższego śmierciożercę, odwróconego do niej plecami. Ale wtem coś przykuło jej wzrok.

U stóp Alastora, za jego peleryną kuliła się jakaś postać. Minerwa wytężyła wzrok.

O mało nie zaklęła głośno, gdy rozpoznała osobę odzianą w niezliczone warstwy ozdobnych szali, przypominającą wielkiego owada. Sybilla Trelawney była ostatnią osobą, którą Minerwa zabrałaby na pole bitwy.

Nauczycielka transmutacji zachowała jednak opanowanie.

\- Drętwota! –krzyknęła, wyskakując zza głazu. Czerwony promień trafił w bok najbliższego śmierciożercy, unieszkodliwiając go. Jego kompani natychmiast się przegrupowali, dwóch zwróciło się w jej stronę. Minerwa rzuciła się do walki, atakując i na przemian uchylając się od klątw. Systematycznie parła przy tym do przodu. Żadna ze stron nie ustępowała pola, choć Minerwa, postrzegając taktycznie ich sytuację, wiedziała, że kwestią czasu jest wykorzystanie najsłabszego punktu jej i Alastora – bezbronnej Trelawney.

\- Zabierz ją stąd! – krzyknął do niej Alastor. Minerwa zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Chciał, by teleportowała się z nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa wprost do Hogwartu. Mogła to zrobić, kosztowałoby to ją jednak dużo sił- nie była pewna czy zdołałaby wrócić. Odrzuciła jednak wątpliwości, gdy Moody przyjął na siebie zaklęcie żądlące skierowane w stronę rzekomej jasnowidzki. Wystrzeliła jeszcze jedno zaklęcie rozbrajające, a potem długim susem rzuciła się ku Sybilli. Mocno zatopiła paznokcie w jej muślinowym szalu a potem teleportowała się z głuchym trzaskiem.

Wylądowały ciężko na błoniach Hogwartu, ciężar Trelawney przygniótł na chwilę Minerwę. Szybko jednak strząsnęła z siebie drżącą kobietę i syknęła:

\- Biegnij do zamku i poinformuj o wszystkim Albusa!

Sybilla popatrzyła na nią jedynie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a potem zemdlała. Minerwa prychnęła ze złością, a następnie wyczarowała snop czerwonych iskier. Obejrzała się w stronę bramy ze skrzydlatymi dzikami – wydawało się, że widzi za jej prętami jakieś ciemne cienie. Zebrała siły by znów się teleportować.

Gdy tym razem wylądowała w kręgu kamiennych monolitów, napastników było już sześciu. Z determinacją ustawiła się u boku Alastora, posyłając mu wymuszony uśmiech. Walka podgrzewała krew w jej żyłach - świst różdżki, unik, krzyk, atak, krok w tył, do przodu, uskok. Czar, klątwa, zaklęcie – pierwszy przeciwnik padł. Drugi już rzucał się w jej stronę. Zablokowała jego atak, w półobrocie unikając niespodziewanego ataku z boku. Trzeci z jej przeciwników zanurkował do przodu, rzuciła w jego stronę zaklęcie rozbrajające – różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, ale w tym momencie pierwszy wrzasnął:

\- Crucio!

Zaklęcie było wycelowane w Alastora – szkarłatny promień pomknął w jego kierunku. Minerwa częściowo zmieniła się w kotkę, odbiła od ziemi, zmieniła znów i wylądowała przed Alastorem, plecami do wrogów. Zaklęcie trafiło ją dokładnie w środek kręgosłupa.

Przez ułamek sekundy znajomy ból zapłonął w jej całym ciele. Ale zaraz potem odruchowo zablokowała go, tak jak blokowała swoje koszmary. Pulsujący, obezwładniający ból został zepchnięty na dno jej świadomości, poza zasięg odczuwania. Minerwa nawet się nie skrzywiła – odwróciła się błyskawicznie i wrzasnęła:

\- Impedimenta!

Turkusowy promień z jej różdżki był tak silny, że zaklęcie zamrażające okazało się być śmiertelnym dla śmierciożercy, zamrażając jego serce. Minerwa trąciła łokciem Alastora, który stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nieprzyjaciele dość szybko otrząsnęli się po śmierci nieprzyjaciela :

\- Bombarda!

Minerwa odskoczyła w bok - w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała, ział półmetrowy krater, a w powietrze uleciały grudki ziemi i trawy. Błyskawicznie odpowiedziała czarem spowalniającym, jednak śmierciożercy zrobili krok ku zwycięstwu – oddzielili ją od Moody'ego. Zanim zdążyła do niego doskoczyć, dwoje z nich zajęło go krzyżowym ogniem, a dwójka ich towarzyszy szybko wpadła między aurora a Minerwę. Czarownica zaciekle próbowała zmusić ich do wycofania się, ale nie ustępowali pola. Wymieniała z nimi całą gamę ataków, gdy kątem oka zobaczyła jak piąty z śmierciożerców zakrada się z boku do Alastora.

Pomarańczowy promień trafił przyjaciela Minerwy. Moody w rozbłysku światła padł na ziemię.

\- NIE! – ryknęła czarownica. Rzuciła się w jego stronę, jednocześnie rozległ się trzask i obok aurora zmaterializowała się wysoka postać.

\- Albus! – krzyknęła, biegnąc w jego kierunku, na przemian podnosząc się i padając na ziemię, unikając klątw. Dumbledore odwrócił się do niej – w jego oczach błysnął niepokój, szybko zastąpiony jednak przez gniew. Ułamek sekundy później jego różdżka świsnęła z impetem, obezwładniając jednego ze śmierciożerców. Minerwa jakoś dotarła do niego.

Wystarczył jedno spojrzenie na Alastora, by z jej gardła wydobył się jęk rozpaczy.

W miejscu prawego oka Alastora ziała krwawiąca dziura. Twarz aurora spływała krwią.

\- On potrzebuje uzdrowiciela! – krzyknęła do Albusa. Dyrektor odwrócił się do niej, jednocześnie uchylając się przed zaklęciem uśmiercającym. Szybko zrozumiał, że ona nie jest w stanie teleportować się z Alastorem do Hogwartu, do Poppy. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, gdy wtem śmierciożerca za jego plecami ryknął:

\- CRUCIO!

Minerwa odruchowo popchnęła Albusa na ziemię, a sama okręciła się wokół niego, ustawiając się na linii zaklęcia. Czar trafił ją w łopatkę.

Ból rozbłysnął pod jej powiekami niczym tysiące czerwonych iskierek. Promieniście zaatakował każdy jej nerw, ale zaraz potem został stłumiony przez jej żelazną wolę. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby, czując jak ogień w jej ciele zamiera. Odwróciła się do śmierciożercy:

\- Drętwota! – udało mu się odbić jej zaklęcie.

Kątem oka widziała kredową twarz Albusa. Syknęła na niego – każda minuta była cenna dla Alastora.

\- Zabieraj się stąd! – polecił jej Dumbledore, a potem wreszcie chwycił aurora za ramię i bezdźwięcznie zniknął.

Minerwa została sama z trzema przeciwnikami. Wiatr i adrenalina huczały jej w uszach, krew wrzała w żyłach. Z bojowym okrzykiem przystąpiła do natarcia na najmniejszego z śmierciożerców. Coś było w nim znajomego – pewien sposób poruszania się, niewyuczony wdzięk, typowy dla arystokracji. Przez ułamek sekundy mignęły jej jego jasne włosy. Rozpoznała go:

\- Malfoy! Ty tchórzu! - krzyknęła atakując w nogi młodzieńca, którego uczyła parę lat wcześniej. Zawahał się, ale tylko na chwilę – zaraz znów rzucił się do ataku.

Nie docenił jednak wnikliwości, z jaką Minerwa obserwowała wszystkich swoich uczniów. Doskonale wiedziała, co jest jego słabą stroną. Skierowała swój atak w rękę trzymającą różdżkę i krzyknęła:

\- Lacarnum Inflamari!

Rękaw Malfoya zajął się ogniem. Było to na tyle niespodziewane, że śmierciożerca wypuścił różdżkę z ręki.

\- Drętwota! - wykorzystała jego słabość Minerwa. Chłopak padł nieprzytomny, ale chwilę później w stronę Minerwy pomknęły dwa zaklęcia uśmiercające. Udało jej się uchylić, ale była prawie pewna, że zaraz w Stonehenge zjawią się wrogie posiłki, jeśli nie sam Voldemort. Zaintonowała potężne zaklęcie oślepiające, a potem teleportowała się na ułamek sekundy przed rozbłyskiem światła.

Opadła na kolana przed bramą rezydencji. Podniosła się natychmiast, a potem gorączkowo zaczęła zdejmować zaklęcia ochronne, z niepokojem rozglądając się na boki. Gdy wreszcie wrota bramy się za nią zamknęły, odetchnęła lekko, choć zobaczyła jakiś ruch na wzgórzu nieopodal. Nie miała wątpliwości, że jej dom był obserwowany, choć na pewno w mniejszym stopniu niż Hogwart.

Zmieniła się w kocią postać i powlokła do rezydencji.

W drzwiach już czekał na nią Frank.

\- Minerwa! – mag zaskakującym gestem przytulił ją mocno. Niezdarnie udało jej się wydostać z jego uścisku.

\- Jakieś wieści? – zapytała, dysząc ciężko. Z holu wynurzyła się Augusta z listem w dłoni. Minerwa szybko rozpoznała małe pismo Albusa. Przebiegła wzrokiem kartkę.

\- Gdzie jest Moody? – spytała Franka, marszcząc brwi. Albus w liście kazał jej siedzieć w rezydencji – ani słowem nie wspominał o Alastorze.

\- W Hogwarcie, lecz Dumbledore napisał, że nie powinnaś się teleportować, że nie będziesz w stanie. – odpowiedział szczerze Longbottom. Minerwa oparła się o wrota- Albus miał rację, w tym stanie nie da rady bezpośrednio teleportować się do Hogwartu. Otarła pot z czoła i zaciętą miną ruszyła nie do wnętrza rezydencji, lecz w przeciwnym kierunku, do mauzoleum.

\- Minerwo! Dokąd idziesz? Miałaś się stąd nie ruszać! - krzyknęła za nią Augusta.

Minerwa zignorowała ją. Zwolniła dopiero na wejściu do rodzinnego grobowca. Obejrzała się – ani Frank, ani Augusta nie poszli za nią.

Była tak zmęczona walką i teleportacją, że zaklęcie napędzające wózek w tunelu łączącym rezydencję z Hogwartem było bardzo słabe. Minerwa oparła się o brzeg wózka, mając wrażenie, że bardziej niż jej magia to jej siła determinacji pcha pojazd do przodu. Z drugiej jednak strony serce nadal tłukło się jej w piersi ze strachem, na wspomnienia zalanej krwią twarzy Alastora.

Minęła godzina, a ona trwała na przedzie toczącego się po torach wózka, czasem tylko unosząc dłoń by otrzeć wilgoć i pajęczyny z twarzy. Powoli zbliżała się do Hogwartu, gdy wtem nad jej głową rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask, a potem coś ciężkiego przygniotło ją do krawędzi wózka.

Minęła sekunda, zanim otworzyła oczy, które odruchowo zamknęła gdy przez jej ciało przeszedł strumień bólu, wywołany przez uderzenie kręgosłupa o twarde okucie drewna. Odkrycie, że to wysoka sylwetka Albusa ją przygniotła, wywołało uczucie tylko pozornej ulgi. Dumbledore wylądował tak niefortunnie, że teraz jego głowa znajdowała się na jej piersi. Uniósł ją, a jego błękitne oczy gorączkowo omiotły jej twarz, jakby szukając obrażeń, upewniając się, że jest cała. Minerwa drgnęła lekko, świadoma łomotu nie tylko własnego serca. Zaraz też twarz Albusa pokryła się głębokim rumieńcem. Czarodziej odepchnął się za pomocą magii i wylądował na przeciwległej krawędzi wagonu.

\- Dlaczego nie zostałaś w rezydencji?- zapytał, gdy oboje już podnieśli się i nałożyli maski obojętności na twarze.

\- Muszę zobaczyć co z Alastorem. – odpowiedziała, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. Albus jednak spuścił wzrok.

\- Przeżył, ale Poppy nie zdołała uratować jego oka. – wyznał cicho.

Minerwa miała wrażenie, że dotarła do niej spóźniona fala bólu wywołanego przez klątwy Cruciatus, które ją dziś trafiły. Kolana się pod nią ugięły, powieki zapiekły ogniem. Szok był tak ogromny, że przerwała zaklęcie kierujące wózkiem. Pojazd zatrzymał się z przeraźliwym zgrzytem.

Jednak do niej to nie docierało. Zaczęła drżeć, gdy zalała ją fala wspomnień – lodowate powietrze w sercu niemieckiego miasteczka, ogromny miecz posągowego króla spadający na bezbronnego Alastora. Krew, krew, ciało, gniew, strach.

\- Cii, najważniejsze, że przeżył. – Albus podszedł do niej, objął ją jedną ręką, a drugą rzucił czar napędzający wózek.

\- Ja nie mogę… drugi raz… najpierw ta noga… teraz oko… mogłam coś zrobić, mogłam być szybsza, mogłam temu zapobiec, jak ja mu spojrzę w o… w twarz? – szeptała, gdy kolejne fale bólu i lęku zalewały jej postać. Trzęsła się, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując odruch przywarcia do Albusa, zapomnienia o wszystkim w jego kojącym uścisku.

Przecież wtedy też tak było. Ona dokończyła dzieła, ona opatrzyła Alastora. Ona czuła się bezradna, nie umiejąc nic więcej dla niego zrobić. I znów, Albus był wtedy obok, oferując swoje współczucie, swoje zrozumienie. Zatracili się wtedy…

\- Minnie, uratowałaś mu życie, choć wcale nie powinno cię tam być. – głos Albusa wyrwał ją z lawiny wspomnień. Był dziwnie szorstki.

\- Żadnego z nas nie powinno tam być! Co Moody robił w Stonehedge? I co na Merlina robiła tam Trelawney, szukała swojego wewnętrznego oka?! – Minerwa poczuła chwilową ulgę w krzyku, znajdując ujście dla swojej złości i żalu.

Albus nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił głowę. Minerwa zrozumiała, że trafiła w sedno. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczyło. Traciła właśnie kontrolę nad swoim szkockim temperamentem, ale nie dbała o to.

\- Moody stracił oko, bo ta pozbawiona talentu wariatka postanowiła nagle opuścić bezpieczne mury zamku?! Nie odezwałam się ani słowem, gdy ją zatrudniałeś w Hogwarcie, choć już wtedy było wiadomo, że nie ma za grosz tego, co miała profesor Vatblasky. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjęłam twoje wyjaśnienie, że Trelawney potrzebuje ochrony Hogwartu, choć nie zdradziłeś dlaczego. Oszczędzałam jej nawet swojej ironii i sarkazmu, ze względu na twoje polecenia! Ale teraz… teraz miarka się przebrała, Albusie! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?! – krzyczała Minerwa, a jej głos niósł się echem w ciemnym tunelu.

\- Sybilla popełniła błąd, oddalając się z zamku bez poinformowania mnie, ale… - zaczął Dumbledore, odwracając się w jej stronę.

\- Błąd?! Moody stracił oko! – wrzasnęła, a z jej dłoni wystrzeliły iskry.

\- Ubolewam z tego powodu, ale Alastor, jak każdy członek Zakonu, jest gotowy do wszelkich poświęceń… - Albus zrobił krok w jej stronę. Minerwa kątem oka zaobserwowała, że wagon, którym jechali, powoli wtaczał się na stację pod Hogwartem.

\- Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz swoje słowa!? – odparowała, ze złośliwą satysfakcją odnotowując potknięcie Albusa, gdy wychodził z wagonu.

\- Uspokój się, przecież żadne z nas już nie zmieni tego, co się stało. – odpowiedział, wyciągając do niej dłoń, by pomóc jej zejść. Zignorowała to – w rezultacie kilka razy machnęła rękami, usiłując utrzymać równowagę na kamiennej posadzce jaskini – była dużo słabsza niż podejrzewała. Albus odruchowo chwycił ją za ramię.

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się przyjąć na siebie zaklęcie Cruciatus bez odczucia jego skutków? – zapytał cicho, z troską oglądając ją od stóp do głów.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – warknęła, usiłując uwolnić swoje ramię od uścisku jego dłoni. Albus jednak trzymał ją mocno, a nawet przysunął do siebie, zmuszając, by spojrzała mu w oczy – typowe dla niego migotanie teraz zniknęło.

\- Minnie, jeśli potrafisz powstrzymać działanie zaklęcia Cruciatus, to wiedza ta może mieć kluczowe znaczenie dla losów tej wojny. – rzekł poważnie. Minerwa usiłowała uciec wzrokiem, ale Albus drugą rękę uniósł do jej twarzy.

\- Nie przestałam odczuwać bólu, jeśli to cię interesuje.- mruknęła, coraz bardziej zirytowana jego bliskością.

\- Minerwo… - zaczął, tym razem tonem, jakim strofował uczniów, gdy jeszcze uczył transmutacji. Minerwa poczuła jak jej duma, zmieszana ze strachem o Alastora i złością na Trelawney zatruwa jej serce.

\- Zapominasz się. – syknęła, rzucając przeciągłe spojrzenie na jego rękę. Albus odsunął się szybko – Minerwa nie była pewna, czy na jego twarzy zobaczyła wstyd, czy urazę. Nie obchodziło jej, jeśli poczuł się ostro potraktowany, wyminęła go i ruszyła w ciemny tunel.

Doskonale słyszała jego kroki za plecami, ale nie obejrzała się ani razu, do momentu, aż wyszła z dziury pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa na dziedzińcu transmutacyjnym. Zapieczętowała przejście, starannie omijając wzrokiem Albusa. Następnie ruszyła biegiem do skrzydła szpitalnego – choć była zmęczona, wydłużała kroki, a jej szata łopotała za nią.

Gdy wpadła do skrzydła szpitalnego, najpierw poraziło ją jasne światło lamp. Potem zdumiała ją obecność co najmniej tuzina członków Zakonu. Siedzieli oni na krzesłach ustawionych przed powłóczystym parawanem. Na widok niej i Albusa kilkoro z nich zerwało się z miejsc.

\- McGonagall! – Elfias Doge odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała władczo Minerwa, choć instynktownie czuła, że Alastor musi leżeć za białym parawanem. Członkowie Zakonu bez słowa odsunęli się, robiąc przejście.

Minerwa przez ułamek sekundy usiłowała uspokoić nerwy, ale nie była przygotowana na widok, jaki zobaczyła.

Moody leżał nieprzytomny na szpitalnym łóżku. Cała prawa część jego głowy była obandażowana – nienaruszone oko było zamknięte, zaś drugi oczodół był zakryty warstwą bandaży. Obok, na małym stołku siedziała Poppy, mocno trzymając Alastora za rękę. Po jej policzkach płynęły rzeki łez, a jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Minerwa nie widziała jej jeszcze w takim stanie.

Na widok nauczycielki transmutacji Poppy usiłowała otrzeć oczy, ale nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Minerwa odruchowo podała jej chusteczkę w szkocką kratę, którą zawsze miała w kieszeni.

\- Wybaczcie, ja po prostu… nie dałam rady uratować tego oka… może w św. Mungu bardziej by mu pomogli… - mówiła płaczliwie Poppy – jej rozbiegane spojrzenie krążyło między Minerwą, Albusem a Alastorem.

\- Zbyt wielu uzdrowicieli z św. Munga jest pod wpływem Imperiusa, tam Alastor byłby narażony na zbyt duże ryzyko. Poza tym najważniejsze, że przeżył. – odezwał się Albus. Minerwa mogła jedynie stać sztywno, patrzeć na nieruchomą, na wpół zasłoniętą twarz przyjaciela. Ból zdawał się prześladować jej każdą myśl.

\- Kiedy się obudzi? – zapytał Albus, lekko gładząc Poppy po ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem, może za kilka dni – musiałam mu podać najsilniejsze środki, by mógł znieść ból. – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Przez jej umysł przewijała się mieszanka wspomnień – wojna, gdy Alastor stracił nogę, bal, gdy obrażony na nią tańczył z Poppy, ostatnie tygodnie, gdy auror wymieniał porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z pielęgniarką. Minerwa badawczo przyjrzała się Poppy – jej przyjaciółka nigdy nie była skora do łez i dramatyzowania. Jej umysł powoli łączył wszystko w całość – nieco absurdalną, zaskakującą.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że Poppy bardzo zależy na Alastorze, a jemu na niej. I choć jeszcze wczoraj uznałaby takie myślenie za brednie, teraz wydawało jej się to jedynym wytłumaczeniem.

Nie potrafiła jednak ustosunkować się do tych wniosków. Poppy i Alastor wydawali się jak być jak woda i ogień, jak dwie zupełnie różne indywidualności. Minerwa oczywiście nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż ich szczęścia. Lecz jednocześnie…

\- Minerwo, _znów_ go uratowałaś. – Poppy zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niej. Gdy nie odpowiedziała, dodała:

\- Udało mu się wysłać patronusa z prośbą o pomoc tylko do ciebie. – Minerwa nie była pewna czy usłyszała w jej głosie nutę urazy.

\- Żałuję, że udało się im odciągnąć mnie od niego. – rzekła wreszcie Szkotka. Poppy pokiwała głową. Minerwa nagle poczuła się jak intruz – nie zdołała uratować oka Alastora, a teraz tkwiła tu jak posąg, zatruwając Poppy chwilę żalu.

\- Pójdę już. – Minerwa odwróciła się od Poppy i Alastora. Wyminęła Albusa i wynurzyła się zza parawanu. Zebrani w skrzydle szpitalnym spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco. Wyminęła ich bez słowa.

Znów zawiodła. Alastora, Poppy, Albusa. Ból rozlał się po jej ciele, gdy wspinała się po kamiennych stopniach.


	15. Chapter 15

Albus Dumbledore z uprzejmym uśmiechem słuchał ożywionej opowieści Franka Longbottoma, choć jego myśli krążyły w zupełnie innym kierunku niż konwersacja.

Listopad dobiegał końca, ale mimo to dni były jeszcze zupełnie ciepłe, a liście nie do końca opadły z drzew. Albus siedział w drewnianej altance w małym domku Franka i Alicji w Walii. Dochodziło południe, słońce skąpało wypielęgnowany ogród Alicji w zimnych, prawie białych promieniach, niczym zwiastun nadchodzącej zimy. Na środku tego ogrodu, przy okazałej rabacie stała Minerwa, z małym Nevillem na rękach.

Dumbledore obserwował ją ukradkiem, ze zdumieniem zauważając, że malec wydaje się być szczerze zaciekawiony jej słowami – nie płakał, nie wiercił się, wyciągał tylko rączki do wskazywanych przez nią kwiatów, które musiała mu opisywać. Ona sama wydawała się być bardziej odprężona, mniej surowa niż zazwyczaj.

Od utraty oka przez Alastora minął równo miesiąc. To był trudny czas dla Zakonu, a szczególnie dla Minerwy i Albusa. Dzisiaj na przykład byli tu, by poprosić Longbottomów, by zdecydowali się na tymczasowe zostanie w ukryciu. Po południu mieli odwiedzić Potterów. Albus nie zdradził Minerwie przepowiedni usłyszanej od Sybilli. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego. Najpierw wmawiał sobie, że nie chce jej martwić. Teraz już sam w to nie wierzył. Ona na pewno zauważyła, że dziwnie zależy mu na bezpieczeństwie Longbottomów i Potterów, ale nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem. Ostatnio zresztą niewiele szczerze rozmawiali – być może ona nadal miała mu za złe jego zachowanie w tunelu. W każdym razie do tej pory nie wiedział jak udało jej się znieść klątwę Cruciatus bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ich relacje wróciły do względnej normy, gdy Albus podsunął Minerwie pomysł zakupu sztucznego oka dla Alastora i rzucenie na niego potężnych czarów, umożliwiających widzenie.

Minerwa przesadziła z czarami, oko zyskało więc funkcje widzenia przez najróżniejsze bariery. Alastor jednak był zachwycony. Minerwa wyraźnie poczuła się lepiej, gdy przekonała się, że Moody w żadnym razie nie żywi do niej żalu, że jest jedynie wdzięczny za uratowanie życia, a sztuczne oko sprawiło mu wiele radości. Nadal krzywiła się na widok jego ciemnego oczodołu oraz dziwnie sztywno traktowała Poppy, ale przynajmniej rozmawiała z Albusem jak dawniej. Zdradziła mu, że zaczarowanie oka Moody'iego kosztowało ją dużo sił – rzadkie przyznanie się do słabości w jej przypadku. By jeszcze bardziej poprawić jej nastrój, Albus zaproponował, by towarzyszyła mu w wizytach do Longbottomów i Potterów.

\- Hmm, nie pamiętam ją z tej strony, ale byłem dużo starszy, gdy lepiej ją poznawałem. – odezwał się Frank, wskazując głową na Minerwę, która teraz lekko kołysała Neville'a, śpiewając szkocką kołysankę.

\- Dla mnie na początku trudno było widzieć ją poza rolą nauczycielki transmutacji. – przyznała Alicja.

\- Ja właśnie nie mogłem pogodzić tego obrazu najsurowszej profesor w szkole z ,,ciocią Minerwą", u której spędzałem wakacje. Często zabierała mnie na wyprawy po Szkocji – łowiliśmy ryby, uczyła mnie zielarstwa, historii, quidditcha, a nocami pokazywała mi gwiazdozbiory. Uwielbiałem to – Minerwa nie była tak nadopiekuńcza jak mama, no i nigdy nie łajała mnie za podarte spodnie czy brudną koszulę, choć byłem doskonale świadomy, gdzie przebiegała granica jej cierpliwości. Pamiętam swoje ostatnie wakacje u niej przed pójściem do Hogwartu – przez dwa tygodnie włóczyliśmy się po wrzosowiskach – wtedy wyjaśniła mi, że nasza relacja nieco się zmieni, przygotowywała mnie do tego. W Hogwarcie i tak przeżyłem szok, słysząc opowieści starszych roczników, niemniej jednak poza uprzejmą tytulaturą Minerwa pozostała taka jak zawsze. – mówił Frank. Albus słuchał go z zainteresowaniem – Minerwa nigdy nie wspominała o tych wypadach.

\- Jej belferski wizerunek jest nieco przesadzony, a nawet krzywdzący. – zgodził się Albus. Czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego Minerwa zamyka się za tą maską - ostatecznie jednak poddawał się – powinien pogodzić się z tym, że nawet znając ją tak długo, nadal nie zna wielu jej cech.

\- A jaka była kiedy sama była dzieckiem? – zapytała Alicja z ciekawością. Albus westchnął:

\- Poznałem ją dopiero gdy miała jedenaście lat. To były inne czasy – Minerwa była nadzwyczaj dojrzała jak na swój wiek, głównie z powodu wychowania, jakie otrzymała. McGonagallowie byli wtedy najpotężniejszą rodziną na Wyspach – ona była ich jedyną dziedziczką, obdarzoną mocą nieporównywalną do nikogo. Nieustanne kontrolowanie swojej magii, swojego zachowania, wreszcie swoich uczuć ukształtowało jej pozornie chłodne podejście do życia. – wyjaśnił dyrektor. Alicja pokiwała głową, choć Albus podejrzewał, że jest zbyt młoda by zrozumieć niuanse konwenansów lat przed wojną z Grindelwaldem.

\- Nie ma jednak drugiej takiej czarownicy. – podsumował Frank z szerokim uśmiechem. Albus uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie te wszystkie momenty, gdy Minerwa zaskakiwała go:

\- W istocie. – odpowiedział, oglądając jak Neville sięga rączką do kapelusza Minerwy.

Alicja podniosła się i ruszyła do Minerwy. Albus odwrócił się do Franka – bardzo polubił tego młodego człowieka – miał swój rozum i zasady, zupełnie jak jego ojciec.

\- Cieszę się, że tak dobrze przyjąłeś swoje odsunięcie od czynnej akcji. – rzekł do Franka.

\- Wierzę, że nie prosiłbyś mnie o to, gdybyś nie miał dobrego powodu. – odpowiedział poważnie czarodziej.

Wtem rozległ się donośny wrzask. Wrzask Alicji.

Albus i Frank zerwali się z miejsc z różdżkami w dłoniach, a potem zamarli.

Alicja stała za Minerwą, jej twarz biała jak płótno. Minerwa kurczowo trzymała przy piersi małego Neville'a.

Przed nimi, na zielonej trawie, leżał ogromny, ciemny wąż. Mógł mieć jakieś półtora metra długości, w najszerszym miejscu miał średnicę szklanki do whiskey. Właśnie unosił głowę w stronę Minerwy, wysuwając rozdzielony język. Od paszczy do końca ogona znaczył go ciemny zygzak – Albus rozpoznał jadowitą żmiję.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wydarzyło się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobyły się z nich słowa obronnego zaklęcia. W powietrzu rozległ się zduszony, wyraźny syk.

Wąż lekko obniżył głowę i także zasyczał, jakby w odpowiedzi. Minerwa znów syknęła, tym razem głośniej, z większą pewnością niż strachem. Żmija opuściła głowę w poddańczym geście, a potem odpełzła w stronę płotu.

Albus usłyszał jak Frank wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze. On sam patrzył jedynie na Minerwę, która odwróciła się do niego z przerażeniem i zdumieniem.

Minerwa była wężousta!

W dodatku musiała być zupełnie nieświadoma tego faktu, zważywszy na fakt, jak bardzo zbladła i jak poruszona się wydawała. Ostrożnie oddała Alicji dziecko i niepewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Albusa.

Wyszedł jej naprzeciw.

\- Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?- zapytał z troską. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Powinniśmy już iść. – mruknęła, unikając pytającego spojrzenia Franka.

\- Zostańcie jeszcze, Alicja przygotuje jakiś obiad. – młody czarodziej widocznie wyczuł niepokój Minerwy i nie napomknął o incydencie, który sekundy temu rozegrał się na jego oczach.

\- Jeszcze Potterowie nas oczekują. Dziękujemy za gościnę i niech los wam sprzyja. – rzekła Minerwa, odwracając się do niego. Frank był skory do protestu, ale ponad ramieniem Minerwy Alicja pokręciła głową. Poddał się i serdecznie ucałował Minerwę w oba policzki na pożegnanie.

\- Uważaj na siebie, ciociu Minerwo. – rzekł, w jego oczach wesoły rozbłysk. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się blado. Pożegnała jeszcze Alicję i połaskotała Neville'a, a potem ruszyła w stronę bramy. Albus rzucił Longbottomom jeszcze jedno przepraszające spojrzenie i pośpieszył a nią.

Minerwa nie teleportowała się zaraz za bramą. Szła dalej wiejską drogą - Albus szybko do niej dołączył. Przez chwilę jakby spacerowali w milczeniu. Albus pierwszy przerwał ciszę:

\- Pierwszy raz przytrafiło ci się coś takiego, prawda?

Zawahała się. Widział wyraźnie grymas na jej twarzy.

\- Nigdy jeszcze nie przemówiłam do żadnego węża. – wyjaśniła. Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Chodzi o to, że najpierw go _zrozumiałam. _Twierdził, że był ciekawy. I wtedy zapragnęłam by się oddalił. I rozkazałam mu to. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że użyłam wężowego języka. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam żadnego węża, nie posługiwałam się ich mową. – ręce Minerwy drżały, gdy gestykulowała z ożywieniem.

\- A więc pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszałaś wężową mowę? – zapytał Albus. I znów się skrzywiła.

\- Nie wiem, sam sposób kontaktu wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy, ale nie przypominam sobie żadnego takiego zajścia. Jak myślisz, co to wszystko oznacza? – spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Albus wzruszył ramionami, ukrywając niepokój:

\- To musi być jedynie dowód na to, że oprócz bycia potomkinią Roweny, pochodzisz również od Salazara. Znajomość wężowego języka nie czyni jeszcze z ciebie złej wiedźmy. Nie powinnaś się tym zadręczać.

Minerwa nie wydawała się być przekonana, ale kiwnęła głową. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę:

\- Zatem do Doliny Godryka. – rzekła. Albus przywołał na twarz uśmiech i pozwolił się teleportować.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył, że wcale nie znaleźli się przed domem Potterów. Stali przed bramą starego cmentarza. Czarodziej poczuł, jak zalewa go fala wspomnień. Szybko je przegonił. Zerknął na Minerwę z niemym zapytaniem na twarzy:

\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu i pomyślałam, że powinniśmy odwiedzić to miejsce. Być może one podsuną ci pomysł, jak możemy wygrać tę wojnę. – wyszeptała Minerwa, wskazując podbródkiem cmentarz.

Weszli na niego razem, uprzednio rzuciwszy na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona. Albus ze wstydem musiał przyznać, że ostatnio bywał tu bardzo rzadko. Oczywiście bezbłędnie znalazł grobowiec matki i siostry. Nie zaskoczyło go także, że był bardzo zadbany, przystrojony świeżymi kwiatami. Albus wiedział, że Aberforth jest tutaj przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. W pewien sposób namacalny dowód tej wiedzy dziwnie go zabolał.

Albus bardzo kochał zarówno matkę, jak i Arianę. Gwałtowna śmierć obu tych centralnych w jego życiu postaci zostawiła wiecznie bolesną ranę w jego życiu. Jednak coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że podświadomie próbował o nich zapomnieć – przestał wspominać słowa i gesty matki, zacierał wspomnienia o siostrze, rzadko odwiedzał ich groby. Nie był nawet pewien, czy robi to z poczucia winy, czy z wstydu. Jego skomplikowane uczucia wydawały się być chore i wypaczone w porównaniu z bezwarunkową miłością i czcią, jakimi darzył zmarłe Aberforth.

\- Żałuję, że nie miałam okazji ich poznać. –cichy szept Minerwy wyrwał Albusa z tych niewesołych myśli. Zerknął na stojącą obok czarownicę – jej żal był zupełnie autentyczny.

\- Polubiłyby cię. Moja matka… lubiła ludzi z dawnymi manierami – to jako pierwsze pokochała w Brytyjczykach. A Ariana… - Albus urwał, brakowało mu słów. Minerwa uspokajająco położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uporałeś się z ich śmiercią, prawda? – zapytała, z zamyśleniem oglądając kamienny nagrobek.

\- Z tyloma rzeczami się nie uporałem… jestem starym, zniszczonym człowiekiem, moja droga. Na każdym kroku tylko krzywdzę drogich mi ludzi, próbując znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, które przysłużyłoby się większości. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uwolniłem się spod wpływu ,,większego dobra". – wyznawał Albus. Z każdym słowem jakby ciężar spadał mu z serca. Nie miał wątpliwości, że mówi prawdę, wyczuwał też, że Minerwa go rozumie. Przysunęła się do niego lekko.

\- Nie możemy tracić nadziei. – odpowiedziała, ale potem odwróciła głowę, jakby wiedziała, jak żałośnie pusto zabrzmiały jej słowa. Albus otrząsnął się, zły na siebie, że oto obdarzył ją kolejnym ciężarem.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie tu zabrałaś. Powinienem zjawiać się tu częściej – to miejsce sprawia, że zaczynam dostrzegać jak niebezpieczne jest manipulowanie ludzkim losem. – po tych enigmatycznych słowach Albus ruszył do wyjścia. Minerwa szła za nim – nie słyszał jej kroków, ale doskonale wyczuwał jej obecność.

W milczeniu przeszli przez kilka ulic. W drzwiach domu Potterów już czekał na nich James. Powitał ich serdecznie i zaprosił do środka. Albus jednak krążył myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Lily przygotowała pyszny obiad, a Minerwa wzięła na siebie ciężar prowadzenia uprzejmej rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym. Błyskawicznie odnotowała jego melancholijny nastrój i choć wyczuwał jej troskę, jej uwaga była skupiona głównie na małym synku Potterów.

Albus również przyjrzał się bliżej chłopcu, usiłując odpędzić niewesołe myśli związane z Arianą i Gellertem. Naturalnie jego umysł natychmiast porównał potomka Potterów z Nevillem Longbottomem, którego widział zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Harry był drobniejszy, miał więcej włosów, które sterczały śmiesznie, a jego policzki były dużo mniej pucołowate. Był generalnie podobny do Jamesa, choć oczy miał dokładnie takie jak Lily – zielone, ale raczej w kolorze sosnowych igieł niż szmaragdów. Albus przekrzywił nieco głowę, gdy chłopiec spojrzał na niego – czarodziej zastanawiał się czy to możliwe, że właśnie to dziecko będzie upadkiem Voldemorta. Westchnął – jeśli proroctwo Sybilli miało się spełnić, to mały Harry potrzebował wszelkiej ochrony, jaką Albus mógł zapewnić.

Albus nie powiedział Minerwie o swoim spotkaniu z Severusem. Nie był pewien, czy wiedziała, że ten jej dawny uczeń jest śmierciożercą, a że wcześniej nie zdradził jej tajemnicy przepowiedni, logiczne było, że zataił przed nią informacje o tym, że Voldemort usłyszał jej część.

Przede wszystkim jednak Albus był poruszony postawą Snape'a. Jeszcze żaden z śmierciożerców nie zwątpił w potęgę i nieomylność Voldemorta. Fakt, że Snape przyszedł do niego z własnej woli, niemal błagając go o ochronę Potterów, wskazywał na pewien istotny, godny zapamiętania fakt – Severus Snape nie do końca stracił najpotężniejszą moc, jaką posiada człowiek – zdolność kochania.

\- Albusie. – Minerwa dotknęła jego ramienia. Albus poczuł dreszcz promieniujący aż do serca. Zamrugał.

\- Wybaczcie. O czym była mowa? – zapytał, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. James zachichotał, a Lily dała mu kuksańca, a potem podała Harry'ego Minerwie.

\- Zastanawiałem się głośno, czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę, profesorze. – wyjaśniły młody mag. Albus potarł skroń.

\- Mam dla ciebie nienajlepsze wieści. Otrzymałem informacje, że możecie być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Z tego powodu oboje zostaniecie odsunięci od czynnej akcji w Zakonie, powinniście też przejść do ukrycia. – rzekł poważnie, patrząc Jamesowi w oczy. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Potter zaprotestował:

\- Jakie informacje? Przecież nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy Zakon ponosi jedynie straty!

Albus westchnął. Widział, że obok Minerwa mocniej przyciska Harry'ego do piersi, lecz jednocześnie czujnie słucha toczącej się rozmowy. Zastanawiał się, co mogła myśleć o tym wszystkim – na pewno była ciekawa, dlaczego tak zależało mu na ochronie Potterów. Fakt, że siedziała cicho, nieco go niepokoił – nie był pewien, czy to oznaka zaufania z jej strony.

\- Czy to nie jest tchórzostwo, takie chowanie się? – zapytała cicho Lily. Nie patrzyła jednak na Albusa – oczekiwała odpowiedzi od Minerwy. To nie powinno dziwić Albusa – Minerwa, jako opiekunka Gryffindoru, zawsze stanowiła zamkową wyrocznię w kwestiach odwagi i strachu. Teraz starsza czarownica pokręciła głową.

\- To byłoby tchórzostwo, gdybyś odpowiadała jedynie za siebie, a twoja ewentualna śmierć nie byłaby tak poważnym ciosem dla Zakonu. Jednak teraz wasza sytuacja się zmieniła, odkąd macie Harry'ego.

Lily pokiwała głową – przyjęła argument Minerwy. James jednak nie był przekonany:

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażacie? Że będziemy ukrywać się po jakiś norach jak wypłoszone króliki?

Albus zaprzeczył:

\- Nie. Zmienicie jedynie dom, ale nie musicie wynosić się z Doliny Godryka. Jest jedno bardzo stare zaklęcie, które zapewni wam bezpieczeństwo. Zaklęcia polega na tym, że tajemnica waszego miejsca zamieszkania zostanie powierzona tylko jednej osobie, Strażnikowi Tajemnicy. Strażnik nigdy nie zdradzi powierzonej tajemnicy, nawet pod wpływem tortur czy eliksirów. Może to zrobić jedynie z własnej woli, z pełnym rozmysłem. Wasze życie oczywiście zostanie ograniczone do ścian domu, ale przynajmniej będziecie bezpieczni. – wyjaśnił.

\- Zaklęcie Fideliusa. – powiedziała cicho Lily. Albus uśmiechnął się do niej – o ile dobrze pamiętał, Filius zawsze chwalił jej dobrą pamięć do zaklęć.

\- Lecz czy do tego nie potrzeba ogromnej mocy? Zaklęcie ukrywające dom zarówno przed mugolami jak i przed magami, chroniące całą jego powierzchnię musi być bardzo trudne. – miał wątpliwości James.

\- Jestem gotów je rzucić. – rzekł Albus z przekonaniem.

\- Ja także mogę to zrobić. – wtrąciła się Minerwa. Albus posłał jej karcące spojrzenie.

\- Nie powinnaś. To wyczerpujący czar, a po walce w Stonehenge jeszcze nie wróciłaś do pełni sił. – odparł, ale to tylko sprawiło, że Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, a jej nozdrza lekko się rozchyliły, co zwiastowało wybuch gniewu.

\- Do pełni sił? Dumbledore, nie masz pojęcia co do obecnego stanu, jak i do granic moich mocy. Był czas, że potrafiłam zamordować pięćdziesięciu wrogich magów jednego dnia! – warknęła, z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem. Harry zaczął płakać. Minerwa skupiła swoją uwagę na uspokojeniu malca. James i Lily nie śmieli się wtrącić, choć młoda czarownica mocno splotła palce.

\- Pamiętam o tym, moja droga. Pozwolisz jednak, że to ja wykonam zaklęcie Fideliusa dla Jamesa i Lily. – powiedział Albus łagodnie. Minerwa uniosła głowę. Jej złość nie minęła, ale skinęła głową. Albus pomyślał, że będzie musiał jej to jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- Czyli zaklęcie sprawia, że człowiek jest uwięziony w miejscu na które je rzucono? – zapytał James.

\- Nie, w każdej chwili będziecie mogli opuścić mury domu, ale poza nimi nie będziecie bezpieczni. Chodzi też raczej o samą tajemnicę, bo to jej tyczy się zaklęcie, a nie miejsca. – odpowiedział Albus.

\- Nie mamy wyboru, prawda? – tym razem odezwała się Lily.

\- Chętnie zaproponowałabym wam zamieszkanie w rezydencji, bo to drugie po Hogwarcie najlepiej chronione miejsce w Szkocji, ale obawiam się, że po ewakuacji uczniów nie jest już tak bezpieczne. Śmierciożercy zapewne usiłują zrozumieć, jak udało nam się przenieść tam uczniów, a gdy już to odkryją, zaklęcia ochronne rzucone przez nas na tunel nie powstrzymają Voldemorta. – rzekła Minerwa. Lily kiwnęła jej głową z wdzięcznością.

\- Zatem powinienem się rozejrzeć za jakimś domem, tak? I Strażnikiem? – pytał z rezygnacją James. Albus pośpieszył z odpowiedzią.

\- Jeśli zechcecie zostać w Dolinie Godryka, niedaleko domu mojej przyjaciółki, Bathildy Bagshot, jest dom wystawiony na sprzedaż. Jestem też gotowy zostać waszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, choć zrozumiem, jeśli wybierzecie kogoś innego.

James zawahał się i zerknął na Lily. Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami, jakby pozostawiając mu decyzję. Wreszcie mężczyzna się odezwał:

\- Jesteś niezwykle hojny dla nas, Albusie. Naprawdę doceniamy fakt, że jesteś gotowy rzucić dla nas to zaklęcie, ale nie chcielibyśmy obarczać cię dodatkowym brzemieniem. Może lepiej by to Syriusz został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? – słowa Jamesa były bardzo ostrożne, wyraźnie się starał by jego sugestia była jak najbardziej uprzejma. Albus skinął głową – mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli tego chcecie. Ile potrzebujecie czasu na przeniesienie się do nowego domu?

\- Pięć dni wystarczy. –rzekła Lily pewnie. Albus pokiwał głową, to był rozsądny termin.

\- Zatem za pięć dni się zjawię, by rzucić czar. Wasz Strażnik nie musi być przy tym obecny – sami dokończycie dzieła. – Albus uśmiechnął się do Potterów. James odwrócił wzrok, zaś Lily była pochłonięta obserwowaniem Harry'ego i Minerwy.

Albus również odwrócił się do przyjaciółki, która czule głaskała chłopca po główce. Musiał przyznać, że ten widok poruszał w nim jakąś dziwną melancholię. I nie tylko w nim, bo zobaczył jak Lily ukradkiem ociera oczy. Ciszę przerwał James:

\- Domyślaliśmy się z Lily, że wasza wizyta jest związana z kwestią naszego bezpieczeństwa. Trzykrotnie opieraliśmy się Sami- Wiecie- Komu, więc nie mamy złudzeń, że możemy być na jego celowniku. Dlatego jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą chcielibyśmy was prosić, a raczej ciebie, Minerwo.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia Minerwa podniosła głowę, a jej szmaragdowe oczy przeskoczyły z Jamesa na Lily. Uniosła brwi pytająco.

\- Jak wiecie, niedługo po narodzinach ochrzciliśmy Harry'ego, na ojca chrzestnego wyznaczając Syriusza. To nasz najbliższy przyjaciel i jesteśmy przekonani co do jego lojalności. Gdyby jednak coś nam się stało… Harry będzie potrzebował matczynej postaci. Minerwo, przez wiele lat byłaś dla nas jak najlepsza druga matka, czy zgodziłabyś się zostać matką chrzestną Harry'ego? – rzekła uroczyście Lily, jej zielone oczy błyszczały, gdy błagalnie patrzyła na Minerwę.

Albus nie ukrywał zdumienia- czegoś takiego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Minerwa też była zaskoczona – na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec – Albus wiedział, że czuła się wzruszona zaufaniem Potterów. Przez chwilę wodziła wzrokiem pomiędzy Jamesem a Lily, potem spuściła głowę by popatrzeć na Harry'ego, który był wyraźnie zainteresowany jej celtycką broszką. Na koniec zerknęła na Albusa. W jej oczach nie było pytania – Minerwa już wielokrotnie udowodniła, że samodzielnie podejmuje decyzje, nie czekając na jego zdanie.

\- To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt, ale czy dobrze to przemyśleliście? Może to powinien być ktoś inny, na przykład Alicja albo Emmelina? – zasugerowała ostrożnie. Lily pokręciła głową:

\- To ty powitałaś Harry'ego na tym świecie. I jestem pewna, że gdyby cokolwiek nam się stało, pomogłabyś Syriuszowi w wychowaniu Harry'ego na dobrego, mądrego czarodzieja. – Lily z błaganiem dotknęła ramienia Minerwy. Starsza czarownica spojrzała jeszcze na Jamesa:

\- Absolutnie zgadzam się z Lily w tej kwestii. – rzekł młody czarodziej.

\- Zatem niech tak będzie. – powiedziała Minerwa. Albus poczuł dreszcz- tak bliski związek Minerwy z Potterami był niebezpieczny, zarówno dla niej, jak i dla nich. Albus wątpił, by Tom Riddle zapomniał upokorzenie, jakiego doświadczył z ręki Minerwy. Z drugiej jednak strony było błaganie Severusa i informacja o zainteresowaniu Voldemorta Potterami.

\- To powinno pozostać głębokim sekretem. – wymknęło mu się na głos.

\- Słucham? – zapytała Minerwa, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.

\- Zarówno ty, jak i mały Harry już macie potężnych wrogów. Informacja o tym, że jesteś jego matką chrzestną powinna być ściśle tajna, by nikt nie wykorzystał jej przeciwko któremukolwiek z was. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- To słuszna uwaga. – zauważył James.

\- Tak zrobimy. Tylko nasza czwórka będzie o tym wiedziała. Albusie, czy zechciałbyś rzucić czar? – spytała Lily.

Albus skinął głową. Wszyscy wstali od stołu. James i Lily ustawili się za Minerwą, trzymającą na rękach Harry'ego. Rodzice chłopca położyli dłonie na jej ramionach. Albus uniósł różdżkę, by w symboliczny sposób związać małego Pottera z Minerwą. Zanim jednak słowa popłynęły z jego ust, spojrzał głęboko w oczy przyjaciółki. Zobaczył w nich zdecydowanie i głębokie oddanie.

Dyrektor Hogwartu zaintonował czar, choć przez myśl mu przemknęło, że być może właśnie popełnia kosztowny błąd, który może odmienić jego bardziej dalekosiężne plany.


	16. Chapter 16

**1981**

Albus Dumbledore z dobrodusznym uśmiechem siedział na ławce w jednym z londyńskim parków, wygrzewając twarz w promieniach letniego słońca. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał czas na taką przyjemność – ostatnie pół roku było prawie najgorszym okresem w jego życiu – świat powoli ogarniał mrok, nikt już nie mógł tego ignorować.

Mugole mijali go obojętnie – większość była przyzwyczajona do staruszków w dziwacznych strojach, z drugiej zaś strony nawet oni wyczuwali napięcie w dusznym powietrzu. Nie chcieli kłopotów – każdy z nich interesował się jedynie własnymi sprawami.

Dlatego właśnie to pozornie zatłoczone miejsce było idealne na tajne spotkanie. Albus nie był tu bez celu – ostatnio niewiele jego działań nie było uwzględnionych w różnych dalekosiężnych planach, jakie czynił.

Od razu wyczuł zbliżającego się maga, choć ten podjął nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności – ubrany był w mugolskie spodnie i koszulę i szedł starannie wyważonym krokiem, ani za szybko, ani za wolno. Nieśpiesznie usiadł na ławce obok Albusa.

\- Witaj Severusie. – mruknął Albus, splatając razem palce.

\- Dyrektorze. Zatrzymał mnie przez te miesiące – wszystkie zapasy ich eliksirów leczniczych się wyczerpały po potyczce w Stonehedge. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Albus pokiwał głową – nie widział Snape'a od ponad pół roku, wymieniali się jedynie zaszyfrowanymi informacjami.

\- Od tamtej pory poczynił znaczące postępy, jak sądzę. – rzekł Albus obojętnym tonem, choć serce ściskało mu się na myśl o zamordowanych członkach Zakonu.

\- To tylko częściowo go ugłaskało po furii, w jaką wpadł po Stonehenge. – zdradził Severus. Albus spojrzał mu w oczy z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wasze straty nie były tak duże, by obudzić pełnię jego gniewu. Co go tak wyprowadziło z równowagi?

Severus się zawahał. Potem zaś nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę do Albusa i rzekł:

\- Nie chcę tego opisywać, a szybciej byłoby to pokazać. To istotna scena.

Albus był zdumiony – choć Severus był jego szpiegiem od prawie roku, nigdy jeszcze nie pokazywał mu swoich wspomnień – Albus ufał mu całkowicie. To, co oferował Severus pokazywało, że zaufanie jest obustronne. Dyrektor Hogwartu chwycił jego rękę. Trzymając różdżkę ukrytą w rękawie, mruknął:

\- Legilimens.

Najpierw starszy mag wyczuł umysł Severusa- wydawał mu się być bezwładną mieszaniną ciemności, spod której przebłyskiwały pojedyncze promyki światła. Albus poczuł też ból, który zdawał się być dominującym uczuciem w całej tej egzystencji. A potem nagle to wszystko zniknęło – natrafił na silny mur, blokujący wszystko oprócz jednego jasnego punkciku w ciemności. Albus zrozumiał, że Severus nie kłamał, mówiąc, że jest w stanie zablokować swój umysł nawet przed Voldemortem. Pierwsze wrażenie, które powiedziało Albusowi tak wiele, byłoby niedostrzegalne dla maga mniej wyszkolonego w magii umysłu od dyrektora Hogwartu. Nie było to okazanie słabości – był to raczej kolejny maleńki dowód zaufania.

Albus skupił się na jasnym punkcie. Zanurzył się w wspomnieniu, jakby widział je w myślodsiewni.

Scena rozgrywała się w bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu, tak więc Albus nie widział jego ścian. Jedynym źródłem światła był pojedynczy żyrandol, pełen świec. Centralnie pod nim znajdował się owalny stół, zupełnie pusty, nie licząc ogromnego węża, leżącego spokojnie. Wokół stołu siedzieli zamaskowani śmierciożercy w czarnych szatach – Albus nie widział ich twarzy, ale potrafił rozpoznać połowę z nich. Jedyną osobą bez maski pozostawał sam Voldemort.

Albus nie widział Toma od chwili, gdy ten przybył prosić go o posadę nauczyciela czarnej magii w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście miał okazję oglądać jego rysopis i podobizny, ale widząc go w czyimś wspomnieniu, miał wrażenie żywego kontaktu z czarnoksiężnikiem. Podobnie jak Minerwa, Tom niewiele się zmienił fizycznie – nadal był przystojny, choć w zimny, oziębły sposób. Jedynie w jego oczach błyszczało coś na kształt szkarłatnych błysków. Przywódca śmierciożerców siedział na szczycie stołu, z Bellatriks po prawej i Severusem po lewej. Jego twarz pozostawała obojętna, gdy powolnymi, wyrafinowanymi ruchami gładził swoją różdżkę.

\- Czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do dodania w sprawie waszej haniebnej porażki pod Stonehenge? – wysyczał Voldemort cichym, złowieszczym głosem. Połowa śmierciożerców wyraźnie skuliła się na swoich krzesłach. Znalazł się jednak jeden, który nie zrozumiał ukrytej w pytaniu groźby. Jego głos Albus szybko rozpoznał, a wystające spod maski blond włosy podkreśliły jego przypuszczenia:

\- Wygralibyśmy i pojmali dla ciebie wróżbitkę, panie, gdyby nie ta parszywa suka Dumbledore'a, McGonagall! – rzekł głośno Lucjusz Malfoy.

Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz gniewu. Z tym, że gniew nie pochodził jedynie od niego.

Voldemort wstał i szybkim gestem wycelował różdżkę w Lucjusza.

\- Crucio!

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie pod maską, gdy jego ciało zostało uniesione w górę, a potem przeszyte spazmem bólu. Po paru sekundach wrzask torturowanego śmierciożercy rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie! Nie! Błagam, panie! Proszę! Panie! - Lucjusz miotał się w powietrzu- maska zsunęła mu się z twarzy, która teraz była wykrzywiona grymasem cierpienia. Łzy płynęły po napiętej twarzy śmierciożercy, ale nikt nie odważył się stanąć w jego obronie, nikt nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

\- Wiesz, Lucjuszu, nie powinieneś mówić w ten sposób o kobiecie, która nauczyła cię zamieniać igłę w sztylet. – wycedził Voldemort.

\- Panie, błagam! Już nigdy, przenigdy …. – krzyczał Lucjusz, ale Voldemort ponownie uniósł różdżkę:

\- Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!

\- AAAAAA! Nie! Nie! – Lucjusz wił się z bólu, wrzeszcząc głośniej za każdym razem, gdy trafiło go zaklęcie.

\- Chciałbym, by nie tylko Malfoy zapamiętał tę lekcję. Czystokrwiści profesorowie Hogwartu to elita naszej społeczności. Lekceważenie ich jest nie tylko uwłaczające, jest niebezpieczne. Crucio!

Malfoy wrzasnął jeszcze raz, lecz pozostali śmierciożercy skinęli głowami z żarliwością. Voldemort opuścił różdżkę i usiadł, a ciało nieprzytomnego Malfoya opadło na ziemię za pustym krzesłem. Nikt nawet się nie odwrócił w tamtą stronę. Albus wyczuł jedynie krótką myśl Severusa: ,,_Dobrze, że Narcyzy tu nie ma.''. _

Nikt nie ważył się odezwać, przez parę sekund panowała pełna napięcia cisza. Wreszcie Voldemort, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem i dziwnym zamyśleniem na twarzy oświadczył:

\- A jeśli chodzi o lady Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall, to zamorduję ją osobiście, kiedy już wykorzystam wszystkie jej _talenty. _Wątpię, by Dumbledore wypuścił ją poza bezpieczne mury Hogwartu, ale gdyby tak się stało, macie ją schwytać i przyprowadzić przed moje oblicze żywą. Włos ma jej nie spaść z głowy, zrozumiano?

Albus zadrżał, choć to było jedynie wspomnienie – groźba Voldemorta przeraziła go, napełniła grozą i odrazą. Wyobraźnia nadesłała mu obraz Minerwy, torturowanej i błagającej o śmierć, tak jak wiele lat temu, w Nurmengardzie. Czym prędzej go odpędził, ale gorzkie uczucie niewyobrażalnego bólu pozostało.

Tymczasem wspomnienie rozwiało się, zostawiając za sobą pustkę – Severus zerwał myślowe połączenie. Albus otworzył oczy – wiedział, że jego twarz pozostaje obojętna, choć wewnątrz męczyła go burza gniewu i lęku.

\- Pomyślałem, że to może cię zainteresować. – odezwał się wreszcie Severus. Albus pokręcił głową:

\- Nie jest to nic, czego bym się nie spodziewał.

Severus wzruszył ramionami – nie pytał o nic więcej, choć Albus wyczuwał promieniującą z niego ciekawość. Albus w pewnym sensie był zadowolony z faktu, że młodszy mag nie kwestionuje żadnego jego słowa – był mu całkowicie oddany, wierny. Dlatego choć jeszcze rano miał wiele wątpliwości co do swojego kolejnego kroku, teraz już był pewien.

\- Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję, Severusie. A raczej jest to pośrednio propozycja dla Voldemorta, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli. – rzekł Albus, wzdychając cicho. Severus uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Jak wiesz, Slughorn odszedł na emeryturę. Przyznam, że nie jest to najlepszy moment, ale stary uparciuch nie chciał zrozumieć, że nigdzie nie będzie tak bezpieczny jak w Hogwarcie. Nie mogłem go zatrzymać. Tym sposobem potrzebuję nauczyciela eliksirów i tobie proponuję tę posadę.

Tym razem zaskoczenie na twarzy Snape'a było ogromne. Mężczyzna zdołał jedynie wydukać:

\- Ja? Nauczycielem?

\- To ty przygotowujesz wszystkie eliksiry dla śmierciożerców, a Slughorn zawsze cię chwalił, masz więc odpowiednie kwalifikacje. To zuchwały ruch, bo musiałbyś przekonać Voldemorta o swojej lojalności wobec niego, byłbyś podwójnym agentem. Jednak Tom na pewno doceni możliwość szpiegowania mnie w Hogwarcie. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Musiałbym go przekonać, że jesteś do cna szalonym głupcem, by powierzać mi takie stanowisko. Co nie byłoby dalekie od prawdy. – rzekł Severus. Albus zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

\- Czego się lękasz, drogi chłopcze? To ryzykowna gra, ale warta świeczki.

Snape zawahał się, wreszcie potarł przedramię, na którym jak Albus wiedział, miał wypalony Mroczny Znak.

\- Powierzyłbyś mi swoich cennych uczniów? Mnie - śmierciożercy, mordercy? Kto się na to zgodzi? Przecież część z personelu i rodziców na pewno podejrzewa, kto służy w szeregach Czarnego Pana. – wyznał Severus.

\- Jako dyrektor Hogwartu, mam pełną swobodę mianowania nauczycieli, a wypracowałem sobie zbyt mocną pozycję, by ktoś otwarcie mi się sprzeciwił, choć nie oczekuj zbyt ciepłego przyjęcia. – odparł pewnym tonem Albus.

\- A McGonagall? – wyszeptał prawie niedosłyszalnie Severus. Albusa zdziwiła miękkość, z jaką wymówił nazwisko Minerwy. Zaskoczyło go też, że Snape wie, kim jest osoba, która nigdy nie waha się przed konfrontacją z nim.

\- Od niej powinieneś trzymać się z daleka, choćby ze względu na scenę, którą właśnie mi pokazałeś. Nie będzie to trudne, zważywszy na fakt, że to ona będzie prawdopodobnie twoją najzagorzalszą oponentką. – odpowiedział ze spokojem.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Albus był ciekawy, jak zareaguje na niego Minerwa – oczywiście wiedziała, że jest śmierciożercą. Czy jednak ufała decyzjom Albusa na tyle, by tej nie zakwestionować? Minerwa była sprawiedliwa – to, że dopuściła do Owutemów danego ucznia, nie było dowodem sympatii, lecz prawdziwego talentu. Severusa uczyła przez siedem lat, ale Albus nie wiedział, jakie wrażenie zrobił na niej chłopak. Nie przypominał sobie, by na niego narzekała, czy go chwaliła, ale z drugiej strony była to ,,era Huncwotów". Jak zareaguje na Severusa? Albus przypuszczał, że gdyby postawiła go pod ścianą i zmusiła do zmiany decyzji, mógłby się ugiąć. Cały jego plan sprowadzał się do zatrzymania Severusa w Hogwarcie, jako podwójnego agenta, lecz jeśli Minerwa zagroziłaby odejściem, porzuciłby ten zamiar. Dyrektor Hogwartu czuł, że wkracza na grząski grunt, ale robił to dla niej, dla Severusa, dla uczniów, dla społeczności czarodziejów.

\- Przyjmę tę posadę. – rzedł Snape.

Albus pokiwał głową. W głowie wciąż jednak brzmiały mu słowa Voldemorta: ,, _Jeśli chodzi o lady Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall, to zamorduję ją osobiście". _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To nie tak miało wyglądać.

Taka była pierwsza myśl Albusa, gdy stał w strugach deszczu na maleńkim balkonie, dobudowanym do dyrektorskiej wieży.

Tego dnia powinno świecić słońce, a on powinien z dziecięcą radością odbierać życzenia od licznej rodziny i przyjaciół. Przecież od zawsze głęboko wierzył w to, że dla czarodzieja setne urodziny są wyjątkowe, są kamieniem milowym, stanowią kolejny punkt odniesienia.

Zadrżał, a z jego zupełnie mokrych, srebrnych włosów uciekły setki kropel. Czuł każdy rok z tych stu – kiedyś upajałby się ożywczym działaniem letniego deszczu, teraz był zły na siebie, że nie rzucił parasolowego zaklęcia i po powrocie do wieży będzie musiał suszyć całe szaty.

Pustka. Deszcz padał tak mocno, że Albus ledwie widział błonie Hogwartu, znajdujące się poniżej. Zupełnie jakby stał twarzą w twarz z niemiłosierną ścianą wody. A jednak najsmutniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że stał tu samotnie.

Zamek był pusty, bo trwały wakacje i nie było uczniów, którzy napełniliby surowe korytarze echami swoich śmiechów. Zamek był pusty, bo Albus nie miał serca, by zaprosić tu kogokolwiek w czasach, gdy wszyscy bali się wystawić nos za drzwi swoich mniej lub lepiej chronionych domostw. Nie zaprosił nikogo, bo nie wierzył, by było cokolwiek świętować.

\- Albus!

Tyle niepewności i niepokoju w wyrazie, który zazwyczaj nasycała tą cudowną, unikatową , niemalże czułą nutą.

\- Albus!

I znów, tym razem z wyraźną ulgą, ale i z dezaprobatą.

\- Czemu…aaaa, Umbralera! – wpadła na balkon, zmuszając Albusa do cofnięcia się do samej balustrady, ale za późno orientując się w nieprzyjaznej pogodzie. Zanim jej zaklęcie zadziałało, kilka kropel spadło na jej bardziej niż zwykle rumiane policzki.

\- Wszędzie cię szukam! Dopiero wróciłam od Potterów, twój gabinet był pusty, a ty nie odpowiadasz na moje wołania. – położyła dłonie na biodrach, przez co wyglądała groźniej, chociaż i tak pięknie. Albusa zadziwiało to, że mimo widocznego wpływu, jaki ta wojna na nią miała, jego zastępczyni nie przestawała promieniować pewnym unikalnym wewnętrznym światłem, tym swoim pięknem.

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? To twoje setne urodziny! W gabinecie leży stos nieodpakowanych prezentów, a profesorowie mówili, że nie zszedłeś nawet na śniadanie. Albus, wszystko w porządku? – mówiła szybciej, jej szkocki akcent robił się coraz bardziej widoczny.

To było takie surrealistyczne – była tu, metr od niego, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest cokolwiek do świętowania. – wymruczał, bo wiedział, że jego milczenie bardziej ją martwi niż irytuje.

\- Od stu lat chodzisz po tym świecie, wzbogacając go swoją obecnością. W tych mrocznych czasach potrzebujemy okazji do świętowania. – zauważyła mądrze.

\- Ach, Minerwo, to nie miało tak wyglądać. – odpowiedział, po pierwsze delektując się brzmieniem jej imienia, a potem dopuszczając do głosu tą niedającą mu spokoju myśl.

\- Nie, ale tego dnia powinieneś się raczej skupić na tym co masz i co osiągnąłeś, a nie na dawnych żalach i niespełnionych marzeniach. – starała się, by jej głos brzmiał optymistycznie, ale on znał ją tak długo… wyczuł jej smutek. Zastanawiał się, czy i ona myślała o pewnym zimowym wieczorze, u progu nowego roku. Moment, do którego wszystko było prostsze…

Odwrócił się do wciąż pokrytego chmurami nieba –deszcz powoli przestawał padać.

\- Co mam? Oprócz setki na karku i poczucia niespełnienia? – sam był zdumiony, że zadał te pytania na głos.

Przysunęła się i przytuliła do jego ramienia, nie zwracając uwagi na jego zupełnie mokre szaty. Odruchowo objął jej wąską talię, zaciągając się konwaliowym zapachem jej włosów.

\- Masz mnie. Swoją prawą rękę, która nie zawaha się powiedzieć ci, że na starość robisz się marudny, dziecinny i zbyt sentymentalny.

Roześmiał się, obserwując jak ponad jeziorem tworzy się delikatna tęczowa mgiełka, która zafalowała i przybrała kształt lśniącej setki.

\- Tysiąc lat, dyrektorze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w roztargnieniu skubała dyniowe ciasto. Był późny wieczór 31 października, jej urodziny. Hogwart właśnie był w trakcie świętowania Nocy Duchów uroczystą ucztą.

Nauczyciele pogrążeni byli w uprzejmych rozmowach – po prawej Poppy i Pomona plotkowały o krukońskich prefektach, zaś siedzący lewej stronie Minerwy Albus właśnie cicho opowiadał coś nowemu nauczycielowi eliksirów- Severusowi Snape'owi.

Na twarzy nauczycielki transmutacji pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

Nie ufała Snape'owi. I nawet setki próśb Albusa nie mogły tego zmienić. Wiedziała, że nowy profesor jest śmierciożercą. Jest, nie był, bo to nie było coś, z czego można było zrezygnować. Miała relacje co najmniej kilku członków Zakonu, którzy potwierdziliby, że skrzyżowali z nim różdżki w bojowych akcjach. Co więcej, miała własną intuicję.

Severus Snape już od chwili pojawienia się w Hogwarcie jako uczeń zwrócił jej uwagę. Po incydencie na jego piątym roku, gdy obraził Lily Evans, nie był już taki jak wcześniej. Minerwa ze smutkiem obserwowała jak chłopak coraz bardziej utożsamia się z towarzystwem, które potem stało się kręgiem śmierciożerców. Nie wtrącała się – Severus był w Slytherinie, zatem podlegał jurysdykcji Slughorna. Nie mogła interweniować, nie podważając autorytetu starego nauczyciela. Teraz żałowała, że tego nie zrobiła. Snape był bystry oraz utalentowany – nie bez powodu dopuściła go do Owutemów z transmutacji. Na jej lekcjach wykazywał się skupieniem i skrupulatnością – a że Minerwa ceniła te cechy, często wynagradzała go punktami. I choć należał do grupy późniejszych czarnoksiężników, nigdy nie został z nimi przyłapany na łamaniu szkolnego regulaminu. Obecnie nauczycielka transmutacji podejrzewała, że nie było to wynikiem jego grzecznej postawy, lecz maskowania się.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Albus go zatrudnił. Na tysiące jej argumentów, odpowiadał jedynie, że ufa Severusowi. To nie była odpowiedź dla Minerwy, nie gdy w grę wchodziło bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Uciekała się do różnych gróźb, ale na próżno – Albus nie chciał zrezygnować ze swojej decyzji. Minerwa nie obawiała się podważania jego władzy – jako jedna z nielicznych często to czyniła, ale tym razem nie mogła nic zrobić. Domniemywała, że jedyną skuteczną groźbą byłoby odejście z Hogwartu. Gdyby jednak intuicja ją myliła, i Albus pozwoliłby jej odejść, zostawiłaby uczniów na łasce śmierciożercy.

Do tego nie była zdolna. Dlatego przełknęła swoją złość i rozczarowanie postawą Albusa. Postanowiła ze wszystkich sił utrudniać życie Snape'owi i obserwować każdy jego krok. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż młody mężczyzna zdawał się jej unikać. Dodatkowo nie byłoby osoby, która zwracałaby się do Minerwy z większym szacunkiem. Uprzejmość i obojętność Ślizgona na jej złośliwości tylko jeszcze bardziej podsycały jej irytację. Minerwa jednak nie spuszczała go z oczu – nie miała wątpliwości, że musiał donosić Temu- Którego- Imienia- Nie – Wolno- Wymawiać o wszystkim, co widział w Hogwarcie.

,,Szpieg idealny- w środku zamku, tuż pod nosem Albusa." – pomyślała z niesmakiem. Z dużo większą siłą niż zwykle odłożyła widelec. Srebro zadźwięczało o talerz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Albus odwrócił się do niej błyskawicznie, troska wyraźna na jego twarzy.

\- Tak, przepraszam. – mruknęła, odwracając się od niego.

Usiłowała skupić uwagę na rozgadanych uczniach, cieszących się ucztą. To był jeden z nielicznych dni w roku, gdy mogli siedzieć do późna- dlatego uczta zaczynała się dopiero o dwudziestej. Jej myśli jednak szybko wróciły do tematu Albusa.

Ich różnica zdań w kwestii Snape'a zabolała ją bardziej, niż była skłonna przyznać. Miała okropne wrażenie, że przez ostatnie miesiące Albus oddala się od Hogwatu, od wojny, od przyziemnych spraw. Zbyt często zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, ze zbyt dużą obojętnością przyjmował śmierć kolejnych członków Zakonu, co rusz przyłapywała go na gapieniu się w przestrzeń, podczas gdy jego umysł musiał analizować jakieś skomplikowane kwestie. Nawet dziś, gdy przyszedł jej złożyć życzenia urodzinowe, był jakby nieobecny. I choć pewnie nigdy nie przyznałaby tego głośno, bardzo ją to martwiło.

Zerknęła na stół Gryfonów. Jej lwiątka jak zwykle były najgłośniejsze – to jej już nie przeszkadzało. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust, napotykając spojrzenie małego Billa Weasley'a. Chłopiec zarumienił się i odwrócił. Minerwa westchnęła, wracając myślą do czasów, gdy ona beztrosko świętowała ucztę Nocy Duchów z przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru, a po uczcie w podskokach biegła do dormitorium, oczekując listu i prezentu urodzinowego od rodziców.

A potem Grindelwald wszystko zniszczył.

Martwe ciała, krzyki torturowanych, wykrzywione w wyrazie oskarżenia twarze.

Płacz dziecka, tak odległy, że prawie niesłyszalny.

Zamrugała, czując dłoń Poppy na swoim ramieniu. Jej ręce lśniły na niebiesko. Potrząsnęła nimi, a słabe promieniowanie zniknęło. Na szczęście chyba tylko pielęgniarka zauważyła ten mały pokaz magii.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć. Taka utrata kontroli jest do ciebie niepodobna. – usłyszała szept przyjaciółki. Pokiwała głową z wdzięcznością.

Kontrola. Wyciszyła umysł, skupiając się na dochodzącym z otchłani wspomnień głosie ojca - ,, _Musisz kontrolować się na każdym kroku, w najbłahszych sprawach. Jeśli uda ci się powstrzymywać od tego uwalniania mocy, będziesz w stanie opanować swą energię w najtrudniejszych momentach." _

Gdy uznała, że jest dostatecznie opanowana, odwróciła się do Albusa. Miała go poprosić by podał jej jeszcze ciasta, ale wtem coś zauważyła.

Albus słuchał mówiącego coś Snape'a gdy nagle całe jego ciało drgnęło, jakby przeszedł go potężny dreszcz. Zaraz potem na jego twarzy pojawił się nieukrywany, głęboki niepokój. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jakby Albus próbował sięgnąć nim poza zamkowe mury. Snape też to zauważył, bo przerwał swój monolog. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę do przyjaciela, by zapytać, co się stało, gdy przez jej ciało przeszła błyskawica bólu.

Odruchowo zagryzła wargi, by nie wydać z siebie okrzyku. Dłonie zacisnęła w pięści – nie była w stanie sięgnąć po różdżkę. Całe jej ciało napięło się, krew zawrzała w żyłach. W ostatnim bastionie – umyśle- Minerwę szybko zalewała panika.

Czuła ból. Zupełnie inny od tego towarzyszącego wspomnieniom, inny od tego który nawiedzał ją nocami, wreszcie inny niż wtedy, gdy była torturowana w Nurmengardzie. Był potężniejszy, pochłaniający jej siły, ale nie tak silny jak ten przy utracie dziecka. Choć może podobny, nie potrafiła ocenić. Ból konsumował jej energię, jej wolę, jej władzę nad własnym ciałem. To były uczucia nieporównywalne do niczego.

Nie mogła znaleźć jego źródła. Lęk coraz bardziej opanowywał jej umysł, panika zalewała ją niczym wzburzone morze. Minerwa McGonagall widziała bardzo wiele, co uodporniło ją bardziej, niż większość magów. Lecz jedną z niewielu rzeczy, których nadal się bała, po tylu latach, była jej własna moc. Świadomość, jak bardzo jest niebezpieczna dla otaczających ją ludzi, ciążyła na jej ramionach, zatruwając ostatnie próby racjonalnego myślenia.

Intuicyjnie sięgnęła dłonią do serca – wzrok ją zawodził, przed oczami pojawiły się ciemne plamki. Wirowały w szaleńczym tańcu. Chciała je przegrać, zamrugać, ale nie kontrolowała już nawet własnych powiek. Jedynie jakaś pierwotna intuicja kierowała jej ciałem. Jej umysł odnotował, że wstaje i biegnie do bocznego wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Nie widziała go, nie słyszała nic oprócz szumu krwi w żyłach. Jej magia otworzyła drzwi przed nią. Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki do niej dotarł, był trzask, gdy odrzwia zatrzasnęły się za nią.

Ciemność i ból pochłonęły ją, odcinając świadomość.


	17. Chapter 17

Najpierw ocknął się jej umysł. Myśli popłynęły szybko. Kilka poplątanych obrazów, kilka zmieszanych scen. Potem powrót pamięci i przypomnienie sobie sytuacji, która doprowadziła ją do tego stanu – ograniczenia w ciemności własnego umysłu. Uczucia – słabe wspomnienie bólu przeszywającego jej ciało i wszelkie inne emocje, które temu towarzyszyły.

Ból uruchomił świadomość własnego ciała. Powoli odkrywała połączenie umysłu z kolejnymi członkami, aż wreszcie zmusiła wolę do uniesienia powiek.

Światło było przytłumione, ale i tak ją poraziło. Zamrugała, a potem rozpoznała znajomy sufit – znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Następnie wrócił słuch:

\- … już za chwilę powinnaś poczuć się lepiej.

I potem była już w pełni świadoma.

Minerwa odruchowo uniosła się na szpitalnym łóżku, zmuszając ciało do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej. Kości odpowiedziały bólem, musiała upaść na kręgosłup. Skrzywiła się, podejrzewając rozległe siniaki na plecach. Obok stała Poppy z szklanką w dłoni. Pielęgniarka wydawała się być dziwnie blada:

\- Co się stało? – zapytała Minerwa, wyraźnie ochrypniętym głosem.

\- W pewnym momencie wybiegłaś z uczty i zemdlałaś za drzwiami. Przeraziłaś nas wszystkich nie na żarty. – wyjaśniła Poppy. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – coś jej nie pasowało.

\- Tak po prostu? Jak długo tu leżę? – odwróciła się w stronę okien, ale były szczelnie zasłonięte.

\- Jest szósta rano. Masz, wypij herbatę, a otępienie minie. – Poppy podała Minerwie szklankę. Nauczycielka ujęła ją drżącą dłonią. Pociągnęła łyk, a potem drugi. Herbata była ciepła, rozgrzewająca mięśnie. Tylko częściowo jednak przytłumiła uczucie niepokoju – dlaczego tak długo była nieprzytomna? Nagle ją olśniło, co tak bardzo się nie zgadzało w tym wszystkim.

\- Gdzie jest Albus? – spytała, usiłując skupić wzrok na twarzy Poppy. Jednak obraz rozmywał się, jakby wirował.

\- Spokojnie, wypij jeszcze. – Poppy poklepała ją po ramieniu z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Zbyt bladym.

Minerwa nie mogła już dłużej ignorować przeczucia, że coś było bardzo nie tak. Lewą ręką sięgnęła do kieszeni – poczuła chwilową ulgę, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Wyciągnęła ją i wycelowała w szklankę, szepcząc cicho inkantację zaklęcia.

Czubek różdżki zalśnił na pomarańczowo. Minerwa zerwała się na równe nogi, a szklanka wypadła z jej dłoni i rozbiła się w drobny mak. Koniec jej różdżki był teraz wycelowany w drżącą postać Poppy.

\- Co tu dodałaś? Co tu się dzieje?- warknęła Minerwa, ukrywając strach za maską złości.

\- Albus kazał. Najsilniejsze środki uspokajające i druga dawka jakiejś mikstury, którą sam przyniósł. Nie wiem co to było, żadne z moich zaklęć jej nie identyfikowało. Nie miałam wyboru, rozkazał mi… och Min, ja sama nie wiem co się dzieje, on tylko kazał mi cię pilnować i podać to, gdy się ockniesz. – z ust Poppy wylewał się potok słów, jej ręce drżały, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy i lęk.

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz. Serce tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe. Dlaczego Albus chciałby ją odurzyć? Co było w tej herbacie? W ustach nadal miała słodki posmak płynu.

\- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała. Nie zważała na twarde nuty w głosie, nie zniżyła też różdżki. Przyjęła wyjaśnienie Poppy, ale to nie umniejszało bólu i poczucia zdrady. Jak przyjaciółka mogła bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjąć polecenie odurzenia jej? Co to wszystko miało na celu?

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała Poppy płaczliwie. Minerwa zrobiła krok w jej stronę, pielęgniarka skuliła się ze strachu.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem! Zniknął zaraz po tym, jak tu cię przyniósł i dał mi miksturę. Min, proszę, nie … - Poppy była tak przerażona, że Minerwę ukuło poczucie winy – z głębi umysłu wypłynęło wspomnienie pierwszego roku i grożenie Amelii Bones. Odpędziła je czym prędzej. Jęknęła z frustracją – nie wyciągnie już nic z Poppy, to było pewne.

Ostrożnie, nie spuszczając oczu z pielęgniarki ruszyła do drzwi. Czuła się okropnie, ale nie mogła już ufać Poppy. Jeśli Albus rzeczywiście użył swojej władzy dyrektora i przywódcy Zakonu i rozkazał Poppy zatrzymać Minerwę w skrzydle szpitalnym, to pielęgniarka mogłaby wpaść na kiepski pomysł zaatakowania jej.

\- Minerwo, on mi rozkazał! Mówił, że to dla twojego dobra! Myślałam, że robię dobrze, przecież Dumbledore zawsze wiedział, co dla ciebie najlepsze. – zaczęła się tłumaczyć Poppy, łzy już swobodnie ściekały po jej twarzy.

\- Dumbledore nie ma pojęcia, co dla mnie najlepsze. –syknęła Minerwa i wybiegła ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zmieniła się w kotkę, by biec szybciej. Zamkowe korytarze były puste, co tylko podsycało jej przeczucie, że coś było bardzo nie tak. Żeby jednak dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło na uczcie, Minerwa musiała znaleźć Albusa. Była tak rozpędzona, że ledwie wyhamowała przed gargulcem broniącym dostępu do jego gabinetu. W powietrzu rozległ się ostry dźwięk pazurów rysujących kamienną posadzkę.

\- Hasło? – zapytał gargulec, gdy już zmieniła się w ludzką postać.

\- Cukrowe motyle. – odpowiedziała, ale gargulec ani drgnął.

\- Cukrowe motyle! – powtórzyła głośniej – w jej głosie gniew mieszał się z frustracją.

\- To błędne hasło! – odpowiedział wreszcie gargulec. Minerwa miała ochotę wrzeszczeć ze złości – Albus musiał zmienić hasło! Tylko dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego nie chciał, by miała dostęp do jego gabinetu?!

\- Proszę! Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje! – krzyknęła do kamiennego posągu. Przez moment wydawało jej się, że w oczach chimery błysnęło współczucie.

\- Dyrektora nie ma w gabinecie. – odpowiedział w końcu posąg, obojętnym tonem.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała, a potem pobiegła dalej.

Biegła ile sił w kocich łapach, odbijając się długimi susami od kamiennej posadzki, przeskakując po szerokich stopniach i wreszcie pędząc po wilgotnej trawie błoni. Była w połowie drogi, gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę.

Hagrid szykował się właśnie do lotu na hipogryfie. Półolbrzym rzadko opuszczał Hogwart. Bardzo poważnie traktował swoje obowiązki strażnika kluczy. Minerwa skręciła w jego kierunku.

\- Hagrid! – jej głos zdawał się nie należeć do niej – słaby i drżący. Gajowy obejrzał się ze zdumieniem.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – powitał ją, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Wyjaśnij mi natychmiast co się dzieje! Dokąd odlatujesz?! Gdzie jest Dumbledore!? – krzyczała, nie zwalniając.

\- Nie wiem, profesor! Chodzi chyba o Potterów. Dumbledore ma pojawić się na Privet Drive 4 ! – odpowiedział Hagrid, a potem przerzucił nogę przez grzbiet hipogryfa.

\- HAGRID! – wrzasnęła, w momencie, gdy hipogryf potężnymi nogami odepchnął się od ziemi.

\- Privet Drive 4! Tylko tyle powiedział! – odpowiedział Hagrid, nabierając wysokości.

Minerwa wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Gdy znów uniosła głowę, Hagrid i hipogryf był jedynie punkcikiem. Zaklęła siarczyście. Nie mogła rzucić na niego żadnego czaru – hipogryfy były magicznymi i nieprzewidywalnymi stworzeniami- gdyby ten zrzucił Hagrida, nie miałaby szans uchronić go przed upadkiem.

Złość zastępowała bezsilność i zmęczenie. Gdzie podziewał się Albus? I czy Hagrid mówił coś o Potterach, czy to się jej wydawało? Nie, to musiała być jej wyobraźnia. Musiała znaleźć Dumbledore'a .

Co mówił Hagrid? Privet Drive 4. Zamknęła oczy, usiłując opanować zdenerwowanie. Byłą pewna, że nigdy nie była pod wskazanym adresem. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wycelowała ją w zamek i rzekła:

\- Accio mapa Londynu!

Po trzech minutach zobaczyła pergamin nadlatujący ze strony zamku. Pochwyciła go, zanim opadł i szybko obiegła wzrokiem. Jak się okazało, Privet Drive było skromną ulicą w Little Whinging, mieście pod Londynem. Leżało na samym brzegu mapy. Minerwa schowała mapę do kieszeni szmaragdowej szaty i ruszyła do bramy zamku. Była zaskoczona własnym zmęczeniem. Nie była pewna, czy był to efekt dziwnej mikstury, czy szaleńczego biegu przez zamek i błonia.

Pod bramą jej umysł odnotował jeszcze zmniejszone bariery bezpieczeństwa. Zaskoczyło ją to. Albus mówił, że Hogwart to najważniejsza twierdza, że należy jej bronić w wszelki możliwy sposób. Dlaczego więc zlikwidował część zaklęć ochronnych? Dlaczego zostawiał zamek bez żadnej ochrony, bez wyjaśnienia, w dodatku próbując ją odurzyć?

Jakaś część umysłu Minerwy nakazywała jej zostać, chronić zamek. Nie powinna oddalać się od szkoły, jeśli Albus był nieobecny, a sytuacja niepewna. Jej obowiązkiem była ochrona uczniów. Obejrzała się.

Jednak intuicja podpowiadała jej, że powinna najpierw to wszystko poukładać. Teleportowała się z trzaskiem.

Wylądowała na niewielkim placu zabaw. Na szczęście o tak wczesnej porze był pusty. Rozejrzała się – widziała typowe, idealnie uporządkowane ogródki przedmieść, pyszniące się przed podobnymi fasadami. Przez chwilę jak otumaniona rozglądała się wokół. Potem jej umysł zajęło potężne przekonanie, że jest zupełnie odsłonięta w środowisku pełnym mugoli.

Zmieniła się w kocią formę. Zmęczona, straszliwie zmęczona, ruszyła ulicą, od czasu do czasu umykając przed jakimś samochodem. Jej głowa pękała, a zmysły, zazwyczaj wyczulone, wydawały się być dziwnie przytłumione. Szła, ale nie czuła chodnikowych kostek pod łapami, nie docierał do niej zapach świeżych bułek wiezionych furgonetkami z piekarni, nie słyszała odgłosów powoli budzącego się na przedmieściach życia.

Zmuszała swoje ciało do ruchu, choć powoli przestawała pamiętać, czego szuka i dlaczego tu jest. Wędrowała ulicami, czasem tylko przystając, by przeczytać tabliczki z nazwami ulic. Wszystko zdawało się toczyć wolniejszym rytmem, jakby świat zwolnił, by dopasować się do krwi, jak gdyby zastygającej w jej żyłach.

Mikstura. Minerwa poczuła zimną grozę, rozumiejąc, że czymkolwiek był eliksir Albusa, przytępiał jej zmysły, jej umysł. Ogarnęła ją panika, gdy zrozumiała, że traci kontrolę nie tylko nad ciałem, ale także nad myślami.

Odtąd widziała jedynie pojedyncze obrazy.

Grupy czarodziejów, chodzących po ulicach bez żadnych środków ostrożności.

Kolorowe szaty magów, zdenerwowanie i lęk widzących ich mugoli.

Szepty czarowników.

Potterowie.

Ten- Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać został pokonany.

Lily i James zginęli.

Coś zabiło Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Koniec wojny.

Wolny świat.

Mapa na rogu ulicy.

Obróciła się. Jakiś gruby mugol patrzył na nią z zdumieniem. Spokojnie zniosła jego spojrzenie. Pokręcił głową, zmieszany. Wsiadł do samochodu.

Tabliczka. Privet Drive 4. Miała tu być. Ale dlaczego? Coś, nie, ktoś… tak, szukała kogoś…

Sowy. Mnóstwo sów. Latające w biały dzień na wszystkie strony. Mugole na ulicy, pokazujący je sobie palcami. Z jakiegoś powodu to bardzo ją irytowało. Mugole nie powinni widzieć sów.

Kobieta z domu, pod którym siedziała, wyszła z mieszkania, pchając przed sobą ogromny, luksusowy wózek. Nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na Minerwę, była zbyt pochłonięta płaczem, a raczej rykiem swojego wielkiego, różowego dziecka, drącego się wniebogłosy. Gdy wreszcie uwolniła chłopca z wózka, ten zaczął kopać ją zawzięcie, domagając się: ,,Ciukerki!Ciukerki!" Kobiecie dopiero po kwadransie udało się udobruchać dziecko i zabrać do domu sąsiadki, skąd po kilku minutach dobiegł dziecięcy wrzask, tym razem dwójki dzieci.

Przeszła się ulicą. Wszystko ją bolało – głowa najbardziej. Ledwo trzymała się na słabych łapach. Prawie nie zauważyłaby wracającej kobiety. Odnotowała jej powrót do domu, ale trzymała się z dala od niej i jej wrzeszczącego dziecka. Ułożyła się na murku przed domem.

Po paru godzinach usłyszała dźwięk podjeżdżającego samochodu. To wrócił gruby mugol. Na jej widok jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Sioo! – krzyknął w jej kierunku. Odpowiedziała lodowatym spojrzeniem. Mugol wzdrygnął się i uciekł do domu.

Potem znów panował idealny spokój. Usłyszała urywki wieczornych wiadomości. Sowy nad Anglią, deszcz meteorytów, co musiało być sprawką Dedalusa Diggle. Niepokoiło ją to.

Niemniej jednak głowa bolała ją coraz bardziej. Znieruchomiała na murku przy Privet Drive 4. Miała tu czekać, więc zamierzała czekać.

Zapadł zmierzch, a ona ani drgnęła. Zapalono latarnie, a ona nawet nie zmrużyła oczu. Tkwiła tam, jak posąg.

Aż wreszcie go zobaczyła.

Wyszedł z cienia na końcu ulicy. Wyglądał tak jak zawsze – z typowym błyskiem w oku i ekstrawaganckim, purpurowym płaszczem. Na jego widok Minerwa poczuła jakieś ukłucie z tyłu umysłu, ale zignorowała je.

Zauważył ją. Przez moment ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Wtedy mruknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej:

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Ona nadal się nie poruszyła. Spokojnie patrzyła, jak wyjmuje wygaszacz i gasi wszystkie lampy na ulicy. Mimo ciemności, jaka zapadła, ona widziała go dość dobrze, bo wzrok trochę się jej poprawił.

\- Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall! – odezwał się, nie patrząc na nią.

Zmusiła swoje ciało do przemiany. To, co wydarzyło się potem, zasnuło się mgłą.

Rozmawiali. Była zdumiona, że ją rozpoznał. Zarzucił jej sztywną postawę. Dziwił się, że nie świętowała upadku Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Zareagowała irytacją i opowiedziała mu o mugolskich wiadomościach i groźbie odkrycia ich społeczności.

Potem zapytała go, czy Sam- Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął.

Potwierdził, a potem zaproponował jej cytrynowego dropsa.

Zarzucił jej, że boi się wypowiedzieć imię Sam-Wiesz- Kogo. Przypomniała mu, że tylko on mógł sobie pozwolić na wypowiadanie go bez lęku, bo tylko niego Voldemort się bał. Przez chwilę popatrzył jej w oczy, a potem zaczął coś mówić o pochlebstwach.

Było coś o co musiała go zapytać.

Lily i James. Plotki, które słyszała.

Albus to potwierdził. Potterowie byli martwi.

Dalej nie pamiętała już prawie nic. Coś mówiła, Albus pocieszał ją cicho. Jednak tłumiony ból wypełniał teraz cały jej umysł.

I choć łzy i tak nie napływały, wyciągnęła chustkę z kieszeni i otarła suche oczy.

Podobno Harry przeżył.

A dom, który obserwowała cały dzień, należał do jego ciotki i wuja.

Albus zamierzał go tam zostawić.

I ta myśl w jakiś sposób przebiła się przez kokon bólu otaczający jej świadomość.

Coś mówiło jej, że nie powinna do tego dopuścić.

A Harry? Gdzie on w ogóle był?

Albus powiedział, że Hagrid miał go przywieść. Nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, choć obydwoje ufali Hagridowi.

Zaufanie.

Trzask. Latający motocykl. Hagrid z zawiniątkiem.

Harry. Śpiący spokojnie, z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Tam, gdzie trafiło go zaklęcie.

Blizny- tysiące jej własnych, wynurzające się z poplątanych wirów wspomnień. Nieliczne jego - wciąż pamiętała tą przypominającą plan londyńskiego metra - jak uśmiechał się, gdy przesuwała po niej swoje wargi. Blizny - klucze do wspomnień. Czy Harry też będzie pamiętał jak nabawił się tej w kształcie błyskawicy?

Pożegnanie Hagrida. Uspokajała go. A może bardziej siebie?

Dreszcz, coś jakby na kształt protestu. Harry.

Albus odłożył go ostrożnie na próg i położył na nim list.

Pochyliła się. Przez jeden krótki moment chciała go zabrać. A potem odsunęła się.

Hagrid odleciał. Albus coś powiedział.

Rozeszli się. Była już na końcu ulicy, gdy usłyszała jego cichy szept.

\- Drętwota!

Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć czerwony promień, lecący w jej stronę.

Zaklęcie trafiło ją dokładnie w środek pleców. Nie zdążyła nic zrobić, wszystko się rozmyło.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pierwszym odczuciem, jakie odnotowała z pełną świadomością, był dziwny ucisk w kościach, charakterystyczny dla stanu po trafieniu zaklęciem oszałamiającym.

Jak jednak dała się trafić zaklęciem oszałamiającym?

Otworzyła oczy. Natychmiast rozpoznała tartanowy baldachim swojego łóżka. Uniosła się na łokciach, krzywiąc się z bólu. Była ubrana w swoje codzienne, butelkowo-zielone szaty. Jej szmaragdowy płaszcz leżał na krześle stojącym przed toaletką, obok ktoś ustawił jej buty na wysokim obcasie.

Spojrzała na odbicie swojej przerażonej twarzy w lustrze stojącym na toaletce.

I wtedy wszystko wróciło.

Lily i James byli martwi.

Jej ulubieni uczniowie, których pokochała jak własne dzieci. Czasem impulsywni lub roztargnieni, ale pełni unikatowego uroku młodości. Pełni najczystszej, najprawdziwszej miłości i chęci życia. Z nadzieją spoglądający w przyszłość. Martwi.

James, z jego niesforną czupryną, wiecznie testujący jej cierpliwość, ale zawsze pełen troski i galanterii. Uosobienie Gryfona, pełen odwagi i ciekawości świata. Zdolny do największych poświęceń na rzecz drogich osób. Widziała jego nonszalancki uśmiech, jego lśniące, orzechowe oczy. Słyszała jego dźwięczny śmiech. Pamiętała jego czasem dziecięcą radość, a czasem zaskakującą dojrzałość. A teraz on nie żył, zamordowany przez Voldemorta.

Lily, urocza, słodka Lily! Dziewczynka o rudych włosach i oczach koloru sosnowych igieł, zawsze stająca w obronie słabszych. Nastolatka o płomiennym temperamencie i wewnętrznej radości z życia. Wreszcie młoda kobieta, pragnąca szczęścia dla siebie i drogich sobie osób. Waleczna, dzielna, nieugięta w swoich zasadach. Lwiątko, z którego Minerwa czerpała taką dumę. Lily, która traktowała ją jak własną matkę, która nie bała się dzielić z nią problemami i oferowała gotowość wysłuchania jej trosk. Lily, która była dla Minerwy niczym córka. Lily, której cenne życie zostało tak brutalnie przerwane przez Voldemorta.

Ból powoli sączył się przez całe ciało Minerwy. Siedziała nieruchomo na łóżku, czując truciznę żalu krążącą w żyłach. Dlaczego musiała znów to odczuwać? Dlaczego musiała znów czuć ten ból? Dlaczego zabił dwójkę tych wspaniałych młodych ludzi? Dlaczego nie przyszedł po nią? Przecież to jej chciał, to jej pragnął! Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał zabić Potterów? Dlaczego, po co? Jej twarz nie drgnęła, gdy pojedyncza łza popłynęła po prawym policzku. Jej dłonie zaciskały się na tartanowej kapie, tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki. Jej serce tłukło się boleśnie w piersi, nie chcąc się zatrzymać ani na chwilę.

Wojna dobiegła końca. Voldemort zniknął. Ich świat wreszcie może zacząć podnosić się z kolan. Czarodzieje mogą zacząć od nowa, bez lęku, że ktoś ich zamorduje czy zniewoli. Znów otworzy się sieć Fiuu i zniesie się połowę ochronnych czarów. Życie wróci do normy.

A wszystko dzięki jednemu, małemu chłopcu.

Harry James Potter – ten, który pokonał Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Zaledwie roczne dziecko, które cudem przeżyło uśmiercające zaklęcie. Dziecko, które dokonało czegoś, czego nie dokonał jeszcze żaden z magów. Maleństwo, które wymknęło się śmierci, z zaledwie blizną na czole.

Chłopiec, któremu pomogła przyjść na świat. Harry, którego piastowała, który miał oczy Lily i twarz Jamesa. Harry, którego przysięgła chronić, jako matka chrzestna. Harry, któremu powinna stworzyć dom, gdy jego rodziców zabrakło.

A ona bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwoliła Albusowi zostawić niemowlę na progu domu najgorszych mugoli, jakich widziała.

Umysł Minerwy, już zupełnie jasny, szybko poskładał wszystko w całość.

Gdy zaklęcie łączące ją z Harrym ostrzegło ją o wydarzeniu w Dolinie Godryka, zemdlała. Potem Poppy podała jej miksturę Albusa, która przytępiła jej zmysły i zatruła myśli. Pozostało jej jedynie tyle świadomości, by dotrzeć na Privet Drive. Tam przesiedziała cały dzień, podczas gdy mikstura coraz bardziej opanowywała jej rozsądek. Gdy około północy zjawił się Albus, nie kontrolowała już ani swojego ciała, ani słów. Pozwoliła by Albus zdecydował o przyszłości chłopca. A potem dała się oszołomić, by już bardziej nie ingerować w jego plany.

Gniew, potężny, pierwotny, sączący się z najgłębszych otchłani duszy i umysłu powoli zastępował ból.

Ufała Albusowi bardziej, niż jakiemukolwiek żyjącemu człowiekowi.

A on w haniebny sposób wykorzystał jej zaufanie. Zatruł to, co było jej najcenniejszą własnością, ostatnią twierdzą – jej własny umysł.

Dlaczego to zrobił?

Tym razem jej serce zwolniło, a krew zamieniła się w lodowy sorbet.

Kiedyś go kochała. Teraz jedyne co czuła, to poczucie zdrady i powoli rodząca się nienawiść.

Zerwała się z łóżka. Porwała różdżkę leżącą na toaletce. Jednym jej machnięciem zamieniła swoje szaty na żałobne, w najgłębszym odcieniu czerni. To samo zrobiła z płaszczem podróżnym, a potem zarzuciła go na ramiona. Pośpiesznie wciągnęła buty. Przed wymaszerowaniem z sypialni zerknęła jeszcze na zegar. Z frustracją odkryła, że zbliża się południe.

Szaty łopotały za nią, gdy przemierzyła salon i gabinet. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem, gdy wyszła na zamkowy korytarz. Zastanawiała się, czy na jej apartamenty nie zostały narzucone jakieś czary, w końcu Albusowi mogło zależeć na zatrzymaniu jej w zamku. Nic jednak nie wyczuła.

Z determinacją na twarzy ruszyła pustym korytarzem, a jej obcasy stukały w kamienną posadzkę. Gdy skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do klatki schodowej, prawie wpadła na Severusa Snape'a.

\- Snape! – warknęła z najgłębszą odrazą i cofnęła się.

Snape zawsze chodził w czarnych szatach, teraz jednak mimochodem odnotowała, że jego ubiór jest ciemniejszy niż zazwyczaj, co ostro kontrastowało z jego pobladłą twarzą i zapuchniętymi oczami. Jego oczy błysnęły ze strachem, gdy uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć jej w twarz.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – wyszeptał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie, zmieszane z wstrętem. Uniosła pytająco brwi – nadal stał jej na drodze.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ta mikstura miała być dla pani. – rzekł cicho, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Minerwa poczuła jak jej irytacja się pogłębia, gdy zrozumiała, o czym mówi nauczyciel eliksirów.

\- A więc to ty ją uwarzyłeś! – wrzasnęła, jej głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian korytarza. Snape skrzywił się:

\- Tak, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że dyrektor użyje jej na pani. Z tym że nawet podwójna dawka nie osłabiłaby pani na całą dobę. – wyjaśnił, po czym cofnął się, rozkładając ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Oszołomił mnie! – krzyknęła, nasycając te dwa słowa całym bólem i złością, jakie odczuwała. Snape odwrócił głowę.

\- Gdzie on jest?! Mów, głupcze! – warknęła, robiąc krok do przodu, z różdżką wycelowaną w serce dawnego ucznia. Jego ciemne oczy rozszerzyło zdumienie – jakaś część Minerwy czerpała satysfakcję, że to jej oblicze, godne bogini wojny, nie zniknęło po tylu latach bezczynności.

\- Na pogrzebie. Już trwa. – odpowiedział przyciskając plecy do ściany. Było coś dziwnie smutnego w jego głosie. Minerwa opuściła różdżkę.

Zanim Snape zdążył zareagować, zmieniła się w kotkę i popędziła w dół schodów.

Znów biegła, choć paliły ją kości, a ciało wciąż odczuwało skutki wczorajszego otępienia i zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Włosy już dawno wymknęły się z ascetycznego koka – nie dbała o to. Chciała jedynie dorwać Albusa.

Gniew nie zawładnął nią na tyle, by pogwałciła odwieczne tradycje czarodziejów – gdy teleportowała się do Doliny Godryka, wylądowała tuż przed bramą cmentarza.

Najpierw zobaczyła ogromną grupę żałobników za niskim płotem. W powietrzu unosił się dźwięk pogrzebowej pieśni, smutny i przejmujący, zwiastujący koniec pogrzebowych uroczystości. Minerwa ruszyła do bramy, zła na siebie, że nie ocknęła się wcześniej.

Ktoś złapał ją za rękę.

Obróciła się błyskawicznie. Po ułamku sekundy przyciskała różdżkę do gardła Alastora Moody'iego.

\- Min, co się z tobą stało? – wychrypiał zdumiony Alastor, studiując jej twarz. Jego zaskoczenie było tak szczere, że opuściła różdżkę.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi. Moje dzieci… Lily i James.. nie żyją… Albus… jest wrogiem. – mówiła, nie znajdując słów na wyrażenie swojego bólu. Alastor ostrożnie chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? To nie Dumbledore jest wrogiem, tylko Black! To on zdradził Potterów, a dzisiaj rano zabił Pettigrewa i kilkunastu mugoli! Właśnie eskortują go do Azkabanu! – rzekł Moody, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Nie. Syriusz nie… - zdołała jedynie rzec.

Minerwa poczuła jak ból przejmuje kontrolę nad jej emocjami. Syriusz.

Nie pomyślała o nim wcześniej. Chociaż oficjalnie to on był jedynym rodzicem chrzestnym Harry'ego. To on też był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy ukrycia Potterów. Minerwa była przy tym, jak Albus zaproponował Jamesowi i Lily rzucenie zaklęcia Fidelusa. Wciąż pamiętała, jak dyrektor Hogwartu sam zaoferował siebie jako Strażnika. I mogła łatwo przywołać słowa Jamesa: _,, Może lepiej, by to Syriusz został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?" _Albus zgodził się.

Jakże wszystko do siebie pasowało! Wzdrygnięcie Albusa musiało być efektem przełamania zaklęcia Fidelusa. Syriusz musiał zdradzić Potterów Voldemortowi. A potem jeszcze zabił Pettigrewa…

Minerwa zawsze miała Syriusza za najbardziej lekkomyślnego i gwałtownego z całej czwórki Huncwotów, ale była przekonana o tym, że serce ma po właściwej stronie i nigdy nie zniżyłby się do służby Voldemortowi jak jego brat, Regulus. Ale teraz… Moody nie kłamał, Black naprawdę zdradził Potterów, którzy od początku traktowali go jak część rodziny.

Moody nie kłamał też zapewne w kwestii Petera. Minerwa poczuła kolejne ukłucie bólu – Pettigrew, nieporadny, wiecznie zapatrzony w Syriusza i Jamesa, lękliwy i mało zdolny – zamordowany przez człowieka, którego tak podziwiał. Kolejny Gryfon, którego życie zakończyło się zbyt szybko.

\- Też nigdy nie podejrzewałbym Blacka o zdradę. Straszne, z Pettigrewa został jedynie kawałek palca. – mruknął Moody.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Tak bardzo nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Gdyby tylko to ona została Strażniczką Tajemnicy!

Nie, to i tak by nic nie dało. Była bezradna. Nie powstrzymała Albusa przed porzuceniem Harry'ego u ciotki, choć powinna była to zrobić, jako matka chrzestna chłopca.

\- Och, Min. – Moody bardzo ostrożnie, jakby była zrobiona z kruchego szkła, otoczył ją ramionami.

Minerwa pozwoliła by ją objął. Był nieco niższy od niej, więc i tak widziała drogę prowadzącą na cmentarz ponad jego ramieniem. Widziała pierwszych magów, opuszczających nekropolię. Żałobne pieśni milkły gdzieś w oddali. Ona jednak nie chciała, by Moody ją wypuścił – na razie był jednym pewnym człowiekiem. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że tylko jemu może teraz zaufać.

Nagle Moody jakby zesztywniał, a jego uścisk zelżał. Minerwa odwróciła się. Na ścieżce, za bramą cmentarza stała Poppy. Pielęgniarka patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiej urazy – następnie Poppy okręciła się na pięcie i zniknęła z trzaskiem.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewała, że przyjaciółka zakochana jest w Alastorze. Gdyby nie cała ta sytuacja, ból i niepewność, Minerwa nigdy nie pozwoliłaby, by Poppy była świadkiem tak dwuznacznej sceny. Teraz jednak, po tym, jak przyjaciółka napoiła ją miksturą Albusa, jakaś złośliwa część Minerwy uważała, że Poppy zasłużyła na coś takiego. Pozwoliła, by gniew na nowo zapłonął w niej.

Spojrzała na Alastora. Jego twarz poznaczyły szerokie bruzdy zmarszczek, gdy wodził wzrokiem między nią a miejscem, w którym przed chwilą stała Poppy.

\- Dasz sobie radę, Min? – zapytał cicho. Minerwa zrozumiała, że podjął decyzję. Pozwoliła, by na jej twarzy pojawiła się lodowata obojętność.

\- Idź, ona pewnie bardziej potrzebuje twojej troski. – warknęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. W zdrowym oku Alastora błysnął ból, a potem złość.

\- Ja… ty… Poppy… na Merlina, Minerwo! – wybuchnął wreszcie, a na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Pozwoliła sobie jedynie na uniesienie brwi z dezaprobatą – nadal otaczali ich nieznani magowie, opuszczający cmentarz.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? O co ci chodzi, wiedźmo?! Zawsze byłem _tylko _Alastorem, dlaczego więc masz do mnie pretensje? Otwórz oczy, kobieto i zobacz, na jak wysokim piedestale się postawiłaś! – wyrzucił z siebie, jego twarz wykrzywiona złością – sztuczne oko kręciło się szaleńczo na wszystkie strony.

Minerwa poczuła jak zalewa ją zimna furia. Czego on od niej oczekiwał? Czy nadal nie zapomniał o tym szczeniackim, hogwardzkim zauroczeniu? Przecież byli przyjaciółmi, towarzyszami broni! Więcej nigdy nie zamierzała mu dać. Czy miała pretensje? Nie do niego, nie do chwili, gdy otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć raniące słowa. Teraz jednak była na niego tak samo zła jak na Poppy. Piedestał! Wspomniała jego wtargnięcie do gabinetu Longbottoma. ,,_Salonowy piesek Albusa!" – _pomyślała.

Bez względu jednak na swoje uczucia, Minerwa prychnęła jedynie z odrazą, a potem uniosła wysoko głowę. Z typowo arystokratyczną manierą wyminęła Alastora i ruszyła na cmentarz. O tak, przez pół życia tłumiła poczucie wyższości, wpojone przez wychowanie- choć raz pozwoliła, by ono wzięło w górę.

Wciąż otępiała z bólu i natłoku nowych informacji, szła wśród grobów, nawet nie zauważając kłaniających się jej czarodziejów. Jej oczy utkwione były w samotnej, wysokiej figurze, pochylonej nad zupełnie nowym, białym nagrobkiem.

Gdy stanęła obok niego, jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po miejscu ostatniego spoczynku jej ukochanych uczniów, Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

,,_Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony.''_

I znów pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Długi, kościsty palec stojącego obok maga starł ją z jej twarzy. Nawet nie drgnęła, wycofawszy się głęboko poza rozszalałą mieszankę bólu i gniewu. Gdzieś tam w środku czuła jedynie smutek.

Smutek ten przez parę minut wypełniał całe jej serce. Wpatrywała się w świeży grób swoich przybranych dzieci i nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak świat może być tak okrutny.

Żal jednak ostatecznie ustąpił miejsca furii. Zamrugała, świadoma, że cała jej sylwetka lśni magicznym światłem. Z tyłu głowy słyszała szelest szat oddalającego się Albusa.

Pozwoliła sobie jedynie na jedno krótkie westchnienie. Następnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała ogromny wieniec z czarnobiałych konwalii. Ich słodki zapach uderzył ją w nozdrza. Ostrożnie położyła wieniec na stosie innych kwiatów.

A potem pobiegła za Dumbledore'm.


	18. Chapter 18

W momencie, gdy Albus Dumbledore teleportował się do Hogwartu, poczuł czyjąś dłoń, zaciskającą się na jego przedramieniu niczym kleszcze.

Wiedział, że to ona.

Dlatego pozwolił magii płynąć, by zabrała ich oboje do domu.

Gdy wylądowali na błoniach, był bardziej wyczerpany, niż zakładał. Ciężar ich obojga pociągnął go w dół. Upadli na kolana. Słyszał, jak podnosi się pierwsza, z cichym sykiem. Wstał również, odwracając się do niej.

Uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach, gdy zobaczył Minerwę w pozie bojowej, z wycelowaną w niego różdżką. Odruchowo cofnął się o dwa kroki.

Jego oczy szybko analizowały sytuację. Widział napięcie w jej postawie – była niczym lwica gotująca się do skoku na swoją ofiarę. Zerwał się wiatr, więc szaty łopotały wokół jej wyprostowanej, dumnej sylwetki, a czarne włosy fruwały wokół twarzy.

Jednak najbardziej przeraził go widok jej twarzy.

Usta zaciskała tak mocno, że ich pełny kształt zamienił się w wąską kreskę.

Zmrużone szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z furią, jakiej jeszcze u niej nie widział. Mniej wściekła była nawet gdy walczyła z Tomem podczas turnieju w Hogwarcie.

Ostrożnie sięgnął po swoją różdżkę – nie mógł bagatelizować mocy Minerwy, nie teraz, gdy wyraźnie nie panowała nad sobą. Nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, choć po jego geście w jej oczach błysnęło potwierdzenie.

Żadne z nich nie odzywało się. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Albus wiedział, że jakaś część umysłu Minerwy właśnie analizuje wszystkie jego słabości, zastanawiając się, jaki atak byłby najlepszy. On sam podświadomie przygotowywał się do obrony – czuł napięcie w mięśniach, szybkie uderzenia serca. Finalnie, czuł strach.

Nie mógł z nią walczyć. Nie mógł jej stracić. Nie był też pewien, czy ostatecznie będzie w stanie uchronić siebie samego i zamek przed jej gniewem.

Już zdążył zapomnieć, jaka potęga kryła się w Minerwie. Zapomniał, że rzymska Minerwa była boginią nie tylko mądrości, ale też wojny.

Mógł spróbować negocjacji. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, stąpał po cienkim lodzie. Najważniejsze było jednak, by nie tracić zimnej krwi.

\- Minerwo. – wyszeptał cicho, sondując jej reakcję.

\- Która część umowy była dla ciebie nie jasna, Dumbledore?,, _Po prostu na zawsze pozostań moim przyjacielem, a ja nieprzerwanie będę wobec ciebie lojalna." _Straciłeś moją lojalność. Więcej, straciłeś moje zaufanie. – odpowiedziała. Jej głos był zimny, ale spokojny. Niemniej jednak w każdym słowie rozbrzmiewała ewidentna uraza. Albus zmusił się, by się nie skrzywić.

\- Nadal nim jestem. Nadal jestem twoim przyjacielem. – rzekł, wznosząc oczy ku jej twarzy.

Nagle ona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Był to śmiech dziki i zimny, jakby ktoś uderzał o siebie lodowymi kryształami. I choć dźwięk wydobywał się z jej ust, pozorna wesołość nie sięgała jej oczu. Albus kątem oka zobaczył uczniów wychodzących z zamku, zaciekawionych widokiem dwójki profesorów, stojących na środku błoni i gotowych do walki.

\- Przyjaciel nigdy nie zachowałby się tak _haniebnie. _Jak śmiałeś podać mi tę diabelską miksturę, jak śmiałeś mnie oszołomić?! To gorsze niż wbicie noża w plecy! – krzyknęła, jej głos poniósł się echem po otwartej przestrzeni.

Mimo odległości, Albus bardzo wyraźnie słyszał westchnienia zebranych pod zamkiem uczniów. Pośpiesznie rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie powstrzymujące kogokolwiek przed słyszeniem ich rozmowy.

\- Nie dałaś mi możliwości wytłumaczenia się. – zauważył, ostrożnie robiąc krok naprzód. Ona zrobiła krok w bok – Albus zrozumiał, że będą krążyć po okręgu jak dzikie zwierzęta, gotowe w każdej chwili zaatakować.

-A zatem proszę bardzo, tłumacz się. – syknęła. Powietrze wokół niej drgało od skondensowanej mocy.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Miał wrażenie, że oto właśnie czeka go najtrudniejsze zadanie w życiu. Gdy wreszcie zaczął mówić, jego głos był cichy, ale opanowany:

\- Zrobiłem to wszystko, żeby cię chronić.

Prychnęła w zupełnie koci sposób, co na moment wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Chronić mnie? Posłuchaj swoich kłamstw, Dumbledore. Po prostu nie chciałeś, żeby ktokolwiek wchodził ci w drogę! Od początku wiedziałeś, a raczej wierzyłeś, że to się tak rozstrzygnie! Widziałeś, byłeś przy tym, jak zostałam matką chrzestną Harry'ego, jak przysięgałam go chronić! I co? Podałeś mi miksturę, bym nie protestowała przy zostawieniu go na pastwę mugoli! Usunąłeś, jakbym była przeszkodą w realizacji twoich dalekosiężnych planów! – Minerwa krzyczała z całych sił, ale jej policzki były zupełnie blade – znak, że jej gniew nie miał źródła w jej szkockim temperamencie, lecz w głębokiej urazie i poczuciu zdrady. Albus miał wrażenie, że każde jej słowo jest ciosem.

\- Chciałem oszczędzić ci bólu. – rzekł cicho. Ona wzdrygnęła się z odrazą.

\- Doprawdy? No to ci się nie udało. – odparła z sarkazmem.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Kluczowe jest, by Harry trafił do siostry swojej matki, jego jedynej żyjącej krewnej. Chłopiec przeżył, bo gdy Lily oddała za niego życie, uruchomiła bardzo potężną, starożytną magię ochronną. Voldemort jednak nie zniknął na zawsze. Jestem przekonany, że kiedyś powróci, a tylko dom kogoś z krwi Lily może dać Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. – wyjaśnił Albus. Zdziwiła go spokojna rzeczowość we własnym głosie. Wierzył w to ze wszystkich sił. To było jedyne i najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Ty nawet nie widziałeś tych mugoli! Przecież oni nie będą kochać Harry'ego, będą mieli go za dziwaka, będą go dręczyć, ograniczać jego magię! To ty nie rozumiesz! Pozbawiłeś Harry'ego szansy na normalne, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo! To nie do ciebie biegła Lily z łzami w oczach, z okrutnym i raniącym listem od siostry w dłoni! Jak ktoś, kto wiecznie widzi w magii zagrożenie, może dać ciepły, dobry dom dziecku, którego życie od samych narodzin naznaczone jest magią! – Minerwa gestykulowała żywiołowo lewą ręką, w prawej mocno dzierżyła różdżkę. Teraz już krążyli po dość dużym okręgu, w odległości około dwunastu metrów od siebie. Ich ruchy były pełne ukrytego napięcia, sztywne w jego przypadku, lub pełne kociej dzikości w jej.

\- Lepiej żeby był nieszczęśliwy niż martwy. Pomyśl rozsądnie- dom ciotki da mu ochronę potężniejszą niż nawet Hogwart, silniejszą niż którekolwiek z nas mogłoby mu zapewnić. – mówił Albus, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

\- Przysięgałam Lily i Jamesowi zająć się nim, gdyby coś stało się im i Syriuszowi. Teraz, kiedy oni są martwi, a Black ich zdradził, oczekujesz, że tak po prostu pogodzę się z twoją decyzją? Kim ty jesteś, żeby decydować o Harrym czy o mnie? – wysunęła wyzywająco podbródek. Albus stłumił westchnienie. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, miała zupełną rację.

\- Nie złamiesz swojej obietnicy, gdy będziesz dbać o niego tutaj, gdy już przyjdzie do Hogwartu. Na razie nie myślisz obiektywnie, nie widzisz, że zostawienie go u Dursley'ów było najlepszym wyjściem. Wiem jak drodzy byli dla ciebie Potterowie i że ich śmierć jest dla ciebie szokiem. – Albus już sam łapał się na tym, że nie mówił z pełnym przekonaniem, a jego słowa brzmią żałośnie słabo. Minerwa wyczuła to natychmiast, gniew w jej oczach się pogłębił.

\- Wiesz? Ty nie masz pojęcia! Twój błąd polega właśnie na tym, że jesteś przekonany o swojej nieomylności, o swojej szlachetności, o tym, że tylko ty wiesz, co będzie wyższym dobrem! Manipulujesz ludźmi niczym marionetkami! Wiedziałeś, że nie zatańczę jak mi zagrasz, więc odciąłeś mi sznurki! Wystąpiłeś przeciwko mnie w najgorszy możliwy sposób, zatruwając mi umysł i unieruchamiając ciało. Godny uczeń Gellerta, zaprawdę! – wrzasnęła Minerwa.

Albus aż zaniemówił. Nie dlatego, że głęboko go uraziła. Dlatego, że trafiła w samo sedno jego lęków. Od zawsze obawiał się, że Gellert tak go fascynował, bo w gruncie rzeczy byli do siebie podobni. Że tak jak on, ustawia wszystko w sobie tylko znanych wzorach. Że jak Gellert, posuwa się za daleko, gdy ktoś wyłamie się z stworzonego przez niego schematu.

Trafność porównania Minerwy uderzyła go z jeszcze jednego powodu. Oskarżenie w jej słowach było odpowiednio mocniejsze, gdy dotarło do niego, jak podobnie do Gellerta się zachował – oszołomił ją, a potem pozbawił kontroli nad własnym umysłem. Naprawdę nie był lepszy od czarnoksiężnika.

\- Może masz rację i popełniłem błąd. Przepraszam. – wyszeptał. Jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jej bladą twarz, by stwierdzić, że ani trochę jej nie udobruchał.

\- Za co? Za to, że mnie zaatakowałeś? Za to, że o niczym mi nie mówisz? Za to, że kłamiesz, albo raczej zatajasz lub naginasz prawdę? Za to, że zmusiłeś mnie do przyjęcia twoich decyzji? – po kolei wymieniała jego grzechy, aż zabrało jej tchu.

\- Moja droga… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu.

\- Nie jestem twoja, odkąd podniosłeś na mnie różdżkę. – wycedziła. Albus cofnął się – w jakiś sposób te słowa bardzo go zraniły. Postanowił odwrócić jej uwagę od swoich błędów.

\- Ja wiem, że zostawienie malutkiego dziecka na progu nieprzyjaznych ludzi poruszyło w tobie macierzyński sprzeciw, ale w grę wchodzi bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

W Minerwie zaszła taka zmiana, że natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Jej skóra rozjarzyła się, jakby ktoś oblepił ją diamentowym pyłem. Jej oczy zapłonęły bólem i wściekłością, jakiej się po niej nie spodziewał.

Zerwał się wiatr, ryczący wściekle i miotający jego szatami. Niebo zasnuły ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Na jeziorze utworzyły się zmarszczki fal. Drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu szumiały. Dopiero teraz Albus zobaczył uczniów i nauczycieli zgromadzonych przed zamkiem i na jego blankach oraz wieżach, obserwujących ich wymianę zdań. Dzięki jego zaklęciu nie słyszeli ani słowa z ich kłótni, ale Albus był świadomy, że nawet z takiej odległości widzieli jak poważna była ich różnica zdań. Co więcej, czarodziej podejrzewał, że gdyby doszło do walki nie byłby w stanie uchronić gapiów przed mocą swoją i Minerwy.

Gdy czarownica otworzyła usta, wydobył się z nich ogłuszający, potężny krzyk:

\- JAK ŚMIESZ!? PO TYM WSZYSTKIM…. MACIERZYŃSKI SPRZECIW?! NIE MASZ POJĘCIA, NIE WIESZ, NIE ROZUMIESZ, JAK WIELE WYCIERPIAŁAM, BO ŚWIAT NIE CHCIAŁ PRZYJĄĆ DZIECKA NAZNACZONEGO MOCĄ!

Albus zobaczył łzy błyszczące w jej oczach. Widział ból, cierpienie, agonię na jej twarzy.

I wreszcie dostrzegał gniew, wściekłość i furię. I one wzięły w górę.

Minerwa straciła kontrolę.

Różdżka Minerwy świsnęła równocześnie z pierwszym burzowym grzmotem.

Albusa zaatakował strumień czystej energii.

Mógł zrobić tylko jedno – wytworzył tarczę, odbijającą zaklęcie.

I wtedy zaczęła się walka.

Krążyli wokół siebie jak sępy, co chwila zbliżając i oddalając się od siebie. Minerwa atakowała zawzięcie, a każdy jej czar miał siłę kilkunastu magów. Jej zaklęcia były złożone, przemyślane tak, by go zranić, zniszczyć. Ich siła skupiała się tylko na nim – czarownica nie pozwoliła, by żaden zabłąkany czar wystrzelił ku obserwującym starcie uczniom. Jej różdżka śmigała w powietrzu szybciej, niż zdążyło rejestrować ludzkie oko. Kolejne promienie mknęły w kierunku Albusa – oślepiające, kolorowe błyskawice, a ich ryk wstrząsał ziemią.

Minerwa była wojowniczką idealną. Jej ataki nie miały żadnych słabych punktów – były potężne, dokładne i bezlitosne. Wiedźma przez cały czas nie traciła skupienia, jej twarz pozostawała blada i promieniująca bólem. Jej ciało poruszało się w perfekcyjnym rytmie, a magia w czystej postaci lśniła wokół jej sylwetki. Ani razu nie zniżyła się do wypowiedzenia formuły zaklęcia – jej ataki były niewerbalne, więc praktycznie niemożliwe do obrony dla maga nie zaznajomionego z pojedynkowymi czarami. Albus jednak wiedział, że gdyby zdecydowała się przenieść walkę na wyższy poziom, na użycie magii bez różdżki, jego los byłby marny.

Albus jeszcze nigdy nie walczył z nikim w ten sposób. Jeśli chodziło o poziom wymienianej mocy, to może jedynie pojedynek z Grindelwaldem mógł się z tym równać. Lecz chodziło o coś innego - o głębokie przekonanie, wydobywające się z serca Albusa, przypominające mu, że atakująca go wiedźma nie jest kobietą, która tkwiła przy nim przez dekady. To nie była Minerwa. To była osoba, której ogromna moc wymknęła się spod kontroli, która nie panowała nad swoimi działaniami, która była zakładniczką swojego bólu i szaleństwa.

Nawet nie próbował przejść do ofensywy – bronił się ze wszystkich sił, sięgając po coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe środki. Bariery ochronne, które wzniósł wokół swego ciała, błyskawicznie się wyczerpały – po zaledwie kwadransie nieustannej wymiany ognia musiał uciec się do beznadziejnych uników. Był zbyt powolny, by bez końca unikać jej zaklęć.

Po dwudziestu minutach jeden z jej czarów smagnął go po nadgarstku prawej dłoni, w której dzierżył różdżkę. Syknął z bólu i przerzucił niepokonaną broń do lewej ręki. Czuł ciepłą krew ściekającą z dłoni – przycisnął ją do szaty i zagryzł wargę. Minerwa tymczasem pozwoliła sobie na krótki triumfalny okrzyk. Musiał nieźle się nagimnastykować by odbić kolejną wiązankę zaklęć.

Nie rozumiał jej gniewu. Miała rację, zachował się karygodnie. Lecz Minerwa, którą znał, nie atakowałby go z tak szaleńczą żądzą zniszczenia. Przecież wiedział, jak silne są ograniczenia, jakie na siebie nakładała od najmłodszych lat. Pamiętał dziewczynkę nieustannie kontrolującą każdy swój gest. Zerwanie więzów tak potężnej samokontroli nie mogło być wywołane przez emocje związane ze śmiercią Potterów. Chciałby jej pomóc, chciałby ukoić jej złość, ale nie wiedział jak. Mógł jedynie modlić się, by jego moc okazała się wystarczająca do powstrzymania jej przed zrobieniem komukolwiek krzywdy.

Bronił się i bronił. Pot ściekał po jego czole i wsiąkał w brodę, błyszczącą na tle czarnych szat. Mięśnie paliły żywym ogniem, kości trzeszczały przy każdym gwałtowniejszym uskoku. Nie miał chwili wytchnienia na uleczenie prawej ręki, musiał więc walczyć lewą, co przekładało się na szybkość jego reakcji. Wiedział, że nie pociągnie tego długo. Jego przeciwniczka nie okazywała najmniejszych oznak zmęczenia, ale jej furia wcale nie osłabła.

Pojedynek magów zmienił się w szaleńczą batalię. Minerwa uniosła się w górę, niesiona magią i własnym gniewem. Burzowe chmury wirowały za jej plecami, pioruny trzeszczały we włosach. Albus nie wiedział, jak jedna osoba może gromadzić w sobie tak wielkie pokłady gniewu i mocy.

A potem nagle pojął. Jej szał rodził się z bólu.

Jeśli jego przypuszczenie było prawdziwe, to moc Minerwy była transmutowanym bólem. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ból opanował światłość, którą zawsze promieniowała i zamienił ją w ciemność, którą teraz wyrzucała z siebie. Czemu jednak jej obłęd był tak scentralizowany na nim?

Trzask. Znów go trafiła, tym razem w lewą nogę. Zachwiał się, czując jak jej czar unieruchamia go w miejscu. Potem zadrżał, gdy zobaczył jej nienaturalną satysfakcję – wiedziała, że właśnie przyszpiliła swoją ofiarę. Uniosła różdżkę, szykując się do decydującego ciosu. Albus sięgnął do ostatnich pokładów energii, usiłując przerwać działanie jej zaklęcia.

Kula niebieskiego ognia pomknęła wprost ku niemu. Zrobił ostatnią rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Odrzucił różdżkę i złapał kulę w obie dłonie.

Siła potrzebna do tego była tak wielka, że Albus odleciał parę metrów do tyłu, kula jednak nie wybuchnęła w jego rękach. Migotała niebieskim ogniem, jednak nie parzył on Albusa. Instynktownie spróbował wchłonąć energię kuli, ale to była zbyt nieokiełznana magia, by mógł nad nią zapanować.

Kula rozbłysnęła oślepiającym światłem, a potem wydobył się z niej dźwięk, który prawie zamroził krew w żyłach Albusa.

To był wrzask. Pierwotny, dziki, nieposkromiony wrzask rozdzierającego bólu.

I Albus był całkowicie pewien, że głos dobiegający z kuli był głosem Minerwy.

Musiał to przerwać, zanim Minerwa posunie się za daleko. Zupełnie nad sobą nie panowała – nie pozostały nawet szczątki jej żelaznej kontroli.

Albus odrzucił jaśniejącą kulę za siebie – usłyszał potężny wybuch wstrząsający ziemią za swoimi plecami. Następnie zerknął szybko w dół – ziemia była jakieś osiem metrów pod jego stopami. Nawet nie zauważył nigdzie Czarnej Różdżki. Mógłby ją przywołać, ale wątpił, by Minerwa mu na to pozwoliła. Zatem błyskawicznie wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie i wrzasnął z całych sił:

\- Drętwota!

Gdy z jego dłoni wystrzeliły dwa czerwone promienie, oświetlające twarz Minerwy, natychmiast pożałował swojego wyboru. Poczucie zdrady i zdumienia na jej twarzy było wyraźne, dogłębne. Nagle zrozumiał – tym samym zaklęciem oszołomił ją zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Ogromny wyrzut sumienia ścisnął mu trzewia, gdy widział w zwolnionym tempie jak jego magia pędzi w stronę zaskoczonej czarownicy.

A potem różdżka wypadła z jej dłoni, gdy uniosła ręce w obronnym geście.

Magia uderzyła wprost w jej otwarte dłonie.

Ziemia zatrzęsła się, do Albusa dotarły krzyki przerażonych uczniów i nauczycieli. On sam jednak skupił się na energii, która odbiła się od dłoni Minerwy i pomknęła w jego kierunku. Sekundy przed tym, jak do niego dotarła, zrozumiał, że to jedyny sposób na zakończenie tego szaleństwa.

Kiedyś, w ministerstwie, to ona zaufała jego uczuciom do niej. Dzisiaj, to on musiał mieć nadzieję, że zaklęcie lecące w jego stronę jest dokładnie wymierzone, że nie ma na celu go zabić. Bo gdyby nie było... nie miał szans.

Zamknął oczy, gdy ogromna siła trafiła go w pierś, posłała w górę. Jego ciało zużyło prawie całą energię na zniwelowanie skutków uderzenia i utrzymanie go w świadomości. Nie miał już sił, by zneutralizować upadek z wysokości ponad ośmiu metrów.

Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak w powietrzu roznosi się potężny ryk, a sponad Zakazanego Lasu nadlatuje ogromny, mocarny smok – szwedzki krótkopyski. Zdumiewająco łagodnie podleciał do wirującej w powietrzu Minerwy, która opadła na jego grzbiet. Bestia ryknęła po raz kolejny, a z jej paszczy wydobyła się kolumna srebrno-niebieskiego ognia.

Albus zamknął oczy, a ostatnim wspomnieniem była Minerwa, dosiadająca potwora, którego łuski lśniły jak szafirowe gwiazdy.


	19. Chapter 19

Pierwszym wrażeniem wracającej świadomości był zwykły, fizyczny ból, konsumujący każdą komórkę ciała Albusa. Mag usiłował odgrodzić swój umysł od ognia w mięśniach i gehenny trawiącej kości. Nie panował jednak nad swoimi odczuciami na tyle, by zignorować zniszczenia, jakie w jego ciele wywołała moc czarów Minerwy.

Jakim był głupcem, sądząc że zwykła moc wystarczy, by pokonać ewentualnych wrogów. Jak lekkomyślnie porzucił trenowanie ciała i magii, skupiając się jedynie na machinacjach umysłu! Jak niepoważnie zignorował ograniczenia fizyczności i wiek własnego organizmu! Teraz płacił za to bólem.

Jak na razie miał tylko tyle siły, by blokować wszystko, co było związane z Minerwą. Rozsądnie wmawiał umysłowi, że później przeanalizuje każde jej słowo, każdy jej gest. Najpierw musiał w pełni wrócić do przytomności i sprawdzić sytuację w zamku.

\- To jest jakieś szaleństwo! Jak mamy wyjaśnić uczniom, że dyrektorowie postanowili pojedynkować się na śmierć i życie?! Plotki o tym zaraz dotrą do ich rodziców, z pewnością wyolbrzymione. Już idąc tu, słyszałam teorię, że Minerwa tak naprawdę była prawą ręką Sami- Wiecie- Kogo! – przez umysłową zasłonę Albusa przedarł się wzburzony, znajomy głos. Kilka chwil zajęło mu zidentyfikowanie go jako chrypki Pomony.

\- Jeśli do śmierciożerców dotrze wiadomość o tym, że Dumbledore jest nieprzytomny, a Minerwa zniknęła na grzbiecie ogromnego smoka, zamek może być w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. – tym razem Albus natychmiast rozpoznał pełen niepokoju głos Filiusa. Co więcej, słowa maleńkiego czarodzieja zmusiły go do otwarcia oczu.

Tak jak podejrzewał, leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, a wokół jego łóżka zebrało się grono pedagogiczne i połowa członków Zakonu Feniksa. Mimo wszystko, zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Łatwiej przyszło mu uniesienie głowy, choć jego kręgosłup zaprotestował w formie błyskawicy bólu.

\- Dyrektorze! – czujna Poppy jako pierwsza dostrzegła jego poruszenie.

Z wysiłkiem uniósł rękę, powstrzymując pytania, które jak widział, cisnęły się na usta wszystkim obecnym.

\- Minerwa? – zdołał wyszeptać – jego gardło wydawało się dziwnie suche, jakby spędził dzień na pustyni.

\- Nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Nie wysłaliśmy nikogo na poszukiwania, uznaliśmy to za zbyt niebezpieczne. – wyjaśnił Moody, zbliżając się do łóżka.

Albus pokiwał głową. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien natychmiast zacząć szukać Minerwy, ale wiedział, że to nie byłoby rozsądne. Jeśli nie chciała nikogo widzieć i tak nie byłby w stanie jej znaleźć. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś spędził długie godziny pod bramą jej rezydencji. Teraz mógłby się tam udać, ale podejrzewał, że nie zostałby wpuszczony.

Nie, mógł jedynie liczyć na to, że jej gniew wypali się niczym niepodtrzymywany ogień.

\- Uczniowie? – zapytał, zmieniając lekko kąt patrzenia.

\- Nic im się nie stało, choć część narzeka na ból uszu i oczu – rozbłyski magii były oślepiające, a twoje zaklęcie nie uchroniło nas przed tym dziwnym wrzaskiem i rykami smoka. – pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Poppy.

\- Podałaś im odpowiednie leki? – zapytał z troską Albus. Echo wrzasku wydobywającego się z kuli wciąż odbijało się w jego umyśle.

\- Oczywiście. Lecz nie mogłam wymazać im pamięci. – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, marszcząc czoło.

Albus podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego członki zaprotestowały, ale zignorował chwilowy ból.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć. Magia uchroniła cię przed połamaniem wszystkich kości, ale pobrała prawie całą energię twojego ciała. Byłeś jedną nogą w grobie, gdy do ciebie dotarliśmy. – rzekł Moody. Albus czuł krew odpływającą z twarzy – nie przypuszczał, że był tak bliski śmierci. Gdyby Minerwa włożyła w swój atak więcej mocy, zabiłaby go. Ta świadomość zmroziła go i zrodziła dalsze pytania: czy wiedziała o tym, czy celowo zostawiła go przy życiu?

\- Nic mi nie będzie. – mruknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do zgromadzonych magów. Pomona zacmokała z niesmakiem.

\- Co się właściwie wydarzyło, Albusie? – zapytał wreszcie Alastor. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Westchnął. Sam nie wiedział, co może im powiedzieć, ale przecież na jakieś wyjaśnienie zasługiwali.

\- Och, nasz drogi dyrektor zapewne złamał pierwszą z zasad przetrwania – nigdy nie rób sobie wroga z Minerwy McGonagall. – rzekła ironicznie Rolanda Hooch, od niedawna instruktor quidditcha w Hogwarcie. Albus spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością – doceniał tę dziewczynę głównie za jej humor i ożywienie, które tchnęła w zamek.

\- Rolando! To poważna sprawa. – zganiła koleżankę Pomona.

\- Uzyskamy jakieś wyjaśnienie, dyrektorze? – zapytał Filius, nerwowo splatając palce. Albus wiedział, że nie może tego odwlekać.

\- Obawiam się, że nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Pewnych informacji nie mogę wam zdradzić. W każdym razie przekroczyłem pewną granicę i zapłaciłem za to. Nie wiem dokąd udała się Minerwa, choć podejrzewam, że ostatecznie wróci. Nie jest naszym wrogiem, choć zalecałbym ostrożność, gdyby ktokolwiek z was ją spotkał. – rzekł w końcu, a potem potarł skroń. Pierwszy odezwał się Alastor:

\- Do diaska, niczego nam nie wytłumaczyłeś! Widzieliśmy jak ona prawie cię zabiła i odleciała na smoku! To nie jest normalne zachowanie! Jak mamy jej zaufać? A co jeśli ona tak naprawdę nie jest po naszej stronie? Co jeśli zdradziła, tak jak Black? – Moody dyszał ciężko, choć jego napięte ramiona opadły, jakby zrzucił z siebie ciężar wątpliwości.

\- Alastor ma rację. Znamy Minerwę od jej pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałam. Taka moc… nigdy nie powinieneś był pozwolić jej nauczać. – rzekła wściekle Poppy. Albus ze zdumieniem odwrócił się do pielęgniarki – złość na jej twarzy była czymś nieoczekiwanym. Potem powiódł wzrokiem pomiędzy jej zaciętą miną a zaniepokojoną twarzą Alastora. Przypomniał sobie tę dwójkę i Minerwę, podczas ich ostatnich studenckich lat w Hogwarcie. Westchnął ze zrozumieniem.

\- Pojmuję wasze wątpliwości i strach, ale jestem przekonany, że Minerwa już więcej nie pozwoli ponieść się emocjom.

Ani Poppy, ani Moody nie byli przekonani, widział to po ich minach. Nie odezwali się jednak. To Rolanda przerwała ciszę.

\- Na Merlina, dyrektorze, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że jest potężna, ale nigdy nie spodziewaliśmy się, że pokona cię z taką łatwością.

Albus powstrzymał cisnącą się na usta uwagę, że sam się tego nie spodziewał. Ostatecznie jednak rzekł:

\- Teraz rozumiecie, dlaczego tak usilnie trzymałem ją z dala od Voldemorta.

Zebrani pokiwali głowami. Albus poczuł ulgę, że udało mu się jakoś ich udobruchać. Oczywiście był świadomy tego, że ich zaufanie do niego na pewno spadło po tym wszystkim. Niemniej jednak wiedział, że o wiele bardziej podejrzliwi byli wobec Minerwy.

Minerwa. Och, musiał to dobrze przemyśleć.

Wstał, przy wyraźnym trzasku kości. I choć Poppy pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, nie zaprotestowała.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej wrócić do normalności. Voldemort zniknął, ale część jego popleczników nadal jest na wolności, zachowujcie więc ostrożność. Opłakujcie Lily, Jamesa i Petera. I oczekujcie powrotu Minerwy – jej obecność będzie kluczowa dla odbudowy naszej społeczności. – Albus sam był zdumiony jak łatwo przychodziło mu dowodzenie, komenderowanie ludźmi. Przypomniał sobie oskarżenia Minerwy i przez jego twarz przemknął cień.

\- Zamierzasz jej szukać? I co z Gryfonami, co z transmutacją? – zapytał jak zwykle praktycznie myślący Filius.

Albus zawahał się. Wiedział, że wszyscy oczekują odpowiedzi.

\- Minerwa sama wróci. Nie wiem kiedy, zebranie myśli może zająć jej trochę czasu, ale nie zostawiłaby Hogwartu. Osobiście zajmę się jej obowiązkami – wyręczała mnie przez tyle lat, że teraz ja mogę wziąć na siebie Gryfonów i nauczanie transmutacji.

Usilnie pragnął wierzyć w swoje słowa. Jeśli to myślenie było błędne, mogło go sporo kosztować. Już przestał mieć złudzenia co do przywiązania Minerwy do niego, lecz nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłaby tak bez słowa zostawić Hogwart.

Bez dalszych słów ruszył w stronę drzwi. Za jego plecami natychmiast wybuchły gorączkowe szepty. Nie zareagował na nie – rozumiał potrzebę przedyskutowania szokujących rewelacji. Żałował jedynie, że on sam nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać.

Zwykle omawiał takie rzeczy z Minerwą…

Zamkowe korytarze były puste – nauczyciele musieli polecić uczniom pozostanie w dormitoriach. Albusowi brakowało ich rozmów, ich beztroskich uśmiechów- bez nich zamek wydawał się taki ponury. A może wszystko wydawało mu się gorsze, bo brakowało mu Minerwy u boku, promieniejącej swoją własną, wewnętrzną cichą radością?

Lecz czy ona rzeczywiście była tu szczęśliwa? Czy dzisiejszy wybuch nie był wynikiem gromadzącej się przez lata frustracji? Z ciężkim sercem wmaszerował do swojego gabinetu. Fawkes siedział na swojej pryczy i choć do dnia spalenia zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, wyglądał smutno i żałośnie.

\- Już za nią tęsknisz, bracie? – spytał Albus ptaka. Feniks jedynie przekrzywił głowę, a jego oczy zalśniły. Albus pokręcił głową – Minerwa poza nim była jedyną osobą, którą magiczne stworzenie lubiło.

Dyrektor Hogwartu najpierw ruszył w stronę swojego biurka, ale potem zmienił zdanie i skierował się do szafy kryjącej myślodsiewnię. Ostrożnie przeniósł misę na biurko, a potem zasiadł w swoim fotelu. Przez chwilę po prostu siedział w ciszy, a potem uniósł różdżkę do skroni. Z lękiem obserwował srebrzystą nić o seledynowym odcieniu, która pojawiła się na czubku różdżki.

A potem po prostu przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś Tiara określiła go Gryfonem. Strząsnął wspomnienie do myślodsiewni i zanurzył w niej twarz.

Musiał trzy razy obejrzeć to wspomnienie, by nabrać do niego odpowiedniego dystansu, choć za każdym razem widok twarzy Minerwy sprawiał mu ból. I chociaż jego umysł nieprzerwanie analizował poszczególne szczegóły, nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na szereg dręczących go pytań.

Czuł się okropnie wyczerpany i smutny. Gdy po raz czwarty wynurzył się z widmowej rzeczywistości wspomnień, mógł jedynie zacisnąć dłonie na Czarnej Różdżce i spróbować medytacji, by wyciszyć targające nim emocje.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że wróci. – znajomy głos rozdarł ciszę. Albus uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w zimne, namalowane na płótnie oczy Fineasa Blacka.

\- Tak, ale nie będzie już taka sama. – odpowiedział Albus, zrozumiawszy, że teraz nic już nie będzie takie jak wcześniej.

\- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zawsze pozostanie taka jak w chwili, gdy ją poznałeś. – rzekł czarodziej z powagą.

\- Byłem głupcem, myśląc że potrafię przewidzieć jej zachowanie. – wyznał Albus. Fineas zaśmiał się krótkim, ironicznym śmiechem.

\- Nadal jesteś głupcem, Dumbledore.

Kilkoro dyrektorów z portretów głośno dało wyraz swojemu oburzeniu spostrzeżeniem ślizgońskiego dyrektora, ale Albus zignorował ich. Z wyraźnym zmęczeniem w głosie zapytał:

\- Co powinienem teraz zrobić?

Fineas dopiero po kilku momentach zdołał ukryć swoje zdumienie pytaniem Albusa. Nawet portrety były przyzwyczajone do zdecydowanego, zawsze wiedzącego co robić Dumbledore'a. Zaklęcie rzucone na płótno zmuszało je jednak do udzielenia odpowiedzi na tak bezpośrednią prośbę o radę.

\- Nic. Musisz dać jej czas. Wnuczka mojej siostry jest silna. Już teraz usiłuje odzyskać spokój, medytując w rezydencji McGonagallów.

Albus przez chwilę po prostu przyjmował do wiadomości cenną informację. Mógł ją wykorzystać i udać się do rezydencji by to wszystko jakoś wyjaśnić. Mógł wysłać do niej list, w którym odwołałby się do jej uczuć względem szkoły.

To jednak nie byłoby właściwe.

_,, Nie jestem twoja, odkąd podniosłeś na mnie różdżkę." _

Ale przecież nigdy nie była ,,jego". Wracała, tak jak wtedy, po kilku latach w Ameryce, ale nie z jego powodu.

Puk. Puk.

Ciche pukanie równie dobrze mogło rozlegać się tylko w jego wyobraźni. Gorączkowo czekał na ostatnie stuknięcie, ale to nie była ona. Oczywiście że nie, nie mógł tego oczekiwać.

Drzwi otworzyły się same.

Severus Snape był blady, a w jego zapuchniętych oczach było tyle bólu, że Albus miał ochotę wykrzyczeć do młodego czarodzieja, by odszedł, by zabrał swoją żałobę gdzieś daleko, by zostawił go w spokoju. Śmierć Potterów nie była stratą jedynie dla Minerwy i Severusa. Dotknęła każdego czarodzieja, szczególnie tych, którzy znali ich osobiście. Lecz dlaczego Minerwa i Severus zachowywali się jakby tylko oni mieli prawo czuć rozdzierający duszę ból z powodu tak okrutnej i bezsensownej śmierci?

,,Bo oni najbardziej kochali Potterów." – odpowiedział sobie w myślach Albus. Zamiast wygonić Severusa, spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chodzi o Pottera… - zaczął niezdarnie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Harry jest bezpieczny w domu wujostwa. – oświadczył Albus prawie mechanicznie. Wciąż nie widział powodu by nie wierzyć, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Nie tego Pottera… - Severus znów nie dokończył, bo Albus rzucił:

\- James…

\- Potter, który pracował w ministerstwie! – po raz pierwszy młody nauczyciel odważył się wejść w słowo dyrektorowi. Kilkoro portretów prychnęło na taką impertynencję, ale Albus jedynie uniósł brwi:

\- Charlus Potter, wuj Jamesa, nie może zająć się chłopcem, został zamordowany przez śmierciożerców, kiedy James był jeszcze w Hogwarcie. – wyjaśnił, przekonany, że Severus też nie wierzy, iż zostawienie Harry'ego u siostry matki to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie.

\- Nie został zamordowany przez śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan zabił go osobiście. – oświadczył Snape.

Albus zamarł, bo tej informacji kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Gestem wskazał Severusowi krzesło przed biurkiem, jednocześnie pytając:

\- Skąd wiesz? Ty też byłeś wtedy w Hogwarcie. Charlus Potter zginął, bo nie chciał dołączyć do śmierciożerców.

Zadziwiające, jak spięty był ten młody nauczyciel eliksirów, gdy przycupnął na krześle przed dyrektorskim biurkiem, ale Albus widział w nim determinację. Snape wierzył, że jego informacje są cenne i to w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Gdy awansowałem na prawą rękę Czarnego Pana, było kilkoro śmierciożerców, którzy chcieli się wkupić w moje łaski, by być bliżej niego. Kilka pustych obietnic złożonych Bellatriks wystarczyło, by opowiedziała o swojej współpracy z Czarnym Panem. Akcja dopadnięcia Charlusa Pottera była jej pierwszą misją. – wyjaśniał Severus.

\- Czego oczekiwał od niej Tom? – spytał Albus, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, ale jednocześnie wdzięczny, że Severus oderwał go od roztrząsania pojedynku sprzed kilku godzin.

\- Miała tylko złapać Pottera, by Czarny Pan mógł go przesłuchać odnośnie wojny z Grindelwaldem.

Albus drgnął. Nazwisko Gellerta nadal poruszało w nim wiele różnych emocji – wstyd, poczucie winy, odrazę. Lecz zainteresowanie Toma tym okresem było wysoce niepokojące.

\- Bellatriks zdradziła, jakich informacji szukał Voldemort?

\- Chciał wiedzieć, czym zajmowała się profesor McGonagall podczas wojny. – Severus patrzył Albusowi w oczy, jakby szukając w nich wyjaśnienia.

Lecz dyrektor wpatrywał się odległy punkt ponad ramieniem Severusa, usiłując przezwyciężyć targające nim lodowate dreszcze, biegnące w dół kręgosłupa, aż do czubków palców u stóp.

Minerwa, Tom, Gellert, Minerwa. Białe plamy w historii, utajnione informacje, zatuszowane poczucie winy, gniew biorący się znikąd. Macierzyński sprzeciw.

\- Dyrektorze. Po czyjej tak naprawdę stronie jest profesor McGonagall? – Severus przerwał jego rozmyślania.

\- Jeśli nie zaufamy, że po naszej, nic już nie będzie miało sensu, a wszystko będzie stracone. – wyszeptał Albus, dziwnie utwierdzony w prawdziwości swoich słów.

Severus nie pytał dalej, wstał i wyszedł. Mimowolnie Albus pomyślał, że ten strach przed zbyt dużą wiedzą, zbyt wieloma cennymi informacjami czyni z tego Ślizgona szpiega idealnego. Gdyby Severus zaczął analizować, kwestionować i dopasowywać do siebie zgromadzone informacje, mógłby nieopatrznie dojść do podobnych wniosków co Albus.

A wnioski były zbyt przerażające, by myśleć o nich dłużej:

Riddle interesował się poczynaniami Minerwy podczas wojny.

Minerwa zniknęła na kilka miesięcy i nawet w ministerstwie nie wiedzieli, gdzie się wtedy podziewała.

Przez dekady tkwiła w Hogwarcie, w cieniu Albusa, choć miała świat u stóp.

Straciła kontrolę w obliczu oszołomienia jej przez Albusa i zostawienia małego Harry'ego na progu domu nieprzyjaznych ludzi.

\- Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób. Nie składaj w całość tego, co nie jest do ułożenia. – czyjś łagodny głos dotarł do jego uszu wraz z trzaskiem płomieni w kominku.

Perenelle Flammel patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem, ze współczuciem. Nie dziwiło go, że wiedziała o wszystkim. Była jedyną osobą, przed którą nie stawiał oklumencyjnych murów.

\- Dlaczego to jest nie do ułożenia? – zapytał, dziecinnie przekrzywiając głowę. Mimo wszystko, pojawienie się Odwiecznej uspokoiło go odrobinę. Pojawił się ktoś starszy i mądrzejszy, ktoś, kogo można zapytać, kto nie oczekuje natychmiastowych i słusznych decyzji.

\- Bo Minerwa i twoja relacja z nią są jednymi czynnikami, które nie wpisują się w schematy twoich planów, w wzory twoich zachowań, w algorytmy twoich przewidywań.

\- Tak, bo nie mogę jej zaufać! Ona nie ufa mi, nigdy nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego, a ja nie jestem w stanie się do niej zbliżyć, nie narażając jej na niebezpieczeństwo! – Albus nawet nie zauważył, że podniósł głos, ale poczuł ulgę, mogąc powiedzieć to wszystko głośno.

\- Jeśli każde z was będzie czekać, aż drugie odkryje przed nim wszystkie tajemnice, które nagromadziliście przez lata, to nigdy nie będziecie funkcjonować zgodnie. Któreś z was musi zrobić pierwszy krok, zaufać na ślepo, zacząć od początku. – stwierdziła Perenelle spokojnie, patrząc na Albusa zmrużonymi oczami.

\- To mam być ja, prawda? – westchnął czarodziej.

\- To ty ją oszołomiłeś, usunąłeś jak przeszkodę, zaburzyłeś równowagę. Ten pojedynek… to kiedyś musiało nastąpić. Minerwa gromadzi moc zbyt wielką, by była w stanie nieustannie się kontrolować. – zauważyła Odwieczna, troskliwie łapiąc Albusa za wciąż drżące dłonie.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie poznaliśmy, prawda? – zapytał, nie ukrywając żalu. Perenelle uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Nie chciałeś mi wierzyć, gdy mówiłam ci, jak bardzo może być niebezpieczna. – w jej głosie nie było przygany – tylko stwierdzała fakt.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jeden człowiek może mieć w sobie tyle bólu. – wyszeptał. Nie dodał, że odniósł wrażenie, że to on sam jest źródłem cierpienia Minerwy.

\- Moc zrodzona z czystego cierpienia… - rzekła cicho Perenelle. Albus po raz pierwszy zobaczył na jej twarzy strach, jako pierwotne uczucie.

Nie odpowiedział. Ponad ramieniem przybranej matki zobaczył feniksa roniącego kryształowe łzy.


	20. Chapter 20

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w samotności w pustej sali balowej rezydencji McGonagallów. Przed nią stał lśniący, biały fortepian, wystrojem pasujący do zdobionej złotem i sztukateriami balowej komnaty. I choć jej palce nie dotykały klawiatury, klawisze poruszały się, a z instrumentu płynęła smutna, melancholijna melodia, ilustrująca nastrój Minerwy.

Była smutna. Znów przytłaczało ją paraliżujące poczucie porażki. Znów zawiodła.

Pozwoliła by ból, który magazynowała w sobie przez te wszystkie lata wziął w górę i przerodził się w gniew. Odrzuciła wszelką kontrolę i skupiła całą niszczycielską siłę, jaką dysponowała, na najbliższą sobie osobę.

Albus. Nawet wspomnienie jego imienia było bolesne.

Przez siedem dni pozwalała, by kierował nią gniew. Potem zaś usiłowała znaleźć spokój, na zimno analizując wszystkie zgromadzone fakty. Teraz jej umysł był już jak nieporuszona tafla jeziora – gładka i nieskazitelna, ale nadal bardzo podatna na wzburzenia.

Wpadła w sidła własnych emocji. Pozwoliła, by szereg skomplikowanych uczuć do Albusa przysłonił jej jego wady. Przecież Minerwa nie była jak tysiące magów, uważających Albusa za wyrocznię, niepokonanego i nieomylnego – bardzo dobrze poznała część jego skaz. Rozumiała jego strach przed własną ciekawością, jego ślepe przekonanie o swojej rozległej mądrości, dostrzegała jego głęboko ukryty egocentryzm. Znając jego zdolność do manipulacji, mogła przewidzieć, że Albus wyznaczy jedyną ścieżkę, której uparcie będzie się trzymał i przeciągał na nią wszystkich wokół. Mogła się spodziewać, że jeśli Albus uzna kogoś za przeszkodę, usunie go. W swoim zaufaniu do niego jednak nie domyśliła się, że mógłby za utrudnienie uznać ją samą. To był jej błąd. Wątpiła, by docierało do niego cierpienie, jakie wywołał przytępiając jej umysł i oszałamiając ciało. Nie wiedział, co działo się w Nurmengardzie, nie mogła go za to winić, bo sama zdecydowała o zatajeniu pewnych rzeczy. Nie mogła nie rozumieć jego pobudek – zagrażała ,,większemu dobru", musiał się jej pozbyć, to było logiczne.

Gdzieś na boku swojego umysłu chciał ją chronić, to również wiedziała. Jednak tak jak w przypadku Harry'ego, nie wiedział, że sprawia jej jeszcze wiecej bólu.

Albus nie wiedział.

Nie rozumiał.

Nie pamiętał.

To była wyłącznie JEJ wina. To ona okłamała jego i cały świat o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Nieświadomie Albus dotknął samego sedna jej bólu. Trafił w sam środek tej pustki, która powstała w Minerwie po utracie dziecka. Czy jednak to usprawiedliwiało jej reakcję?

Nie. Teraz już to wiedziała. Nie mogła zmienić przeszłości, nie mogła też zdradzić niszczących ją sekretów. Nie powinna zaś narażać Hogwartu, nauczycieli i uczniów. Nie powinna była tracić kontroli.

Co powiedziałby jej ojciec? Minerwa nawet nie próbowała rozmawiać z portretami przodków. Wiedziała, jak ciężko byłoby jej znieść wyraz czystego rozczarowania na twarzy Roberta McGonagalla. Przez cały okres jej dzieciństwa ojciec usiłował uchronić ją właśnie przed czymś takim. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, czego się obawiał i dlaczego jego strach miał takie rozmiary.

Moc, jaką władała, była ogromna, ale zupełnie nieokiełznana. Przerażała ją samą. Jak niewiele było trzeba, by pokonała Albusa. Gdy dotarła do rezydencji, nie była nawet wyczerpana, jedynie zła i znużona lotem. Co więcej, o mały włos i zabiłaby Albusa – gdy walczyli, nie panowała nad niczym, jedynie coś zakorzenionego bardzo głęboko w jej umyśle nakazało jej złagodzić ostateczny cios. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Albus wiedział wcześniej o jej możliwościach – nawet jeśli ona sama nie miała tej wiedzy. Mogła mieć jednak pewność, że wszyscy obserwujący walkę – nauczyciele, uczniowie, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, zrozumieli, jaką bestią jest, jakie potworne siły w sobie skrywa.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że po takim spektaklu zostanie zakwestionowane nie tylko jej zdrowie psychiczne, ale również posłuszeństwo słusznej sprawie. Otwarcie wystąpiła przeciw Albusowi i pokonała go. To wystarczyło, by część magów uznała ją za zdrajczynię i sługę Voldemorta. Nie mogła liczyć na powrót do dawnego życia, na wsparcie ludzi, których miała za przyjaciół. Nie mogła wierzyć, że rodzice uczniów pozwolą, by w Hogwarcie uczył ktoś tak niebezpieczny. Nie mogła zniszczyć ziarna strachu, jakie zasiała.

Jej ciche, spokojne życie w Hogwarcie było teraz poza zasięgiem – jej gniew spalił za nią wszystkie mosty.

Nie mogła liczyć na przebaczenie Albusa i miejsce po jego prawicy, bez wyjaśnień.

Dałaby mu wszystko oprócz prawdy.

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a melodia wygrywana przez jej magię przybrała na sile.

Była czwarta rano. Minerwa była kompletnie ubrana w szaty o kolorze głębokiej czerni – wiedziała, że upłynie mnóstwo czasu, zanim upora się z żałobą po śmierci Jamesa, Lily i Petera. Odzienie skrywało też rany na przedramionach i nogach – przez cały tydzień spała zaledwie kilka godzin, dręczona koszmarami, w których ból duszy usiłowała ukoić bólem ciała. Bez balsamicznej atmosfery Hogwartu była dużo bardziej bezbronna, podatna na niszczycielskie działanie snów.

Mimo jednak strużek krwi spywających po nadgarstku ze świeżej rany na przedramieniu, Minerwa była dużo spokojniejsza. Przynajmniej mogła poruszać się po rezydencji, nie demolując jej wnętrza – pierwsze dwa dni spędziła ze smokami. Złożone techniki medytacyjno rozluźniające, które wypracowała w czasie pobytu w Ameryce, teraz pomagały jej odzyskać utraconą kontrolę.

Dotarła do momentu, w którym mogłaby stanąć z Albusem twarzą w twarz i nie usiłować spalić go na popiół.

Melodia płynęła coraz głośniej, ale była coraz spokojniejsza. Minerwa starała się czuć dumę z tego małego sukcesu. Stopniowo, minuta po minucie, jej ciało i umysł się odprężały.

Aż wszystko zostało przerwane donośnym trzaskiem. Minerwa instynktownie zerwała się na nogi, z różdżką w dłoni. Przed nią stał przerażony skrzat domowy, Drobin, mnący nerwowo w dłoniach rąbek tartanowej serwety, która stanowiła jego odzienie.

\- Milady! Coś niedobrego dzieje się z portretem lady Theresy. Ciągle krzyczy! – rzekł skrzat.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Teraz, gdy muzyka fortepianu ucichła, rzeczywiście słyszała odległe krzyki. Zebrała obfite spódnice szat w dłonie i ruszyła pędem do drzwi sali balowej. Najszybciej jak mogła pędziła przez korytarze rezydencji, aż w końcu wypadła na wielki hol, gdzie wisiały portety jej przedków.

Postać jej babki krzyczała wniebogłosy – jej blade zazwyczaj policzki pokrywały szkarłatne rumieńce, jej szare oczy były rozbiegane, do momentu, gdy babka spostrzegła wnuczkę.

\- Minerwo! – jej krzyk był tak pełen strachu, że Minerwie przyszło na myśl, że jej babka odkryła, co zaszło między nią a Albusem. Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do portretu.

\- Zaatakowali Longbottomów! Robią z nimi coś strasznego, słychać jedynie krzyki! – wykrzyczała Theresa.

Minerwa zamarła. Frank i Alice posiadali w swoim wiejskim domku w Walii jedynie dwa obrazy: portret Theresy McGonagall, która pomogła Frankowi przyjść na świat i portret jego ojca, Lucasa Longbottoma. Oba malowidła wisiały w jadalni na parterze. Babka Minerwy musiała odwiedzić swój drugi portret i usłyszeć okrzyki.

Nie mogła tracić czasu – Theresa była zbyt przerażona, by Minerwa powątpiewała w prawdziwość jej słów. Machnięciem różdżki zamieniła niepraktyczne żałobne szaty w dopasowany strój aurora. Następnie rzuciła w stronę portretu babki:

\- Niech Lucas zaalarmuje ministerstwo. A ty porozum się z Fineasem – Zakon też musi się dowiedzieć.

To powiedziawszy, zmieniła się w kocią postać i pomknęła do drzwi rezydencji. Biegła ile sił w łapach, a strach o rodzinę Longbottomów dodawał jej sił. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zostali zabici jak Potterowie. Nie mogła znów zawieść.

Teleportowała się za bramą – nie powinna tracić mocy na naginanie teleportacyjnych zasad – nadal nie miała pewności, ile sił straciła w starciu z Albusem i czy zdoła przywołać tę samą niszczycielską siłę w walce z prawdziwymi wrogami.

Udało jej się bezszelestnie wylądować przed niskim murkiem osłaniającym ogród, tak starannie wypielęgnowany przez Alicję. Stłumiła przekleństwo, gdy odkryła, ze zaklęcia chroniące dom zostały złamane. Bez przeszkód przeskoczyła przez murek, a potem kryjąc się w cieniu krzewów w swojej kociej formie, zaczęła skradać się w stronę domu. Gdy go ujrzała, na moment przystanęła – okna pierwszego piętra skromnego budynku błyskały czerwonymi błyskami, jakby w środku ktoś wypuszczał fajerwerki.

Minerwa jednak zachowała zimną krew. Kilkoma susami przemierzyła trawnik i wpadła na ganek. Drzwi do domu były otwarte, a z zewnątrz dochodziły wrzaski, od których zjeżyło się futro na jej grzbiecie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Alicja i Frank byli torturowani – te przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy usłyszała pierwsze wyraźne słowa:

\- Crucio! Crucio! – głos był męski, ale dziwnie znajomy. Minerwa szybko przywołała z pamięci nazwiska wszystkich znanych sobie śmierciożerców – ostatecznie uznała że głos należał do Rabastiana Lestrange. To tylko podsyciło jej niepokój – Rabastian rzadko odstępował na krok swojego brata, Rudolfa.

Musiała działać. Zmieniła się w ludzką postać i mocno zacisnęła palce na różdżce, a następnie bezszelestnie ruszyła po miękkim dywanie rozłożonym na korytarzu. Była w połowie drogi, gdy nagle zobaczyła jakiś ruch po swojej lewej stronie.

Drzwi pokaźnej szafy ubraniowej właśnie się otworzyły.

Doskoczyła do nich w ułamku sekundy, z różdżką w gotowości.

Z rzędów płaszczy wychyliła się niespokojna twarzyczka rocznego Neville'a.

Minerwa na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. A potem wypuściła powietrze z płuc – Alicja i Frank musieli ukryć tu dziecko, gdy zorientowali się, że śmierciożercy wtargnęli do posesji. Malec nie był tu jednak bezpieczny – jeden jego krzyk i zostałby znaleziony. Minerwa z wahaniem odwróciła się w stronę schodów, skąd dobiegały nieprzerwane wrzaski. Wreszcie podjęła decyzję.

Zabezpieczyła Neville'a tuzinem zaklęć – między innymi takimi, które uniemożliwiały mu wydobycie z siebie dźwięku i samodzielne otworzenie szafy. Potem wyczarowała światełko, które miało zająć dziecko. Z bólem patrzyła, jak nieświadomy niczego malec wyciąga rączki do magicznej iskierki. A potem zamknęła szafę i stąpając bezgłośnie pobiegła po drewnianych schodach.

Zaczaiła się przed drzwiami sypialni Franka i Alicji, w cieniu drzwi. To, co ujrzała, obudziło w niej gniew.

Pokój był doszczętnie zdemolowany, a wszędzie latało pierze z poduszek. Na środku szczątków łóżka w agonalnych konwulsjach zwijała się dwójka jej przybranych dzieci –Alicja i Frank. Ich ciała były powykręcane przez zaklęcie, ich włosy lepiły się od potu, krew ściekała z ran, a na ustach pojawiła się piana. Jednak najstraszniejsze były ich oczy – puste, szklane, jak u lalek, zupełnie nieskoordynowane z wrzaskami wydobywającymi się z ich gardeł.

Nad nimi pastwiła się czwórka śmierciożerców. Nie mieli masek, Minerwa rozpoznała ich natychmiast. Pierwszą jej myślą było, że wszyscy byli jej uczniami. Rudolf i Rabastian Lestrange, Bartemiusz Crouch Junior i prawa ręka Voldemorta – Bellatriks Lestrange.

Dziwne wspomnienia pojawiły się w umyśle Minerwy na widok ciemnowłosej kobiety. Jedno z nich wypłynęło teraz na wierzch – zafascynowana obserwowała, jak srebrne nitki myśli formują się w zamkowy korytarz, jak ciemne wstęgi składają się w trzy dziewczęta.

\- Czym się tak ekscytujesz, Bello? – spytała jedna z nich.

\- Musiałam bardzo się nagimnastykować, ale znalazłam prawdziwy skarb. Patrzcie! – ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o ciężkich powiekach i bardzo kobiecej sylwetce wyciągnęła kawałek papieru z kieszeni szaty o zielono-srebrnej oblamówce.

\- Och! Skąd to masz! – zawołała pierwsza, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

\- To tajemnica. Ale popatrzcie dobrze. Nie widziałam przystojniejszego mężczyzny! Jest boski, prawda Cyziu? – zwróciła się do idącej z nimi blondynki.

\- Tak, chyba tak. – mruknęła tamta, odwracając się czujnie.

\- Chyba? Nie widzisz tej twarzy, tych szlachetnych rysów… - rozpływała się ciemnowłosa.

\- A ty nie widzisz, na co on patrzy? Nie widzisz jak idealna jest kobieta w jego ramionach? – te dwa, celne pytania sprawiły, że ,,Bella", zatrzymała się w pół kroku, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz całkowitego szoku. Blondynka jedynie potrząsnęła głową i razem z trzecią dziewczyną skręciła na schody prowadzące do lochów.

Minerwa zamrugała, skupiając się na teraźniejszości.

Twarze śmierciożerców wykrzywiały okropne grymasy, gdy na zmianę rzucali na nieszczęsnych Longbottomów zaklęcie powodujące ból.

Najbliżej niej stał Bartemiusz. Starannie wycelowała w niego różdżkę. A potem wyszeptała:

\- Drętwota!

W momencie gdy czerwony promień powalał śmierciożercę, Minerwa rzuciła się do przodu.

\- Impedimenta! – krzyknęła, celując w Rabastiana. Wróg uchylił się w ostatnim momencie.

\- TY! McGonagall! – wrzasnęła Bellatriks, szybko przerywając torturowanie Longbottomów. Minerwa z zdumieniem odnotowała dziwną uciechę w głosie wiedźmy.

\- Expelliarmus! – ryknęła Minerwa, celując w Rudolfa. Śmierciożerca odbił jej zaklęcie.

Potem rozpętała się regularna bitwa. Śmierciożercy mieli przewagę, bo było ich troje na nią jedną, lecz jakoś udawało jej się odbijać i unikać ich klątw. Minerwa dawno nie miała okazji walczyć z tyloma tak silnymi przeciwnikami – bracia Lestrange wyróżniali się kreatywnością w walce, zaś Bellatriks była potężna z powodu pochodzenia z potężnych Blacków. Zaskakujące, że obie miały wspólnych przodków.

Ostatecznie jednak Minerwa powaliła Rabastiana, wykorzystując słabości, jakie pamiętała jeszcze z okresu, gdy był jej uczniem. Oszołomienie brata rozwścieczyło Rudolfa – zdumiewająco szybko śmierciożerca rzucił się w jej stronę, krzycząc:

\- Crucio!

Minerwa uskoczyła, ale zbyt wolno – zaklęcie trafiło ją w kostkę u lewej nogi. Zachwiała się, gdy ból rozniósł się po jej ciele, zaraz jednak zablokowała go tak jak zawsze. Brak wyraźnej reakcji zaskoczył Rudolfa, którego triumfalny uśmiech zastygł. To pozwoliło jej go pokonać:

\- Petrificus Totalus! – warknęła, a Lestrange zamarł, gdy zaklęcie trafiło go w pierś.

Nie doceniła jednak Bellatriks, która szybko zorientowała się, że w bezpośrednim starciu z nią ma małe szanse. Gdy Minerwa była zajęta jej mężem, śmierciożerczyni przysunęła się do środka pomieszczenia.

Teraz przykładała różdżkę do gardła Franka. Jej oczy, okolone ciemnymi rzęsami, lśniły złowieszczo.

\- Twój mały auror nie był skory powiedzieć mi gdzie zniknął Czarny Pan. Może ty mi zatem powiesz, jeśli nie chcesz bym poderżnęła mu gardło. Jako dziwka Dumbledore'a na pewno masz takie informacje, prawda, profesor? – wysyczała Bellatriks.

Minerwa z rozpaczą popatrzyła na półprzytomnego chrześniaka. Nie wątpiła w szaleństwo Bellatriks – wiedziała, że wiedźma bez wahania zabije Franka. Musiała coś wymyślić.

\- Och, zatem Voldemort nie skontaktował się z tobą, Bellatriks? Dziwne, zawsze myślałam, że jesteś mu najbliższa. Powiedz mi, jak to jest czuć jego pocałunki? Nadal są tak rozkosznie zimne? – zapytała Minerwa zjadliwie. Oczy śmierciożerczyni rozszerzyły się gwałtownie – najpierw ze zdumienia, a potem ze strachu.

\- Ty nie… on… kłamiesz! – wydukała wreszcie kobieta, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając czubek różdżki go szyi Franka.

\- To nigdy nie zebrałaś się na odwagę, by zapytać go, kim była dama, która towarzyszyła mu na Balu Noworocznym, której tak zazdrościłaś? – Minerwa udała politowanie.

Bellatriks wydała z siebie dziki skowyt - z piersi Franka trysnęła krew. Rany nie były głębokie, ale Minerwa instynktownie uniosła różdżkę.

\- Odłóż różdżkę na ziemię, albo on zginie! – warknęła Bellatriks, odzyskując pewność siebie.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że jej gra dobiegła końca. Nie mogła ryzykować – musiała za wszelką cenę uratować Longbottomów. Nie mogła zawieść, nie po raz drugi.

Ostrożnie uniosła obie dłonie, a potem upuściła różdżkę. Skrzywiła się, gdy uderzyła o ziemię – ten kawałek drewna był przedłużeniem jej ręki, stanowił niejako symbol kontroli nad jej niszczycielską mocą.

\- Accio różdżka! – powiedziała Bellatriks. Różdżka Minerwy jednak nie poszybowała do dłoni śmierciożerczyni, tylko potoczyła się w jej stronę, by znieruchomieć dwa metry od jej stóp. Na czole Bellatriks pojawiły się zmarszczki – Minerwa w duchu dziękowała przywiązaniu różdżki do jej osoby.

Nie była jednak bezbronna i nie zamierzała tracić czasu. Nadal miała uniesione ręce w górze. Bellatriks nie spostrzegła się, że jej dłonie lśnią na niebiesko.

\- Accio Frank! – wrzasnęła niespodziewanie Minerwa. Z jej dłoni wystrzeliło niebieskie światło i porwało Franka w jej stronę. Przesunięcie żywego człowieka magią bez użycia różdżki było nie lada wyczynem i wysiłkiem, zadrżała więc lekko.

Bellatriks zdumienie odjęło mowę, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz jednak odzyskała rezon i krzyknęła:

\- Avada Kedavra! – nienawiść w jej głosie była nie do przeoczenia.

Minerwa zareagowała instynktownie – zmieniła się w kotkę, więc zaklęcie uśmiercające przeleciało ponad jej głową. Potem błyskawicznie znów zmieniła formę – tym razem była ogromną, przerażającą lwicą. Bellatriks cofnęła się odruchowo – Minerwa wykorzystała fakt, że wiedźma nie spróbowała żadnego zaklęcia i odbiła się z tylnych łap.

Wylądowała dokładnie na piersi śmierciożerczyni – obie upadły na podłogę. Różdżka Bellatriks potoczyła się po ziemi. Kobieta usiłowała się podnieść, ale nie miała tyle sił, by zrzucić z siebie potężną lwicę. Minerwa wbiła pazury w miękkie ciało. Bellatriks wrzasnęła, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

,,_Mogłabym ją zabić. ''_ – przemknęło Minerwie przez myśl.

Ostatecznie jednak pochyliła paszczę nad twarzą swojej dawnej uczennicy i ryknęła ogłuszająco, ukazując rzędy ostrych kłów. Bellatriks zemdlała.

Minerwa zmieniła się i sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę w momencie, gdy Bartemiusz poruszył się lekko, odzyskując przytomność. Błyskawicznie wyczarowała więzy, które spętały śmierciożerców oraz pozbierała ich różdżki.

A potem spojrzała na Franka i Alicję. Byli przytomni, patrzyli wprost na nią. I choć ich usta składały się jak do okrzyku, nie wydawali z siebie dźwięków. A ich oczy były puste, pozbawione wyrazu.

Trzask. Do pomieszczenia wpadło pół tuzina ludzi. Wszyscy oni zatrzymali się nagle.

Minerwa widziała jednak tylko błękitne oczy Albusa. Nie migotały, ale były zupełnie skupione na jej twarzy.

Otrząsnęła się. Zobaczyła, że Albus trzyma rękę w górze, jakby nakazywał bezruch grupie aurorów na czele z Moodym za sobą. Zaraz jednak zrozumiała: żaden z przybyłych nie mógł być pewien jej zachowania. Musiała jak najszybciej przekonać ich, że nie jest wrogiem. Musiała to zrobić dla Franka i Alicji.

\- Albusie… - zaczęła powoli, ale głos mimowolnie jej zadrżał. On nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

\- Spokojnie. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ufam ci. – jego głos był spokojny, może troszeczkę zrezygnowany.

Minerwa poczuła jak zalewa ją fala ogromnej ulgi. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie że jej kolana miękną. W jej udręczonym umyśle pojawiła się iskierka nadziei, że być może nie wszystko stracone.

Mechanicznie odsunęła się, gdy Albus opuścił dłoń i polecił aurorom zabranie Longbottomów do szpitala, a śmierciożerców do cel. A potem nagle sobie przypomniała.

Gwałtownie rzuciła się do schodów. Udało jej się przeskoczyć przez poręcz i miękko wylądować na dywanie tuż obok szafy. Za sobą usłyszała kroki zbiegających aurorów. Zignorowała to i szybko rzuciła kilka czarów – drzwi szafy otworzyły się, ukazując zaciekawionego Neville'a – z jego piąstki sączyło się światełko, które wyczarowała. Minerwa ostrożnie wzięła dziecko na ręce – malec nie protestował, lecz natychmiast wtulił się w jej szatę.

Minerwa ruszyła ku drzwiom – potrzebowała świeżego powietrza by rozjaśnić umysł. Gdy znalazła się już w ogrodzie, odetchnęła, a potem przycisnęła mocniej do siebie Neville'a.

Obok niej przeszli aurorzy, lewitujący nosze z Alicją i Frankiem. Patrząc na ich twarze, blade ze strachu i z brakiem wyrazu w oczach, Minerwa zrozumiała, że oto stało się najgorsze – długotrwałe tortury zaklęciem Cruciatus odebrały zmysły dwójce jej ukochanych, przybranych dzieci.

\- NIE! – po ogrodzie echem poniósł się okrzyk. Minerwa podniosła głowę. Zobaczyła Augustę, która z łzami w oczach dotarła własnie do noszy. W bezruchu obserwowała, jak przyjaciółka lamentuje i rwie sobie włosy z głowy w bólu. Potem zaś Augusta uniosła głowę i spostrzegła Minerwę. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Nawet z odległości kilkunastu metrów, Minerwa widziała łzy lśniące na policzkach starszej kobiety.

Ruszyły w swoją stronę, Minerwa powoli, odkrywając ignorowany wcześniej ból w kostce, zaś Augusta szybko, prawie unosząc się w powietrzu.

\- To prawda? To ty ich uratowałaś? – zapytała Augusta, zatrzymując się przed nauczycielką transmutacji.

Minerwa ze zdumienia zaniemówiła, a potem dotarł do niej sens słów. Pokiwała głową. Augusta po raz kolejny wybuchnęła płaczem. I znów Minerwa gorączkowo pragnęła by i z jej oczu popłynęły łzy, by ulżyły nieco jej cierpieniu.

Bo w istocie uratowała Franka i Alicję przed śmiercią – co jednak z tego, gdy nie przybyła na czas by uchronić ich przed stanem przez wielu postrzeganym za gorszy od śmierci?

Bez słowa oddała Neville'a Auguście. Malec wyczuł ogólny nastrój, bo zakwilił, gdy babka przytuliła go mocno. Do Minerwy wyszeptała jedynie:

\- Dziękuję.

Minerwa jak wrośnięta w ziemię patrzyła jak czarownica oddala się z wnukiem, śpiesząc za noszami, na których wynoszono jej syna i synową. Westchnęła, gdy z piąstki Neville'a uleciało drobne światełko.

Ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Drgnęła, ale nie strząsnęła dłoni.

\- Odbudujemy ten świat. Dla Harry'ego, dla Neville'a. – wyszeptał Albus tuż za nią. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- I tak po prostu zaczniemy wszystko od nowa? To jeszcze możliwe? – zapytała, nie próbując nawet ukryć sceptycyzmu w głosie.

\- Tylko jeśli mi pomożesz. – odpowiedział z pełną powagą. Minerwa przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak mógł tak szybko jej wybaczyć, kiedy prawie go zabiła. A potem po prostu odrzuciła wszystkie smutne myśli. Pokiwała głową. Oczy Albusa zamigotały.

\- Wracajmy do domu, droga Minerwo. – wyszeptał i wyciągnął do niej ramię.

Minerwa oczywiście odnotowała brak zaimka. Zrozumiała jednak, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się cofnąć, na inne zaś potrzeba czasu. Z rozmysłem ujęła ramię Albusa.

Razem zniknęli, zostawiając po sobie jedynie zapach konwalii i piernikowych traszek, cytryny i czekolady.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I tak kończy się tom 4. Może najkrótszy, najmniej dopracowany, najbardziej chaotyczny - będziecie musieli sami to ocenić. Zawsze miło mi się czyta każdą opinię, nawet najbardziej krytyczną, dlatego jeśli coś was zaniepokoiło, zainteresowało, zasiało ziarno wątpliwości, dało trochę radości - piszcie śmiało! Zastanawiacie się co będzie dalej? Mogę zdradzić, że tom 5 będzie prawdopodobnie najdłuższy, choć obejmujący jedynie 5 lat - od Kamienia Filozoficznego do Zakonu Feniksa, natomiast pierwszy rozdział powinien pojawić się niebawem.

Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy śledzą tą historię, a szczególne wyrazy wdzięczności przesyłam komentującym. Kitiaa, SchaMG, Sunny, Jane97, Laiii - stokrotne dzięki za wasze opinie i komentarze dotyczące ostatnich rozdziałów. Nic tak nie uskrzydla jak nawet jedno krótkie zdanie będące oznaką tego, że ktoś jednak śledzi tą długą (i wiem że momentami frustrującą) historię.

Magiczne pozdrowienia

Wasza Emeraldina


End file.
